Dominada por el Deseo
by Kawaii Tsuki-Chan
Summary: "Bajo ese feo sombrero, la bufanda y el abrigo, estaba seguro de que se ocultaba una hermosa mujer, dulce e inocente, pero también sexy, provocativa y ardiente. Corromperla sería un placer." ¿Te atreves a acompañarme en esta aventura? -Prologo en el primer capitulo-
1. Prologo

_**Harry Potter**_

"_**Draco x Hermione"**_

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-chan~**

**Prologo**

Ella no sabía que había algo por lo que estaba dispuesta a suplicar...

Hermione Granger ha sido testigo de muchas cosas extravagantes como presentadora de un programa de televisión sobre sexo. Pero nunca había conocido a un hombre como Draco Malfoy, un reconocido maestro de las artes eróticas que desea proporcionarle todo aquello por lo que ella suspira en secreto. Aunque Draco es guardaespaldas y pretende protegerla del acosador que la persigue, Hermione no se siente en absoluto segura en su presencia. Cuando comienza a participar en los juegos sexuales que él le propone, que la someten a su voluntad, intuye que sus motivos no son tan inocentes como parecen, pero no imagina lo personales que pueden llegar a ser. Y así, seduciéndola, dominándola, Draco hará realidad sus más profundas fantasías...


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de un libro que lleva el mismo título de este fanfic: "Dominada por el Deseo", de la serie "Guardaespaldas" de Shayla Black. Anteriormente yo leí esta novela en Facebook con otros personajes, pero eso es otra historia.

**Capitulo 1**

_—¿Te has permitido alguna vez dejarte llevar por un hombre cuyo único propósito sea el de darte placer?_

Las palabras aparecieron en la pantalla del portátil de Hermione Granger. Inspiró, sobresaltada. Hacía menos de tres minutos que había conocido a ese hombre en un chat. ¿Cómo podía saber él que era eso lo que ella quería?

Debía de haberlo intuido o adivinado de alguna manera. No le había contado nada sobre sí misma, ni una sola cosa salvo su nombre y que quería entrevistarle para su programa de televisión por cable.

Pero mientras ella permanecía en silencio, anonadada, él dejó al descubierto sus secretos.

—_¿No quieres que un hombre mire en tu interior, que conozca tus más íntimas fantasías, ésas tan oscuras que ni siquiera cuentas a tus amigos, y que consiga que se hagan realidad?_

Hermione sintió que una oleada de deseo se le anudaba en el vientre y le comenzaron a sudar las manos. Tragó saliva.

La silenciosa sala de estar empezaba a teñirse con todos los colores del atardecer. Hermione se removió en el sofá de cuero negro, intentando ignorar esos deseos que le rondaban en la cabeza.

Esto era trabajo. Él era trabajo. No era buena idea perder la cabeza por el que sería su próximo entrevistado. Puede que sólo fuera un programa nocturno de entrevistas para la televisión por cable, pero _Provócame_ era su trabajo, su creación, su pequeña rebelión... su vida.

Además, desear a un hombre del que no sabía ni siquiera su verdadero nombre, al que jamás había visto en persona —cuyo estilo de vida ni siquiera conocía—, era, sencillamente, una estupidez.

—_Entonces, Amo J, ¿qué hace un Amo? _—Tecleó la respuesta, decidida a mantener una conversación ligera—. _¿Convertir las fantasías en realidad?_—_Algunas_ —respondió él al fin—. _Pero eso simplificaría demasiado la cuestión. Lo más importante es contar con la confianza de tu pareja. La confianza es importante en cualquier relación, especialmente en una que implica Dominación y Sumisión. Si ésta no existe, ¿cómo podría una mujer entregarse libremente al cuidado de un hombre sin estar segura de que su bienestar y su seguridad siempre serán lo primero para él? ¿Cómo podría saber que su Amo la comprenderá hasta el punto de hacer realidad cada una de sus fantasías más atrevidas?_

¿La dominación era algo más que atar a alguien a la cama para echar un polvo? La sorpresa hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño. Confianza, seguridad, comprensión... tenía que admitir que todo ello sonaba como una fantasía en sí mismo. Era cierto que ella había echado en falta todas esas cualidades en la relación con su último novio, Viktor, en especial, la comprensión.

—_La confianza permite que una mujer conecte con esa parte primitiva de su ser que implora rendirse a la misericordia de su Amo, sin saber si los planes que éste tiene para ella implican placer, dolor, o ambas cosas a la vez_

Hermione no podía negar que el Amo J le intrigaba más ahora que cuando uno de sus ayudantes de producción, Remus, le había pasado su biografía.

Entrando en su correo electrónico, abrió el dossier que le habían proporcionado y lo releyó de nuevo.

«Activo practicante de técnicas de dominación y sadomasoquismo durante casi diez años, el Amo J ha experimentado todas las facetas, pero continúa aprendiendo. Posee una compañía de seguridad personal y ha sido guardaespaldas de senadores, diplomáticos y deportistas. Graduado en West Point, también ha prestado servicio en las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército como jefe de equipo antes de pedir la baja voluntaria».

Hermione cerró el correo electrónico. El párrafo revelaba mucho del hombre cuyas palabras la hacían estremecer con oscuras fantasías. Autodisciplina, honor, coraje. Pero al mismo tiempo decían muy poco de él. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Sería cierto que podía atar a una mujer y jugar con ella hasta hacerla implorar?

—_¿Hermione?_—Su nombre apareció en la pantalla—. _¿Sigues ahí?_

—_Lo siento. Estaba pensando. Al parecer tengo que aprender más del tema para hacer bien el programa. Supongo que pensé que todo consistía en ataduras de terciopelo y esposas._

—_También consiste en eso._

Ella se rió, ignorando el deseo que se le enroscó en el vientre... y más abajo. Sentir curiosidad no la convertía en una depravada. Por supuesto que no. Sencillamente sentía interés en conocer las costumbres de otras personas.

_—Pero además es un intercambio de poder y confianza —_tecleó él—_. Una mujer elige entregar su cuerpo y su mente a su Amo. Rinde su cuerpo y su libertad a cualquier cosa que él desee._

«¿Qué tipo de rendición?» Exigió saber una vocecita en su interior. Miles de oscuras imágenes de sus más íntimas fantasías le inundaron la cabeza: ella arrodillada ante el miembro de ese desconocido, él ordenándole que abriera las piernas para poder examinarla a sus anchas, ella atada a la cama mientras él se disponía a hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Aturdida por el escandaloso rumbo que llevaban sus pensamientos, se obligó a ignorarlos e inhaló con fuerza.

Había leído que mucha gente tenía fantasías de sumisión en algún momento de su vida. Tenerlas era algo normal, no importaba lo que hubiera dicho Viktor.

Hermione volvió a removerse inquieta sobre el sofá de cuero, ignorando la humedad que sentía entre las piernas.

—_Pero una relación de sumisión consiste en mucho más _—escribió el Amo J—. _¿Cómo es posible atar a alguien, vendarle los ojos, dejar a oscuras la habitación donde se encuentra y aún así conservar su confianza? ¿Cómo desarrollar una relación gratificante cuando sólo una de las partes tiene todo el poder?_

«Exacto».

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

¡Hola! Me presento, soy Kawaii Tsuki-Chan me pueden decir Eli. Trataré de ser lo más breve posible: Ya leyeron arriba lo que tenía que decir respecto a la proveniencia de la historia, fuera de eso… Estaré subiendo actualizaciones cada dos días, osea, un día sí y un día no, dependiendo de los lectores irán variando las actualizaciones. Trataré de hacer esto de una forma más dinámica, algunos capítulos serán más largos que otros, buscando así que la lectura sea más entretenida y nada tediosa para ustedes y puedan disfrutarla como se debe.

Sin más, doy gracias a su tiempo y mis queridos lectores, no olviden en dejar un review.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

La mirada de Hermione permaneció anclada en la pantalla mientras esperaba que él escribiera más. Durante una dilatada y silenciosa pausa contuvo el aliento, pero no ocurrió nada. El Amo J no iba a revelar nada más. Supuso que era así como actuaba en el dormitorio. Que tendría la virtud de dar y de no dar.

Finalmente, una larga respuesta apareció en la pequeña ventana del chat.

—_Lo siento__, acabo de recibir una llamada urgente. Tengo que irme. Si crees que puedo ayudarte con el programa podemos quedar. Te responderé entonces a todas las preguntas que quieras hacerme. En un lugar público si lo prefieres, así no tendrás que preocuparte de que sea un asesino en serie intentando camelarte*. Será más rápido. Soy muy bueno dominando, pero no escribiendo a máquina. Aún tecleo con dos dedos._

Hermione contuvo su impaciencia. Algo no demasiado difícil cuando ese hombre la hacía sonreír con sus chistes.

—_De acuerdo_ —contestó—. _¿Podemos quedar mañana a las tres? He estado «googleando» y he encontrado un lugar que parece ser bastante popular en Lafayette, llamado La Roux. ¿Lo conoces?_

—_Cher, soy de aquí. Conozco hasta las grietas de las aceras._

Hermione sonrió y tecleó:

—_¿Cher? ¡No soy ni lo suficientemente alta ni vieja como para haber sido cantante en los sesenta!_

—_Jajaja. Quiere decir cariño en francés _—tradujo él—._ Soy cajún, el francés es mi idioma materno._

Hermione leyó la respuesta e ignoró el leve aleteo de su estómago. El flirteo* era algo muy francés, y él se había criado en esa cultura. Sin duda era tan natural para él como respirar.

—Sonrojo _Supongo que he vivido en Los Angeles demasiado tiempo. ¿Quedamos entonces?_

—_Claro. ¿Cómo te reconoceré? Hay muchas chicas bonitas en Lousiana. Quiero estar seguro de revelar mis más íntimos secretos a la correcta._

Hermione no dudaba de que sería una persona fascinante. Tenía algo que ver con su interés por los látigos y las cadenas. No cabía duda de que la mayoría de las mujeres «normales» saldrían corriendo espantadas en dirección contraria al pensar en el más leve dolor o sometimiento en el sexo.

—_Llevaré un sombrero de paja, gafas de sol, bufanda y un enorme abrigo oscuro_ — contestó.

—_Parece como si fueras a ir disfrazada_ —respondió el Amo J.

No tenía ni idea. No pensaba pregonar a los cuatro vientos que tenía un acosador. Hermione esperaba que la razón por la que necesitaba disfrazarse fuera atrapada pronto y comenzara a pudrirse en el infierno.

—_Hasta mañana_ —escribió.

—_Au revoir._

Momentos después apareció en su pantalla el mensaje que anunciaba que el Amo J había abandonado el chat. Con un suspiro, se movió para cerrar la ventana.

Le temblaba la mano. No, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, a pesar del calor que le hormigueaba bajo la piel.

Estaba cansada, eso era todo.

«El cansancio no te hace sentir dolor en esos lugares tan personales», se burló la vocecita de su mente. «El cansancio no te moja».

—El cansancio me hace oír vocecitas molestas en la cabeza —se quejó.

Intentó relegar al Amo J al fondo de su mente y centrar la atención en las preguntas que le haría al día siguiente. El guion del programa tenía que estar listo pronto, y quería estar preparada para empezar la segunda temporada con un bombazo. Tenía una audiencia aceptable, y con el material adecuado, el programa acabaría de despegar hacia el estrellato.

Eso significaba que tenía que concentrarse en el objetivo de su trabajo.  
Sin embargo, diez minutos después seguía con la mirada perdida en la pantalla en blanco, y Hermione admitió que no podía dejar de pensar en el Amo J. ¿Por qué?

«¿Quizá porque él sí vive todas esas fantasías que a ti te gustaría experimentar?»

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, resuelta a ignorar esa exasperante vocecita.

Sentía curiosidad, no era una viciosa. No importaba lo que Viktor dijera ni lo que pensara su madre.

Con un suspiro cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su ayudante de producción en Los Angeles.

—Remus —dijo cuándo le contestó—. Mira, hablé con ese tipo que me recomendaste, el Amo J, y me leí su biografía. Me reuniré con él mañana. ¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Sabes algo más sobre él?

—Sí —contestó el hombre, con esa voz ronca producto de fumarse dos cajetillas diarias—. Hice algunas llamadas a Lousiana y pregunté en los clubes de sadomasoquismo de la zona si habían oído hablar de él sólo para asegurarme de que no es un farsante. Todo cuadra.

Era un alivio... pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Remus se había convertido rápidamente en un segundo padre para ella, y confiaba en él. Pero ignorar la curiosidad que sentía por el Amo J habría sido mucho más fácil si Remus no hubiera podido corroborar esos datos. Ojalá hubiera podido considerarlo como otro chiflado más que quería hablar de sexo en la tele.

Hermione se mordisqueó un labio..., pero su innata curiosidad ganó la partida.

—¿Qué se comenta sobre él?

—Muchas cosas. No es un habitual en esos clubes, pero suele acudir con regularidad. Al parecer, sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres y tiene una reputación en consonancia. Muchas de las personas con las que hablé me dijeron que él sería capaz de lograr que hasta una monja le suplicara que la atara y la follara. Definitivamente le gustan las mujeres sumisas. Oye, ¿no estarás interesada en ese rollo, verdad?

—¿Qué? —El corazón de Hermione se saltó unos cuantos latidos—. ¿Yo? ¡No! —se burló—. ¿Por qué iba a interesarme un matón que disfruta haciendo que una mujer se sienta inferior?

—¿Estás segura? —Remus sonó escéptico.

—¿Tengo pinta de que me gusten ese tipo de cosas? —replicó Hermione.

Remus no dijo nada y Hermione sintió que la invadía la angustia.

Un sonido en el cerrojo de la puerta hizo que Hermione mirara en aquella dirección. Suspiró aliviada cuando su hermanastro, Harry, entró en la estancia.

—Tengo que dejarte —le dijo a Remus—, te llamaré mañana después de haberme entrevistado con ese tipo.

—Hola, hermanita —la saludó Harry cuando colgó el teléfono.

Apartando de su mente la conversación con Remus, se levantó y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo.

—Hola, ¿has tenido un buen día?

La aristócrata boca de su hermano se frunció en una mueca.

—No exactamente. Me tengo que ir a Irak y permanecer allí tres semanas.

La sorpresa y, si Hermione era sincera consigo misma, el miedo, se le anudaron en el estómago.

—¿A Irak? Pensé que te pasabas la vida sentado detrás de un escritorio.

—Y así es casi siempre, pero hay excepciones.

—Oh, demonios... ¿por qué a Irak?

—Información clasificada. —Soltó una risa amarga—. Ya conoces este mundo... no puedo decir dónde voy ni lo que haré, pero no voy a estar cerca ni de un ordenador ni de un teléfono. Hermione, no quiero dejarte sola. Es peligroso, y sé que estás asustada.

Hermione tragó saliva. Harry ya había hecho mucho por ella acogiéndola en su casa, a pesar de que podría provocar la ira de su querido papaíto, para protegerla de la escoria que la acechaba. Tenía miedo, pero no permitiría que Harry se sintiera culpable sólo por hacer su trabajo.

—Estaré bien. —Ya pensaría en algo... tenía que hacerlo—. Estaré ocupada con el trabajo. No te preocupes.

—Si ocurre algo, creo que deberías llamar a papá.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, conteniéndose para no soltar un comentario sarcástico.

—Puede que sea tu papá, pero para mí sólo es mi padre biológico... el mismo que ha negado mi existencia los últimos veinticinco años.

Harry suspiró.

—Hermione, ya sabes cómo son los políticos, especialmente en el sur. Si la gente supiera que echó una canita al aire con una jovencita que apenas tenía edad para votar teniendo una esposa y tres hijos en casa...

—Sé que eso arruinaría al senador del gran estado de Texas.

—Se rumorea que presentará una candidatura para la Casa Blanca en el 2012.—La simpatía y la pena se reflejaron en la atractiva cara de Harry.

—Eso es exactamente por lo que no puedo llamarle. Además, ni siquiera contestaría a mi llamada.

—Lo haría si estuvieras en peligro. Papá podría protegerte.

Hermione tenía sus dudas pero no dijo nada.

—Es una pena que no podamos decirle que soy tu novia. Funciona con el resto del mundo.

—Hum, si alguna vez se descubriera nuestra verdadera relación, tendríamos que confesar que somos culpables de incesto o de mentir. No es una elección fácil.

—Esperemos que eso no ocurra. De todas formas, no creo que mi acosador sepa que he abandonado L.A., así que no tendrá ni idea de dónde encontrarme.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry comenzó a examinar el correo. Cuando llegó a un enorme sobre, frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabe alguien que estás en Houston?

¿Aparte del Amo ], con quien había chuteado quince minutos antes, y algunos amigos cercanos?

—No.

La preocupación atravesó como un nubarrón la cara de Harry.

—Alguien lo sabe. Esto estaba en el buzón. No tiene ni remite ni franqueo. Fue entregado en mano.

Le tendió el sobre, y Hermione lo tomó mientras el temor le hervía en el estómago. Conocía esa letra.

Santo Dios, ¿cómo la había encontrado allí? ¿Y cómo tan rápido?

«¡No!»

Conteniendo el aliento, abrió el sobre y sacó el contenido. Cuando lo hizo, unos pétalos de color rosa con el centro húmedo y los bordes mustios cayeron al suelo, flotando en el aire hasta el duro suelo de madera. Pareció como si gruesas gotas de sangre cayeran a su alrededor.

Hermione soltó un jadeo. Él sabía que ella estaba allí. ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

Luego su mirada cayó en las fotos. Fotos de ella. En la primera aparecía llegando al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles el día que había huido a Houston. En la siguiente estaba en el patio de Harry con un chándal y una sudadera que mostraba sus pezones erguidos por la fría brisa matutina. La última era una foto en la que aparecía con un camisón de encaje y seda y una bata a juego, mientras se despedía de Harry con un beso en la mejilla en la entrada de la casa antes de que él se marchara a trabajar. Esa misma mañana.

Con el estómago revuelto, Hermione no protestó cuando Harry le arrancó las fotos de sus dedos entumecidos. Las examinó con una maldición ahogada.

—Son del acosador, ¿no? Está aquí. ¡Qué hijo de perra! —Se pasó una mano por el pelo oscuro y crespo, cortado de manera convencional—. Voy a llamar a la policía.

Santo Dios, ojalá las cosas fueran tan sencillas.

—No pueden hacer nada. La policía de Los Angeles me dijo que él tenía que hacer algo ilegal antes de poder ir a por él. Hacer fotos no va contra la ley.

—Ha invadido mi propiedad. —Harry sostuvo en alto la foto del patio trasero, arrugándola con sus grandes dedos—. Mi patio es propiedad privada. La única manera de hacer esta foto es entrando ilegalmente. Ha quebrantado la ley.

Cogió el inalámbrico y marcó el 911. Hermione simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Aunque Harry tenía razón, dudaba que la policía de Houston pudiera hacer más que la de Los Angeles. El acosador no había robado nada, no había causado ningún destrozo... aún. Hermione podía sentir cómo la ira del acosador iba creciendo por la frecuencia de sus contactos y por el hecho de que la había seguido hasta Texas. Y a la policía no le importaría lo que ella dijera.

Harry colgó el teléfono.

—Llegarán en un momento.

* * *

_***Camelar**__:__Ganar la voluntad de una persona con halagos o engaños_.

**_*__flirteo_**_: __Relación amorosa superficial que no supone compromiso alguno._

* * *

**NOTA:**

Chachachaaaaan~ ¿Quien será ese acosador? ¿Que harían ustedes si tuvieran un acosador así? Que miedo, la verdad $: Quien sabe de que pueda ser capas... en ningún lugar estas segura. Espero sus comentarios, hasta la próxima! n.n


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Dominada por el Deseo**_

_**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**_

**Capitulo 3:**

Hermione se encogió de hombros e intentó controlar el pánico que burbujeaba en su interior.

Sin poder hacer nada más que esperar, volvió a meter las fotos en el sobre. Cuando se encontró con que algo se lo impedía, se dio cuenta de que había otra cosa dentro. Perpleja, metió la mano en el sobre. Por lo general, ese loco bastardo sólo enviaba fotos... unas fotos desconcertantes e inquietantemente íntimas, pero nada más.

Pero no había sido así en esa ocasión.

Sacó bruscamente del sobre marrón un recorte de papel en el que había garabateado unas feas letras negras.

_«Me perteneces. Eres mía»._

Hermione se tragó el nudo de miedo que le obstruía la garganta. Ahora él se comunicaba con ella. Directamente. Le transmitía su posesividad, la furia que sentía ante la idea de que hubiera otro hombre en su vida. Ese lunático no sabía que Harry era su hermanastro. Había creído la historia que Harry había inventado, tanto para explicar la presencia de Hermione en su casa como para alejar al psicópata acosador.

Aunque pensar en quedarse sola asustaba a Hermione, una parte de ella se alegraba de que Harry tuviera que irse al día siguiente. Si le ocurriese algo, no sería porque su acosador hubiera decidido quitar de en medio a la «_competencia_». Ya se le ocurriría algo en las próximas tres semanas que Harry estaría fuera. Encontraría algún otro lugar a dónde ir, de manera que cuando Harry regresara, ella no pudiera poner en peligro al único de los hijos del senador Potter que se había puesto en contacto con ella.

Quizá, como Remus le había sugerido antes de marcharse de L.A, necesitaba un guardaespaldas.

—¿No tienes ni idea de quién puede ser este pervertido? —gruñó Harry, mirando fijamente la nota por encima del hombro de Hermione.

—No. —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Ojalá la tuviera. No me llevo mal con ninguno de mis compañeros de trabajo. Y mi novio me abandonó, no lo dejé yo.

—¿Uno de los seguidores del programa? ¿Un fanático que no sepa que hay ciertos límites?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá. He recibido un extraño e-mail de un seguidor del programa, pero no resulta amenazador, ni invade mi intimidad.

—-Voy a buscar a alguien que llegue hasta el fondo de esto, pequeña. No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada —le prometió.

En ocasiones como ésa, Hermione se preguntaba cómo era posible que Harry y ella tuvieran algo en común con los demás hijos del senador Potter. No tenían nada que ver con esos hombres ávidos y hambrientos de poder.

—Maldición —juró de pronto Harry, rompiendo el silencio—. Ojalá no tuviera que irme mañana. Me recogerán a las cinco de la madrugada y no podría ser en peor momento. ¡Maldita sea! El gobierno puede ser un amante de lo más exigente.

Hermione no sabía exactamente en qué trabajaba Harry, no le permitían contárselo a nadie. Por cosas que él le había comentado en los tres años transcurridos desde que había descubierto el secreto de su padre y la había localizado, Hermione había supuesto que trabajaba para Inteligencia. Pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacía.

—Si tanto odias tu trabajo, y deseas presentarte como candidato a un cargo público como sé que deseas hacerlo, ¿por qué simplemente no lo haces?

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Harry no le sostuvo la mirada. Se dio la vuelta cerrando los puños con fuerza.

Los abrió con evidente esfuerzo y luego dijo:

—No puedo.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se dejó caer en una silla de hierro forjado en la terraza de un pequeño café, junto a una pintoresca cadena de tiendas exclusivas. La tarde de febrero caía lánguidamente y era sorprendentemente bochornosa. Luchando contra el cansancio tras haberse pasado casi toda la noche en vela, le echó una mirada al reloj de su muñeca. Las tres en punto. Había calculado bien el tiempo. El Amo J debía de estar a punto de llegar.

Se le contrajo el estómago al pensar en ello.

Sin embargo, ésa no era la única razón. Podía sentir las miradas sobre ella, observándola, evaluándola y espiándola. Tenía erizados los pelos de la nuca.

Miró a su alrededor y escudriñó a la multitud. Nada.

Hermione respiró hondo, intentando reprimir su inquietud. No era difícil imaginar que si un psicópata era capaz de seguirla desde Los Angeles a Houston, no iba a costarle nada seguirle la pista hasta Lafayette. Lo más probable era que estuviera a salvo allí sentada en esa soleada plaza, pero si la reconocía, su acosador la vería con el Amo J, lo que suponía le sentaría todavía peor que verla con Harry. Y cuando se hiciera de noche, y estuviera sola en la casa de su hermanastro...

No, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía que recordarse que estaba allí por un asunto de trabajo, y que si su acosador la reconocía o estaba observando ese encuentro, no vería nada sexual entre el Amo J y ella.

Se ajustó la bufanda y el sombrero para asegurarse de que le cubrían el pelo, y se colocó las gafas de sol. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica. Nadie la iba a reconocer así vestida. Ojalá después de esa entrevista pudiera meterse en la cama de un albergue tranquilo y dormir hasta que se le ocurriera alguna forma de quitarse de encima a ese acosador.

Un camarero le dirigió una amplia sonrisa; sus dientes blancos contrastaban contra la piel oscura. Hermione se esforzó en devolverle la sonrisa mientras pedía un té helado.

En cuanto se fue, tiró del largo abrigo que había tomado prestado del armario de Harry, recolocándolo bajo las caderas y levantando las solapas. El camarero apareció con el té. Volvió a examinar el reloj de pulsera. Las tres y cinco. Le daría a Amo J, unos minutos más. Allí sentada se sentía vulnerable ante el psicópata que la estaba siguiendo... De repente, comprendió que había sido una imprudente.

—Tú debes de ser Hermione.

El profundo susurro llegó desde sus espaldas, casi encima de su oreja. Un cálido aliento rozó el lateral de su cuello, y Hermione se estremeció involuntariamente.

Hermione se giró, aturdida por el hecho de que alguien se hubiera podido acercar a ella con tanto sigilo a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba. Pero él se había acercado en completo silencio.

Y era impresionantemente guapo.

El pelo, espeso y claro, caía sobre una frente amplia. La mandíbula era angulosa, y la barbilla con un hoyuelo estaba cubierta por una sombra de barba que proclamaba su masculinidad con la misma sutileza que un estampido de una bomba. La boca ancha se curvaba con una expresión que parecía mitad sonrisa, mitad desafío. Y, oh, esos ojos. La atrapaban. Acentuados por unas cejas rubias, esos ojos perspicaces la observaban como si pudieran ver en su interior. Como si él conociera todos sus secretos.

Bajar la mirada por su cuerpo no ayudó a calmar los latidos de su corazón. El Amo J medía más de uno ochenta y cinco, poseía unos hombros anchos y un cuerpo lleno de músculos duros que se hacían evidentes bajo una camiseta negra y ceñida que la hizo pensar en una sólida e inquebrantable montaña. Nadie podía mover una montaña. Nadie podría mover tampoco a ese hombre, a menos, claro está, que él quisiera ser movido.

Con sólo mirarle fijamente, Hermione se sintió atraída por él e invadida por la lujuria.

Era una suerte que su encuentro se limitara a esa reunión en público. De cualquier otra manera, Hermione creía que no hubiera sido responsable de su comportamiento.

Tragó saliva para recuperar el habla.

—Sí, soy Hermione.

Cuando le ofreció la mano, él no se la estrechó. Demasiado sencillo. Atrapándola con la mirada, se inclinó y se llevó la mano de Hermione a la boca, depositándole un beso sobre los dedos.

_«Oh, Dios Santo...»_

Una ardiente sensación le recorrió el brazo a toda velocidad, y los latidos de su corazón adoptaron un ritmo candente. Él se recreó, dejando que su cálido aliento le acariciara el dorso de la mano, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el centro de la sensible palma. Estremecimientos ardientes le atravesaron la piel y le subieron por el brazo.

El efecto que el Amo J tenía sobre Hermione no terminaba ahí. De hecho, el impacto de su presencia, de su contacto, la afectaba tan profundamente que un latido comenzó a pulsar suavemente entre sus piernas. Como si su clítoris necesitase anunciar a su libido que quería desnudarse para ese hombre.

_«¡Es sólo trabajo!»,_ se dijo a sí misma.

Con un discreto tirón, Hermione liberó la mano. El Amo J sonreía cuando se sentó a su lado —en vez de enfrente—, y acercó la silla unos centímetros más. Ella intentó ignorar lo consciente que era de él cuando el muslo masculino rozó el suyo, provocándole un hormigueo.

—Gracias por reunirse aquí conmigo, señor... ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamara?

Esa amplia sonrisa pareció burlarse de su incertidumbre y proclamar un perverso conocimiento de su próximo debate sexual.

—Por ahora, será suficiente con que me llames señor.

—Vale. Sí, señor.

En el momento que las palabras salieron de su boca, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo sexuales que habían sonado. De lo sexuales que él había pretendido que sonaran. No sólo eran respetuosas, aunque lo eran. Pero con respecto al Amo J, ella no podía conseguir que su voz fuera algo más que un ronco murmullo.  
¿Cómo sería llamarle señor en privado?

A pesar de que las gafas de sol la protegían, esos ojos oscuros parecían conocer cada uno de los pensamientos de Hermione, cada pecaminosa sensación, y la mantenían inmóvil mientras la miraba como si pudiera leer el deseo en su cara.

Hermione utilizó el té intacto como excusa para apartar la mirada de él y se obligó a concentrarse en un tema seguro y neutral.

Algo difícil de conseguir cuando lo había invitado para hablar de sexo.

—He leído en el dossier que recibí sobre ti, que te dedicas a la seguridad personal. ¿Eres guardaespaldas?

—Exacto. —Encogió esos hombros tan deliciosamente macizos—. Protejo a unos cuantos políticos y a sus familias, a diplomáticos y a algún que otro deportista.

—Estoy segura de que conoces a mucha gente interesante. ¿Trabajas con celebridades? —le preguntó.

Un atisbo de humor curvó la ancha boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Demasiado para mí. Los políticos son mentirosos, pero por lo menos sabes qué esperar de ellos. Pero los de Hollywood son paranoicos y egocéntricos, y creen que cualquier persona es un psicópata en potencia. No gracias.

Hermione no podía decidir si estaba molesta o divertida.

—No soy nada de eso.

—Date tiempo —él le guiñó un ojo.

Incorregible era una palabra que le describiría a la perfección. Un asomo de arrogancia unido a una sana dosis de atracción sexual y humor juguetón. La mezcla resultaba demoledora, gracias a sus habilidades en el flirteo y al encanto sureño. Sin duda, él tenía un efecto mortal en el sentido común de cualquier mujer. Hermione tragó.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa, y el Amo J pidió una taza de espeso café de achicoria típico de Lousiana. Ella se estremeció cuando el camarero lo llevó unos momentos más tarde.

-Cuéntame más cosas sobre tu programa. —Las palabras deberían haber sido una invitación, pero Hermione oyó la sutil orden en su voz. No era ni dura ni directa. Pero la voz tenía un tono acerado..., un tono que le contrajo el estómago... y le tensó el vientre.

—Provócame combina entrevistas y hechos que exploran varias facetas de la vida sexual en parejas estables o no. La última temporada hice un programa sobre la etiqueta sexual en una primera cita, otro sobre «amigos con derecho a roce», luego continué con algunos matrimonios que se hacían tatuajes a juego. Ésta será la segunda temporada y estoy muy contenta de que el programa vuelva a estar en pantalla. Dado que la cadena emite programas orientados a mujeres y parejas, creo que éste será perfecto.

—Hum. Cuéntame qué tienes pensado para esta temporada.

De nuevo, ahí estaba esa orden sutil.

—Bueno, aún no tenemos una idea fija, pero ya hemos aprobado los siguientes temas: masajes, fotografías para parejas, pintura erótica, y...

—Dominación y Sumisión.

Hermione tragó. Estaba tan entusiasmada con el programa, que casi se había olvidado de que iban a hablar de ese tema. El tema que estimulaba sus más vergonzosas fantasías nocturnas.

—Sí.

Él arqueó una ceja oscura con impaciencia, consiguiendo parecer severo, disgustado y poco amenazador al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se sintió desconcertada y lo miró fijamente. ¿Qué quería?

—Sí, señor —aventuró.

La sonrisa con que la recompensó fue deslumbrante.

—Muy bien.

—Pensé que este tipo de tratamientos eran únicamente para los...

—¿Sumisos? Así es habitualmente, pero contactaste conmigo para una lección rápida. Pensé que ésta sería la mejor forma de empezar, un ejemplo práctico para ver cómo lo haces. —Él se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó un codo en la mesa. Su mirada siguió clavada en la de ella, derritiéndola de manera implacable—. ¿Entiendes lo que significa someterse a un hombre? ¿Rendirse por completo?

Hermione contuvo el aliento, aturdida por algo que se escapaba a su control. Los ojos del Amo J brillaron con aprobación.

—Esto... no es sobre mí —repuso ella con voz jadeante—. Sólo necesito captar el concepto para transmitirlo...

—¿Cómo vas a poder transmitirlo sin mantener una relación de ese tipo, chef? Probar no es malo. —La sonrisa de él transmitía algo que sólo podía ser definido como pecado puro y duro—. Incluso te podría gustar.

Eso era exactamente lo que Hermione se temía.

Se esforzó por mantener una expresión profesional.

—No importa si lo pruebo o no. Después de todo, cuando hicimos el programa sobre las parejas que se tatuaban, no me hice un tatuaje. Lo que me interesó fue comprender por qué era tan importante para ellos.

—Pagar a alguien para que te haga un tatuaje mientras tu pareja mira es mucho menos personal que dejar que te venden los ojos desnuda, y otorgar el control de tu placer a tu Amo.

Tragando saliva, Hermione se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón. Peor aún, el bocado que le presentaba comenzaba a parecer un banquete para su abandonada sexualidad.

No. Aunque esta vez era Adán quien le ofrecía a Eva la manzana de la tentación, ella era lo suficientemente lista como para no aceptarla. Si le interesaba, era sólo porque le estaba embotando la cabeza con esas sugerencias. Él era difícil de ignorar. Ella no era una depravada, no era el tipo de mujer que permitiría que un matón la encadenara y le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que pasaba era que la idea era nueva y Hermione tenía un interés puramente intelectual en el concepto. Bueno, más que intelectual. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a acceder.

A pesar de que el Amo J parecía ser el hombre que había inventado el concepto de placer.

—¿Qué es lo que te da miedo? —preguntó él.

«Yo misma».

Ella apartó la vista de esa intensa mirada.

—Simplemente, no es lo mío.

Él frunció el ceño de nuevo. Su mirada mostraba una impaciente demanda.

—Señor —añadió Hermione casi en contra de su voluntad.

Él suavizó la expresión.

—En los pocos minutos que llevo aquí sentado, te has sonrojado, se te ha acelerado el pulso, y se te han puesto duros los pezones. Conozco el aroma del deseo. Puedo oler el tuyo. Voy a volver a preguntártelo. ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?

Sintió un impacto en el vientre. Oh, Dios... era como un libro abierto para él. Incluso más que eso. Hermione cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro. Luego otro. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

—No te lo pienses demasiado —le advirtió—. Mentir implica un castigo.

—¿Un castigo? ¡No tienes derecho! —contestó en un acalorado susurro.

Él la miró fijamente durante un largo momento.

—Te dije ayer en el chat que una relación de este tipo requiere mucha confianza. Confié en que eras quien decías ser. Para que confiaras en mí, permití que tu ayudante de producción consiguiera una información muy personal sobre mí, ¿no? No pongas esa cara de asombro. Lo descubrí en cuanto comenzó a indagar sobre mí. Si no hubiera dejado dicho en todos esos clubes que podían dar esa información, nadie le habría dado a Remus ni los buenos días, así que mucho menos le hubieran contado detalles sobre mi vida sexual.

Él se movió en su asiento, rozando el muslo contra el de ella otra vez, luego le alzó la barbilla con un dedo. Hermione se derritió con una mezcla de sorpresa y deseo, excitada ante el abrumador atractivo sexual del Amo J.

—Es cierto —susurró él—. Aposté por ti. Si trabajamos juntos, tienes que confiar en mí. No voy a raptarte, ni a forzarte a hacer ninguna cosa melodramática que se te esté pasando por la cabeza. Si quieres que te ayude a comprender la psicología de la Dominación y Sumisión, tienes que tener la suficiente confianza para ser totalmente sincera conmigo. Y contigo misma. ¿Me comprendes?

—Sí... sí, señor.

—Excelente. Ahora, por última vez, ¿por qué te asusta tanto la idea de someterte?

Era una pregunta cargada de implicaciones que ella no sabía cómo contestar. Era miedo al rechazo. A que la ridiculizaran de nuevo. Era vergüenza. Miedo al dolor y a la degradación. Le asustaba que le gustara ser dominada por alguien como él, y luego tener que asumir la vergüenza y la culpa.

Pero no podía admitir eso... ninguna de esas cosas. Sería como ofrecerle su alma en una bandeja de plata.

—Por favor —susurró Hermione—. Por favor...

El Amo J apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos. Por alguna alocada razón, Hermione odió decepcionarle. No le debía nada, maldita sea. Él era su entrevistado y sería recompensado por su tiempo e información. Punto.

**NOTA:**

Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez traté de hacerlo lo más largo posible. ¿Qué sorpresas esconderá este amo J? ¿Qué es lo que les espera a Hermione? Espero sus comentarios. Que tengan linda noche. Con cariño, Eli.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-chan~**

**Capitulo 4**

Como estaba concentrada en resistir hasta que el infierno se congelara, Hermione tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que el camarero había vuelto a rellenar el café del Amo J. Luego el joven la miró con una sonrisa incierta.

—Un hombre me ha pagado veinte dólares para que le diera esto.

Le entregó un sobre aparentemente normal... con su nombre escrito con una  
caligrafía demasiado familiar.

El camarero se marchó.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle. Abrió el sobre lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar el consabido puñado de pétalos rosas con los centros suaves y los bordes mustios. Le resbalaron de los dedos, y se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo que la sangre le huía de la cara.

—No... —Miró a su alrededor con una expresión de pánico—. ¡No!

—¿Hermione? —la interrogó el Amo J con la voz ronca de preocupación.

Ella lo miró con una mirada salvaje.

—Está aquí. Me ha seguido. Oh, Dios mío... tengo que irme. —Aspiró con temor y apretó los puños para impedir que le temblaran las manos—. Tengo que irme ya.

El Amo J la sujetó por los hombros.

—¿Quién está aquí y dónde tienes que ir?

Sacudiendo los hombros para librarse de él, miró a su alrededor con frenesí, intentando reconocer cualquier cara que le resultara familiar o peligrosa. La mayoría de las sillas de la plaza estaban vacías, así como las del resto de las terrazas y las ventanas cercanas. Los oscuros escaparates de las tiendas podían ocultar a cualquiera, pero todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía oriundo. Los demás ocupantes de la cafetería ni la miraban ni les importaba. De nuevo él se había acercado hasta ella, silencioso como el humo, invisible como el aire. El pánico la atravesó.

—No puedo quedarme. Lo siento...

Él la sujetó de nuevo, decidido a que le contestara. Pero se quedó paralizado, con la mirada clavada en un punto al otro lado de la calle.

Hermione sintió la energía que impulsaba al Amo J un segundo antes de que la  
empujase al suelo.

—¡Al suelo!

La empujó bajo la mesa y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo un instante antes de que estallara un disparo por encima de sus cabezas.

.

Draco Malfoy curvó protectoramente su cuerpo sobre la pequeña forma femenina de Hermione y utilizó la mesita de hierro para protegerla cuando sonó otro disparo. A su alrededor los clientes de la cafetería comenzaron a gritar y a correr despavoridos.

Maldijo entre dientes mientras ella se estremecía violentamente bajo él. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía la venganza al alcance de su mano, y pasaba eso. No podría tirarse a la mujer de su enemigo hasta hacerla gritar su nombre si ella moría.

La furia lo invadió, pero que alguien estuviera frustrando su venganza no era la única razón de su ira. No, estaba absolutamente furioso de que algún gilipollas hubiera infundido tal pavor a esa pequeña pero vibrante mujer.

No iba a negar que había engañado a Hermione para utilizarla, pero no pensaba hacerle daño. Todo lo contrario. Pensaba descubrir lo que la excitaba y así poder cumplir cada una de sus fantasías hasta que todo el cuerpo de Hermione vibrara de satisfacción.

Hasta que a ella ya no le interesara Harry Potter y abandonara a ese hijo de perra.

Sin embargo, el estúpido que empuñaba el arma tenía otras intenciones, como meterle una bala en la cabeza.

Hermione se volvió a estremecer. Contuvo un grito. Draco la estrechó con más fuerza, apretándola contra la mesita de hierro. Salvarla era algo instintivo. El peligro era su trabajo. Una necesidad. Harry Potter le había traicionado tres años antes, y Draco pensaba devolverle la humillación. Pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Hermione muriese.

—Voy a ponerte a salvo —le susurró al oído.

El instinto le conminaba a sacar la pistola y devolver los disparos. Pero había demasiada gente alrededor como para correr el riesgo. Y le daría a Hermione un susto de muerte.

Y ella ya estaba muerta de miedo, maldita sea. Hermione sonreía ante la cámara para ganarse la vida, no esquivaba balas.

Cuando el camarero había llevado el sobre a la mesa y había observado cómo el color abandonaba la cara de Hermione, dejándola pálida como la tiza cuando los mustios pétalos de color rosa habían caído de sus manos, él había olido su miedo. Al captar el destello del sol en el cañón de un arma en el tejado de enfrente, Draco no había dudado acerca de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Odiaba no haberse equivocado.

Mirando la silla que Hermione había ocupado momentos antes, observó los agujeros que habían dejado las implacables balas. Maldijo de nuevo.

Bajo él, Hermione intentó incorporarse. Draco la detuvo.

—¡No te levantes!

—Tengo que irme. Huir, t-tengo que esconderme.

Una rápida mirada al tejado de enfrente le indicó que el tirador había desaparecido. O eso o estaba buscando una ubicación mejor aprovechando el caos.

Lo que los convertía en unos blancos fáciles, por lo que debía sacar a Hermione de esa área descubierta lo más rápido posible.

—Tengo que ponerte a salvo —insistió Draco, ayudando a Hermione a ponerse en pie—. ¿Estás herida?

Ella se caló de nuevo el sombrero y se aseguró la bufanda que le cubría el pelo.

—No.

—¡Entonces corramos!

Cogió su helada mano en la suya, cubriéndola por completo. Maldición, era una mujer diminuta, mucho más pequeña de lo que un poderoso nombre como Hermione hacía suponer.

Corriendo tanto como se lo permitían las piernas, Draco arrastró a Hermione tras de sí, parapetándose detrás de las mesas que estaban patas arriba al oír más disparos. La condujo hacia la parte de atrás de la cafetería, y la empujó para que doblara la esquina del edificio, urgiéndola sin palabras a continuar. Ella lo hizo, mientras se agarraba firmemente el sombrero con la otra mano. Draco miró con el ceño fruncido por encima del hombro de Hermione. No había manera de saber si el tirador seguía entre la multitud, pero debía suponer que sí. Más valía prevenir que curar.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Draco no contestó; estaba demasiado ocupado improvisando un plan. En silencio, la condujo por las calles, metiéndose en los callejones. Se oyeron más disparos. Una bala le silbó junto a la oreja, y soltó una maldición. Si ese hijo de perra le tocaba un solo pelo a Hermione, Nick iba a matarlo con sus propias manos.

Entraron en una tienda abarrotada, y casi chocaron contra una ancianita. Al echarse a un lado para que la ceñuda abuelita y su andador pudieran pasar, perdieron unos preciosos segundos.

Tan pronto como tuvieron vía libre, Draco volvió a tomar la pequeña mano de Hermione y tiró con fuerza de ella, obligándola a correr de nuevo. Salieron por la parte trasera de la tienda a un callejón oscuro y estrecho. Gracias a Dios conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano.

Oyeron de nuevo una serie de disparos, esta vez desde la parte delantera de la tienda por la que habían salido.

¡Maldición!

—Tenemos que seguir, _cher_.

Jadeante y sudorosa, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ajustó su paso al de él.

Al final del callejón, llegaron a una puerta metálica pintada de negro y con unas letras rojas donde se podía leer _Las Sirenas Sexys_. Incluso con la puerta cerrada, se sentía la vibración de la música y del gentío en su interior... a pesar de que sólo eran las tres y pico de la tarde.

Por experiencia, Draco sabía que la puerta estaría cerrada con llave.

Levantando un puño, golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle hacer una abolladura. Mientras esperaba, miró por encima del hombro para ver si los seguían.

Sonó un nuevo disparo, haciendo saltar esquirlas de los ladrillos a unos veinte centímetros del hombro de Hermione.

Lanzando una rápida mirada al callejón, maldijo entre dientes. Estaba lleno de cubos de basura y de suciedad, demasiados lugares para que se escondiera el tirador.

—¡Hijo de perra! —Golpeó ruidosamente la deteriorada superficie metálica otra vez—. Que alguien abra esta maldita puerta.

Por fin, una rubia oxigenada, conocida de Draco, abrió la puerta.

—Draco. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Él empujó a Hermione al interior, y la siguió a un almacén atestado de latas vacías de cerveza.

—Hay un tirador acechándonos. Necesito tu ayuda.

Había un caballito de madera y una fusta justo al lado de la entrada. Al parecer, Angelique acababa de actuar.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y observó de nuevo el cuarto en penumbra iluminado por una única bombilla roja y decorado con pintura negra descascarillada. Una delgada puerta separaba ese área del escenario y de la retumbante música del club.

—¿Un tirador? Cielo Santo... ¿a quién has cabreado esta vez?

—Alyssa, ésta es Hermione —gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la música—. Es presentadora de un programa en la televisión por cable...

—¡Eres Hermione Granger! ¡Me encanta _Provócame_!

Hermione, que se había quitado las gafas de sol, extendió la mano hacia Alyssa. Hum, ojos marrones y enrojecidos, algunas pecas, piel blanca... no era el tipo de Harry. Supuso que habría cambiado de gustos.

Draco habló entre dientes.

—Entonces acierto al suponer que te encantará ayudarme a mantenerla con vida el tiempo suficiente para que pueda hacer más programas. El tirador iba a por ella. — Draco se volvió hacia Hermione—. Hermione, ésta es Alyssa Devereaux, la dueña de _Las Sirenas Sexys_. El más famoso, o infame, según se mire, club de caballeros del sur de Lousiana.

La pequeña mujer de Harry le dirigió una débil sonrisa, intentando por todos los medios no clavar los ojos en el espeso maquillaje de Alyssa, ni en la falda indecente, ni en las botas de fulana. No había nada sutil en Alyssa. Aún se vestía como una stripper, aunque hacía años que no bailaba en público. Era capaz de succionar la polla de un hombre como si intentara tragarse el picaporte de una puerta. Tenía un vocabulario peor que el suyo. Pero también tenía un gran corazón.

Alyssa haría uso de esa lengua viperina que tenía para arrancarle la piel de las pelotas si supiera que Hermione no era un cliente sino un medio para vengarse. Y si bien regentaba un local donde las mujeres se quitaban la ropa para excitar a los hombres, no permitía que nadie se pasara de la raya con las chicas que estaban bajo su techo. Draco planeaba pasarse de la raya en todos los sentidos.

—¿Por qué te disparaban? —Le preguntó Alyssa a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —contestó Draco, lanzando a Hermiona una mirada implacable, una de esas miradas que esperaba que la persuadiera de decir la verdad. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de establecer su autoridad. Ella no tenía motivos para confiar en él. Maldita sea, unas horas más, y habría conseguido llevársela a la cama, penetrar en su cuerpo, establecer su dominación. Había estado seguro de que ella iba a aceptar su ayuda con el programa. Tal y como estaban las cosas, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

No era así como había previsto la venganza.

—¿Draco? —Ella pronunció su nombre con inseguridad, con una voz temblorosa.

No le gustaba nada oír el miedo y la cautela en su voz. Prefería un _«señor»_ avergonzado de esa boca provocativa mientras se esforzaba en aparentar indiferencia.

Pero ya llegarían a eso, en cuanto hubiera solucionado toda esa mierda.

—Hermione, ¿me vas a decir qué está pasando, _cher_?

Su piel todavía estaba pálida, especialmente por el contraste con el abrigo oscuro y el sombrero, demasiado grandes para su pequeño cuerpo. Estaba muerta de miedo, pero aún así logró asentir con la cabeza. Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Hace aproximadamente tres meses, alguien comenzó a enviarme cartas con fotos mías en diferentes lugares, la mayoría de las veces en lugares públicos. Resultaba extraño, pero no amenazador. Hace unas cinco semanas, comenzó a mandarme fotos del interior de mi casa, tomadas a través de las ventanas. Incluso envió una que tomó desde el garaje mientras yo salía con el coche. Te aseguro que está enfadado. No sé por qué. Me vine a Houston para estar con un amigo y huir de él. —Suspiró profundamente y continuó—: Me siguió. No lo supe hasta ayer cuando recibí esto.

Hermione se abrió la cremallera del abrigo lo justo para sacar un sobre doblado de un enorme bolso que llevaba cruzado sobre el pecho. Se lo pasó a Draco con una mano temblorosa.

Con la tensión anudándole las entrañas, Draco lo abrió. Las fotos cayeron en sus manos. Hermione en un aeropuerto, vestida con unos vaqueros de talle bajo, una camiseta enorme y el pelo oculto bajo una gorra de béisbol. Sólo reconoció su perfil, la terca barbilla, las pecas que le salpicaban la nariz y que le hacían preguntarse hasta dónde se extenderían. Le hacían sentir el alocado impulso de jugar a unirlas entre sí.

En la siguiente aparecía ella leyendo una revista sentada en el patio. La cara quedaba oculta por la revista. El sólo veía sus manos, la portada de _People_ y las delicadas pecas que le salpicaban los brazos... y el nacimiento de los pechos, casi visibles bajo la delgada tela de un top blanco, con unos pezones del color de las cerezas maduras que le hacían la boca agua.

.

**NOTA:**

Ey eey eey ¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capi ¿Que les pareció? Ahora todo toma un nuevo giro... ¡La verdadera cara del amo J salé a la luz! ¿En que consistirá la venganza de Draco? y lo más importante ¿Que es lo que habrá hecho Harry para llevarlo hasta esos extremos? La historia comienza a ponerse interesante, ahora hay un montón de interrogantes que resolver y eso que apenas vamos empezando.

Que tengan un buen día, no olviden dejar sus reviews en el cuadrito de abajo n.n no les he respondido porque prefiero dejarlos con la intriga y poco a poco irán entendiendo un poco más. Los quiere, Eli.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-chan~**

**Capitulo 5**

Desde el mismo momento en que había oído los rumores de que era la novia de su antiguo camarada Harry, se había sentido intrigado. Hablar con ella en el chat sólo había incrementado ese interés. La Hermione de esas fotos, la Hermione de carne y hueso, hinchaba su miembro. No podía esperar a tenerla atada en su cama rogándole que le permitiera correrse... cumpliendo así su venganza.

Pero había algo en ella. Algo que le resultaba sumamente familiar. Se sentía como si la conociera, como si la hubiera visto antes y no sólo en las fotos que había en la web de su programa. ¿Se habían encontrado en alguna ocasión? No, habría recordado a una mujer como Hermione. Había algo en ella... Ya lo averiguaría.

Consumido por una creciente lujuria, Draco cogió la última foto y se quedó paralizado. El siempre elegante Harry Potter con un traje de diseño le daba la espalda a la cámara mientras se inclinaba para besar a Hermione. Draco podía ver sólo la mitad de las piernas femeninas desnudas bajo la seda verde y el encaje negro, y los brazos levemente pecosos con que le rodeaba el cuello a Harry. La imagen le contrajo el vientre.

Y la nota garabateada, con ese tono amenazador y posesivo no hizo nada para que se relajara.

La última foto, la de Hermione en plan esposa despidiéndose de su marido antes de que él se marchara a la oficina, también confirmaba que Hermione Granger era la mujer de Harry Potter. Ella sería el pago que le cobraría a su viejo amigo por clavarle un puñal en la espalda. Tenía que mantener a Hermione con vida y no delatarse al hacerlo.

—¿Este acosador te ha seguido desde L.A.? —le preguntó.

—Sí. —La voz todavía le temblaba.

Draco suspiró.

—Obsesionado y enfermo. No es una buena combinación. Está claro que es listo si puede sacarte estas fotos sin que tú te enteres. Y sabe manejar las armas. No creo que puedas salir de aquí ilesa, Hermione. Necesitas ayuda. Y yo te puedo ayudar.

Ella vaciló, luego habló con una voz sorprendentemente ronca.

—Me has salvado de esas balas que probablemente me habrían matado. No puedo pedirte que te arriesgues...

—No me lo has pedido, yo me he ofrecido. —Estaba claro que ese hijo de perra conocía la casa de Harry, y Hermione no parecía la clase de chica que supiera empuñar un arma ni parecía dominar técnicas de defensa personal. Era misión suya mantenerla con vida—. Hermione, yo soy guardaespaldas. No me quedaré quieto viendo cómo te matan cuando te puedo sacar de aquí de una pieza.

—¿Cuánto?

Jesús, alguien le había disparado y ¿aún quería hablar de dinero?

—Por cuenta de la casa.

La sorpresa la dejó boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—Si te mata, tendré mis quince minutos de gloria.

Ella levantó esos enrojecidos ojos azules hacia él y le dirigió una mirada cínica.

—En serio. Está claro que no te interesa la fama.

Así que ella sospechaba que le interesaba otra cosa. Pero Draco todavía quería que ella lo mirara con esos inocentes ojos marrones mientras le insuflaba un poco de lógica. Podía estar loca y negar que necesitaba ayuda. Pero también entendería por qué lo hacía.

Él era un perfecto extraño... y no era lo único que la hacía vacilar. Apostaría todo su dinero en ello. Por lo poco que habían hablado antes de que apareciera el francotirador, se había dado cuenta de que Hermione sentía interés por él. Y de que sentía curiosidad por sus inclinaciones sexuales. Más curiosidad de la que mostraría alguien que sólo estuviera investigando para un programa de televisión. El reticente deseo de Hermione lo excitaba como no lo había hecho nada en mucho tiempo.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que me necesitas. El tirador sabe que ahora estás en el edificio. Así que no puedes salir. Yo puedo sacarte de aquí.

Hermione apretó los dientes. Draco observó cómo luchaba para no negarse. No lo hizo, lo que probaba una vez más lo lista que era.

—¿Cómo?

—Te vestirás como Alyssa. Ella te proporcionará la ropa adecuada.

—Y también necesitará maquillarse —señaló Alyssa—. Yo no tengo pecas, Draco.

Una rápida mirada a Hermione demostró que no llevaba ni rastro de cosméticos en su pálida cara.

—Sí, por supuesto. Hazlo.

—No. Esto no funcionará —protestó Hermione.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor, una que no termine contigo dentro de una caja de pino?

Mientras esperaba que ella admitiera la verdad, que no podía permitirse el lujo de rechazar su ayuda, Draco observó a Hermione. De cerca, podía ver sus armónicos rasgos, la boca plena, un cutis de porcelana que estaba demasiado blanco por el miedo. Las cejas arqueadas tenían un color imperceptible bajo esa luz. Bajo ese cutis tan blanco, la bufanda, el sombrero y el enorme abrigo, sospechaba que sería hermosa. El hijo del senador Potter no se conformaría con menos.

Hermione suspiró.

—No se me ocurre nada.

—Eso es lo que yo decía. Alyssa, llévala arriba y ponle algo ligero. ¿Tienes alguna peluca?

—Sí. —La rubia oxigenada asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione lo miró enfadada.

—Esto no va a funcionar.

—¿Por qué?

—Alyssa y yo no usamos la misma talla.

Draco las observó a las dos.

—Ella es más alta. Pero puedes ponerte unas botas de tacón de aguja para parecer más alta. ¿Qué número usas?

Ella pareció sorprendida ante la pregunta.

—Un treinta y siete.

Draco le dirigió a Alyssa una mirada inquisitiva.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo la stripper—. Yo uso un treinta y nueve.

—Ya lo arreglaremos —dijo Draco—. Podemos rellenar la punta de las botas con papel higiénico o algo por estilo. Será poco tiempo.

—Ése no es el mayor problema. —Hermione centró la mirada en los atributos quirúrgicamente realzados de Alyssa que en ese momento pugnaban por no desbordar la parte superior de su bikini.

Draco volvió a pasear la mirada por la pequeña figura de Hermione. No podía ver lo que había debajo del abrigo, pero por las fotos que había visto sabía que debían de ser cien por cien naturales, no como el par de la copa E de Alyssa.

—Alyssa tiene habilidad para elegir la ropa que haría que cualquier mujer pudiera aparecer en el póster central de una revista masculina.

—¿Y luego qué? —Hermione se movió con nerviosismo, dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta con rapidez, como si esperara que su indeseado admirador pudiera atravesarla en cualquier momento.

—Tenemos que despistar a ese bastardo y llevarte a un lugar seguro.

—¿Y después?

—Nos ocuparemos de eso una vez que hayamos salido de aquí, ¿vale? Buscaré un lugar donde no pueda encontrarte hasta que podamos dar con una solución para todo esto.

Hermione se mordió un labio y le dirigió una mirada ansiosa y cautelosa. Quería aceptar, pero no confiaba por completo en él. Draco podía verlo en su cara. Hermione vaciló, pero lo miró de frente como si lo estuviera evaluando. Draco se preguntó si sabría algo de su pasado. ¿Le habría hablado Harry de él?

—Puede que ese hijo de perra se haya estado saliendo con la suya hasta ahora, pero aún no se había topado con alguien como yo. Hermione, no voy a dejar que se acerque ni a cinco metros de ti.

Ella vaciló un poco más, luego asintió temblorosamente con la cabeza.

—Tú eres el profesional. Nos ocuparemos de lo demás más tarde, cuando salgamos de aquí.

Más tarde ella estaría desnuda, esposada y abierta, preparada para recibir todo el placer que estaba impaciente por darle. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, le miró fijamente el hinchado labio inferior. Había algo en ella, incluso con esa horrible ropa, que despertaba su interés. ¿O quizá era la certeza de que pertenecía a Harry?

No, era algo más. Bajo ese feo sombrero, la bufanda y el abrigo, estaba seguro de que se ocultaba una hermosa mujer, dulce e inocente, pero también sexy, _provocativa_ y _ardiente_. Corromperla sería un placer. Se sintió todavía más excitado.

¿Quién iba a pensar que la venganza sería tan dulce... en todos los aspectos?

Rodeada por la música que resonaba tan fuerte como para hacer temblar las paredes, Hermione siguió a Alyssa por las estrechas escaleras del club. Al parecer la rubia era la propietaria de _Las Sirenas Sexys_. Hermione no podía imaginarse cómo alguien podría confundirla con una _stripper_, no importaba cuánto la maquillaran. Alyssa poseía una arraigada sexualidad que cualquier mujer desearía para sí... y que muy pocas poseían.

Aun así, Hermione sabía que tenía que intentarlo, representar ese papel lo mejor que supiera hasta que pudiera salir de Lafayette y escapar del psicópata que la acechaba. La otra alternativa era la muerte.

Le gustara o no el Amo J, que al parecer se llamaba Draco y era un extraño, era su única esperanza de salvación.

Más con miradas que con palabras, Draco había dejado bien claro que no era un santo. Incluso ahora, ella podía sentir el calor de su mirada en la espalda. Contra su voluntad, lo miró por encima del hombro. Draco la miraba fijamente, con esos ojos casi negros, observándola subir las escaleras. Una sonrisa especulativa transformaba los cincelados rasgos de su cara.

No sabía nada de ese hombre, salvo que tenía ese tipo de belleza masculina que hacía que una mujer lo mirara dos veces y babeara después. Ah, y que por supuesto le gustaba mandar en la cama. Era difícil olvidarlo. Pero su sonrisa la ponía nerviosa. ¿Por qué parecía tan feliz alguien que acababa de escapar de un tiroteo?

Finalmente, Alyssa y ella llegaron arriba. La rubia la condujo hacia la puerta del final del pasillo, a una pequeña, pero sorprendentemente lujosa, suite.

La rubia cerró la puerta tras ellas, dejando afuera el fuerte ruido de la música. El suelo todavía vibraba bajo sus pies. El ritmo sexy resonaba a su alrededor, crudo y sugerente.

Hermione observó la habitación. En el centro, había una enorme cama sin hacer, y una lámpara de pie lanzaba una luz dorada sobre las blancas sábanas. La madera del suelo brillaba bajo sus pies. Las paredes, de un suave color crema, acentuaban las cortinas blancas que colgaban de una enorme ventana. Cuatro fotos con paisajes en blanco y negro colgaban sobre la cabecera de la cama.

—¿Esperabas un dormitorio de color rojo con una barra de _stripper_ en el medio? —le preguntó Alyssa arqueando una ceja.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada. Se lo había preguntado.

—No sabía qué esperar. Esto es precioso.

Los rasgos de Alyssa se suavizaron.

—Es tranquilo. Venga, vamos a quitarte esas feas ropas.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera pedir un poco de intimidad o una bata, Alyssa le estaba desabrochando el abrigo y sacándoselo por los hombros.

Lo lanzó sobre la cama. Como una madre que estuviera desvistiendo a su hijo pequeño, Alyssa agarró el bolso y la camiseta de flores. Antes de poder emitir una protesta, la _stripper_ se los había sacado por la cabeza y lanzado al suelo.

—Si me indicas dónde está el baño, podría desvestirme...

Alyssa la ignoró y apretó el cierre delantero del sujetador blanco de encaje. Un leve tirón y fuera. Hermione se quedó desnuda de la cintura para arriba ante una completa extraña.

Alyssa estudió los pechos de Hermione, sopesando uno de ellos en su mano.

—Tenemos material para trabajar.

Hermione se enderezó, resistiendo el impulso de correr y esconderse como cuando estaba en el vestuario de la escuela en séptimo grado.

—¿Qué haces?

—No tienes nada que no haya visto ya, cariño. Una noventa C. —Le echó otra mirada al resto del cuerpo y Alyssa añadió—. Usas la talla treinta y ocho, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Ella sonrió.

—Es mi trabajo. Termina de desnudarte y prepárate.

Alyssa desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola con suavidad. Hermione la siguió con la mirada. ¿Qué se terminara de desnudar? Como si fuera tan fácil. Como si se desnudara todos los días delante de otras personas.

Jamás lo había hecho. Bueno, lo más probable era que Alyssa sí lo hiciera, así que no la cogería desprevenida. Y Hermione se dio cuenta de que si quería salir de allí sin una bala en la cabeza, sería mejor que superara con rapidez su recato.

Con un suspiro se quitó los vaqueros y las bragas blancas de algodón, doblándolos pulcramente y colocándolos en el borde de la cama. Miró a su alrededor buscando una bata o una manta. Una toalla... cualquier cosa que sirviera para cubrirse. Nada. Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a pasearse desnuda. Aunque estaba claro que a Alyssa eso no le molestaba.

La rubia regresó con un sujetador negro de raso y un tanga a juego. Con los dientes arrancó las etiquetas, deslizó un par de rellenos de gel en el sujetador y se lo pasó a Hermione.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera pedirle que la dejara sola, Alyssa desapareció de nuevo, esta vez en el cuarto de baño contiguo a la suite. Agradeciendo el respiro temporal de no sentir la mirada de la mujer, Hermione se puso el tanga con dificultad. No era cómodo... ¿a quién le gustaba llevar una cuerda en el culo?, pero quedaba muy bien.

Alyssa salió del cuarto de baño llevando algunas ropas muy pequeñas y unas brillantes botas de tacón alto. La rubia se detuvo en el umbral, esperando. Hermione la ignoró. En lugar de mirarla, observó con el ceño fruncido los rellenos de gel del sujetador. ¿Era eso la versión moderna del sujetador relleno con algodón?

Cuando Hermione hizo una mueca, Alyssa se rió.

—Haz lo que quieras. Es la manera más rápida de conseguir un buen par de tetas. Con la ropa puesta, nadie nota la diferencia.

Soltando el aire que contenía, Hermione se dio cuenta de que era cierto. No iba a disculparse por no tener una copa D.

Hermione comenzó a ponerse el sujetador totalmente consciente de que Alyssa observaba cada movimiento. Resultaba muy incómodo. Mataría por tener la misma naturalidad que Alyssa con la desnudez, pero no la habían educado de esa manera. Había cumplido los veintiuno cuando reunió el valor de masturbarse. Después de todo, su madre la había enviado a una exclusiva escuela para chicas y había sabido poco de sexo antes de cumplir los dieciocho. Hasta que fue a la universidad, Hermione no había conocido la diferencia entre cutículas y clítoris.

Apartando esos pensamientos, Hermione se abrochó el sujetador y metió los pechos en las copas. El sujetador era muy escotado y con unos tirantes muy estrechos. La tela de encaje negro apenas le cubría los pezones. Los rellenos de gel le elevaban los montículos de los senos y los exhibían con descaro. Incluso tenía escote.

Alyssa soltó un silbido y le dirigió una mirada descarada.

—Voy a darte un consejo: no le enseñes las tetas a Draco a menos que quieras volverlo loco de lujuria.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de baño. Hermione clavó los ojos en la espalda delgada de la mujer y en los sedosos mechones que le caían sobre los hombros.

Alyssa era más atractiva que cualquier chica de póster. Aunque aparentaba más de treinta años, tenía una pinta estupenda. Hermione sabía con seguridad, basándose en la exhaustiva investigación de Remus, que Draco no era gay. Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, era lógico pensar que Alyssa y él estuvieran enrollados. Pero por el consejo que le había dado la mujer, suponía que no le importaría que ella sedujera a Draco.

Por Dios, había abandonado Los Angeles, donde siempre había pensado que la vida era demasiado surrealista, y había aterrizado en el país cajún, un lugar que empezaba a parecerle la versión sureña de Oz.

—No pienso enseñarle a Draco mis pechos —dijo ajustándose el sujetador, deseando que la cubriera un poco más.

—Puede que no, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que los verá.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿En qué te basas? Estaba entrevistando a Draco para mi programa. Y después, cuando comenzó el tiroteo, él se ofreció para protegerme...

—Y lo hará. Es el mejor. Pero Draco Malfoy es un hombre de pechos, y tú tienes un buen par.

Lo dijo como si estuviera hablando de algo tan cotidiano como el tiempo.

Alyssa se volvió y cogió un maletín de maquillaje del tocador. Dejando el maletín a un lado, estudió la cara de Hermione con algo de impaciencia.

—¿Y eso no te molesta? —Hermione no pudo contener las palabras.

Desvió la mirada a la cama tan deshecha, que parecía haber sido utilizada para algo más que para dormir. Hermione se preguntó si Draco había estado allí antes de conocerla... y por qué pensar en eso la molestaba.

—¿Qué Draco se acostara contigo? —Se encogió de hombros—. No es mío.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Todo eso era demasiado extraño.

—No va a ocurrir nada de eso. No tengo intención de enrollarme con Draco.

—El camino del infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones —le contestó Alyssa con una risa gutural.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera deshacerse de la confusión que sentía y replicar, la rubia cambió de tema.

—Tenemos que maquillarte.

Alyssa levantó una delgada mano y le quitó a Hermione el sombrero y la bufanda.

Un momento después, comenzó un frenesí cosmético. Cubrió el rostro de Hermione con un maquillaje base. Continuó con el corrector; Hermione esperaba que éste cubriera lo peor del daño causado por la falta de sueño. Después vino el colorete, seguido por el lápiz de labios rojo sirena que aplicó con pincel y el perfilador negro para los ojos. Luego aplicó con rapidez una sombra de ojos sobre los párpados cerrados y utilizó un rímel negro para las pestañas. Lápiz de cejas y rímel castaño ocultaron el hecho de que sus cejas no eran del mismo color claro de la otra mujer.

Cuando Alyssa se apartó y la condujo ante el espejo del cuarto de baño, Hermione sólo reconoció sus ojos marrones y el óvalo de su cara.

—Estás genial. De todas maneras, ahí fuera todos estarán demasiado borrachos para saber si eres tú o yo. Aunque por si acaso, la ropa que he escogido para ti garantizará que las miradas masculinas no suban de tus tetas.

Hermione quiso protestar. Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero las contuvo. Si disfrazarse de _stripper_ la mantenía con vida, bueno... sobreponerse a la vergüenza sería mucho más fácil que tener una bala entre las cejas.

—Haz lo que haga falta —suspiró Hermione.

—Vamos a recoger tu pelo para ponerte la peluca.

—Puedo hacerlo yo. —Hermione se llevó los dedos a la cabeza y se la frotó.

—Las pelucas son un engorro. Lamento que tengas que ponerte una, pero para hacerte pasar por mí, tienes que ser rubia.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. La incomodidad era poco sacrificio a cambio de permanecer viva.

—Y tenemos que asegurarla bien. Draco va a querer pasar revista antes de que salgas. No te dejará poner un pie fuera hasta que esté convencido de que puedes pasar la prueba. Se toma muy en serio la tarea de proteger a sus clientes.

La idea de que Draco le pasara revista le provocó un vuelco en el estómago. Draco era muy atractivo, y que fuera un dominador sólo hacía que Hermione se sintiera más intrigada, a pesar de sus reticencias y miedos.

Asegurando la peluca rubia en su lugar, Hermione dejó de pensar en ello. Estaba muy cansada. Además estaba estresada. No iba a hacer el amor con Draco, así que las preferencias sexuales de ese hombre le traían sin cuidado.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. A Hermione se le disparó el corazón. ¿Habría logrado el tirador seguirla hasta allí? Dirigió la mirada a la ventana, esperando que sirviera como vía de escape.

La puerta se abrió y entró Draco con unos vaqueros rotos y descoloridos, una camiseta, una gorra de béisbol y un bigote falso. Todos esos cambios en su apariencia lo hacían parecer considerablemente diferente. Pero aun así, no le pasó desapercibido su expresión de enfado.

.

**NOTA:**

Solo tengo que decirles que... Ahí viene la bueno :3 Preparense y estense listas que, a partir del proximo capitulo ya nada será lo mismo. Traté de hacer un poco más largo este capitulo, espero y halla sido lo suficiente. Gracias a todos aquellos followers o seguidores de esta historia, me alegra y/o emociona ver que cada vez se suman más al igual que favoritos, pero me gustaría que esos mismos seguidores "fantasma" hicieran acto de presencia y dejarán su opinión o comentarios en un review, no les cuesta nada darme ese pequeño gusto.

Igualmente muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado sus respectivos reviews, nos vemos hasta la proxima, eli~


	7. Capitulo 6

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**

**Capitulo 6**

—Maldición, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí dentro? ¿Una fiesta de pijamas?

—No te pases, Draco. Me he dado toda la prisa que podía —dijo Alyssa con una sonrisa, luego lo besó en la mejilla—. Buena suerte —le dijo a Hermione.

Luego se marchó, dejándolos solos.

La mirada de Draco atravesó la habitación y se clavó en ella. Esos ojos plateados la abrasaron, y una lenta y pecaminosa sonrisa apareció en la boca masculina. Esa mirada hizo que se le retorciera el estómago. Rápidamente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesto más que un tanga y un sugerente sujetador, y echó un vistazo alrededor buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera cubrirla.

Atravesó la estancia a toda velocidad para coger una de las sábanas blancas de seda de la cama. Draco se la arrebató de las manos.

—No es el momento de ser modesta, _cher_ —le susurró al oído; su voz tenía un inconfundible acento cajún.

El cuerpo de Draco impactó contra su trasero, sus piernas se pegaron a las de ella, el ancho pecho le rozó los hombros. El calor que él emitía le atravesó la piel y la excitó. A pesar de la cálida sensación, los estremecimientos le recorrieron la piel y sintió que le bajaba un escalofrío por la espalda. De manera inoportuna, se le irguieron los pezones.

Hermione tragó saliva. Puede que él fuera uno de los buenos, pero en ese momento, su postura era la de un auténtico depredador.

—No necesito que estés aquí mientras me visto.

—Mais oui, para tu desgracia pienso supervisarte. No saldremos de aquí hasta que esté convencido de que puedes pasar por Alyssa.

—Llevo vistiéndome sola desde los tres años. Creo que me las puedo arreglar perfectamente.

—Cierto, pero Alyssa va a ser nuestra tapadera. Vamos a pasearnos por ahí abajo como si estuviéramos sedientos de sexo. La gente está acostumbrada a verme tocarla. Muy a menudo. Pero tú...

La rodeó con una mano y le acarició la barriga con la palma.

Ella dio un brinco y se quedó sin aliento cuando su ancha mano se detuvo sobre su estómago desnudo; el calor se concentró bajo su piel, insidioso e imparable.

—Saltas cuando te toco —le susurró al oído—. Si lo haces en público, toda esa gente sabrá que no eres Alyssa.

Con cada palabra que decía, Draco la hacía ser más consciente de que él era un hombre —muy hombre— y ella una mujer. Él tenía la clase de personalidad poderosa que la atraía. Sentía un aleteo en el estómago cuando él hablaba. Se le hinchaban los pechos. Se sentía nerviosa e insegura cuando él estaba demasiado cerca. Hermione se tragó un nudo tan grande que pensó que se ahogaría e intentó apartarse de él.

Draco no se movió... ni la soltó.

Rechinando los dientes, ella dijo:

—Debe de haber otra manera de salir de aquí que metiéndome mano.

—Yo no lo aseguraría. Si quieres salir de una pieza, cher, tu acosador no debe reconocerte con este disfraz. Para ello tenemos que conseguir que parezca real.

La mano que estaba posada sobre su estómago comenzó a subir poco a poco.

Hermione sintió vértigo ante la intimidad de sus palabras. La tocaría en público, donde los vería gente desconocida. Al instante, se le volvieron a hinchar los pechos. Y se le humedeció la entrepierna.

«Era imposible». A ella no le iban las exhibiciones públicas. Y las demostraciones cavernícolas de Draco no deberían excitarla. Tener fantasías era una cosa. Vivirlas era algo completamente diferente. Era una estupidez acceder a eso, en especial con un desconocido.

Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos acunándole un pecho entre los dedos para continuar subiendo poco a poco.

Hasta que Hermione le sujeto la muñeca para detenerle.

—No creo que necesites tocarme con tanta intimidad para sacarme de aquí.

Él se detuvo.

—¿Menos de una hora conmigo y ya eres una autoridad en la materia?

—Esto no es un juego. ¡Es mi vida!

—Exacto —le gruñó al oído—. La gente, y no precisamente la de confianza, estará ahí fuera. Me verán con una mujer que creerán que es Alyssa. Si contienes el aliento, y me apartas la mano cada vez que te la ponga encima, sabrán que eres una impostora. Y si el acosador les ofrece dinero para que le informen de cualquier mujer sospechosa, serás un blanco fácil.

«Y uno fácil de matar». Draco no lo dijo, pero lo pensó. Igual que lo hizo Hermione.

—¿No podría salir de aquí disfrazada de vagabunda, de monja o algo por el estilo?

—Ese amiguito tuyo que va armado estará vigilando. ¿No crees que ver salir a una monja del club despertaría sus sospechas?

Tenía razón, maldita sea. Tenía que relajarse. Si vestirse de _stripper_ y dejar que un tío bueno la acariciara unos minutos bastaba para mantenerla con vida, dejaría de lado la vergüenza y el recato.

Sólo había un problema: no reaccionaba ante Draco como si fuera una farsa, sino de verdad. Su cuerpo se excitaba simplemente con un susurro o una mirada suya. Pero aun así, la vergüenza que sentía al responder ante él no era nada comparado con la muerte. Cuando saliera de ese lío, encontraría un nuevo lugar donde esconderse, no tendría que volver a ver a Draco Malfoy ni a preocuparse de que supiera cómo excitarla.

Aspirando profundamente, le soltó la muñeca.

—Chica lista —la elogió.

Hermione sintió la mirada de Draco cuando él movió la mano hasta cubrirle el pecho por completo. Ella tragó. Dios, sentía el peso de su seno en la cálida mano. Siguió acariciándola mientras con el aliento le abrasaba la nuca. La tensión se le anudó en el estómago... y más abajo. Los pezones se le endurecieron hasta lo indecible bajo esa mirada ardiente. Hermione cerró los ojos.

Luego él le rozó la tensa punta con el pulgar. Un placer electrizante le bajó por la espalda.

Incapaz de resistirse, se arqueó, presionando el pecho contra la mano.

—Buena chica —murmuró Draco en su oído, luego le rozó la sensible curva del cuello con los labios.

El deseo pulsó en su interior, profundo y duro. El corazón le martilleaba y tuvo que apretar los muslos.

La mano izquierda imitó a la derecha, tomando posesión del otro pecho entre los ardientes dedos. Esta vez Hermione no brincó, pero luchó contra la necesidad de retorcerse mientras el placer arrasaba sus sentidos ante el doble asalto. Se mordió el labio para no gemir.

¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera ante un hombre que no conocía y cuyo estilo de vida sexual ella no practicaba?

Todo eso dejó de tener importancia cuando él le pellizcó las duras puntas de los pezones, haciéndolas rodar lentamente con erótica paciencia.

El deseo le aguijoneó el vientre, y descendió como una flecha hacia su entrepierna.

—Draco —protestó ella.

—Shhh, lo estás haciendo muy bien, cher. Con tal de que actúes como si esto fuera normal, las cosas irán bien.

¿Bien? Si volvía a hacer eso otra vez, se derretiría sin remedio.

No lo hizo. Su mano derecha abandonó el pecho para deslizarse hacia abajo por el estómago de Hermione, y siguió bajando, y bajando, hasta que los dedos de Draco se colaron bajo la tira húmeda del tanga para encontrar el clítoris hinchado y hambriento. Hermione se quedó sin aliento y apretó los muslos contra él. Dios, él parecía tan excitado como ella. Eso era ridículo. No iba a tocarla así en público.

—No hagas eso —la advirtió, sacando la mano—. Un cuerpo tenso y contenido te delatará. Relájate.

—Esto no es necesario —le replicó con la voz ronca.

Él soltó un bufido cínico.

—Estás hablando como una chica que no tiene detrás de sí a un asesino. Nos ha seguido hasta aquí. ¿O se te ha olvidado?

—No, y no soy una chica.

—¿Non? Entonces deja de comportarte como si lo fueras. Será un milagro si sales de aquí intacta. Estoy tratando de salvarte la vida, no de arrebatarte la virtud.

—¿Y esta clase de comportamiento no llamaría la atención?

—Nueva Orleáns no es el único lugar donde se celebra el Mardi Gras. El sol ya está poniéndose, y la fiesta está a punto de empezar. Fingir bien nos hará perdernos entre la gente, cher.

Era posible que él tuviera razón. Tenía que confiar en él. No tenía motivos para no hacerlo, y la había mantenido con vida hasta entonces.

—Lo siento.

Sintió como asentía con la cabeza.

—Abre las piernas.

Oh, Dios Santo. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué pretendía hacer ahora?

Hermione se quedó paralizada ante la indecisión. Si con el roce de un dedo en el clítoris sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, ¿qué sentiría con toda la mano? ¿Se reiría de ella si tenía un orgasmo? Tal y como estaban las cosas, estaba más cerca de lo que podía pensar...

—Si tengo que atarte para que te acostumbres a mis caricias, lo haré.

Ante ese gruñido de advertencia, sintió cómo la humedad manaba de ella, cubriendo su carne ya hinchada. Oh, qué humillante. Si Draco supiera lo que había provocado esa amenaza... Se puso a temblar.

Con una fuerza sorprendente, Draco metió un pie entre los pies desnudos de Hermione y los separó.

—Pon las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Hermione intentó cerrar las piernas, pero Draco había metido el muslo entre ellas. Santo Dios, ¿sentiría él cómo sus jugos le empapaban los vaqueros a través del tanga? ¿Pensaría que era débil o fácil?

—Es la última vez que te lo digo —la amenazó—. Apoya las manos en la pared o las cosas se van a poner muy feas.

¿Muy feas? ¿A qué otra cosa podía estar refiriéndose aparte del sexo? Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea.

—Veo que no me haces caso... supongo que quieres que te ate, Hermione.

—No. —Ella cedió y apoyó las manos en la pared por encima de la cabeza.

Pero sabía que le había mentido. En apariencia, la idea de ser su esclava sexual parecía primitiva y machista. Era algo que la gente no consideraba propio de una vida sexual sana. Pero por un instante, Draco la había obligado a enfrentarse a sus fantasías. —Así está mejor, pero tienes que dejar de cuestionar todo lo que te digo. Si te digo que hagas algo, lo haces. No es negociable.

Era algo que iba contra su independencia. Pero a la vez, hacía que el nudo de deseo en su vientre se anudara más fuerte.

—Eres un arrogante.

—Y voy a seguir siéndolo. Será mejor que me hagas caso, pequeña, o tendrás que asumir las consecuencias.

Hermione quería negarse, convencerlo de que su poder no la atraía. Pero sólo empezaría una pelea que no tenían tiempo de terminar. Si quería salir de allí con el orgullo intacto, tenía que convencerle de que estaba preparada para engañar a su acosador. Y para eso tenía que hacer creer a toda esa gente de afuera de que estaba totalmente familiarizada y cómoda con las caricias de Draco.

—Ya tienes lo que querías. Tengo las manos en la pared. Sé que me vas a manosear en público. No mostraré ni sorpresa ni incomodidad. ¿Acabamos ya con esto?

—No estás preparada.

—Lo estoy.

—Entonces, si hago esto...

Volvió a meter la mano en el tanga, le acarició el clítoris con los dedos antes de bajar hacia su abertura e introducir dos dedos profundamente en ella. Bajó la mano izquierda por su estómago para cubrirle el clítoris con ella.

Incapaz de evitarlo, Hermione contuvo la respiración.

—Ves, no estás preparada —le dijo, y comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris, mientras los dedos con los que la penetraba comenzaban a moverse hasta encontrar un nudo de nervios que Hermione no sabía que poseía. Draco frotó ese punto sin piedad, despacio, con golpecitos insistentes que enviaron una oleada de estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo de Hermione.

Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, como un coche a toda velocidad a punto de caerse por el borde de un precipicio. Su vagina se apretaba con un hambre voraz en torno a los dedos de Draco, su cuerpo suplicaba la liberación. Draco la mordió en el cuello. Luego se apretó contra su espalda, presionando una erección inequívocamente grande contra la hendidura de su culo.

Al menos no era la única excitada, pensó Hermione mientras dejaba caer la cabeza, sobre el hombro de Draco, comenzando a sudar cuando los dedos masculinos continuaron llenándola y jugueteando con su clítoris. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Eso era un delirio. ¡Una locura! Ese placer acabaría por matarla. ¿Cuándo se había excitado ella tanto y con tal rapidez?

Las sensaciones siguieron creciendo, hasta que sintió que el placer la ahogaba, casi al borde del estallido.

Luego Draco la privó de sus caricias, sacando las manos del tanga y poniéndoselas sobre las caderas.

—Nada de correrte, al menos hasta que yo lo diga.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Hermione soltó un gemido.

Draco la besó en el cuello otra vez, la rozó con los labios, la mordisqueó.

—Ya me lo agradecerás más tarde.

Hermione no podía imaginar por qué decía eso. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel. La había estimulado tan a fondo que estaba tensa y su mente parecía un torbellino. Si la tocaba en público, lo más probable era que llegara de golpe al clímax con tanta intensidad que perdería el conocimiento.

Le deslizó las manos por el vientre otra vez, hasta sus pechos. Los acarició, rodeando los pezones doloridos con la yema de los dedos. Ella se arqueó contra sus manos, apretando al mismo tiempo el trasero contra la impresionante erección que tenía a sus espaldas, mientras se mordía los labios para contener un gemido.

Él se apartó con una risa.

—Buen intento.

—Draco. —Ella no quería suplicar. De verdad. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a poder contenerse ante ese hombre cuando todo su cuerpo le dolía de necesidad?

—¿Vas a cuestionarme de nuevo?

El tono de su voz le decía que ésa era una idea muy mala. Pero dejarla en ese estado tampoco era justo. Aun así, una mirada por encima del hombro a la cara de pocos amigos de Draco detuvo la súplica que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—No.

—Y si yo... —él introdujo la mano en el tanga otra vez y le frotó el clítoris con un dedo— hiciese esto...

El placer se disparó a través de ella una vez más, rápido y voraz. Hermione gimió y empujó las caderas hacia atrás hasta apretarse contra él. Estaba tan cerca...

De nuevo, él se retiró.

—Excelente. Ahora no darás un brinco cuando te toque.

—¿Vas a dejarme así?

—¿Estás invitándome a hacer algo al respecto más tarde? —El murmullo ronco de la voz de Draco le retumbó en el oído.

A Draco le gustaba atar a las mujeres y poseerlas en cuerpo y alma. El pensamiento le inundó la mente. ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Permitirle hacer cualquier cosa, todo lo que quisiera...

—Ni en sueños. —Ella se puso rígida e intentó apartarse de él.

—Es una pena. Me encantan las nenas como tú, tan estiradas por fuera y tan cremosas por dentro. Sólo con pensar en oírte gritar mi nombre mientras te poseo me pongo a cien.

Oh, por Dios. También ella.

—Sólo eres mi entrevistado. Eso es todo.

—¿Te mojas así por todos tus entrevistados? —se burló él.

—Vete al infierno.

Con una risita ahogada, él le palmeó el trasero desnudo con la ancha palma de su mano.

—Vístete.

Hermione pasó a su lado y él le dio otro cachete, que ella sintió como si fuera fuego puro. Se tuvo que morder los labios para no gemir.

«Sólo tengo que vestirme de una vez y salir de aquí».

Mientras Draco esperaba, Hermione se puso una indecente falda de cuero color púrpura muy apretada. Después se puso un ceñido top de cuero que resaltaba su pequeña cintura y le elevaba los senos. Durante todo el rato, sintió la penetrante mirada de Draco en la espalda, y cómo, la lujuria que él había provocado, le hacía arder.

Al fin, se calzó las altas botas negras de tacón. Sorprendentemente, eran muy cómodas.

—Salgamos de una vez —le espetó.

Él la miró.

—¿Estás preparada para lo que ocurrirá cuando atravesemos esa puerta?

—Nos arrestarían si hiciéramos más de lo que ya hemos hecho, así que por ahora creo que he pasado lo peor.

Draco la guió a la puerta con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

* * *

Draco bajó las escaleras con Hermione de la mano. Apenas pudo evitar usar la otra para acomodar la dura longitud de su miembro en los vaqueros. Caramba, esa mujer iba a conseguir que le estallara la cremallera.

Tras el episodio en el dormitorio de Alyssa, sabía varias cosas innegables sobre Hermione Granger: Uno, tenía un cuerpo increíble. Lo que veía, sentía y olía cuando la tenía cerca lo afectaba a un nivel primitivo que lo instaba a minar su resistencia hasta que se rindiera por completo a él. Dos, era increíblemente caliente. Tenía los pechos erguidos y los pezones sensibles, una boca plena y una inesperada veta de independencia que le decía que sería todo un reto y un triunfo para el hombre que pudiera dominarla. Tres, le gustaba someterse..., pero no quería admitirlo. Sus húmedas reacciones, casi orgásmicas ante sus pequeñas —de acuerdo, no tan pequeñas— demandas para acostumbrarla a sus caricias, habían sido delatoras. Cada vez que la había amenazado con atarla, ella se había mojado aún más. Draco había necesitado un sorprendente autocontrol para evitar que llegara al clímax y para no zambullirse profundamente en su sexo mientras lo alcanzaba.

Sabía algo más sobre Hermione: no se dejaba llevar por el pánico ni se rendía ante el peligro. Estaba asustada, cierto. Sólo una idiota no lo estaría si la persiguiera un francotirador para matarla. Pero Hermione había actuado con lógica, a pesar de que al principio se había mostrado en desacuerdo con él y había rechazado sus primeras ofertas de ayuda. Todo eso decía mucho de ella... y de cómo tenía que tratarla. Con paciencia, persistencia, y una combinación de ternura y exigencia.

Por último, si Hermione era la novia de Harry Potter, debía de estar aburrida y muy tensa. Harry habría pasado por alto todas esas necesidades que no comprendía y que no podía satisfacer. Draco apostaría lo que fuera a que ella estaba llena de fantasías secretas. Satisfacerla plenamente requería a alguien con más pelotas, ternura y autocontrol de los que Harry poseía. Casi sintió lástima por Hermione. De hecho, puede que a largo plazo le estuviera haciendo un favor...

Pero la piedad no iba a impedir que se vengara del gilipollas que le había jodido la vida.

Antes, sin embargo, tenía que sacar a Hermione viva del club.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta trasera del oscuro club de striptease, la guió a través de una cortina entre bastidores. Bruscamente se detuvo la música y comenzó un batir de palmas. Una morena delgada con enormes pechos de silicona contoneaba las caderas ante una multitud de hombres que le metían dinero en un minúsculo tanga. Hermione la miró fijamente, claramente incómoda ante la desnudez de la chica y el manoseo de los desconocidos. Perfecto. A pesar de que él había ido a docenas de lugares como ése, quería a una mujer, ansiosa y dispuesta sólo para él. Apartando la mirada de la stripper, Draco escudriñó la multitud. Conocía el estado de ánimo de la clientela; esos juerguistas borrachos sólo buscaban una diversión placentera. Al otro lado de la habitación llena de humo, había un tipo con vaqueros y un suéter negro que miraba a su alrededor en vez de a la chica morena que acababa de darse la vuelta para ofrecer a la audiencia un inmejorable vista de su trasero. A unos metros de él, había otro tipo trajeado oculto en una esquina, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada vigilante. Había algo que no cuadraba. El bulto de la chaqueta sugería que ese tío llevaba encima una pistolera con un arma.

Uno de esos hombres —o ninguno— podía ser el tirador de Hermione. Pero Draco sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de correr riesgos.

Con aire despreocupado se detuvo en medio de la multitud, se volvió hacia Hermione y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla y besarla en el cuello. Ella se puso tensa. —Cher—le dijo.

Para los que estaban cerca sólo era una palabra cariñosa. El asentimiento de cabeza de Hermione le confirmó que ella lo había tomado como la advertencia que era en realidad. Ella se esforzó en relajar los hombros.

—Acabo de ver a un par de hombres sospechosos —le susurró contra la suave piel del cuello—. ¿Ves a alguien que te parezca familiar?

Ella vaciló, y Draco aprovechó la distracción y aspiró el dulce aroma a frambuesa de Hermioone, rozando los labios contra esa piel suave como el pecado.

—No puedo pensar si me haces eso —contestó Hermione con voz ronca.

Draco le deslizó una mano por la espalda hasta la curva de las caderas, más porque le apetecía que porque fuera necesario. Pero ese gesto contribuía a crear la imagen de que eran unos amantes que no podían quitarse las manos de encima.

—Puedes y lo harás.

Hermione maldijo entre dientes y Draco sonrió. Si la maldición no le hubiera revelado cuánto la afectaba, el pulso acelerado de su carótida sí lo habría hecho. A la parte más calculadora de Draco le gustaba saber que la alteraba de esa manera. Era muy sexy. Oh, no se había olvidado de que era probable que el tirador estuviera por allí cerca, pero no creía que ese imbécil se atreviera a dispararles con tantos testigos presentes. Y ese estúpido psicópata no tenía razón alguna para no creer que Hermione era Alyssa.

—No los veo. Hay mucho humo y soy demasiado baja.

Las dos cosas eran ciertas. ¡Maldita sea!

Rodeándola con los brazos, Draco la sostuvo contra su pecho. La cabeza de Hermione apenas le llegaba al hombro, recordándole lo menuda que era. Con tanta personalidad, el tamaño era algo fácil de olvidar.

Visto lo visto, ella había demostrado mucha de esa personalidad últimamente. A Draco podía no gustarle, pero admiraba su valor para sobreponerse a las circunstancias y su coraje para luchar.

—Salgamos de aquí, no vaya a ser que uno de ellos sea tu pesadilla.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero él sintió su estremecimiento. Draco se detuvo para mirarla a la cara. Bajo el espeso maquillaje, los ojos chocolate reflejaban la certeza de que iban a por ella. Pero el gesto de esa boca exuberante mostraba tanto miedo como determinación. No se daba por vencida.

Ni tampoco él.

—No dejaré que te ocurra nada —la tranquilizó—. Dame la mano. Sonríe. Así. Ahora, sígueme hacia la puerta.

Lentamente, Draco se abrió paso entre la multitud, manteniéndose lo más cerca posible de la pared. Se detuvo para devolver un saludo y recibió alguna palmadita en la espalda de un par de tipos a los que había sacado de un apuro y que opinaban que tirarse a Alyssa debía de ser como estar en el paraíso.

Uno de los hombres sospechosos les prestó atención mientras se acercaban a la puerta. El tío trajeado miraba fijamente a Hermione. Draco observó cómo la estudiaba, entrecerrando los ojos. Correr sólo alertaría a ese gilipollas si es que era en realidad el acosador de Hermione.

Así que Draco hizo girar a Hermione y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla. Ella agrandó los ojos cuando le sostuvo la cara entre las manos y le cubrió la boca con la suya.

* * *

**_SALESIA_: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! _En realidad la "J" no significa nada,_**_ **en la historia original el amoJ se llamaba en realidad "Jack Cole", así que ya se imaginarán el porque de la J, era su inicial. Estas en lo cierto, el acosador no sabe nada de la verdadera relación que existe entre Harry y Hermione, ni mucho menos se imagina que los unen lazos de sangre. Me encantan tus suposiciones y como dejas volar tu imaginación, pero temo decir que estas un poco lejos al porque no puede acceder a un cargo público (o hasta donde yo se). Hahahhaha Creo que a estas alturas ya estoy más que enterada de tu presencia por aquí, ¡muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Antes, mucho antes de que Draco piense llevarse a Hermione, resguardarala en un lugar seguro y hacer todo lo que se le venga en gana con ella primero tendrá que sacarla de ahí, así que... Veamos que puede pasar :3 Sigues hechando a volar mucho tu imaginación, hhahahaha pronto sabrás el porque de Draco, no comas ansias, lo prometo. ;) **_

* * *

**NOTA:**

Primero que nada, gracias a todas por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me ponen! Se siente grandioso entrar un día y ver que mis suplicas se han realizado. Cumpliendo a la petición de LylyanneBlack traté de hacer este capitulo aún más largo, y lo mismo haré con los siguientes, claro, si así lo desean, uno más largo que el anterior, no se si les agrade la idea, aquí estamos para complacerles a ustedes, mis queridas lectoras ;) ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Y aquí comienza la acción y lo _candente. _¿Que les espera a Draco y Hermione? ¿Creen que puedan salir ilesos de esta? Chaaanchaaaan les dejaré con la duda~ **  
**

Referente a una aclaración que hice más arriba, la "J" del amoJ era gracias a la inicial del protagonista original de la novela "Jack Cole", quisiera hacerles una prepuesta: ¿Les gustaría cambiarle el nombre al amo? Yo prefería dejarlo igual ya que me gustaba como sonaba, pero si gustan podemos cambiarlo a alguna de las iniciales de Draco. Podría ser "amo D" o "amo M" de Malfoy, o en dado caso, "Amo L" por su segundo nombre, Lucius.

Estaba esperando a que hubiera más actividad por aquí para plasmar fechas fijas de actualizaciones, estaba pensando en publicar un capitulo por semana, pero ahora que la veo (y espero y continué así) los días de actualización serán _Martes y Viernes, _siendo así dos capítulos por semana (normalmente subidos desde primera hora, ya que suelo desvelarme) siempre y cuanto prometan seguir comentando y dando sus respectivas opiniones n.n

Responderé todos los comentarios siempre que pueda, solamente todos aquellos que no tengan cuenta los responderé aquí, como la nota de arriba. Ahora me retiro, esta es la nota más larga que he escrito, prometo no extenderme tanto nuevamente y no haberles molestado.

**RECORDATORIO: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO _"Dominada por el Deseo" _de Sheyla Black de su serie _"Gueraespaldas". _Cualquier cosa, pueden buscar el libro _online _o conseguirlo en la librería más cercana.**

_Nos vemos a la próxima, eli~_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Dominada por el deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**

**Capitulo 7**

De inmediato se sintió embriagado por su suavidad. Tras una protesta ahogada, Draco percibió que Hermione se obligaba a relajarse. Que se sometía. Abrió poco a poco los labios para él, con una tímida vacilación que hizo que él ardiera de deseo. Una deliciosa incertidumbre aderezaba el beso, poniéndole tan duro como una lanza. Pero no era suficiente... ni para convencer al asesino que la perseguía ni para apaciguar el hambre que rugía como una violenta tormenta en sus entrañas.

Draco no pudo contenerse más.

En su garganta resonó un gruñido cuando profundizó el beso y la urgió a abrir más esos suaves labios. Entró en su boca con un envite arrasador. Y gimió cuando esa calidez húmeda y dulce, que sabía como la canela, estalló a través de sus sentidos. Y se mezcló con el sabor del miedo.

Hermione comenzó a devolverle el beso lentamente, rindiéndose y dejándose caer contra él suavemente. Pronto, soltó un suave gemido y siguió el ritmo de Draco, buscándolo con la lengua cuando él se retiraba. Clavó las manos en sus hombros y se aferró a él, inclinando la cabeza a un lado para que sus bocas se acoplaran perfectamente. Manteniéndola presa entre sus brazos, Draco se hundió más en ella. El sabor del miedo disminuyó. Ella se estremeció... pero ahora, esa reacción nada tenía que ver con el temor.

Hermione contuvo el aliento... luego se rindió, entregándose por completo a él.

Conteniendo el placer ante tan lujuriosa respuesta, Draco se prometió a sí mismo que más tarde tendría tiempo más que suficiente para acostarse con ella, para seducir a la novia de Harry y disfrutar de cada una de esas respuestas suaves y tímidas. Pero eso vendría después.

Finalizando el beso con un mordisco en el irresistible labio inferior de Hermione, Draco abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver cómo el hombre trajeado hablaba con algunos clientes habituales. Draco se aseguró de que Hermione quedara oculta de la vista de esa gente. Esperaba que ninguno de ellos recordase que jamás le habían visto besar a Alyssa de esa manera.

El hombre trajeado escuchó las respuestas y luego inclinó la cabeza dando las gracias. La decepción le ensombreció la cara. El tío de los vaqueros y la camiseta había desaparecido.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos —le murmuró Draco a Hermione—. Salgamos de aquí.

De nuevo, la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la puerta principal. La multitud de la calle los tragó con rapidez, y Draco sonrió.

En cuanto pasara el peligro, en cuanto estuviera seguro de que ya estaban a salvo, podría concentrase en Hermione... y pensar en todas las maneras deliciosas de conseguir que se rindiera.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Draco la condujo a su camioneta, estacionada en una oscura calle lateral. Hermione vaciló. Harry no se iba a alegrar de que dejara su coche atrás, pero ¿qué otras opciones tenía? No podía discutir la lógica de Draco de que el acosador vigilaría el coche que había seguido hasta allí.

Después de que se subieran al vehículo, Draco se giró hacia el asiento del pasajero. Hubiera tenido que ser ciega para no darse cuenta de que estaba mirando la piel expuesta de su muslo y el escote del atuendo de cuero púrpura que Alyssa le había dejado. Con toda esa piel expuesta, Hermione deseaba tener una tienda de campaña a mano para ponérsela encima. Otra parte de ella, sin embargo, disfrutaba de esa cálida mirada. La necesidad, que atravesó como una flecha su dolorido clítoris, la impulsaba a subir un poco más la falda y alentar a Draco con una mirada. Resistió esa peligrosa tentación.

El oscuro y familiar deseo colisionó en su interior con el estrés y la incertidumbre. ¿Cómo se le había puesto la vida patas arriba con tanta rapidez? ¿Cómo había acabado a merced de un desconocido que la hacía anhelar cosas que la avergonzaban tanto?

—No me mires —le espetó.

Draco apartó la mirada cuando así lo quiso.

—¿Por qué? Estás fabulosa.

—Parezco una fulana.

Rápido como un rayo, él se movió en el interior del vehículo e invadió el espacio de Hermione. Olía a medianoche y a hombre. Era peligroso.

—Pareces ansiosa y dispuesta. Pero no pareces en venta.

—Es lo mismo.

—Non, no lo es.

Draco no añadió nada más durante largos momentos. Se acomodó en su asiento y puso la camioneta en marcha, luego se incorporó a la vía de tres carriles, para dirigirse al atardecer. Luego fueron al sureste, hacia el corazón del _bayou_.

Dirigiéndole otra ardiente mirada, Draco finalmente le explicó:

—Cuando una mujer vende su cuerpo, un hombre revisa su cartera antes de volver a mirarla. Si estás ansiosa y dispuesta un hombre no tiene que pensar en nada más. Si estás ansiosa y dispuesta sólo para él, haces que arda de pura necesidad. En este momento, yo estoy duro como una roca.

La noche comenzaba a cerrarse finalmente en torno a ellos. Hermione tragó saliva. Draco la miró a través de la oscuridad de la cabina de la camioneta. Para ser sincera consigo misma, se había excitado. ¿Se habría dado cuenta él de que nunca antes se había vestido provocativamente para un hombre?

—Si fueras mía —continuó él con un ronco susurro —, mostrarías una imagen elegante en público, pero en privado... —Sonrió, sus dientes blancos, iluminados por la luz de la luna, resaltaron en la oscuridad de la cabina; era una sonrisa que prometía placer—. En privado, llevarías todavía menos ropa de la que llevas ahora. Mucha menos. Ni siquiera ese tanga inservible que llevas puesto.

Hermione apenas podía respirar. No quería vestirse así. Parecería barata y fácil.

Pero no podía negar que también la hacía sentirse consciente de su cuerpo, de su poder femenino. Sexy, necesitada y deseable. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Eres demasiado directo.

—Soy sincero —admitió— ¿Para qué mentir?

—Oh, no sé. Para parecer educado. —Draco simplemente bufó—. Y estas bragas no sirven para nada. Ni siquiera cubren lo esencial.

—Exacto. ¿Y para qué quieres que te cubran?

Ella soltó un grito ahogado.

—No soy de las que les gusta exhibirse.

—Pero si fueras mía, lo que hay bajo la falda sería mío no tuyo, para mostrarlo u ocultarlo a quien yo quiera y donde yo quiera.

Esas palabras la hicieron arder de indignación, y también la llenaron de un deseo implacable e inconfundible. Se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Te asusto, cher? Eso es sumisión. Dejar el control en manos de otra persona. Tu intimidad, tu cuerpo, tu placer.

Se quedó callado varios minutos, y Hermione se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Querría un Amo que su pareja mostrara parte —o todo— su cuerpo a quien él quisiera? ¿Dónde él quisiera? ¿En cualquier momento? Se movió inquieta en el asiento al pensarlo. Era perturbador y escandaloso. Pero al mismo tiempo esas palabras eran provocativas, prohibidas. Por Dios, se había vuelto loca.

Se sintió invadida por la curiosidad. Por eso, se permitió preguntarle. Después de todo, tenía que entrevistar a ese sujeto. Integridad periodística y todo eso.

—Lo que dices, parece egoísta y pervertido, exponer así a alguien sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos.

—Puede parecer eso a primera vista.

—¿Cómo que a primera vista?

—Como te dije en el chat, una de las tareas de un buen Amo es ver en el alma de la sumisa y concederle cada placer que desee. Muchas sumisas no son conscientes de sus deseos más secretos. —La miró, sus ojos color plateado eran penetrantes y directos—. O les parece tan vergonzoso que se niegan a confesarlos.

Estaba hablando de ella. «Sobre ella». Se lo dejaba claro con su ardiente mirada. Hermione comenzó a respirar con rapidez y se le aceleró el corazón. No podía ignorar que su vientre —y sus pezones— estaban doloridos y tensos.

—Obligas a una mujer a que lleve a cabo actos que crees que desea en secreto, aunque ella no quiera admitirlo.

—Tiene que aceptarlos para encontrar verdadera satisfacción. Yo sólo la ayudo.

—¿De qué manera? Quiero decir, ¿siempre estás tratando de leerle la mente y de convencerla de hacer cosas nuevas e inusuales?

—Todo lo que es nuevo la excitará. Ella me dará el control total y me rogará que la tome donde y como quiera. Estoy seguro de que te das cuenta de los beneficios.

Sí, era difícil no darse cuenta. ¿Sería posible estar tan excitada como para llegar a implorar de tal manera? Una imagen mental de Draco atándola, y metiéndole mano, mientras ella se contorsionaba bajo su tacto inundó su cabeza. Una explosión de calor ardió en su vientre. Y creció. Dios sabía que las agresivas caricias de antes la habían llenado de deseo tan rápido que casi se había mareado. Y aquel beso arrebatador había hecho desaparecer todos sus miedos y vacilaciones, a la multitud que la rodeaba y al acosador.

No dudaba que él pudiera hacer que una mujer suplicara cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Si no era precavida, si no guardaba las distancias, se convertiría con rapidez en otra muesca en el poste de su cama. Peor aún, él podría explorar su psique y dejar al descubierto todas las fantasías ocultas que mantenía guardadas en el fondo de su mente.

Era el momento de cambiar de tema.

—Gracias por sacarme de Lafayette. Habría corrido llena de pánico, sin ton ni son, cuando las balas comenzaron a volar. Yo sola jamás hubiera podido disfrazarme y despistarle.

—Ese es mi trabajo, Hermione.

—No tenías por que hacerlo. —Luego, acordándose de la manera en que sus manos le habían recorrido el cuerpo de arriba abajo en el dormitorio de Alyssa, le dirigió una mirada suspicaz—. De hecho, creo que hiciste más de lo que el trabajo requería.

—Piensa lo que quieras. —La sonrisa de Draco le dijo a Hermione que esa afirmación le divertía.

—Es lo que suelo hacer. —Ella rechinó los dientes, deseando saber cómo podría borrar esa sonrisa de su cara—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A un lugar. Es seguro. Puedes esconderte allí hasta que se nos ocurra algo.

Pensar en estar cerca de Draco, aunque sólo fuera por unos días, la ponía nerviosa.

—Tal vez debería alquilar un coche y regresar a Houston. Ya me he impuesto dem...

—Lo descubrirá y te perseguirá, Hermione. Ese tío no es estúpido. Es un psicópata pero no es tonto. ¿Quieres estar a salvo o muerta? Además, será una buena oportunidad para que aprendas más sobre Dominación y Sumisión. Puedo asegurarte de que parecerás una experta en tu programa.

—Creo que ya sé suficiente.

—Cher, apenas has arañado la superficie.

—No necesito que me andes toqueteando.

La sonrisa de Draco podría derretir la mantequilla.

—Puedes pensar que no lo necesitas, pero yo sé la verdad. Lo necesitas más de lo que crees.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—No eres más que un bastardo arrogante.

—Tú eres una sumisa, y yo un arrogante. ¿Ves cómo ya nos vamos conociendo?

La burla la hizo hervir de furia.

—¡Yo no soy... eso! Llévame de vuelta a Lafayette.

Él le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—¿Al coche de tu amigo, donde es probable que tu acosador te apunte con su precioso rifle mientras nosotros hablamos?

Ella se mordió los labios. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que tener razón?

—O tal vez debería dejarte en la comisaría de policía —continuó burlándose—, siempre son una ayuda inestimable en casos de acosadores.

Apretando los puños, Hermione no dijo nada; sabía que él tenía razón.

—O quizá podrías coger un avión de regreso a Los Angeles, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que tu acosador pare de hacerte fotos y vuelva a dispararte a la cabeza? ¿Tienes ganas de morir?

—No. —La voz de Hermione vibró por la cólera que atravesaba su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué no cierras el pico?

Draco sólo sonrió.

—No eres demasiado lista si prefieres enfrentarte a un asesino que a tu propia sexualidad, Hermione. Te haré la misma pregunta que te hice antes de que el psicópata empezara a disparar. ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si su respuesta le diera lo mismo.

—Genial. Es tu vida. ¿Te llevo de regreso a Lafayette o prefieres permanecer a salvo conmigo?

Dios, quería hacerle algo a ese bastardo. Escupirle en la cara y cortarle las pelotas, exigirle que la llevara de vuelta al coche de Harry para poder regresar a Houston, lejos de sus palabras desafiantes y sus caricias perturbadoras. Solo que una vez más, maldita sea, él estaba en lo cierto. Volver a ponerse en el camino del asesino porque Draco era capaz de excitar sus fantasías sexuales era una estupidez. No conocía ningún lugar seguro al que ir, y a pesar de la sugerencia de Harry, no iba a llamar al senador Potter. Él no movería ni un solo dedo para ayudarla.

—Iré contigo —dijo ella volviendo a rechinar los dientes.

—Buena chica. Tenemos unas horas de viaje por delante y se hace tarde. Intenta dormir un poco.

Hermione no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Se sentía vulnerable con un hombre como Draco, en especial mientras tenía a un acosador pisándole los talones.

—Estoy bien.

—No ha sido una sugerencia. No nos sigue nadie. La carretera está desierta. — Señaló los campos abiertos y la carretera que se extendía ante ellos, completamente iluminada por los focos delanteros—. Estás a salvo, cher, y podrías necesitar las fuerzas más tarde en caso de que no hayamos despistado a tu acosador definitivamente.

Ella suspiró, luego le dirigió una mirada reacia. Una vez más, él tenía razón. Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se giró hacia la ventanilla. Pero muy pronto, el rítmico traqueteo del coche la adormeció. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Dos horas más tarde, Draco detuvo la camioneta en la orilla del agua, delante del bote que estaba en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado. Después de subir a bordo con una adormilada Hermione, navegaron río abajo un buen rato. Draco utilizó una pértiga para abrirse paso por el pantano mientras Hermione disfrutaba de un sueño ligero, temblando bajo el aire frío de febrero. Él intentó protegerla del viento con su cuerpo. Ella se acurrucó de manera inconsciente contra él cuando la rodeó con un brazo.

Lo que lo puso tan duro que dolía.

Alcanzaron su destino poco antes de las diez. Sosteniendo con firmeza a Hermione entre sus brazos, Draco no la despertó para llevarla a una cabaña en penumbra.

Había esperado hablar poco en Lafayette, seducirla rápidamente y llevarla a una habitación de hotel donde consumar su venganza. Pero tenerla allí, en sus dominios, era mejor y peor al mismo tiempo. El acosador le había ayudado a manipular a Hermione para poder llevarla justo donde quería, algo que jamás había soñado. Tenía a Hermione para él solo, en su territorio, donde podría dedicarse horas enteras a seducirla y consumar así su venganza. Sí, su dulce venganza.

Pero Draco no podía negar que el pirado que la acechaba le preocupaba. Al menos allí, podría protegerla del psicópata que había decidido que si él no podía tener a Hermione, nadie más iba a hacerlo. La protegería; se lo debía. En particular cuando estaba claro que Hermione no podía valerse por sí misma y que ya había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas.

Además, a un nivel físico, ella confiaba en él. Esa confianza lo afectaba, lo endurecía y al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de ternura. ¿Por qué negarlo? Ella le gustaba, incluso a pesar de lo que odiaba a su novio. Era al mismo tiempo valiente y vulnerable, perspicaz e inocente. Y por alguna condenada razón, tenía la impresión de haberla visto antes en alguna otra parte...

Cambiando a Hermione de posición en sus brazos, Draco metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Dentro de la cabaña, las líneas puras y los suelos de madera le recordaban su niñez, los días de pesca con su _grand-père_, Brice. Ese lugar siempre le traía buenos recuerdos, si bien las antiguas leyendas familiares que le contaba su abuelo lo hacían reír.

—Ah, así que lo has hecho.

Draco se puso tenso... hasta que reconoció la voz.

—Maldición, viejo. ¿Intentas matarme de un susto para poder recuperar tu coto privado de pesca?

Brice agitó la mano con desdén.

—Ya te gustaría a ti. No volvería a este lugar ni por todo el oro del mundo. Está lleno de ratas.

Draco sabía que no era cierto, pero Brice era demasiado mayor para vivir allí, estaba demasiado lejos de cualquier hospital.

—Tienes provisiones y cámaras de seguridad. Todo está en perfecto estado y el generador está encendido. Úsalo con moderación.

—Gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

—¿Es ésta la chica a la que intentan matar? —Brice señaló a Hermione, que Draco aún sostenía en brazos.

—Sí.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Brice se acercó y la observó con atención.

—¿Estás seguro de que no la has traído aquí para acostarte con ella? Es una _jolie fille_, pero viste como una fulana, ¿lo es?

—Es un disfraz, _grand-père_.

Brice frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza; una silenciosa desaprobación oscurecía sus fuertes rasgos. Sonriendo, Draco pasó junto a su abuelo y se dirigió al único dormitorio de la cabaña. Dejó a Hermione en la cama, y se inclinó para quitarle las botas negras. Si su abuelo no hubiera estado observando, le habría quitado el resto de la ropa por el mero placer de mirarla..., pero Brice no lo aprobaría y ver algo tan atractivo podría provocar que le diera un ataque a ese viejo corazón de ochenta y dos años.

—¿Todavía tienes esos sueños? —le preguntó su abuelo de repente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, lamentando el día que se lo había contado.

—No significan nada.

—Jovencito, te has criado en el _bayou_, a pesar del ejército y de esa enorme ciudad en la que vives. Y una maldición es una maldición. Si sueñas a menudo con una castaña, es que vas a conocerla y que va a convertirse en la mujer de tu vida.

«Ya estamos de nuevo con esas tonterías», pensó Draco con un suspiro. Si Brice quería usar la leyenda para justificar que se había casado con una chica sesenta años antes, que lo hiciera. Pero Draco se negaba a creer que la chica sin rostro que se le aparecía en sueños con el pelo canelo brillando sobre los hombros desnudos bajo la luz del amanecer estaba destinada a ser su único y verdadero amor. Eso no iba a ocurrir. Esa castaña era sencillamente una fantasía que su mente había conjurado.

—Bueno, como no he conocido a ninguna castaña últimamente, no hay nada que discutir. Los sueños, sólo son sueños.

—Puedes engañarte, jovencito. Pero ella aparecerá. Y no tardará mucho. ¿No me dijiste que llevabas cinco meses soñando con eso?

«En realidad son seis». Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Ella te convencerá —afirmó Brice.

—Lo que tú digas, _grand-père_.

El anciano gruñó. Sabía que Draco renegaba de la famosa leyenda familiar que él tanto amaba. Para él los sueños sólo eran una coincidencia, resultado de la soledad y de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener una relación seria. No había manera de que entrara en razón.

—Bueno, este anciano va a llevar su viejo cuerpo a casa y a meterlo en la cama. ¿Necesitas algo más, jovencito?

—Así estaremos bien.

—Cuida a tu _jolie fille._

Draco suspiró.

—No es mi chica.

Y por alguna maldita razón, le molestó decir eso. Probablemente porque ella estaba loca por un gilipollas como Harry Potter.

Con una risa cascada por la edad y la diversión, Brice se marchó. Draco oyó que la puerta se cerraba y volvió al dormitorio.

Encendió la lámpara de queroseno de la habitación, y una luz tenue iluminó a Hermione. Parecía incómoda, la observó removerse y murmurar en sueños.

Le quitó los llamativos pendientes que no había visto antes y los dejó en la mesilla. El top púrpura, que no era del estilo de Hermione, tendría que seguir donde estaba por el momento. Si se lo quitaba, lo más probable era que la despertara. Encogiéndose de hombros se dio cuenta de que sólo podía hacer una cosa más para que estuviera más cómoda.

Con gentileza, Draco agarró la peluca rubia por la nuca y le quitó las horquillas una a una. Ella suspiró en sueños, agradecida, cuando él le retiró la peluca y la dejó en la mesilla al lado de los pendientes.

Al volver a mirarla, Draco frunció el ceño y levantó la lámpara para ver mejor a Hermione.

No podía ser. No era posible.

Pero bajo la brillante luz dorada, no había lugar a la duda: el tenue resplandor revelaba un brillante pelo canelo.

.

.

Hermione se despertó en una habitación desconocida y envuelta en las sombras. Una mosquitera cubría la cálida y elegante cama. Un poco más allá, en la mesilla de noche, había una antigua lámpara de queroseno de estilo colonial que iluminaba la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba?

Parpadeando, se incorporó con un gemido. Frunció el ceño al ver el top de cuero color púrpura que le cubría el torso y las caderas. ¿Cuero de color púrpura? ¿Ella? No es que fuera incómodo, pero la desconcertaba verse vestida de esa manera. ¿Por qué demonios se había puesto eso?

Luego recordó. Un psicópata le había disparado. El Amo J —no, Draco—, la había rescatado, luego se la había comido con la mirada hasta hacerla ruborizar, y le había recorrido todo el cuerpo con las manos.

Bueno, tenía que agradecer a Alyssa el extravagante atuendo. Eso, junto con Draco y su escandaloso comportamiento, habían conseguido sacarla con vida de Lafayette.

Una liviana manta color beige le calentaba las piernas. Una cortina oscura y transparente ondeaba ante la única ventana de la habitación a través de la cual podía verse la luz plateada de la luna. Una robusta cómoda de cerezo, ocupaba la pared junto a la ventana.

Girando la cabeza, Hermione observó el otro lado del pequeño dormitorio. Una puerta entreabierta dejaba ver el hermoso suelo de madera, que brillaba en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Y en la silla que había entre la puerta y el armario estaba sentado Draco, sin camisa y despeinado, mirándola con atención.

—Buenos días, Hermione.

«¿Buenos días?» La mirada de Draco la acarició a través de la oscuridad iluminada por la luna, recorriendo su mejilla y deslizándose por su boca y su cuello hasta el suave montículo de los pechos que sobresalían por encima del top de cuero. Bajo esa mirada atenta, sintió que se ruborizaba. Incluso a dos metros, la evidente sexualidad de Nick era como un estruendo. En ese instante recordó todas las cosas que le había hecho en el dormitorio de Alyssa, y sintió un apremiante tirón entre las piernas.

Lo recordó todo: la manera en que la había tocado, el beso, las caricias, la forma en que asumió el control. Su misterioso aroma y sus ásperas palabras la habían intrigado. Incluso después de dormir unas horas, nada había cambiado. La curiosidad y el deseo le roían las entrañas cuando Draco la miraba fijamente, con un cálido conocimiento en sus ojos color plata. Una necesidad dolorosa le atravesó el cuerpo.

No podía permitirse eso, no podía permitírselo a él. Hermione apartó la mirada, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Lo que sentía él o lo que sentía ella... nada de eso importaba. Tenía que concentrarse en permanecer a salvo y en recabar información para el programa. Babear ante los musculosos hombros y el pecho de Draco, que exudaban virilidad, e imaginar todas las maneras posibles en que él podía darle placer no iban a servir para el programa... ni para permanecer con vida.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí —dijo ella finalmente—. ¿Qué hora es?

Draco se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana.

—Deben de ser las cinco de la mañana. Puedes volver a dormir. Yo me quedaré vigilando.

Hermione lo miró. Como si saber que los ojos de Draco no se apartarían de ella pudiera permitirle darse la vuelta y volver al país de los sueños. «Imposible». Apenas podía respirar cuando la miraba. Dormir era imposible.

¿Qué le pasaba con ese hombre? Cierto, era muy atractivo, pero ya había salido antes con hombres guapos. ¿Sería la manera en que la miraba?

Finalmente, la verdad la abofeteó en la cara. No, era por su intensidad, su integridad, la seguridad que tenía de poder controlarlo todo. Jamás se había podido resistir a los hombres con personalidad fuerte. Y a diferencia de los demás hombres de su pasado, Hermione sabía que Draco la tenía de verdad.

Utilizaba su mejor arma, el sexo. No sólo ataba a una mujer, controlaba sus reacciones y las de él, ejerciendo un control absoluto sobre su cuerpo, sus orgasmos, y en ese momento, hasta en su propia alma.

Eso atraía a Hermione mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Moviéndose hacia el borde de la cama para poner distancia entre ellos, dijo:

—No, no tengo sueño. Si quieres dormir en la cama, puedo levantarme.

—Quédate donde estás.

Las palabras resonaron por todo su cuerpo. Era una orden, una orden clara y concisa. Cada parte de su ser ardió, confundiéndola. No le gustaba ser mangoneada... por nadie. Pero las órdenes ladradas de Draco la hacían sentir una dolorosa inquietud en todos los lugares donde no debía sentirla.

Diablos, puede que simplemente estuviera excitada porque sí, y que no tuviera nada que ver con Draco. Después de todo, hacía casi un año que había roto con Viktor.

—He dormido en la silla —aclaró él.

—Eso no puede ser cómodo.

Él se rió.

—Cher, después de pasar unos meses con el ejército en Afganistán, esta silla es como el Ritz. —Hermione asintió con la cabeza., dándole la razón—. Ya que estás despierta, te haré unas preguntas. ¿Quieres tomar antes un café?

Ella se estremeció.

—No bebo ese brebaje. Tiene un sabor repugnante. Es demasiado amargo.

Hermione supo por el destello de sus dientes blancos que estaba sonriendo.

—Yo que tú no iría por ahí diciendo eso. Somos conocidos por nuestro café de achicoria. No beberlo es un sacrilegio.

—Bueno, es más que probable que ya me haya ganado el infierno por hacer otras cosas, como cuando le pinté las uñas al G.I. }oe de mi primo cuando tenía cinco años. Sólo será otra cosa más que añadir a la lista.

Draco se rió con un sonido áspero como el papel de lija.

—Vaya, eso fue de lo más cruel. Satanás debe tener reservado un lugar especial para ti.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Luego la habitación se quedó en silencio. Atrás se quedaron las bromas dejando en su lugar una tensa calma. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Draco sobre ella, fija en su cabello.

Sin ser consciente de ello, se apartó los mechones de los hombros y los dejó caer sobre la espalda.

—Me quitaste la peluca. Es... café —tartamudeó—. Mi pelo, quiero decir.

Él vaciló.

—No me lo esperaba.

Luego su mirada se tornó pensativa. Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había esperado él? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto el color de su pelo? Tal vez sólo le gustaban las rubias. Quizá. Pero su mirada decía otra cosa.

—Y veo que también me quitaste las botas.

—Estabas incómoda.

La idea de que Draco la había estado tocando mientras ella dormía como un bebé consiguió que otra oleada de calor atravesara su cuerpo. ¿Le habría tocado algo más íntimo que la cabeza o los pies?

Ese pensamiento subió aún más la temperatura de su cuerpo, sobre todo entre sus piernas. Hermione se retorció buscando alivio. No lo encontró.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —le dijo. Mejor conversar, sí. Mucho más seguro que mirarle fijamente en silencio.

La postura relajada de Draco se transformó de inmediato en una de alerta. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

—Para empezar, ¿quién crees que puede estar siguiéndote para matarte?

Boom. Directo al grano. Hermione no podía decir que la sorprendiera. Ése, después de todo, era el meollo del asunto, y ella sospechaba que Draco era, a fin de cuentas, un hombre muy directo.

—Sinceramente, no sé quién puede ser. No es la primera vez que recibo correos extraños de mis admiradores, pero no tan extraños como éste.

—Parece que ese tío te conoce bastante bien: el lugar en el que vives, dónde viven tus amigos y tu familia, todos los sitios donde podrías refugiarte. —Draco entrecerró los ojos—. Háblame sobre tus relaciones.

—¿De qué tipo?

—De tus novios. —La voz ronca de Draco era exigente mientras unas sombras misteriosas jugaban con los duros ángulos de su cara y su torso. Podría mirar a ese hombre durante horas, y no sentirse aburrida jamás. Excitada y molesta, sí. Pero nunca aburrida.

Maldita sea, necesitaba pensar en algo seguro, en el programa por ejemplo, pero no en su protector.

* * *

**_SELESIA: Tienes ideas muy locas y geniales, me agrada! Muchas gracias por tus reviews tan largos que siempre me hacen reír y me sacan una soonrisa. Creo que te daré una pista, sip, te acercas, al parecer hay un "_lío de faldas"_ por ahí :3 Es todo lo que diré._**

* * *

**NOTA:**

¿Esta bien así de largo? Espero que halla sido de su agrado. Regresando a la pregunta del capitulo anterior: ¿Les gustaría cambiar el nombre del _Amo J_? (Les recuerdo que la J era por la inicial del protagonista original) Podemos llamarlo con cualquiera de las iniciales de Draco como por ejemplo: "amo D" o "amo M" de Malfoy, o en dado caso, "Amo L" por su segundo nombre, Lucius.

Ustedes dicen, estoy abierta a sugerencias. Nos leemos~


	9. Capitulo 8

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**

**Capitulo 8**

Sacudió la cabeza.

—La última vez cortaron conmigo, no al revés, así que dudo que de repente le dé por exigir que le pertenezco sólo a él.

—¿Y antes? —le espetó.

Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Estuve saliendo con un jugador de fútbol americano, pero cuando todo esto empezó él estaba jugando fuera, así que no pudo ser él quien me hiciera las fotos. También salí brevemente con un embajador, pero ahora está en el extranjero por lo que tampoco puede ser él. En la universidad, me enrollé con un tío, pero está casado y acaba de tener un bebé.

—¿Quién más?

—¿Quién más qué?

Draco endureció la mandíbula.

—¿Quién más te folló?

La intensidad de su voz —y las palabras— sugerían que sus preguntas no eran por motivos estrictamente profesionales.

—Haces preguntas de carácter personal, eso sin mencionar tu grosería.

—Sólo hago una lista de sospechosos sin dejar ningún cabo suelto, cher. Responde a la pregunta.

El tono sensato había regresado, y ella no encontró excusas para discutir.

—Nadie más. Y lo cierto es que ni siquiera me acosté con el embajador.

—¿Sólo has tenido tres amantes? —preguntó Draco con la curiosidad asomando en su voz—. ¿Ninguno más?

Hermione suponía que haber tenido sólo tres amantes a la madura edad de veinticinco años la convertía en un bicho raro. Pero no iba a contarle todos los detalles sobre su vida sexual sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad. Aunque la razón de ese intercambio fuera hacer una lista de sospechosos, el tono ronco de Draco tenía una connotación sexual que gritaba «peligro».

Y él no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Cada una de esas miradas le traían recuerdos de sus besos y sus caricias, de la manera en que asumía el mando y su cuerpo hervía como si fuera una olla a presión.

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso? —contestó Hermione, consciente de que estaba eludiendo la pregunta—. ¿Acaso no es más importante averiguar cómo conoce mis hábitos, a mis amigos, a mi familia, y los lugares a los que suelo ir?  
Draco se encogió de hombros.

—_Cher_, no hay hombre en el mundo que no esté dispuesto a matar por la mujer con la que está obsesionado. Pero si esa mujer huye de él, arrebatándole de esa manera el objeto de su deseo, ese hombre puede llegar a convertirse en un enemigo peligroso y cruel.

Con un escalofrío, Hermione se preguntó si Draco había insinuado de alguna manera que esa descripción se aplicaba a alguien más que a su acosador. ¿Se estaba incluyendo él mismo en el lote? De alguna manera, no podía imaginarse que Draco necesitara excusas para mostrarse cruel, pero tampoco podía imaginárselo doblegándose ante una mujer.

—Será especialmente peligroso si ya ha disfrutado lo que ahora no tiene. Necesito conocer todas las posibilidades para ir descartándolas según proceda. Luego retomaremos tus otras preguntas. Ahora, ¿sólo has tenido esos tres amantes?

—Sí.

—Necesito saber sus nombres, su descripción, su edad, y por último dónde viven para comenzar a investigar.

—Esto es muy embarazoso.

—Es importante. Empieza a hablar.

Hermione suspiró, se removió inquieta y bajó la mirada a las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—Cedric Diggory. Mide cerca de uno ochenta. Pelo cobrizo y ojos grises. Ahora debe rondar los veintiocho años. Lo último que supe de él era que vivía con su esposa en las afueras de San Diego.

—¿Fue el primero?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando hacía segundo de carrera, sí.

—¿Cuándo lo viste por última vez?

—Hace cuatro años, poco después de graduarnos. Sólo salimos unos seis meses. No fue nada serio.

—¿Pero perdiste la virginidad con él?

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Por qué?

—A eso no pienso contestar. Va más allá del nombre y la descripción.

—Necesito saber los motivos, _cher_. Quizá él todavía te ve como su pequeña virgen, y no le gusta pensar que has compartido esa hermosa rajita que tienes, y que él considera suya, con otros hombres.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. No estaba acostumbrada a esa manera de hablar, no con una madre tan estricta. Jamás había salido con un hombre como Draco que hablaba de esas cosas con tanta ligereza. Su madre se habría desmayado en el acto, como hizo la primera vez que vio _Provócame_.u

—Ni en sueños. Cuando lo dejamos, me sugirió que saliera con su compañero de habitación, que era un salido. Créeme. Cedric pasaba de mí tanto como yo pasaba de él.

Draco movió los hombros, como si se hubiera liberado de parte de la tensión.

—¿El segundo?

—Ronald Weasley.

—¿El Ronald Weasley que jugó con los Raiders hace unos años?

—El mismo. Si quieres saber cómo es, puedes verlo en .

Con la mandíbula tensa, él preguntó.

—¿Cómo lo conociste?

—En una fiesta de la cadena. Él estaba haciendo un programa sobre lo que hacen los deportistas en temporada baja para la misma cadena que emite _Provócame_. Dudo que me esté acechando. Estuvimos juntos sólo... una noche.

Draco frunció el ceño, parecía decididamente infeliz por ello.

—¿Por qué dejaste que te follara?

—¿Tienes que hablar así?

—Eso es lo que sucedió, ¿no? ¿Por qué le dejaste? ¿Sentías algo por él?

Ron tenía un físico imponente y era el capitán del equipo. Al principio le había parecido seguro de sí mismo y controlado. Esa imagen, junto con su impresionante físico era lo que le habían atraído de él. Sólo bastó una noche para saber lo inseguro y descontrolado que era en realidad.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Draco se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama, cerniéndose sobre ella. Hermione levantó la vista, recorriéndole con la mirada desde los duros abdominales a los anchos hombros. Tenerle tan cerca no era bueno para su salud mental. Era en parte afrodisíaco, en parte salvaje. Y ella reaccionaba ante él más de lo que quería hacerlo.

—Si quieres que te ayude, necesito conocer tu pasado. No es extraño que los antiguos amantes se conviertan en acosadores, y saben dónde vives, con quién te relacionas, e incluso es probable que tengáis amigos en común a los que sonsacar información. Comportarte con modestia mientras me tratas como a un vulgar mirón sólo servirá para que ese bastardo no tarde en encontrarte y matarte. ¿Quieres morir?

—Si esa fuera mi intención no estaría aquí, sino en Lafayette dejando que practicara el tiro al blanco conmigo —replicó Hermione—. ¿Crees que nos ha seguido hasta aquí? ¿Has visto a alguien en el camino?

—No, no nos ha seguido. Estamos en medio del pantano, así que le resultará bastante difícil dar con nosotros. Pero no es imposible. No puedes permitirte el lujo de subestimar a alguien así.

Draco tenía razón. A Hermione se le contrajo el estómago ante la cruda realidad.

—Lo sé.

—Bien, entonces coopera conmigo. Actuando así lo único que conseguirás es que te ponga sobre mis rodillas y te dé unos azotes en el trasero.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta.

—¡No vas a tocarme el trasero!

—No me pongas a prueba, _cher_. Te pondré el trasero como un tomate en tres minutos.

Una llamarada de deseo explotó entre las piernas de Hermione. «Mal, mal, mal. ¡Detente ahora mismo!» Cerró los ojos, desterrando la sensación, el anhelo. La desenfrenada curiosidad y el dolor.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, ¿lo sabías?

—Soy un hombre dominante que está llegando al límite de su paciencia con estos juegos infantiles. Ahora dime, ¿has hablado con Ronald desde esa noche?

Hermione tuvo que controlar su temperamento.

—Varias veces. Me mandó flores una semana después de estar con él. Me llamó por teléfono algunas veces, cuando estaba en la ciudad. Pero a mí no me interesaba. Al final se dio cuenta y dejó de llamarme.

—¿Y desde entonces no sabes nada de él?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Y él abandonó el tema de Ron.

—Aún no lo he descartado. ¿Y el tercero?

—Viktor Krum. Debe de ser de tu altura. Pelo entrecano y ojos grises. Tiene treinta y nueve años. Fue el productor de _Provócame_ el año pasado. Comenzamos a salir poco después de romper con Ron. Al mes me pidió que me casara con él.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Draco se acercó más, invadiendo su espacio.

—Que sí. Es guapo, educado, bien relacionado, inteligente y divertido. ¿Por qué iba a decirle que no?

Draco se tensó de pies a cabeza... la boca, los hombros, el abdomen.

—¿Cuándo te dejó?

—Hace unos diez meses.

—¿Por qué?

Porque había frustrado su ego masculino.

Porque ella no llegaba al clímax con él. Viktor le había parecido sofisticado, como un faro de luz en medio de un mar tempestuoso. Había estado segura de que era el hombre que lograría ver en su interior y que liberaría su cuerpo y su corazón. Y lo había intentado a menudo. Pero rara vez tenía orgasmos con él. Al final, la había convencido para que le revelara sus más profundos deseos, esos que implicaban ser atada y sometida. Pensando que eso les ayudaría, le había abierto su corazón e incluso le había revelado su más secreta fantasía: acostarse con dos hombres a la vez. No es que ella fuera a hacer cualquiera de esas cosas que guardaba en lo más profundo de su mente. Eran sólo fantasías... pero la hicieron perder a Viktor.

La había llamado depravada... y algunas otras cosas menos halagüeñas que le revolvían el estómago y la hacían sentir una enorme vergüenza cada vez que pensaba en ellas.

Le había devuelto el anillo. Él lo había cogido y había abandonado su vida. No habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

Y de ninguna manera se lo iba a contar a Draco.

—Simplemente no resultó —respondió evasiva.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... sencillamente no éramos compatibles.

—Me estás ocultando algo —gruñó él, agarrándola de la muñeca.

Hermione se apartó de un brinco del eléctrico calor de su contacto.

—Es todo lo que te voy a contar. Él me dejó y yo me sentí encantada de que se fuera. Como te he dicho, dudo mucho que de repente quiera recuperarme.

—Hasta que me lo cuentes todo, no puedo opinar. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Por la tormentosa expresión de Draco, Hermione supo que no estaba de acuerdo.

—El tiempo lo dirá. —Dio un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Y quién es tu «amigo» de Houston?

Hermione aspiró profundamente y le contestó sabiendo que tarde o temprano Draco volvería a preguntarle sobre su fallido compromiso con Viktor.

—Se llama Harry Potter.

Draco apretó los dientes.

—¿Es algo más que un amigo?

Hermione vaciló. Nadie sabía que Harry y ella estaban emparentados. Guardar ese secreto era el acuerdo al que había llegado su madre con el senador Potter años atrás. Se lo haría pagar si decía la verdad. Así que Harry y ella habían hecho correr el rumor de que estaban enrollados cuando se fue a vivir con él. Quizá que le contara esa mentira podría enfriar las cosas entre Draco y ella.

—Sí. Es mi novio.

La boca de Draco se apretó en una línea sombría.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Estará fuera del país algunas semanas.

—Mientras un psicópata con buena puntería va detrás de tu cabeza. Parece un buen tío.

—El no quería irse —lo defendió ella—. Pero su trabajo...

—¿Hizo algo más aparte de enviarte esas fotos? ¿Ha estado en tu casa?

—Sí... —Hermione tragó saliva y luego susurró—: se masturbó en mi cama. Por eso me asusté y abandoné L. A.

Unas lágrimas repentinas le hicieron arder los ojos, y resbalaron por sus mejillas, sorprendiéndola. Sabía que no debía perder el tiempo llorando. Las lágrimas no la iban a ayudar a resolver esa situación. Pero la realidad era que todo eso la estaba afectando.

Draco se sentó a su lado al momento, todo indicio de cólera había desaparecido. Suavemente le acarició la espalda y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, rozándole la mejilla con una mano y secándole las lágrimas.

Hermione clavó los ojos en ese hombre, era demasiado contradictorio. ¿Ternura y compasión en un hombre que le había arrancado la verdad a la fuerza, que la excitaba con sólo acariciarle la cara? ¿Un hombre que ataba a las mujeres?

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, irte de Los Angeles, y venir aquí. Ese hombre está obsesionado y es peligroso, no hay duda.

Avergonzada por las lágrimas y demasiado consciente de la cercanía de Draco, Hermione apartó la mirada.

—Odio tener miedo y que mi vida esté patas arriba. Cuando antes se arregle todo esto, mejor.

—Lo arreglaremos —murmuró él—. ¿Quién sabía dónde estabas después de que dejaras L.A.?

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras recordaba.

—Remus, mi ayudante de producción. Mi vecina, que está cuidando de mi gato. Sabrina, que es la maquilladora del programa. Y no puedo recordar a nadie más. Salí de allí en cuanto pude...

—Para que alguien se haga una paja en tu cama tiene que estar perturbado.

Draco le cogió la mano entre sus firmes palmas llenas de callos mientras se inclinaba sobre ella bajo la oscura luz de la luna. Cielo santo, era tan guapo que hacía daño. Mandíbula firme, boca cincelada, la barba de dos días cubría una cara que podría definirse como bonita. Hombros anchos y musculosos que completaban un torso duro por el que cualquier mujer babearía.

Hermione quería ser inmune a él, a su aura de poder, a su toque. Pero no era así. Draco la recorrió con la mirada, tranquilizándola al mismo tiempo que despertaba sus tórridos recuerdos. Dios, lo recordaba todo con claridad, el aliento que le había calentado el cuello, las manos que le habían sostenido los pechos, los dedos que había enterrado en ella, llevándola casi al orgasmo. La boca que se había apoderado de la suya...

No, primero debía pensar en la supervivencia y más tarde en el placer. Mucho más tarde. Y no con Draco.

Sí, deseaba a un hombre dominante, pero no a ése. Era... demasiado. Querría demasiado de ella, y Hermione no necesitaba eso en su vida. No tenía sentido pensar en él. Draco poseía un poder letal apenas disimulado. Un hombre primitivo y salvaje acechaba bajo la superficie de su piel, aunque parecía controlado bajo ese aire autoritario y su apariencia civilizada.

Una mujer no podría manipular a un hombre como Draco. Tenía la sutileza de una apisonadora, y si Hermione le daba el más leve indicio de que estaba interesada en la dominación, sabía, sin ninguna sombra de duda, que él se lanzaría sobre su cuerpo inexperto sin ninguna contemplación. No, gracias.

Por ahora tenía que controlar esos pensamientos llenos de lujuria. Él sólo era su entrevistado y el hombre que intentaba protegerla. Y no podía olvidarlo. Ella tenía que centrarse en expandir su carrera y no en esa necesidad que humedecía su vagina.

Pero sabía lo que era Draco y lo que deseaba de una mujer. La curiosidad podía ser casi tan fuerte como el deseo. Y ninguna de sus recriminaciones podía ahogar el deseo que le recorría la sangre.

Hermione respiró hondo. Vale, él podía darle placer. Seguro que había montones de hombres que también podían hacerlo, sin todo eso de la dominación y sumisión. Sin la aterradora sensación de que él podría controlar el cuerpo de una mujer con poco más que una mirada, una palabra severa y una picara sonrisa. Pero Hermione sabía que aún no había conocido a otro hombre así.

Suspiró ante la lógica de sus pensamientos. Nada importaba ahora salvo que Draco podía mantenerla a salvo. Y lo necesitaba para eso... para asegurarse de que no iba a acabar muerta en una zanja, y para escapar de la pesadilla que prácticamente había cambiado su vida de la noche a la mañana.

Draco le apretó la mano.

—En cuanto amanezca, llamaré a un amigo mío que tiene muchos contactos en el FBI y le pediré que haga un perfil.

—Gracias. —Esperaba que Draco y su amigo pudieran llegar pronto al fondo del asunto para que ella pudiera seguir con su vida y su programa.

—¿Por qué no intentas dormir otro rato?

La tensión los rodeaba como arenas movedizas, amenazando con ahogarla.

—No puedo dormir. Estoy demasiado preocupada. Demasiado tensa.

Draco se acercó más, tomó un mechón del pelo de Hermione entre los dedos y frunció el ceño. Volvió hacia ella esos ojos color plata. El aire entre ellos era tan espeso que Hermione apenas podía respirar. El calor que irradiaba de él la hacía arder hasta los huesos. Su olor la golpeaba con la fuerza de un ariete: especias, sudor, el pantano y puro misterio.

Maldita sea, era demasiado consciente de él como hombre...

—Inténtalo. Tienes que conservar las fuerzas. —Le dirigió un amago de sonrisa—. Quién sabe cuándo podrías volver a necesitarlas.

Draco salió de la cabaña profiriendo una maldición.

Cuatro amantes, de los cuales dos habían sido sus novios, incluyendo a Harry. ¿Le habría contado el hijo del senador algo sobre él? Suponía que no.

Para sus planes de venganza, esas eran buenas noticias. Hermione no tenía ni idea de quién era él.

Mientras ella se confesaba, sus ojos chocolate lo habían mirado con hambre. Maldición, jamás se había puesto tan duro sólo con la mirada de una mujer.

Todavía quería lo que le correspondía por derecho propio, pero la venganza ya no era lo único que lo impulsaba. Lo cierto era que Hermione lo excitaba hasta lo indecible. Estar en la misma habitación que ella y no tocar la pálida piel tersa, ni saborear el especiado sabor a canela de sus besos ni los jugos almizclados de su sexo lo estaba matando. Apenas podía contener la impaciencia de atarla a la cama y someterla. La necesidad lo embargaba, exigiéndole que pellizcara esos pezones rosados y jugueteara con su clítoris hasta que ella le suplicara la liberación. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Se moría por saber lo sumisa que era, por saborear su poder cuando la penetrara con su miembro de una manera que ella nunca olvidaría.

Maldita sea, tenía que recobrar el control. Pensar en algo más que no fuera la venganza era una estupidez.

¿Por qué ella? La pregunta lo acosaba como una canción que no se podía quitar de la cabeza. Nunca se había sentido atraído por las castañas. Ni por las mujeres menudas. Ni por las que ya pertenecían a otro hombre. ¿Por qué ella?

La imperturbable voz de su abuelo le resonó en la cabeza, «si sueñas a menudo con una mujer castaña, es que vas a conocerla y que va a convertirse en tu media naranja».

Él siempre había creído que la «maldición» familiar era una absoluta sandez que se habían inventado los alocados y románticos miembros de su familia porque les gustaba creer en ello.

Pero seguía sin tener sentido. Seguía sin creérselo.

Aunque no podía negar que jamás había respondido a una mujer con tanta fuerza.

Murmurando una maldición aún más fuerte que la anterior, rodeó la cabaña por el lado izquierdo, recorriendo el perímetro mientras el terreno pantanoso le empapaba las botas.

Iba a seducir a Hermione sin cuestionarse nada. Ni siquiera un ciego podía ignorar la curiosidad y la necesidad que asomaba a sus ojos. Y él no estaba ciego. Pero también había algo que la hacía contenerse. ¿Quizás el afecto latente que sentía por Harry? ¿O el miedo a ser sometida a pesar de su curiosidad y su naturaleza sumisa? ¿Habría mantenido más relaciones en el pasado que no había admitido, en particular con el productor?

Fueran cuales fueran las razones de Hermione para negar su deseo no tenían importancia. Pronto tendría a Hermione atada y aceptando todas sus exigencias, jadeando sin aliento mientras le hundía el miembro en la boca, en el sexo, en el ano. Dándole algo con lo que el mojigato de Harry Potter ni siquiera soñaría.

¿Sería eso suficiente para que finalmente dejara a Harry?

Draco se detuvo en la ventana del dormitorio y miró hacia dentro. Estaba vacía. Hermione no estaba ni en la cama ni en ningún otro sitio de la habitación. Maldita sea, había desobedecido su orden de descansar. Sin duda, necesitaba que un hombre fuerte le calentara el trasero y la mantuviera a raya.

La palma de la mano le picó con sólo pensarlo, pero apartó a un lado la tentadora idea. Después de los últimos treinta minutos —diablos, después de haber estado observándola dormir durante las últimas horas—, su duro miembro había aceptado que no iba a tener suerte. Así que al menos agradecía poder pensar con la cabeza en vez de con el pene.

De hecho, tenía que conseguir ropas para Hermione. A ser posible de franela y tres tallas más grande que la suya. Si la observaba desfilar a su alrededor con ese top púrpura y esas botas de tacón de aguja, se distraería demasiado pensando en echarle un polvo en lugar de protegerla en el caso de que ocurriera lo peor. La poseería, se recordó a sí mismo, pero todavía no. No hasta que él estuviera seguro de que estaba a salvo. No hasta que hubiera conseguido que confiara un poco más en él y hubiera resuelto cómo meterse bajo su piel.

Tendría que hacerlo, si quería que se rindiera a él por completo.

Se apartó de la ventana. Sacó el móvil del clip del cinturón y marcó el número de Brice. Le pediría a su abuelo que le llevara algunas cosas. Dejó que el teléfono sonara seis veces y luego colgó mientras soltaba una maldición. El viejo estaría en el bar del pueblo con el resto de los «chicos» jugando al _Bourée_ y resolviendo los problemas del mundo. No había conseguido convencer a Brice de que comprara un contestador o un móvil. Lo volvería a llamar más tarde... pero eso significaba que tendría que esperar para cubrir las tentadoras formas de Hermione.

Al llegar a la parte trasera de la cabaña, Draco se detuvo a escuchar los sonidos del _bayou_, a observar cómo los caimanes se metían en el agua y desaparecían bajo la oscura superficie del pantano. Las cigarras cantaban la última canción de la noche que ya estaba dando paso al amanecer. Incluso en el frío mes de febrero, el aire húmedo lo envolvía todo.

Ese lugar siempre había representado un remanso de paz para él. Pero ese día no era así. En los meses transcurridos desde que Brice le había regalado la cabaña, había hecho algunas modificaciones y mejoras..., a su gusto. Era lo más cerca que había estado nunca de tener un hogar. Era raro que llevara allí a alguien. La quería para él solo. Había mantenido alejados de ese lugar a las sumisas y a todos sus amigos. ¿Por qué entonces había llevado allí a Hermione?

Sin querer saber la respuesta, Draco observó con atención la cámara de vigilancia que estaba oculta entre los árboles y el alero. Funcionaba bien, serviría para vigilar la parte trasera de la cabaña. Luego continuó hacia adelante, doblando la esquina con lentitud.

Una trémula luz dorada salía del único ventanuco que había en medio de la pared. Hermione estaba en el cuarto de baño y había encontrado las velas, pero no había podido cerrar las contraventanas por completo. Lo había intentado, pero como una estaba rota no había conseguido cerrarla del todo.

Lentamente, Draco se acercó al pequeño cristal. No debería mirar; lo sabía. Pero no tenía muchos escrúpulos en lo que a ella se refería.

Acercándose todavía más, Draco miró a través de la estrecha ventana. El vapor se elevaba desde la bañera con patas. A su lado, Hermione metía la mano bajo el chorro de agua. Al parecer satisfecha con la temperatura, puso el tapón en la bañera y retrocedió un paso.

Se llevó las manos al primer botón del top de cuero de Alyssa. El botón se abrió con una pequeña presión del pulgar. Continuó con el siguiente. Apareció la suave y redondeada forma de su escote y parte del sujetador negro que él no había olvidado y que no había dejado de atormentarle.

El sudor cubrió el pecho de Draco y su espalda. Su pene, que había logrado controlar antes, se endureció rápidamente y celebró la vista.

Una vista que, por momentos, se ponía mejor. Hermmione abrió el tercer botón, el que le cubría el ombligo, y cuando el cuarto y el quinto se abrieron, Draco perdió la capacidad de respirar.

Hermione se quitó la prenda y la dejó sobre el tocador. El clavó la mirada en el delgado torso y en los pechos erguidos y redondos mientras ella se retorcía para desabrocharse la ceñida minifalda.

Con un sexy y erótico contoneo, deslizó la prenda por la suave curva de las caderas y por los firmes muslos.

Cuando se irguió de nuevo y dejó la falda a un lado, lo único que cubría la pálida tentación que suponía su cuerpo era el sujetador de encaje que no servía para ocultar sus duros pezones, y un diminuto tanga.

Maldición, ¿era posible tener un ataque al corazón a los treinta y un años?

Tendría que dar media vuelta y marcharse. Comprobar las cámaras de vigilancia para asegurarse de que ella estaría a salvo. Debía dejar de obsesionarse por una mujer a la que sólo quería follar una vez. Sólo una, para que Harry pudiera conocer el dolor y la furia que sentía un hombre cuando sabía que su mujer se había rendido voluntariamente a otra dura polla.

Pero alejarse de Hermione era más fácil de decir que de hacer. En ese momento, no tenía voluntad para nada.

Inspirando profundamente, observó cómo ella se llevaba las manos hacia atrás para desabrocharse el sujetador. El movimiento empujó los pechos hacia delante, acentuando la forma redonda y firme, y los hermosos pezones que él tanto ansiaba lamer.

Un momento más tarde, aparecieron ante su vista. Plenos, suaves, rosados e hinchados, lo atraían como si fueran maná del cielo y coronaban la pálida belleza de los pechos de Hermione, que brillaban tenuemente bajo la titilante luz de la vela. Draco se agarró al borde de la ventana y soltó un gemido entrecortado.

¿Cómo diantres iba a evitar follarla después de eso?

Antes de poder contestarse a esa pregunta, ella se quitó el tanga y lo dejó caer con descuido, revelándole el último de sus secretos. Y Santo Dios, era impresionante.

El vello que cubría el sexo de Hermione era de un cafe ardiente.

Ahora sabía Draco cómo se sentía un toro cuando alguien agitaba algo rojo delante de sus narices: inflamado, listo para atacar.

«¡Eh, toro!»

Apoyó las manos contra la pared de la cabaña para no perder el equilibrio mientras Hermione entraba en la bañera y se hundía en el agua vaporosa con los ojos cerrados.

Maldición, tenía que dejar de espiarla como un pervertido que no podía conseguir que una mujer se desnudara para él. Y lo haría. En cuanto ella dejara de echarse agua sobre los hombros... sobre los pechos. El agua goteaba sobre su piel cremosa, corriendo en riachuelos hasta los suculentos pezones. Daría cualquier cosa por poder lamerla.

El sol apareció en el horizonte a espaldas de Draco, haciendo que fuera más difícil ver en el interior del pequeño cuarto de baño. Era una señal para que se comportara con decencia y dejara de actuar como un vulgar mirón.

Hermione se pasó el pulgar sobre uno de los duros pezones y abrió los labios en un silencioso jadeo.

Que le dieran a la decencia.

Se acercó más a la ventana para ver mejor.

Los pezones de Hermione reaccionaron a la humedad y el aire frío, y se tensaron todavía más, oscureciéndose levemente. Ella se recostó contra el borde de la bañera y suspiró.

Luego sacó las manos del agua... para ahuecarse los pechos. Un momento después, Hermione lo sorprendió al pasar lentamente los pulgares sobre las rígidas cimas y gemir.

Una oleada de sangre le bajó hasta el vientre para inflamarle la polla todavía más. Dios, iba a volverse loco. Él, que jamás había visto un indicio de locura en la familia, acabaría como un cencerro antes de que Hermione terminara su baño.

Draco contuvo el aliento mientras ella se pellizcaba los exuberantes pezones, haciéndolos rodar entre los dedos, tirando de ellos con más dureza de la que él se habría imaginado. Primero uno, luego el otro, finalmente los dos a la vez, trabajándolos con sus pequeños dedos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y abrió los labios húmedos. Parecía una diosa sensual ante un buen polvo.

**NOTA:**

¡Hola! Hoy vengo de entrada por salida. De ante mano una disculpa por no haber respondido a sus reviews esta vez, tengo algo de prisa el día de hoy. ¡Estoy feliz! Porque aprobé mi examen de admisión para la facultad/universidad, lo malo es que tengo ir que mañana (o bueno, hoy) muy temprano para arreglar la inscripción, así que... son las 2:20 am y desde cuando debería estar dormida, tengo que levantarme en 3 horas..

Pero obvio, el compromiso es primero! Y no podía dejarlas sin su capitulo ya que no se a que hora valla a llegar a mi casa el día de hoy. Prometo responder sus reviews pronto, sino es que el en sig. capi. Nos leemos hasta el martes! Con cariño, eli.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**

**Capitulo 9**

En ese momento, él habría corrido hacia la puerta y habría sacado ese cuerpo  
húmedo y desnudo del agua para clavar en ella su miembro duro como el acero. Pero no quería perderse lo que ella haría a continuación.

Cuando los pezones se oscurecieron e hincharon todavía más por las caricias, ella se hundió profundamente en la bañera, hasta que sólo las cimas gemelas de los pechos sobresalieron del agua, húmedas y tentadoras. Hermione levantó la pierna derecha y apoyó el talón en el borde de la bañera, luego dobló la rodilla izquierda y abrió las piernas.

Draco no podía ver el sexo de Hermione bajo el agua, pero podía vislumbrar  
ocasionalmente un destello de vello canelo, y su imaginación rellenó los espacios. Los ígneos rizos custodiaban una carne hinchada, húmeda y preparada.

Si ella fuera suya, la mantendría así... desnuda y excitada. Y siempre mojada. Se pasaría las mañanas lamiéndole los pezones. Mientras ella desayunaba, él la comería a ella. Se ducharía mientras penetraba con su miembro la boca de Hermione que lo tomaría profundamente hasta el fondo de la garganta. Luego se pondría serio, la llevaría hasta los límites de su cuerpo y de su confianza. No dejaría ni una parte de ella sin tocar. No había nada que no haría con ella, para ella, hasta oír sus gritos de placer.

Hermione lo sacó fuera de su ensueño cuando deslizó la mano desde el pecho,  
bajando por el abdomen hasta detenerse entre sus piernas.

Comenzó a acariciarse.

Oh, vaya... si aún no había perdido el juicio, lo haría justo en ese momento...  
cuando su cuerpo estallara en llamas.

Se recolocó la dolorida polla en los vaqueros y se acercó al ventanuco hasta  
apretar la cara contra el vidrio. Con los ojos cerrados, Hermione dibujó unos círculos lentos con la mano que tenía entre las piernas mientras con la otra continuaba tirando de los pezones, manteniéndolos duros y excitados.

Muy pronto, los movimientos lentos y circulares ganaron velocidad. El agua  
desbordó en la bañera, goteando por los mechones de su pelo sedoso, que le caía desordenadamente sobre los hombros. Comenzó a empujar las caderas contra los dedos. Draco percibió electrizantes destellos oscuros, junto con la carne húmeda y abierta.

La lujuria se le arremolinó en el vientre exigiendo alivio, mientras ella, cuyo pecho bajaba y subía con rápidos jadeos, se seguía exigiendo a sí misma. Hermione apuró las vueltas de sus dedos, moviéndolos cada vez más rápido. Los labios, ahora hinchados, se abrieron en una silenciosa boqueada. Cerró con fuerza los ojos. Draco se puso de puntillas al instante para poder ver todavía mejor, agarrándose con tal fuerza al alféizar de la ventana que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos al mismo tiempo que su aliento jadeante creaba unos círculos húmedos contra el cristal.

Luego Hermione tensó las piernas y arqueó la espalda. Se mordió los labios para contener un grito cuando el orgasmo la inundó con una temblorosa sensación. Luego se frotó el clítoris con rapidez, prolongando el placer, y conduciendo a Draco al infierno.

Siguió jadeando, jugando, arqueándose contra la mano que la conducía a otro  
orgasmo que llegó momentos después, deslizándose sobre ella como una gigantesca ola. Hermione gritó incapaz ya de contener el sonido. Pero el desesperado placer de su voz atravesó a Draco como una lanza de lujuria.

«Que Dios la ayudara. Que Dios los ayudara a ambos». No existía poder lo  
suficiente grande en la tierra para mantenerlo alejado de ese cuerpo en ese momento.

A la mierda con sus planes. A la mierda las consecuencias.

Iba a tomarla. Ya.

Mientras Hermione se elevaba hacia la cumbre del clímax, y se arqueaba ruborizada, abrió los ojos de repente.

Su mirada se encontró con la de él.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!»

Hermione saltó de la bañera, agarró una toalla y se envolvió con ella, cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo. ¡La había visto... y todo lo que había hecho! Se volvió hacia la ventana, esperando que Draco hubiese tenido la decencia de  
marcharse para darle privacidad ahora que ya lo había atrapado comportándose como un mirón. Pero Draco seguía allí, imperturbable, sin camisa, con su enorme pecho subiendo y bajando a causa de la respiración entrecortada, controlándose a duras penas. Peor aún, la observaba con una mirada ardiente y depredadora.

Absolutamente sexual. No parecía que fuera a disculparse. Esos ojos le estaban diciendo que lo había excitado. Que la deseaba. Que tenía intención de tenerla.

Punto.

El ardor entre sus muslos que había intentado apagar, latió con fuerza, volviendo de nuevo a la vida. Hermione cerró los ojos, luchando contra el torbellino de deseo que crecía en su interior. Deseo y furia disputaban una carrera en su estómago. Luchando codo con codo, muy por delante de la mortificación que ocupaba el tercer lugar.

Pero al final fue la furia quien llegó a la línea de meta.

¡Maldita sea! Puede que Draco, le hubiera salvado la vida, pero eso no le daba  
derecho a invadir su intimidad y espiar cualquier cosa que ella estuviera haciendo, mientras él mismo se excitaba. Arrogante. ¡Grosero! Todos los hombres eran iguales.

El famoso temperamento de Hermione Grander, del que siempre se había enorgullecido su madre, ardió como lava líquida en su interior, devorando a su paso cualquier vestigio de calma y decoro.

Dirigiéndole una mirada llena de veneno a la ventana, Hermione se dio la vuelta con rapidez y abandonó el cuarto de baño, atravesó el pasillo hacia la cocina y la salita, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta trasera de la cabaña.

Antes de llegar a ella, la puerta se abrió. Draco entró, feroz y silencioso. Y tan tenso, que lo más probable era que si le lanzaba un cuchillo, éste rebotara. Él cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con un tranquilo chasquido que resonó en la planta de sus húmedos pies a través del brillante suelo de madera.

—¡Hijo de perra! —le gritó, acercándose a él hasta que sólo los separó un metro—. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta o que no me importaría? O tal vez pensaste...

—Basta. —Él no levantó la voz, pero aún así sonó tan cortante como un látigo.

—Vete a la...

—Hermione —le advirtió, rechinando los dientes.

Y ella se interrumpió, ciñéndose firmemente la toalla contra su cuerpo y con el  
pecho agitado por la cólera. La voz de Draco aún resonaba en la habitación. La orden implícita ardía en sus ojos. ¿Estaba furioso con ella? Increíble.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, él añadió:

—No tenía intención de espiarte, _cher_. Salí para comprobar la seguridad del  
perímetro. Habías dejado la contraventana entreabierta, y no pude apartar la mirada. Lo siento.

¿Una disculpa? ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin intentar justificarse ni defenderse?

La furia de Hermione se disipó... demasiado rápido para su gusto. Maldita sea. Era difícil continuar furiosa con alguien que le había ofrecido una disculpa. E incluso era más difícil permanecer disgustada con un hombre que se había quedado paralizado porque le había gustado verla.

Pero ella era una Granger y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin luchar.

—¡No tenías derecho! Todo esto es demasiado embarazoso. Estoy completamente avergonzada.

El dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿De tu cuerpo? ¿De ser una mujer con necesidades?

—¡De que estuvieras observándome! No me puedo creer que estuvieras allí  
parado, mirándome como si fuera la estrella de una película porno o algo similar.

—No es la conducta que se espera de un anfitrión, de acuerdo. No es correcto. —Los ojos de Draco brillaron con sinceridad y un deseo que no desaparecía—. Sin embargo, Hermione, debes admitir una cosa: saber que te observaba, que no podía apartar los ojos de ti, te resultó excitante.

—No. —Se negó a proporcionarle esa satisfacción a pesar de saber que la  
humedad que manaba entre sus piernas era debida a sus palabras.

—Esos ojos chocolate dicen lo contrario, _cher_.

—Necesitas gafas. ¿Pensaste que me alegraría saber que convertiste mi baño en un espectáculo? ¿Pensaste que diría «claro, nos conocimos ayer, pero siéntete libre de espiar los momentos más íntimos de mi vida»?

—Sólo pensé en lo hermosa que estabas. —Se acercó todavía más—. Si fueras mía, no tendrías motivos para satisfacerte a solas. —Sonrió—. Por supuesto, me encantaría ver cómo te acaricias sólo por el placer de mirarte.

Bajando la vista, ella no pudo evitar percibir el contorno de la rígida erección que presionaba contra la bragueta de los vaqueros de Draco. Hermione sintió que se le calentaba la piel, y que la excitación palpitaba de nuevo entre sus piernas. ¡No!

Necesitaba su furia, toda esa magnífica ira.

Pero lo único que hizo fue darse cuenta de lo cerca que él estaba. De que estaba medio desnudo, mientras que ella apenas estaba cubierta. Estaba pisando terreno peligroso, en especial con Draco mirándola con ese fuego oscuro brillando en sus ojos.

En especial cuando la respuesta de su propio cuerpo era tan ardiente.

Hermione dio un paso atrás.

—Quieta.

El calmado tono de su orden, la hizo vibrar. Hermione vaciló, pensando a toda  
velocidad. No tenía por qué escucharle, no tenía que estar delante de él casi desnuda y acatar sus órdenes. De hecho, sería mucho mejor que no lo hiciera.

—Que te den. No tengo dos años, ni soy un robot —le contestó antes de retroceder de nuevo.

Draco la alcanzó.

«¡Huye!» se dijo a sí misma. Pero él ya la había agarrado suavemente por la  
muñeca, aunque ella sentía su presa como si fuera una tenaza de acero. Y también sentía su calor...

—Quédate.

Por alguna razón, algo en su voz la atraía... No, no debía escucharle.

Tal vez era porque Draco encarnaba cada pecado que anhelaba experimentar.  
Alguna vez se había masturbado en su oscura y solitaria cama sólo para sentirse frustrada al difuminarse la satisfacción cuando se daba cuenta de que aquello no era real.

Él la soltó y la rodeó lentamente al mismo tiempo que le rozaba los hombros suavemente con la yema de los dedos. El corazón de Hermione se aceleró. Sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina en los brazos. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le estaría ocurriendo a los pezones que tanto le dolían.

Draco se detuvo a sus espaldas. Su cálido aliento le cosquilleó en ese sensible lugar entre el cuello y los hombros. El calor de él irradió por su espalda y sus piernas. Hermione contuvo el aliento. Dios mío, estaba demasiado cerca. Demasiado cerca para ignorarlo. Demasiado cerca para negar el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

El ardor de entre sus muslos alcanzó nuevas cotas, como si ella no se hubiera acabado de correr hacía sólo unos minutos.

Le dirigió una mirada cautelosa por encima del hombro. Draco estaba allí mismo, esperando, como si hubiera sabido lo que ella haría. Sus miradas se encontraron, la de él era ardiente y exigente. Draco soltó un suspiro fuerte e intenso.

Iba a tocarla.

Un estremecimiento electrizante la atravesó, a la vez que se llamaba estúpida de todas las maneras que conocía. Apartó la mirada de él y clavó los ojos en la puerta otra vez, ciñéndose la toalla con más fuerza.

Draco no dijo nada, pero Hermione podía sentir sus ojos fijos en ella, observando su piel todavía húmeda, su respiración jadeante.

¿Y ahora qué? Esto había pasado de castaño a castaño oscuro en tan solo dos minutos. Y si no quería que pasara a negro, tenía que escapar ya.

—Dime por qué necesitabas un orgasmo —le murmuró al oído.

No podía. Sólo le confirmaría lo que ya debía saber: que una parte de ella, la más desvergonzada, lo deseaba, y sentía mucho más que curiosidad periodística por el placer que él podía darle.

—No es asunto tuyo, Draco.

—No me llames así, no cuando estemos a solas.

Quería que lo llamara señor. Ella siguió allí de pie, temblando, con la mente y el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad entre la incertidumbre y la emoción prohibida. Hermione se sentía... reclamada por las palabras de Draco. Sus órdenes removían algo en su interior y le provocaban un ramalazo de necesidad.

«¿Cómo sería rendirse? ¿Ceder a las exigencias de esa voz?»

Peligroso. Malo. Ceder ante todo lo que Draco representaba y que no debería desear, sólo la llevaría directa al infierno.

—¿Te llamo entonces _asno_? Sería lo más apropiado —le soltó la bravuconada y se volvió para enfrentarse a él—. No me intimides.

Esperó una fiera respuesta, una orden que fuera más un gruñido de frustración. Pero no llegó.

En lugar de responderle, él se acercó todavía más, hasta que sólo un susurro la separaba del rugiente calor de su cuerpo.

—No hay razón para que te avergüences de tus deseos.

—No lo hago. Llámame reprimida si quieres, pero de lo que me avergüenzo es de tener público mientras tengo un orgasmo —le espetó.

—Eso no es cierto —le dijo él con suavidad.

Tragando, Hermione intentó apartar la vista de su mirada conocedora y sexual. La envolvió entonces su olor, a hombre y a misterio, picante como la comida cajún y duro como la vida en el pantano.

Se apartó poco a poco de él.

—¿Crees que me conoces?

—Sé cosas sobre ti. Sé que no estás segura sobre tu sexualidad. Que tienes deseos que no quieres confesar. Los veo en tus ojos. Deseos prohibidos sobre ser sometida...

—¡No ves nada! No soy una depravada.

—No, no lo eres. Cualquiera que lo crea es idiota.

Draco intentó agarrarla de nuevo, con la determinación plasmada en las rudas facciones masculinas. Hermione no quería saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba resuelto a hacer. Se sintió invadida por el pánico, y lo empujó con la mano, apartándose de su alcance. La espalda de Hermione chocó contra la puerta.

Y Draco se acercó lentamente a ella. Como un depredador. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que hacerlo. Ya.

Hermione fue hacia la izquierda para esquivarle. Draco la bloqueó con el brazo, cortando esa vía de escape. Usó esa misma táctica en el lado derecho antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso en esa dirección.

Luego Draco se inclinó hacia delante, colocando una mano contra la puerta, al lado de su cabeza. Ella no podía mirarlo, se negaba a hacerlo. Como para captar su atención, Draco rozó su cuerpo contra el de ella, consiguiendo que crueles chispas de deseo la recorrieran de arriba abajo. En realidad, ese simple contacto fue suficiente para que ardiera como un petardo.

—Mírame. —Él se apartó para darle un poco de respiro.

Había algo en el interior de Hermione que quería obedecer. Esa voz ronca con ese deje francés y esa orden explícita tiraban de ella. Pensar en rendirse hizo que su estómago se retorciera expectante y que el deseo le latiera en el clítoris. Ese hombre era una enorme contradicción. Un protector agresivo. El hombre que ataba a las mujeres era el mismo que hacía un extraordinario esfuerzo para protegerla.

Eso la confundía. Él la confundía.

Finalmente, ella levantó su tempestuosa mirada hasta que chocó con la de él.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

—Que seas sincera.

—No, no es eso. Quieres que me rinda, que abra las piernas como una descerebrada y que te dé lo que sea que andes buscando.

Una media sonrisa se insinuó en la boca de Draco.

—Tienes razón en parte. Quiero que te rindas, _cher_. Quiero que te abras de piernas cuando yo te lo diga. Pero no porque seas una descerebrada, sino por todo lo contrario. —Él se acercó, rozando de nuevo su cuerpo contra el de ella, y todo indicio de sonrisa desapareció—. Quiero que ardas por mí. Quiero enseñarte lo que anhelas en secreto y no te atreves a pedir... quiero enseñarte lo placentero que puede llegar a ser.

Hermione tragó saliva, luego abrió la boca para replicar. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que debía de contestarle a eso? ¿Qué respondía una mujer a un hombre que decía que iba a satisfacer todas sus fantasías sexuales? ¿Negándose?

—No pienso...

—Piensas demasiado. En todo lo que no debes, en todo lo que te asusta. Prueba a pensar en todas las formas en que podría complacerte.

Oh, ya había pensado en eso.

Draco apartó una de las manos de la puerta. Le rozó la nuca y siguió bajando por las clavículas. Y luego siguió bajando más. Le acarició el pecho cubierto por la toalla, luego le rozó el pezón erecto que suplicaba su contacto.

Incluso a través de la toalla podía sentir la caricia. Un ardiente escalofrío le hizo crepitar las entrañas como si fueran bacon frito. Se quedó sin aliento y paralizada bajo la oscura mirada de Draco.

Él repitió el movimiento otra vez. Y otra. El placer recorrió a Hermione desde las doloridas y tensas cimas de los pezones, bajando en espiral por su cuerpo tenso hasta su vagina. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la puerta, incapaz de contener un gemido.

—Eso es. —Draco presionó los labios contra su garganta mientras seguía avanzando. Su otra mano se unió a la primera en el suave tormento a sus pezones con sólo la delgada toalla entre ellos.

—Quiero ver esos hermosos pezones. Necesito tenerlos en mi boca, _cher_. Deja caer la toalla.

El deseo burbujeó dentro de Hermione, llevándola al punto de ebullición incluso cuando lo poco que le quedaba de cordura gritó en algún lugar de su mente. El recuerdo de sus caricias en el club y el explosivo placer que había sentido, todavía la obsesionaban. Esos persistentes deseos, unidos a su enérgica orden, hicieron tambalear su autocontrol.

De todos los hombres que podía desear, ¿por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué lo deseaba ahora, cuando un acosador la perseguía?

Maldición, puede que fuera porque Draco era la personificación de cada una de las húmedas fantasías nocturnas que la habían mantenido despierta durante tantas noches. Tal vez fuera porque en ese momento él estaba bajando la mano sobre la toalla, deslizándola sobre su estómago y la curva de su cadera, mientras su impresionante erección presionaba contra ella. No cabía duda, era él y toda esa testosterona. Todo eso distraía a su mente del acosador.

Su madre siempre le había dicho «con la cuchara que escojas, tienes que comer» ¿Podría vivir consigo misma si se alejaba del atractivo prohibido de Draco sin ni siquiera probarlo?

Él curvó la mano sobre su trasero y con la yema de los dedos comenzó a acariciar muy suavemente la hendidura entre sus nalgas. Una nueva oleada de estremecimientos la atravesó. Ella lo reconoció como lo que era, una hábil maniobra. Si ahora se arqueaba para apartarse de sus dedos se apretaría contra su erección. Él no perdía de ninguna manera.

«¿Acaso pierdes tú?», la desafió la vocecita en el interior de su cabeza.

Draco siguió acariciando la hendidura de sus nalgas, esta vez con más fuerza, profundizando un poco más. Una oscura emoción le recorrió la columna. Automáticamente, Hermione jadeó y se arqueó contra su mano.

—Buena chica —le murmuró en el oído, provocando un nuevo escalofrío en su espalda.

El pulgar volvió a juguetear con su pezón, ahora con tanta fuerza que ella podía sentir cada callo de su piel. Volvió a gemir.

—_Cher_, deja caer la toalla. _Montre moi ton joli corp_ —Su respiración era jadeante, la voz tensa, pero controlada—. Muéstrame tu hermoso cuerpo.

—Ya lo has visto cuando me espiabas.

—Enséñamelo —gruñó Draco.

Oh, Dios. La orden implícita en su voz convirtió el sordo dolor de su entrepierna en un latido. Quería obedecer. Mucho. Un crepitante ardor la recorrió de pies a cabeza. La sangre rugió a través de su cuerpo, hinchando su clítoris. Ya mojada por el orgasmo anterior, sintió que la humedad anegaba sus pliegues más íntimos, amenazando con derramarse. El aroma picante y carnal de Draco destruía cualquier pensamiento racional. Todas las partes de su cuerpo ansiaban sus caricias sin control.

«¿Qué podría ocurrir si cedes?», preguntó la vocecita.

Más decepción y más frustración. Más rechazo y más ridículo.

No obstante, para encontrar los zapatos perfectos tenía que probárselos antes. ¿Ocurriría lo mismo con los amantes? Quizá tres no habían sido suficientes.

—Draco —logró articular en medio de sus provocativas caricias—. Hablo de sexo con la gente para ganarme la vida. No es necesario experimentarlo para hacer el programa.

—Olvídate del programa. Necesitas lo que yo puedo darte. Deja de negártelo.

—No me estoy negando nada. —«¡Estúpida!». Hermione se mordió el labio, segura de que las mejillas ruborizadas y los duros pezones desmentían sus palabras.

Él le agarró la barbilla con la mano.

—Como me mientas otra vez, te azotaré las nalgas con tanta fuerza que no podrás sentarte en una semana. Dime por qué te niegas lo que quieres.

—No me toques. —Ella intentó librarse de su presa.

Draco se mantuvo firme.

—_Cher_, voy a hacer mucho más que tocarte. Mucho más. Y cuanto más te empeñes en no contestarme, más te haré implorar.

Oh, Dios mío. Sus palabras la hacían arder tanto como la implacable demanda que veía en sus ojos acrecentaba sus miedos. Podría hacerlo; podría hacerla implorar. Y pensarlo la hizo estremecerse.

—Genial. Para tu información, no soy una mujer fatal. No disfruto demasiado del sexo.

El encanto cajún se superponía a su arrogancia con un simple gesto de esos labios que inspiraban el pecado. Draco le depositó unos besos calientes en el cuello y le mordisqueó la curva del hombro.

—Disfrutaste de todo lo que hicimos en Lafayette.

Sorpresa. Eso era lo que había hecho. Había estado demasiado conmocionada para reaccionar en realidad. Deseando y desconfiando de sí misma.

Callándose, tensa y frustrada, hasta que su cuerpo había cedido. Además, sentía curiosidad por él. Por su estilo de vida, pero participar la comprometería mucho más que seguir con la duda. Y tenía el mal presentimiento de que saborear a Draco Malfoy acabaría convirtiéndose en una adicción.

—No nos conocemos.

Las yemas de los dedos de Draco le recorrieron el hombro, dejándole a su paso un rastro de anticipación y la piel de gallina.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué te haría gritar de placer. Pero eso no es lo que te detiene.

Le besó el cuello, la barbilla, subiendo poco a poco hasta su boca. Ella se derritió bajo sus labios. Dios, se sentía tan bien. Y ese olor... ¿contendría algún ingrediente que era _kriptonita_ para su autocontrol?

—Ni siquiera nos gustamos —señaló ella, jadeando desesperada, eludiendo el beso... un beso que deseaba tanto que se le retorcieron las entrañas de deseo.

De nuevo, él sonrió con un destello de dientes blancos visible en la estancia bañada por la suave luz del amanecer.

—Ahora mismo me gustas mucho, _cher_. Me gustaste desde el primer momento, cuando hablamos en el chat. Me gusta que seas lista, intrépida y endiabladamente sexy.

Él murmuró esas palabras contra la boca de Hermione que se sintió desfallecer. En Lafayette, Draco le había tocado los pechos, le había acariciado el clítoris, la había penetrado profundamente con los dedos, sí. Pero ese ligero beso la embriagaba, como el vino más dulce envuelto en pecado y terciopelo, con un toque de lujuria que prometía placer. Ese beso era una demostración previa de fuerza y control. Casi en contra de su voluntad, se inclinó hacia él.

Por un loco instante, Hermione pensó que él se apartaría. Que jugaría con ella, excitándola para luego retirarse. Sin embargo, Draco le tomó la cara entre las manos y le atrapó la mirada con esos ojos grises.

—El recuerdo de tenerte entre mis brazos me ha mantenido duro durante toda la noche. Observarte dormir fue una tortura. Pensé en tumbarme junto a ti en la cama, en arrancarte la ropa a tiras y devorar todo lo que encontrara debajo. Quiero tenerte, _cher_. Recorrerte con mi boca. Penetrarte profundamente. Quiero que grites mi nombre mientras te corres.

Hermione no podía respirar. Esas palabras no sólo revolucionaban su libido, sino que impactaban en su cuerpo, minando su capacidad de resistencia ante el placer que prometían. Draco la despojaba del aire, de la voluntad de resistir. ¿Cómo sería sentir a Draco? ¿Saborearlo? Ese anhelo le hacía palpitar el clítoris de necesidad. Apenas podía contener los gemidos ante la necesidad de volver a correrse. Y él casi ni la había tocado.

¿Qué ocurriría si le daba rienda suelta a sus deseos? ¿Cómo sería dejarse llevar y entregarse a alguien con toda esa experiencia sólo una vez?

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado. El deseo era como un bosque en llamas bajo un fuerte viento que la consumía sin piedad. Su excitación amenazaba con licuarse entre sus piernas. Se humedeció los labios resecos, pero cuando la mirada de Draco captó el movimiento, subió la temperatura varios grados más.

—¿Quieres tomarme con esa boquita rosada, _cher_? Mientras te observaba dormir, te veía de rodillas, con mi polla en esa deliciosa boquita tuya.

Hermione apenas tenía experiencia con el sexo oral. Leer y hablar sobre ello en el programa no podía compensar ese hecho. Pero en ese momento, con un hombre enorme como Draco delante de ella, apretado contra ella, parecía algo irrelevante. Draco inspiraba el deseo de probar cualquier cosa, incluyendo su pene.

—Oh, ya veo que te gusta la idea —murmuró él, acariciándole los labios con su aliento—. Esos ojitos castaños se han oscurecido. Me pregunto que más te gusta. Sé que te gusta esto...

Como ya había hecho antes, Draco le acarició los pezones a través de la toalla, ahora dolorosamente duros, rozándolos con los nudillos y las yemas de los dedos. Hermmione contuvo el aliento y no pudo evitar arquearse contra él buscando fin a tan erótico tormento.

—Unos pezones sensibles. Será un placer succionarlos hasta que los pueda sentir hincharse contra mi lengua.

¿Lo haría? La sugerencia la hizo retorcerse de placer.

—No vayas tan deprisa. No he dicho que sí —señaló ella, intentando recuperar la cordura. Pero el tono ronco de su voz hizo que la protesta pareciera un chiste.

¡No, no, no! Draco podría estar excitándola más allá de sus convicciones —más allá de su aguante—, pero al día siguiente... ¿Cómo afrontaría su vida al día siguiente si se dejaba llevar? ¿No tenía suficiente con el acosador? Había quedado con él para entrevistarle para su programa _Provócame_, no para convertirse en el juguete de un dominante.

—Tu cuerpo ya lo da por hecho, _cher_. Estás jadeando. Tienes los pezones duros como diamantes. —De repente, Draco buscó la abertura de la toalla a la altura del vientre, la abrió y apretó la cálida palma de su mano contra la piel de Hermione. Él estaba tan caliente, que ella se sobresaltó. Quemaba. Hermione se estremeció. Se acercó más a él. Ahora sus pechos se rozaban. La boca de Draco estaba sólo a un centímetro de la de ella mientras deslizaba la mano sobre su cadera, por su vientre... hasta el nacimiento del vello púbico.

—¿Vas a negarlo, _cher_?

Hermione vaciló. Si fuera una chica lista, gritaría ahora un «no» rotundo. Se apartaría de él, volvería a esa bañera que había abandonado y que ahora estaría llena de agua fría y se sumergiría en ella hasta el fondo. Pero las yemas de los dedos de Draco dibujaban círculos sobre su vientre, sobre sus muslos, tocando ligeramente el montículo que quería seducir.

Hermione apretó con fuerza los muslos, pero sólo sirvió para sentir más el agudo deseo que bajó por su vientre y se extendió por sus muslos. Tener sólo una toalla encima no la consolaba.

—¿O vas a decir que sí? —murmuró él—. ¿Vas a dejarme penetrarte con mis dedos y mi lengua? ¿Vas a dejar que mi polla te llene profundamente?

Oh, Dios, más palabras provocativas que le hacían tener ideas lascivas y le sugerían imágenes acordes con ellas.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Quería decir que sí, anhelaba más que nunca sentir ese placer prohibido que sabía que Draco podría proporcionarle.

«Una vez. Sólo una vez», le susurró la vocecita en la cabeza. «¿Qué daño podría hacerle?»

Muy pronto, con un poco de suerte, ese asunto del acosador terminaría, y volvería a Los Angeles para grabar la próxima temporada de _Provócame_. Draco Malfoy sería un tórrido recuerdo al que recurrir en una noche fría para excitarse. Así de sencillo.

—Draco...

—¿Quieres algo? —se burlaba de ella mientras sus dedos se deslizaban con ligereza por su vientre y sus caderas. Esos ojos plateados chispeaban, esa boca juguetona la provocaba sin piedad.

Ella y su resistencia se rindieron.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, le agarró la mano y se la colocó sobre su montículo. Él tanteó con uno de sus cálidos dedos entre los pliegues hinchados y le rodeó el clítoris una vez, dos veces. Hermione se quedó sin aliento, y contuvo el deseo de abrir las piernas para él.

—Si deseas algo, _cher_, deja caer la toalla. Lo quiero todo de ti, te quiero desnuda.

Hermione se negó a detenerse a pensar, a reconsiderarlo otra vez. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra después. Así que se arrancó la toalla. Esta cayó al suelo lentamente, dejándole la piel de gallina y... nada más. Se estremeció…, pero no de frío.

Draco permaneció delante de ella con una mirada ardiente que prometía un placer capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza.

—No puedo esperar a estar en tu interior. Entraré tan profundamente que jamás lo olvidarás.

La boca de Draco cubrió la de ella en un beso arrollador. No, él hizo algo más que besarla. Él la devoró, la consumió, la poseyó. Hermione se abrió para él, aceptando la estocada hambrienta de su lengua que sabía a especias y que la llenaba de una necesidad abrasadora, mientras se lanzaba a una devastadora danza de seducción. Sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Su pasión era a la vez picante y dulce como la miel y tan dura como el acero. Era única. Embriagadora. Hermione gimió en su boca, y él devoró el sonido con ansia.

Draco bajó las manos hasta sus caderas y las asió con fuerza, atrayéndola directamente contra la erección contenida en los vaqueros. La acomodó justo en el lugar adecuado, y ella sintió que su ansiedad crecía. Tanto que le dolía. La apretó de nuevo contra sí, obligando a Hermione a levantar la pierna para rodearle la cintura, abriendo su cuerpo para él en una súplica silenciosa.

Él aceptó de inmediato, cogiéndole el muslo y anclándolo sobre su cadera, consiguiendo el roce perfecto con su clítoris. Hermione se asió a sus hombros desnudos y duros, intentando resistir a pesar de la mareante necesidad.

¿Había estado alguna vez tan excitada? No. ¿Alguna vez había deseado algo tanto como para sentir que moriría si no lo conseguía? No.

Era una tortura. Era un placer.

Él continuó devorándole la boca, dándole pequeños mordísquitos en los labios, enroscando su lengua con la de él. Draco no dejó sin atender ninguna parte de la boca de Hermione, y la saboreó a conciencia. Con desesperación, ella restregó los pechos contra el muro caliente y duro del pecho de Draco, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y profundizando más el beso.

Cuando apartó sus labios de los de ella, Hermione se agarró a él en señal de protesta. Él le apartó los brazos y los apoyó contra la puerta con una mirada de advertencia.

Se sostuvieron las miradas, los ojos plateados de Draco brillaban de necesidad, instándola a aceptar todo lo que quisiera hacer a continuación. Hermione tenía el cuerpo demasiado excitado y la mente demasiado obnubilada por el deseo para negarse. La respiración entrecortada de Draco era la única indicación de que no estaba tan controlado como parecía.

Presionándola contra la puerta, Draco se apretó de nuevo contra ella, rozándole el pene otra vez contra su clítoris. Pero ahora, se inclinó para añadir una nueva sensación a la mezcla: su boca en los pezones de Hermione.

Hermione se arqueó contra Draco, no sólo ansiosa por ofrecerle más, sino por el dolor que sentía. Él comenzó una hábil succión, un lametazo provocador.  
—Draco —protestó ella suavemente—. Draco.

—Ya sabes cómo llamarme —le advirtió, pellizcando con sus dedos los sensibles pezones—. Hasta que te corras no quiero volver a oír mi nombre en tus labios, ..

—Sí, señor —gimió ella. Lo que fuera para que volviera a tomar los pezones en su boca.

La recompensó con una ardiente succión de las cimas de sus pechos; primero una y luego la otra. Y viceversa. Una y otra vez. Primero con la lengua caliente, luego con tiernos mordiscos que la hicieron jadear y arañarlo.

* * *

**_Mejor tarde que nunca: Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, y gracias Selesia y Sally por sus felicitaciones, no se preocupen, aún falta un poco para que entre a clases, por ahora solamente estoy llendo a los cursos de inducción, pero prometo que no las abandonaré! (Como dije, compromiso es compromiso)._  
**

* * *

**NOTA:**

¡Aquí me tienen! ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Muy bueno en todos los sentidos e.e Ya se imaginaran y estense listas para el siguiente. Este fue especialmente largo como recompensa por seguir esta historia y dejarles un poco picadas a la espera del siguiente. (Lo se, soy cruel).

Les recuerdo los días de actualización, dos capítulos por semana: Martes y Viernes. (A menos que halla algun cambio, sobre previo aviso).

Espero sus reviews, se siente tan gratificante el ver siempre uno nuevo, hace que los esfuerzos y desveladas valgan la pena. Nos leemos, hasta el siguiente. Con cariño, eli~

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece. **_**_Es una adaptación del libro "Dominada por el Deseo", de la serie "Guardaespaldas" de Shayla Black. _**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**

**Capitulo 10**

Por primera vez en su vida, pudo sentir realmente que sus pezones se llenaban de sangre, que se hinchaban.

Con un último lametazo, Draco volvió a usar las manos.

—Muy bonitos. Deberían de estar así siempre, tiernos, rosados, erguidos, esperando que los acaricie.

Volvió a cerrar los pulgares y los dedos sobre ellos con la dureza necesaria para hacerla contener el aliento. Luego los retorció, haciendo que Hermione gritara, mientras la humedad anegaba sus muslos como un torrente. Dios, jamás había estado tan sensible, sentía que podría llegar al orgasmo sólo con que jugara con sus pezones. Había leído que era posible, pero jamás se lo había creído. Hasta ahora.

—¿Estás resbaladiza y ardiente para mí? —le preguntó mientras le rozaba el cuello con su cálido aliento.

—Sí —respondió ella entrecortadamente.

—¿Sí, qué?

—Sí, señor.

Draco deslizo los dedos por el valle entre sus pechos, los arrastró por su vientre, su monte de Venus, luego los sumergió en su húmedo calor. Acarició el clítoris y ella gimió contra su boca.

—Tócame —gimió Hermione.

—Aquí no mandas tú, _cher_. Aceptas lo que te doy. No importa cómo te lo dé.

—Pero...

Draco dio un paso atrás, rompiendo todo contacto. Hermione se lo quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos. Qué bastardo.

—O lo hacemos a mi manera o no lo hacemos. ¿Entendido?

—Maldición, eres un arrogante —le contestó rechinando los dientes mientras la excitación y la furia ardían a fuego lento en su interior.

—Eso ya lo habíamos hablado. ¿Seguimos, _cher_? Es tu elección.

Al final, Hermione estaba demasiado excitada, y sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber lo que haría a continuación para considerar cualquier otra cosa.

—Será como tú digas, señor.

—Buena chica. Abre los muslos.

Apoyándose contra la puerta, Hermione abrió las piernas. Draco arrastró los dedos entre los hinchados y húmedos pliegues femeninos, jugueteando con la punta del clítoris, y expandiendo la humedad con los dedos. La respiración de Hermione se aceleró junto con los latidos de su corazón. Asombroso. Draco sabía exactamente dónde tocar, cuándo y por cuánto tiempo para llevarla hasta el precipicio, pero sin dejar que cayera.

Muy pronto, ella sintió que el rubor se extendía por toda su piel. Era una masa gimiente y temblorosa, suplicando por que él la llenara, por que aliviara esa monstruosa necesidad que había creado en ella. Hermione le recorrió el pecho con manos ávidas, acariciando las increíbles líneas de los pectorales, el abdomen musculoso. Era asombroso. Tenía músculos duros, pero a la vez suaves, por todos lados.

La llevaba casi al límite de la excitación con esos habilidosos dedos, y con algún pellizco ocasional en sus pechos. Los besos largos y febriles la hacían gemir, arquearse e implorar en silencio. Jugó con ella, llevándola más y más alto hasta que Hermione se sintió mareada, delirante, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que él acabara con ese tormento.

Desesperada, bajó la mano por el estómago de Draco y agarró la protuberancia de su miembro a través de los vaqueros. Era enorme. Grueso y duro, le daría lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. ¿Por qué no lo hacía ya?

Con un siseo, Draco le agarró la muñeca y la volvió a poner contra la puerta, cerca de la cabeza de Hermione.

—No me has pedido permiso para tocarme.

—Pensé que te gustaría —jadeó ella.

—Pensaste que así me privarías del control, Hermione, que así podrías obtener rápidamente lo que querías. Non. Me tocas cuando yo lo diga y no antes.

Inquieta, más allá de la necesidad, cambió el peso de un pie a otro. Él metió un pie entre sus muslos para que no los pudiera cerrar. Jugueteó de nuevo con sus pezones, ahora ligeramente doloridos. De alguna manera, ese diminuto indicio de dolor sólo consiguió que cada toque fuera más vivido, que cada caricia fuera directa a su clítoris.

—Por favor, señor.

—¿Por favor qué, _cher_? —Le volvió a pellizcar los pezones y murmuró la pregunta contra sus labios—. ¿Quieres que te folle?

Ella jamás le había dicho esas palabras a un hombre en su vida. Jamás imaginó que podría llegar a decirlas. Pero ahora, no podía imaginar no decirlas. Necesitaba a Draco ya, embistiéndola dura y rápidamente.

—Sí —murmuró—, fóllame.

Él se detuvo, arqueando una ceja con impaciencia.

—Señor —añadió ella precipitadamente, entre jadeos—. Fóllame, señor.

Como recompensa, él deslizó dos dedos sobre su clítoris y lo frotó suavemente, dibujando unos tortuosos círculos en torno al duro nudo. Hermione había imaginado que, sin lugar a dudas, su deseo no podía aumentar mucho más. Se había equivocado, pensó con un gemido.

Ahora, cada aliento de Hermione era un jadeo. El aire entraba y salía rápidamente de sus pulmones. Los latidos de su corazón lo ahogaban todo excepto la necesidad de sentirle profundamente en su interior.

—Bájame la cremallera de los pantalones.

Hermione no vaciló, ni jugueteó. Bajó la cremallera y le deslizó los odiados vaqueros por las caderas. Draco no llevaba ropa interior, así que su miembro brotó libre hacia las manos que lo esperaban.

Ella lo frotó. Su técnica era apurada e inexperta, estaba segura, pero la urgía la necesidad de tocarle, de sentir al hombre que pronto estaría dentro de ella. Cerró los puños en torno a él, uno sobre otro, y le acarició la gruesa y gloriosa longitud.

Hasta que él la agarró de las muñecas y le apartó las manos, volviéndolas a poner contra la puerta.

—No sigues mis indicaciones, _cher_. Dije que me bajaras la cremallera, no que me bajaras los pantalones y me acariciaras la polla. Un error más y tendrás que olvidarte de que te folle.

Ella se mordió los labios, tratando de contener la impaciencia y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Comprendo, señor.

Le latió el clítoris al decir esas palabras. Dios, ¿qué le ocurría? Había llegado demasiado lejos para que le importara. Pero más tarde...

En silencio, él saco un paquete del bolsillo y se bajó los vaqueros hasta las rodillas. Segundos después, rasgó el cuadrado paquete metálico y se enfundó el preservativo en el glande púrpura, luego lo deslizó por toda su longitud. Lentamente. Demasiado lentamente para Hermione, que resistió el impulso de ayudarle o de apresurarlo o de mover los pies con impaciencia.

De repente, él se inclinó, la levantó por las caderas y apretó el cuerpo de Hermione entre la puerta y su propio cuerpo.

—Rodéame la cintura con las piernas.

Ella vaciló. ¿Podía la gente realmente tener relaciones sexuales de pie? Ella jamás había intentado hacer nada más exótico que permanecer encima.

—Hazlo —la voz de Draco era afilada como el acero.

Sin más vacilación, Hermione levantó las dos piernas y le rodeó las caderas. Unos momentos después, él la recompensó con la sensación de su pene indagando en su entrada, grueso y preparado. Conteniendo el aliento, se agarró a sus hombros, justo en el borde, esperando.

La penetró con la punta, y aunque dura, la sintió como un trozo de cielo, como un elixir mágico que aliviara el dolor que la carcomía viva.

—Dilo otra vez —exigió él con una voz ronca—. Dime qué quieres.

Hermione ni se planteó vacilar.

—Follame. ¡Ahora!

Entonces, Draco empujó las caderas de Hermione hacia abajo mientras él empujaba hacia arriba. Los tiernos tejidos internos que llevaban tanto tiempo sin ser penetrados protestaron al principio, incapaces de acomodar su grosor. Ella gritó.

—Relájate —se salió de ella—. Ábrete para mí, _cher_.

Hermione se esforzó en relajar sus músculos, algo difícil cuando estaba agonizando lentamente por el deseo. Draco siguió empujando lentamente, con su carne atravesándola como si fuera mantequilla suave, despertando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y provocándole estremecimientos de placer.

Hermione sintió que estallaría y le pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que él estuvo enterrado por completo en ella. Oh, Dios, necesitaba correrse.

Jamás había tomado a un hombre tan grande ni tan profundamente. Lo podía sentir casi en la garganta. La anchura de la erección la hizo estirarse hasta que su carne ardió. Pero no era suficiente.

Ese indicio de dolor fue como echar leña al fuego. Su sangre corrió rauda por sus venas, y rompió a sudar. El dolor la hizo ser consciente de estar viva, del intenso placer que aún estaba por llegar.

—¡Más! —exigió ella—. Nunca ha sido tan bueno.

Sin previo aviso, él se retiró casi en su totalidad, luego volvió a penetrarla con más suavidad que antes. El dolor se desvaneció, pero los sensibles pliegues del sexo de Hermione se habían estirado más que nunca. Ella hubiera jurado que podía sentir cada centímetro, cada vena de su pene rozarle la carne tan repentinamente sensible de su interior.

Draco le proporcionó un placer atormentador con cada lenta estocada, cada roce del glande en su interior la hacía jadear y arder de necesidad, haciendo que se olvidara de todo menos de las sensaciones que le provocaba, de la necesidad que tenía de él.

—_Cher, tu sens si douce_ —le murmuró Draco al oído mientras empujaba en ella una vez más—. Eres tan dulce.

Ella intentó contenerse, resistirse al placer que amenazaba con hacerle perder la cordura. Pero con esas palabras y el siguiente envite de su dura erección, el orgasmo la barrió como un furioso huracán... rápido, fuerte, distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes.

—¡Draco! —gritó ella, clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

Hermione supo entonces que su primera suposición había sido correcta: jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Con el grito de Hermione resonando en sus oídos, Draco se sumergió en el sedoso paraíso de su vagina una vez más y perdió el control del orgasmo que retenía por un hilo.

La explosión se originó en un punto de su vientre, y el placer se extendió por su miembro. Salió a chorros de su cuerpo, llevando la dicha a todas partes. Se sintió un poco mareado. Le temblaban los dedos. Los latidos del segundo clímax de Hermione lo envolvieron, ordeñando cada gota de semen, dejándolo sumido en una pesada satisfacción.

¿Había sido tan bueno alguna vez?

Luchando por recobrar el aliento, Draco abrió los ojos para ver la cara ruborizada de Hermione, sus labios hinchados, sus hombros relajados.

«¿Mostraría ella ese aspecto tras pasar una noche con Harry?»

El pensamiento surgió de la nada. La cólera lo atravesó como un relámpago, como si lo hubiera invadido una corriente helada. Se quedó paralizado.  
¿Cólera? Sí, Harry la había tocado. Ella pertenecía a ese bastardo.

«Ah, pero te la acabas de tirar», se recordó a sí mismo. «La venganza es dulce».

Cierto, pero sus entrañas, ese lugar donde le supuraba una herida que lo corroía desde hacía tres años por la traición de Harry, no gritaban de júbilo, sino que estaban pendiente de las sensaciones que Hermione extendía a su alrededor, de su perfume a frambuesa. Acababa de correrse en su interior y ya quería volver a hacerlo.

«Muy listo, Draco».

La había engañado para llevarla allí y se la había tirado como pago de una deuda. El primer objetivo de la misión se había cumplido. Fin de la historia.

Draco se obligó a retirarse y a dejar a Hermione de pie. Ella lo miró con los ojos agrandados, buscando consuelo y preguntándole sin palabras qué iba a pasar entre ellos ahora.

Como si él lo supiera.

Reprimiendo una maldición, se dio la vuelta, se quitó el condón de un tirón y lo lanzó al cubo de basura más próximo. El porqué volvía a estar enojado, no lo sabía. ¿Quizá porque a él le gustaba Hermione y ella no merecía ser utilizada? O puede que fuera porque había querido creer que ella no traicionaría al hombre con el que pensaba casarse, abriéndose de piernas para otro.

Era una estupidez.

Se cerró la cremallera de los vaqueros y miró a Hermione de nuevo. Le temblaba el labio inferior. Su expresión había pasado de saciada a precavida en unos segundos. Algo en lo más profundo de Draco quiso abrazarla y tranquilizarla. Otra parte de él estaba asustada de su reacción ante ella.

—Coge lo que quieras de la cocina —le señaló a su alrededor y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Con largas zancadas, Draco atravesó la cabaña hasta sus dominios privados. Sacando las llaves del bolsillo, abrió la puerta.

«Entra. Cierra. No la mires».

Imposible.

Draco se giró para mirarla. Incluso desde el otro extremo de la cabaña podía ver los temblores que la recorrían, las marcas de su barba en la piel desnuda, los pezones hinchados tan dulces y suculentos que le hacían la boca agua, y el vello canelo que cubría la entrada de su sexo.

Se le contrajo el vientre.

«Vuelve. Cruza la habitación, cógela. Tómala otra vez».

Ignorando la voz, cerró la puerta de golpe y echó el cerrojo, luego se acercó al ordenador del escritorio de la esquina. Se desplomó pesadamente en la silla y lo encendió. Pero sus pensamientos e impulsos no estaban para acciones mundanas. Su instinto le decía que acababa de cometer un gran error al darle la espalda a Hermione. Si hubiera pensado más allá de su deseo de tomarla y de la reacción alocada que había tenido ante ella, se habría dado cuenta de que si quería que dejara a Harry, tenía que mantenerla embelesada y saciada. Constantemente. Nada más le podía asegurar que Hermione dejaría por su propia voluntad al antiguo compañero de Draco. Y si tuviera dos dedos de frente, se pondría de pie, volvería con ella y la llevaría a su cama para atarla.

Pero Draco vaciló. Hermione había abierto una brecha en su control. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento, pensar. Hermione y sus sentimientos no eran importantes; sólo importaba haber llevado a cabo la primera parte de su venganza. Tenía que decidir cómo conseguir lo demás, la parte en que ella dejaría a Harry. Tenía que ordenar sus prioridades.

Pero en vez de eso, pensaba en peligrosas fantasías que incluían atarla a su cama y penetrarla lentamente. Mataría por sentir la exuberante calidez de sus labios, por acariciarle la suave garganta, por saborear sus pezones rosados, el estómago plano. Por probar la humedad de su sexo que estaba seguro que sabría a ambrosía.

Maldita sea, tenía que dejar de pensar con la polla y recordar que Hermione era un medio para conseguir un fin. Ella había engañado a su novio... no era la mujer adecuada con la que enrollarse. Ya había pasado por eso antes. Tenía cicatrices que lo probaban.

Por si fuera poco, a ella aún la perseguía un acosador que quería matarla. Estaba asustada y él se había prometido protegerla, y obtener de ella algunas respuestas. Era lo menos que podía hacer, por utilizarla. Tenía que concentrarse en protegerla, no en las sensaciones que le provocaba. O en imaginar cómo sería someterla por completo.

Ya encontraría la manera de convencerla de que dejara a Harry sin que ello implicara hundir su miembro en su cuerpo repetidas veces hasta que ambos estuvieran demasiado saciados para moverse.

Una rápida mirada al reloj de su muñeca le dijo a Draco que todavía no eran las siete de la mañana, demasiado temprano para llamar a Blaise, su socio, o a cualquier otra persona. Blaise tenía un montón de contactos, desde senadores a conserjes. Conocería a alguien que supiera algo sobre el acosador. Pero hasta entonces, todo lo que Draco tenía que hacer era concentrarse en Hermione o en la venganza.

Vale, en la venganza. Pensaría en eso, se centraría en lo dulce que sería hacer pagar a Harry por su traición. No se sentía especialmente contento, al menos aún no. Probablemente no lo estaría hasta que Hermione dejara a ese bastardo. Había sabido desde el principio que su plan tenía un enorme defecto: que Hermione no le contara a Harry su indiscreción, si era así, Draco no tenía manera de asegurarse de que Harry lo descubría. No habría manera de probarlo. Y probarlo... era importante. De hecho, lo era todo.

Levantándose de la silla, Draco se paseó por la habitación. ¿Cómo podría probarle a Harry que había penetrado profundamente a su mujer hasta hacerla gritar su nombre? Él había obtenido una prueba irrefutable de la traición de Harry con un vídeo, pero...

Pero... podría pagar a Harry con la misma moneda.

Draco sonrió. Ojo por ojo...

Ignorando una punzada de culpabilidad, volvió rápidamente a la silla y se dejó caer en el asiento para comenzar a teclear. Unos segundos después, encontró lo que estaba buscando: la grabación de seguridad de la cabaña unos minutos antes. Abrió el archivo y comenzó a mirarlo desde las 6 a.m. Lo pasó a cámara rápida hasta que Hermione apareció de pronto gritando con aquella pequeña toalla verde.

Luego se reclinó en el asiento para observarlo a velocidad normal y con sonido. No quería perderse ni un segundo.

Demonios, tenía un pelo precioso, tan rizado y sedoso, que caía sobre sus hombros como una tentación ígnea. Esa piel cremosa, salpicada de pecas, lo impulsaba a querer recorrerlas con la lengua. Se ponía duro sólo con recordar la manera en que olía, como a frambuesas frescas con una pizca de canela. Hermione era el tipo de mujer fuerte, que no se rendía, que a él le gustaba saborear. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conocía a una mujer como ella. Perdía el tiempo con Harry.

En el vídeo en blanco y negro, la besaba y le acariciaba los pezones. Observar cómo cerraba los ojos, cómo se ruborizaba, cómo se arqueaba para ofrecerse a él, le excitó una vez más. Experimentarlo había sido... algo increíble, pero observarla era como volver a tenerla de nuevo y saborear cada reacción.

Ella le susurró algo. Draco le respondió, pero el audio del archivo no lo recogía. Aunque poco importó cuando dejó caer la toalla. Si bien su propio cuerpo bloqueaba la mayor parte de la vista del cuerpo de Hermione, podía verse la curva de un pecho y un atisbo de suaves pliegues rosados, protegidos por el vello rojizo. Pero también se veía mucho más. La curva exuberante de sus caderas, la flexibilidad de sus muslos. Su expresión vulnerable. Había corrido un riesgo con él, y lo sabía. Y entonces vio su reserva. No estaba convencida al cien por cien de ceder. Pero la dolorida curiosidad había derrotado, finalmente, a la preocupación. Se moría de ganas de someterse, pero no quería aceptarlo.  
Y tenía que haber una razón. Estaba más que interesado en resolver ese misterio.

Draco maldijo de nuevo, debatiéndose entre la culpabilidad, la curiosidad y el repentino apremio del deseo cuando se observó a sí mismo levantarla, apretarla contra la puerta y entrar en ella con una serie de envites apasionados. Recordó — comenzando a sudar— lo estrecha que había sido, cómo se había esforzado en tomarle. Pero no había pronunciado una palabra, una queja. Una mueca de dolor le cruzó el rostro, y Draco apretó los puños. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? Hacerle daño era lo último que había querido. La próxima vez...

No puede haber una próxima vez, se recordó a sí mismo. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba en ese archivo. ¿El saber que ella había sentido tal devastación sensual a manos de un total desconocido sería suficiente para hacerla dejar a Harry? Era muy pronto para decirlo, pero se temía que obligarla a dejar al hijo del senador no sería tan fácil. Tendría que idear algo...

Mientras la observaba aceptar toda la longitud de su miembro y la expresión de placer en su rostro, esperaba que aquel encuentro no hubiera sido suficiente, deseaba que ella se sometiera a él otra vez. Y otra. ¿Por qué negar la verdad? Lo atraía. Todo en ella lo atraía: su piel, su olor, su audacia. Era una interesante mezcla de inocencia y provocación. Tímida y contenida un momento y atrevida e implorante al siguiente. Le gustaba esa pequeña paradoja en ella.

El vídeo continuó, segundo a segundo, mientras la aplastaba con fuerza contra la puerta. Podía ver cómo el orgasmo se abría paso desde el interior de Hermione. Abrió los dulces labios. Gimió y apretó las piernas en torno a él. La observó quedarse sin aliento y casi podía sentir su sedoso calor envolviéndolo, incluso ahora. Borrar de su memoria su olor, sus reacciones —toda ella— no iba a ser fácil.

Draco se removió, ajustándose los pantalones. Hizo una mueca. ¿Cuándo se había puesto tan duro como una roca por una mujer quince minutos después de haberla tomado? Muy rara vez. ¿Cuándo una mujer había invadido su mente después de tomarla? Nunca.

Soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué era ella diferente? Las palabras de su abuelo le impactaron como un ariete en el vientre. «Si sueñas a menudo con una mujer castaña, es que vas a conocerla y que va a convertirse en tu alma gemela». Imposible. La mujer de su mente, de sus sueños, era simplemente una fantasía. No era Hermione.

Pero con ella se había sentido como si fuera una fantasía hecha realidad.

En la pantalla, Hermione le arañaba la espalda. La podía oír claramente: «Más. Nunca ha sido tan bueno». Jadeó un par de veces, antes de que sus labios le rozaran febrilmente el cuello. «Nunca había sido así».

Draco tembló ante el recuerdo. Sí, había sido bueno. Jodidamente espectacular, si era honesto consigo mismo. Maldita sea, no tenía necesidad de tirársela de nuevo. Ahora que tenía la prueba de que lo habían hecho, esa parte de su venganza había sido completada. Hermione había servido a sus propósitos. Y no existía eso de la media naranja.

«¡Draco!», observó cómo Hermione gritaba su nombre y se dejaba caer contra él, dando y tomando placer.

Allí en la silla, con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo de Hermione, con las pelotas tensas por la necesidad de correrse de nuevo, Draco apretó los dientes conteniendo el deseo de acariciarse la polla a través de los vaqueros.

Pero también podía ver que ella se contenía, manteniéndose de alguna manera apartada de él, sin entregarse por completo a sus caricias. Algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta mientras estaba enterrado en su canal, apretado y húmedo, con sus gritos resonando en los oídos. Observó la pantalla con atención. Era un misterio. ¿De qué demonios se trataba?

Rebobinó y volvió a ver los últimos momentos de nuevo. Bueno, no podía saber por qué Hermione había contenido una parte de sí misma al final. Sólo sabía que le disgustaba mucho. Lo sentía como una traición. Algo que le impelía a conseguir su completa rendición.

Maldiciendo, Draco cortó y pegó un trozo del vídeo, incluyendo esos momentos en los que Hermione decía que nunca había sido tan bueno, y cuando gritaba su nombre mientras se corría. Tal vez Harry no se daría cuenta de que ella no se había entregado sin reservas.

Una cosa era cierta. Harry era un hijo de perra, pero no era estúpido.

Aun así eran las mejores secuencias que tenía. Serían suficientes para convencer a Harry. Podría ocuparse de lo que fuera que Hermione ocultaba más tarde.

Antes de poder cambiar de idea, Draco envió el archivo al mail personal de Harry, junto con unas palabras amistosas.

«¿Cómo va esa carrera política, viejo amigo? Draco»

¿Cuánto tiempo —se preguntó— pasaría antes de que su «colega» viera el vídeo de su antiguo compañero de escuadrón tirándose a su novia? ¿Qué haría cuando lo hiciera?

No pudo reprimir una fría sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pero Herione volvió a inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando la imaginó abierta y atada en su cama, y él a punto de tomarla. Completamente a su merced. Húmeda, suplicante. Dispuesta y ansiosa de que la poseyera de todas las maneras posibles.

Y se preguntó qué tendría que hacer para persuadirla no sólo de dejar a Harry, sino de entregarse sin reservas.

Tenía que descubrirlo. Ese deseo no iba a desvanecerse, se conocía lo suficientemente bien para saberlo. Eclipsaría todo lo demás. Por ahora, el tiempo estaba de su parte. Hermione estaba a salvo por el momento. El acosador probablemente no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Sería difícil que alguien que no fuera acadiano siguiera a un hijo de los pantanos por esa salvaje e indomable tierra.

Así que Draco la seduciría, y llevaría a Hermione de nuevo a la sumisión. Y no sólo una vez. Ella dejaría a Harry. Y le entregaría esa parte de sí misma que no le había dado antes. Esa parte que él sospechaba que no le había ofrecido a ningún hombre. Draco pensaba asegurarse de que se lo diera todo a él.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

_**Lo se, soy muy cruel por haberlas dejado a todas así, como dijeron por ahí "con la miel en los labios". Espero y me perdoneeen :'(Las consentí de más hoy.**_

_**Miri: Lo se, sinceramente, creo que ninguna de nosotras se resistiría, es más, yo me derrito tan solo de verlo y... "¡Soy toda tuya, Dragon" dhdadksadas **_

_**Selesia: Solo tengo que decir... Draco hará que Hermione confiese sus deseos más oscuros, quiera o no y ahí será su perdición! Humillarse, aceptar en voz alta algo denigrante para ella que solo lo ha dicho dentro de su cabeza y tener que aceptar las ordenes y suprimirse bajo del poder del Amo J (o D) y todo lo que él le puede dar... Ummh Ahora que lo pienso, que sufrida, un gran castigo ¿no crees? *sarcasmo***_

_**Alice Marie Fray: Claro que si hermosa, me llamo Elizabeth, pero mis amigos me llaman Eli, así que no te preocupes, con confianza~**_

_**SuwabeKoto-Chan: Muchas gracias por tu review y unirte a las bellas seguidoras de esta historia**_

* * *

**NOTA:**

Bueno, seré breve: No less preguntaré si les gustó el capitulo, porque yo se que si. Seguramente ahora muchas de sus dudas se abran resuelto, y por consiguiente, nuevas cuestiones aparecido. De antemano les pido una disculpa si encuentran o detectan algún error por ahí o algo que no llegue a cuadrar, ya sea con las descripciones (especialmente físicamente), etc. si los llegará a haber, por favor haganmelo saber para corregirlo al instante, edite el capi a la carrera y solo lo leí por encima, no detalladamente como sueño hacer.

Mañana tengo evento en la Facultad y de nuevo no se a que hora llegaré. Así que por hoy les publico un poco antes.

Nos leemos, hasta la proxima. Con cariño, Eli~


	12. Chapter 11

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**

**Capitulo 11**

Veinte minutos después de que Draco le cerrara la puerta en las narices, Hermione se hallaba delante del espejo antiguo que colgaba en la pared del dormitorio estudiando su imagen. Parecía notablemente serena para ser una mujer cuyas rodillas todavía temblaban por los orgasmos con tal intensidad que un equipo sísmico hubiera notado las réplicas.

Con la cara lavada y el pelo recogido en una trenza austera, no parecía muy sexy, aunque las ceñidas ropas de fulana de cuero color púrpura eran, desafortunadamente, difíciles de ignorar.

Pero no podía coger nada del armario de Draco, era demasiado íntimo. Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione vaciló. No podía permitirse el lujo de andar por ahí con unas ropas que eran como una invitación al sexo. Puede que si ella dejara de emitir esas vibraciones, él pasara de ella. Si no...

Ella se encontraría jodida —literalmente— otra vez.

Y lo que era peor aún, lo más probable es que le gustara tanto como la primera vez.

Suspirando, Hermione se paseó por la estancia. De todas maneras, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a Draco? Acababan de tener una increíble sesión de sexo, y él salía corriendo. Por supuesto, si no lo hubiera hecho él, hubiera sido ella quien se habría apresurado a poner una puerta de por medio entre ellos. Pero, aun así...

Draco la confundía. La desquiciaba. Después de todo, ella tenía a un acosador siguiéndole los pasos. Y acababa de permitir que un hombre dominante la empalara contra una puerta y la condujera a dos vertiginosos orgasmos —sin contar los dos que se había proporcionado ella misma unos instantes antes— en tan sólo quince minutos.

Había deseado rendirse a él, obedecer al murmullo ronco y excitante de su voz en el oído; era tan diferente, pero a la vez tan natural que no había podido resistirse. Había recibido cada orden susurrada como si él hubiera derramado puro deseo líquido sobre su piel hasta filtrarse en su sangre. En aquellos momentos, Draco había conseguido que todo aquello fuera asombroso. Y perfectamente normal. Tan correcto que le había dolido. A pesar de no acabar de aceptar lo que era, lo necesitaba. La sensación de conexión con Draco la había privado del sentido común, y la había hecho pegarse a él como si fuera un salvavidas en un huracán.

Apenas había podido mantenerse intacta mientras el placer que Draco le proporcionaba rompía todas sus barreras físicas. Parecía como si él le exigiera algo más que la rendición de su cuerpo. Aunque no se lo había dado, había logrado mantener sus defensas con uñas y dientes por muy poco. La había dejado temblorosa y atontada. Pero no la había subyugado.

Después, Draco había huido de ella, arrancándola bruscamente de su mundo de ensueño. Estaba en medio de quién-sabe-donde con un hombre que conocía hacía sólo dos días, con ropa prestada y metida de lleno en una pesadilla sin fin. Pero era él quien salía corriendo. Caramba, quizás hacer el amor con una cliente estaba prohibido para los guardaespaldas.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, le dio la espalda al espejo. El señor Macho Cajún lo tenía claro si pensaba que volverían a tener relaciones sexuales. Puede que sus caricias hicieran que le corriera el deseo por las venas, que la embriagaran como el vino más potente, pero ella no iba a arriesgarse a convertirse en una adicta al sexo repitiendo la función.

Aunque sólo con pensar en ello, su cuerpo suplicaba por repetir, se suavizaba y se empapaba ante la perspectiva de experimentar de nuevo el ardor sexual de Draco y su poder controlador.

¡Qué estupidez! No era sólo que Draco buscara relaciones temporales, sino que además lo único que sabía de él lo definía como un auténtico chico malo.

Sinceramente, ¡no necesitaba eso!

Hermione oyó en el pasillo el clic de la cerradura de una puerta al abrirse. Por las fuertes pisadas, supo que Draco había salido de la habitación. Puede que fuera una reacción infantil, pero no estaba de humor para enfrentarse a él en ese momento. No ahora. Todavía no. No quería que supiera cómo le afectaba su rechazo. Se metió en la cama y fingió dormir mientras Draco recorría el pasillo. Se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio, pero Hermione no abrió los ojos. Ver en ese momento esa cara sensual, burlándose de ella con el conocimiento carnal de su cuerpo o su irritación —o ambas cosas a la vez— no iba a ponerla de mejor humor. Dejaría que Romeo desayunara solo. Pensar ahora en comer le atraía tanto como la comida de perro.

Tras un largo momento, continuó el sonido de los pasos de Draco por el pasillo. Oyó una serie de pitidos electrónicos, y una señal de llamada. Un teléfono con manos libres. ¿A quién estaría llamando a las siete y media de la mañana?

Se levantó y cruzó el dormitorio de puntillas para echar un vistazo. Draco estaba allí, con una taza de café en una mano y una tostada en la otra. Y contemplaba el teléfono con una expresión irritada.

—_¡Jesús, Draco!—_exclamó una voz ronca masculina—. _¿Dormir va en contra de tu religión o es que piensas que si tú estás despierto lo estará también todo el mundo?_

Hermioneno pudo evitar oírlos hablar. No era como si Draco estuviera tratando de mantener esa conversación en privado. ¿Con quién demonios estaba hablando Draco y por qué? El hombre del teléfono tenía razón: ¿por qué lo había llamado tan temprano?

—No he pegado ojo en toda la noche, Blaise. Así que de cualquier manera tú has dormido más que yo. Deja de protestar.

—_¿Ahora haces turnos de vampiro?_

—¿Quieres abrirte las muñecas y hacer una donación para comprobarlo?

—_Qué gracioso. Si que estás de mal humor por las mañanas. ¿Poco sexo últimamente. .. o quizá demasiado?_

Hermione sintió que un rubor avergonzado le inundaba la piel. «Por favor, que Draco no haya llamado a algún amigote para jactarse de mí». Ése sería el golpe final a sus fantasías, al sentido común que se había evaporado con la neblina del deseo, dejándola desnuda y mojada mientras era usada contra la puerta por un total desconocido.

Draco gruñó.

—Deja de comportarte como un estúpido y sé un buen compañero. Estoy en la cabaña del pantano. Con una mujer que está siendo acosada por un pirado*. Necesito que hagas algunas investigaciones.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—_No fastidies. ¿Una mujer acosada por un pirado?—_repitió el hombre que Draco había llamado Blaise_—. ¿Cuándo te contrató?_

—Ayer, cuando el acosador la tiroteó a plena luz del día en medio de la multitud. Yo estaba sentado a menos de dos metros de ella.

—_Santo Dios... Cuéntame lo que sabes._

Con rapidez, Draco le proporcionó la información que Hermione le había dado a él al amanecer. Toda la información salvo los detalles de su vida sexual, que gracias a Dios se guardó para sí mismo. A pesar de ese pequeño respiro, se sintió invadida por la mortificación y por una furia incontenible. Caramba, ya que estaba, podía anunciarlo en una de esas vallas publicitarias de la autopista para asegurarse de que todo el mundo supiera las cosas salvajes que había hecho en el pasado.

Y para colmo, Draco había pasado a formar parte de la larga lista. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Tras ofrecerse a enviar por fax las últimas fotos que tomó el acosador, Draco colgó el teléfono. Se paseó por la estrecha habitación de un lado a otro, luego se volvió hacia el pasillo, su cara, apenas visible por el hueco de la puerta, revelaba sus propósitos.

Hermione regresó de un salto a la cama y volvió a fingir que dormía mientras oía el ruido de sus pasos acercándose.

—Merde —gruñó él, luego se dio la vuelta.

Hermione no sabía demasiado francés, pero sí el suficiente para saber que él había dicho algo por lo que su madre estaría encantada de lavarle la boca con jabón.

Unos momentos después, oyó otra vez el tono de marcado y la señal de llamada. ¿A quién estaría llamando ahora? ¿Acaso esperaba que todo el mundo estuviera levantado a esa hora?

—_¿Oui?_

—Buenos días, _grand-pére._

—Hola jovencito. ¿Cómo está _ta jolie fille_?

—Se llama Hermione —dijo, obligándose a mostrarse paciente—. Ya te lo he dicho antes, y no es mía.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. El tiempo lo dirá, ¿verdad? ¿Tiene el pelo castaño bajo la peluca?

Draco vaciló. Brice explotaría el tema del pelo si se lo contaba. Aunque eso no significara nada.

«¿Y tampoco significa nada la conexión que has sentido con ella cuando estabas sepultado hasta la empuñadura en su cálido y resbaladizo interior? ¿O la sensación de querer permanecer allí dentro hasta poseerla por completo?»

¿Era sólo buen sexo o la razón por la que estaba tan determinado a volver a poseerla era que ella hubiera contenido una parte de sí misma? Tenía que ser eso o que había perdido la cabeza.

—No te he llamado para hablar sobre el pelo de Hermione.

—¿Lo tiene o no lo tiene? —se jactó el anciano para después estallar en carcajadas.

—_Grand-pére..._

—Te lo dije. Te lo dije ayer mismo. Esos sueños significan algo.

El anciano no iba a parar hasta que lo admitiera.

—Vale, sí. Tiene el pelo castaño. ¿Ya estás contento?

—_Très bon_ —dijo Brice con aire satisfecho—. ¿Ya está mejor vestida, _ta jolie fille_?

—Bueno, por eso te he llamado en realidad. ¿Podrías comprar algo de ropa de la talla treinta y ocho y traérmela a la cabaña?

—De acuerdo. Iré después de comer con tu tía Andromeda.

—Vale. Ropa práctica y de abrigo, _grand-pere_. Nada de sorpresas.

—¿Por qué te preocupan tanto las sorpresas? Te llevaré lo que necesitas.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente. Hermione se saltó el desayuno y se bañó de nuevo.

Draco permaneció encerrado en la habitación del final del pasillo, recorriendo la estancia con fuertes zancadas que Hermione no pudo evitar escuchar.

¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba tanto? El acosador no había dado señales de vida, y Draco ya había obtenido lo que quería. Desde su punto de vista, parecía una situación sumamente ventajosa por ambas partes.

Hermione no había sido tan afortunada. Había logrado mantener una parte de sí misma fuera del alcance de Draco —o eso pensaba—, pero según transcurría el tiempo no podía evitar el anhelo, cada vez más profundo y creciente, que le instaba a tocarle. Hermione temía haberle entregado a Draco un pedazo de su alma. Y eso, no pintaba nada bien.

Al mediodía, se hizo un sandwich. Las únicas bebidas que encontró en la nevera de Draco eran botellas de agua y cerveza. En un día normal, Hermione se hubiera inclinado por el agua. Pero ese día escogió agradecida la cerveza y volvió de nuevo al dormitorio, para tumbarse lánguidamente en la cama. Se pasaba las horas intentando no pensar en Draco, en la forma en que la había tocado, con su voz resonando en su cabeza y su cuerpo, que parecía tener ideas propias, ansiando que la poseyera. Olvidar el ardiente placer parecía resultarle imposible, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos sin sentir la boca de Draco en sus pezones y su miembro penetrándola. No cuando no podía olvidar su exigente e irresistible voz, ni esos seductores ojos platedos.

Esos pensamientos la llenaban de un renovado deseo. Un deseo espeso y burbujeante, que se arremolinaba en su interior hasta formar un insistente latido. Le dolía el clítoris, y no se podía creer cuan mojados e inflamados tenía los pliegues de su carne. Nunca se había sentido controlada por las hormonas, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Hermione pensó en masturbarse otra vez, pero se contuvo. No quería que la volviera a pillar. La mortificación casi la había matado una vez, pero dos veces y en el mismo día... hizo una mueca. Aun así, quizás mereciera la pena arriesgarse si con ello lograba extinguir el fuego que la embargaba.

Pero mucho se temía que ese fuego sólo podría apagarlo Draco.

Un golpe en la puerta de la cabaña la sobresaltó. Miró con rapidez el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Eran casi las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Draco abrió la puerta de su escondrijo y recorrió con rapidez el pasillo. Al pasar por la puerta de su dormitorio se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada ardiente, una mirada que le decía que recordaba cada beso, cada caricia... y que en lo que a él concernía no había sido suficiente. Hermione echó una rápida mirada a su musculoso pecho cubierto por una ceñida camiseta negra, y más abajo y... Oh, caramba. Estaba duro. Ese bulto no dejaba lugar a dudas.

El deseo se estrelló en su vientre. Levantó la mirada hacia la de él.

—Hablaremos después.

Sobre el sexo. No lo dijo, pero las palabras flotaron en el aire.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar —protestó ella automáticamente.

Hablar de sexo sólo conseguiría que deseara tenerlo con Draco otra vez. Una mala idea. Aun así, estaba más obsesionada con él de lo que lo había estado jamás por un hombre... incluso más que con el que había pretendido casarse una vez. Tenía que deshacerse de ese acosador, averiguar quien era y regresar a su trabajo y a su vida en L.A.

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Ahora ven a conocer a mi abuelo.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, negándose a dar un paso.

Cualquier satisfacción que hubiera sentido al ver que Draco rechinaba los dientes, desapareció cuando él cruzó la estancia con la intención de agarrarla y arrastrarla a la puerta reflejada en su cara. Si la tocaba, sólo querría que siguiera haciéndolo. El deseo que hervía en su interior ya era demasiado ardiente y peligroso. Y eso la hizo sentir tan furiosa que podría echar fuego por la boca.

—No me toques. —Se apartó de él—. Puedo ir yo sola.

—Entonces mueve ese precioso trasero antes de que te lo caliente.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—No lo harás.

Él bufó.

—¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

No. Mejor no. Podía ver la intención de levantarle la minifalda púrpura para calentarle el trasero escrita en esos ojos oscuros y desafiantes y en su postura agresiva.

Pensar que se atrevería a hacerlo la escandalizó. Por desgracia, también la excitó. Y más deseo líquido mojó el diminuto tanga que llevaba puesto, recubriendo a fondo su sexo con cada paso que daba. Rezó para que él no se diera cuenta.

—Eres un bastardo —mascullo al pasar junto a Draco para dirigirse a la sala de la cabaña.

—Si esperabas al Príncipe Azul, lo siento. Está con su novio —dijo Draco con sarcasmo mientras la seguía para abrir la puerta principal.

Al otro lado había un anciano con dos bolsas en las manos. Al instante, Hermione vio cómo sería Draco dentro de cincuenta años. Delgado, con el espeso pelo plateado y chispeantes ojos grises, el hombre entró en la cabaña con una sonrisa cosquilleándole en los labios.

—Draco —lo saludó—. Tu tía Andromeda te manda un beso y una barra de pan casero.

Metió la mano en una de las bolsas y sacó un envase de plástico. Hermione olió la levadura del pan que se mezclaba con el aroma de la vegetación del pantano en ese templado día de febrero. Era diferente a todo lo que había olido. Inundaba sus sentidos. Nada con Draco se parecía a algo que hubiera experimentado antes.

Antes de poder digerir el pensamiento, el anciano se acercó a ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Hermione, soy Brice Black, el _grand-pere_ materno de Draco.

Le tendió la mano y ella extendió la suya para estrecharla. Pero en vez de eso, el abuelo de Draco se llevó su mano a los labios y le dio un beso. A pesar de la incomodidad de conocer a un anciano vestida con prendas de cuero púrpura que apenas la cubrían, Hermione no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que en su día había tenido un montón de suerte con todo aquello que llevara faldas.

—Hermione Granger.

La afilada mirada color gris se clavó en los cabellos de Hermione.

—Una hermosa muchacha irlandesa con cabellos fogosos. A Draco le encanta el pelo castaño, ¿te lo ha dicho?

Ella no se atrevió a mirar a Draco, no al sentir que se le ruborizaban las mejillas. ¿Le pasaría algo con las castañas? Eso explicaría la extraña conversación que había oído antes sin querer.

—_Grand-pére_—advirtió Draco—. Deja de meter cizaña y dale la bolsa.

Hermione miró la bolsa y supo que la ropa que había en su interior era para ella. Deseaba ponérsela ya, no vestir más ese atavío que alentaba su imprudencia y la hacía ser más consciente de su sexualidad que otras prendas de vestir.

Brice no tenía prisa por darle la bolsa.

—Todo a su tiempo. ¿Acaso no puede un anciano sentarse un minuto y conversar con una chica bonita?

Le dirigió a Draco una mirada desafiante, luego arrastró los pies hacia el sofá, dejando caer lentamente sus viejos huesos sobre un cojín. Después colocó la bolsa entre sus pies y palmeó el asiento a su lado.

—Ven —le dijo a Hermione—. Siéntate con este anciano, sí, y déjale recordar los días en que le podía pedir un baile a una _jolie fille._

Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Draco para que le tradujera, arqueando una ceja interrogativamente.

—Chica bonita —soltó con un suspiro de resignación—. Y no te dejes engañar por esa parodia de anciano. Es listo como una ardilla.

Brice pareció enfurruñado.

—A este jovencito se le suele olvidar que tengo ya ochenta y dos años.

—Y a _grand-pére_ se le suele olvidar que yo no soy idiota —dijo Draco con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Hermione observó ese intercambio de palabras, consciente del amor y el afecto que sentían el uno por el otro, con un poco de envidia. Su padre biológico jamás había querido saber nada de ella, así que suponía que sus abuelos paternos no sabían ni que existía. Y sus abuelos maternos habían repudiado a su madre al quedarse embarazada sin estar casada. Habían muerto poco antes de que Hermione cumpliera diez años, sin que se hubieran reconciliado. Nunca había tenido un abuelo, y menos uno como Brice.

El anciano palmeó el sofá de nuevo y le lanzó una mirada esperanzada.

Incapaz de resistirse, Hermione sucumbió a su encanto.

Draco gimió.

—Es un pescador experto. Acaba de ponerte un cebo, y ya te ha atrapado.

«Debe de ser un rasgo familiar», pensó ella para sus adentros.

—Tal vez la he atrapado para ti, jovencito —respondió Brice—. Por culpa del ejército, esos buenos modales que tu _maman_ te enseñó no son lo que solían ser. Sin mi ayuda, no creo que Hermione deje que te acerques a ella.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, luego soltó lentamente el aire para relajarse. El anciano no podía saber lo que había sucedido entre Draco y ella esa misma mañana. Gracias a Dios...

Pero una simple mirada en dirección a Draco, y Hermione supo que estaba metida en problemas. Él le dirigía una mirada dura y caliente que la obligaba a recordar y que prometía más, bastante más, hasta que ella se ahogara en el placer. Un ansia voraz resonó en su vientre, haciendo eco entre sus piernas, y sintió que de nuevo se le hinchaban los pezones.

Hermione se mordió los labios para no gemir. Ya era demasiado malo no poder contener el rubor que le inundó las mejillas.

Brice pasó la mirada de Draco a ella. Una nueva sonrisa bailoteó en sus labios, haciendo que se le moviera el canoso bigote. Parecía muy complacido.

—¿Eres católica, Hermione?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Me... me considero creyente. Sí.

Draco gimió.

—_Grand-pére_, la religión que profese Hermione no es de tu incumbencia.

—Con el tiempo podría serlo. —Se palmeó la rodilla y se puso en pie con una maniobra sorprendentemente ágil para darle la bolsa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladina.

—Sácale partido. —Brice señaló la bolsa con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

Luego le dio a Draco una palmadita en el hombro y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta.

«Sácale partido», había dicho el abuelo de Draco. Pasando la yema del dedo por el suave bustier con ribetes de encaje dorado y el tanga a juego, Hermione se hizo una idea aproximada de qué partido había pensado Brice que podría sacarle. Algo que probablemente implicaría algunos actos lascivos con Draco... actos que ella se podía imaginar vagamente.

Mascullando por lo bajo, Hermione permanecía en el dormitorio de Draco aún vestida con las prendas de cuero púrpura que Alyssa le había dejado, mientras intentaba decidir qué ponerse. Brice le había llevado tres juegos de ropa interior, a cada cual más sexy. Y nada más.

—¡Maldita sea, Hermione! —gritó Draco a través de la puerta—. Te he llamado para cenar hace diez minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en vestirte?

—Pues no es tiempo suficiente para resolver cómo vestirme adecuadamente con los artículos que me trajo tu abuelo.

—¿Qué diablos? —Draco abrió la puerta de golpe y entró en la habitación.

Cuando vio las prendas que había sobre la cama, se quedó paralizado mientras su mirada vagaba sobre el bustier con ribetes dorados, el corsé negro con ligueros y medias hasta el muslo y el sujetador color burdeos con un ribete dorado y tan recortado que apenas podría contener los pezones. Todos con su correspondiente tanga de encaje.

—¿Es todo lo que ha traído?

—Tú sabrás.

—Qué hijo de perra. —La expresión de Draco se debatía entre la molestia y la diversión.

—No son ni cómodos ni prácticos —señaló ella, compartiendo su molestia pero no su diversión.

Draco giró la cabeza y clavó la mirada en ella. Oh, Santo Cielo... El calor ardía en las profundidades oscuras de esos ojos del color plata derretida, del mismo color que la cálida marea. Supo en ese momento que él estaba imaginándola con cada uno de esos juegos de ropa interior.

Y lo que era peor aún, ella se imaginaba poniéndoselos para Draco. Imaginaba su reacción. Si la enorme erección que presionaba contra la bragueta de los vaqueros era una indicación, él estaba más que interesado. Pensarlo la excitó más de lo que debería. Su vagina se contrajo de deseo y necesidad. Por debajo del cuero, los pezones de Hermione presionaron contra el sujetador.

—Definitivamente no son cómodos —convino él—. Prácticos... bueno, eso depende del propósito.

—Como no estoy aquí para rodar una peli porno, evidentemente no son nada prácticos. ¿Es una broma o un error?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Quiere que nosotros... —Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron cuando la verdad le subió la tensión.

—¿Follemos como conejos? Seguro. Está a favor de cualquier cosa que me persuada de volver a casarme.

¿Volver a casarse? Su primer pensamiento fue que, a pesar de que sólo conocía a Draco hacía veinticuatro horas, no le había parecido de los que se casaban. El segundo fue que jamás habría imaginado que ya había estado casado.

—¿Estuviste casado?

A su lado, él se enderezó y se puso tenso.

—Por muy poco tiempo. Me divorcié hace tres años. Fin de la conversación.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Podía ser el fin de la conversación, pero no el fin de las emociones de Draco. Estaba claro que su divorcio aún tenía el poder de hacerle daño o de disgustarle. Pero sabiamente, lo dejó pasar. La vida de Draco no era asunto suyo. Ahondar en el pasado de ese hombre sólo serviría para que sintiera más curiosidad por él. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse qué había sucedido.

—Escoge uno —le espetó, señalando la lencería de la cama—. Te prestaré mi bata y un par de calcetines, luego ven a cenar. La comida se enfría.

Hermione quiso decirle que se quedaría vestida tal y como estaba, pero ya se había puesto el sol y tenía frío. Y la ropa que vestía no era la más apropiada para mantener las distancias con Draco. Eso sin mencionar que el tanga que llevaba puesto estaba demasiado mojado y se adhería a sus pliegues carnosos... un recordatorio constante del deseo que la embargaba.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Él gruñó mientras buscaba la bata y unos calcetines en el armario, se los tiró y se marchó.

Hermione cogió los artículos que parecían menos provocativos. Cruzó el pasillo y entró en el baño con el tanga y el bustier dorados en la mano para cambiarse.

El nuevo tanga era diminuto. Una tira le rodeaba la cadera, y la otra le dividía las nalgas hasta unirse con el minúsculo trozo de encaje que le cubría escasamente el sexo. El espejo del baño le mostraba de manera explícita que esa prenda tan escandalosamente femenina sólo servía para enmarcar los rizos canelo de su pubis, del mismo color fogoso de su pelo. Estaba diseñado para atraer de inmediato los ojos de un hombre hacía el montículo de una mujer. Los ojos de Draco.

Una mezcla de miedo y deseo colisionaron en su vientre.

«No, eso no está bien».

Mortificada, Hermione se quitó el sujetador que Alyssa le había dejado. El bustier cubría todavía menos que el sujetador, si es que eso era posible. También con un ribete dorado, era muy escotado, quedándole sólo un centímetro por encima de los pezones. Tenía aros que ofrecían un suave soporte bajo los senos, y realzaba su escote. Un delicado ribete de encaje decoraba el borde superior e inferior de la prenda, y acababa recogido en forma de lazo entre los pechos, acentuando los tensos pezones contra la fina tela.

Hermione estaba segura de que jamás había vestido nada tan sexy en su vida. La seguridad de que Draco podría provocarle múltiples orgasmos la hacía sentir muy consciente de sí misma como mujer. E imaginar su reacción ante esa ropa... la excitaba sobremanera.

Su imaginación tenía que tomarse un descanso.

Sin embargo, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, era algo más que los orgasmos. Con Draco, había sentido una delirante libertad diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera tenido con otro amante. La libertad de tener todo lo que ella deseara. La aceptación absoluta de sus deseos. A pesar de que su cabeza le decía que esas necesidades no eran correctas, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Podía no comprender totalmente lo que deseaba con tanta desesperación, pero Draco sí lo sabía. Ese conocimiento se reflejaba en el fuego de los ojos masculinos, y en las cosas que le decía. Draco podría darle todo aquello con lo que ella había fantaseado. Además de la seguridad que sentía aquí con él, como si el acosador estuviera a un millón de kilómetros, animándola a explorar ese lado oscuro con su enigmático y enfurecido protector.

**_*Pirado= [persona] Que está loco y ha perdido el juicio o se comporta como tal*_**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**_Selesia: En primer lugar yo pienso que... Draco es un idiota, (como todos los hombres) pero algún día aprendera...! Yo creo que lo que menos quiere es que le remueva la conciencia o algo por el estilo, por eso practicamente salio huyendo, de por si ya sabe que le proboca cosas que ni el mismo se explica... El no es así, es dominante, punto. Y respecto a lo de dos hombres... La verdad lo dudo mucho, digamos que nuestro blondo es un tanto celoso y posesivo, dudo mucho que quisiera compartir a una mujer como Hermione con alguien más (pot más amigo que sea). hahahha ¿Trío con Draco y Cedric? uuumh... Jamás se me había ocurrido. Lo pensaré quisa algún día lo escriba.._**

**_Koto-chan: Creo que ya va siendo un poco obvio lo que le hiso el maldito de Harry (y lo llamo así porque en esta historia -para mi- ninguno de los dos es bueno o malo, ambos están jodidos, cortados con la misma tijera), igual, se ira aclarando poco a poco el asunto conforme avancen los capis._**

**_Alice Marie: hahhahaha lo se...! Lo que no se imagina el grandisimo rey de los idiotas es que Harry no es en realidad el novio de Hermione, sino su hermano, cosa que quiza podría o no ser alguna ventaja o de ayuda en su venganza... dependiendo de como lo vea, eso no quita el que cuando se entere le quiera romper las pelotas por haberse atrevido a tocar a su hermana._**

* * *

**NOTA:**

¿Como están guapuras? *se siente yuya* Aquí son las... 01:35 am si me ven despierta me van a matar... Espero que les halla gustado, en un rato más respondo sus Reviews y no olviden por supuesto comentar. Ese abuelo es un loquillo e.e y yo diría sin duda pervertido..


	13. Capitulo 12

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-chan~**

**Capitulo 12**

Tenía que controlarse. Las fantasías sólo eran fantasías, y en realidad ella no quería realizar todos esos actos que surgían en lo más profundo de su imaginación. De veras que no.

Con manos temblorosas, Hermione se envolvió en la bata de Draco. Se anudó el cinturón, y se puso los enormes calcetines antes de dirigirse a la cocina para cenar, esperando parecer muy poco deseable.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio que Draco había preparado una espesa sopa con arroz y trozos de carne, y había dispuesto además el pan casero de su tía y un plato con mantequilla. Había ensalada en otra fuente. Y un gran vaso de agua helada al lado de su plato.

Draco, por otro lado, agarraba una botella de whisky y la miraba como si fuera algo tentador, incapaz de ocultarle por completo el hambre feroz que brillaba en sus ojos y que le decía que quería desnudarla, enterrarse en ella hasta hacerla gritar. Al parecer, la bata le parecía de lo más atractiva.

—He hecho pollo con gumbo —dijo con voz ronca mientras deslizaba la mirada por su cara hasta el cuello y la escasa piel visible del escote. Draco se acomodó en su silla—. ¿Has probado el gumbo alguna vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza, preguntándose —aunque no quería hacerlo—, si él estaría tan increíble y apetitosamente duro.

—Es espeso y picante.

Como el aire que había entre ellos. Como la carne con que la había llenado esa misma mañana.

Temblando, Hermione apartó la mirada y se concentró en el gumbo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Pero no podía comer, era demasiado consciente de la mirada de Draco mientras seguía sujetando la botella de whisky en la mano.

Hermione tragó y sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

—Me estás mirando fijamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es, _cher_.

—Pues lo único que vas a ver es esta enorme bata.

Draco dejó el whisky a un lado. De repente, ella sintió que Draco arrastraba su silla sobre el suelo de madera para acercarla a él. Bajó la vista y vio que él había enganchado el pie en la pata de la silla para atraerla a su lado e inundarla con ese olor cálido y picante.

—Bueno, claro que te miro fijamente. En primer lugar, soy un hombre, y tú eres una mujer muy hermosa. En segundo lugar, no hago más que preguntarme cuál de esas prendas tan sexys llevas puesta debajo de la bata. Y en tercer y último lugar, sé con exactitud qué se siente cuando te corres en torno a mi polla.

Hermione contuvo el aire mientras el deseo se estrellaba contra ella, dejándola sin aliento. Estaba claro que si alguien tenía que conservar el control aquí tendría que ser ella.

No eran buenas noticias, ya que no tenía demasiado.

Él se inclinó y le acarició con la nariz la sensible piel del oído. Hermione temblaba cuando él le dijo:

—Te sentí húmeda y estrecha, _cher_. Fue un polvo espectacular. Te doblegaste a mis órdenes como si hubieras nacido para someterte. Con naturalidad. No he pensado más que en atarte y en pasarme la mañana, la tarde y la noche buscando maneras de hacer que te corras hasta que tengas la garganta en carne viva por los gritos, y a pesar de ello sigas pidiéndome más.

Directo. Gráfico. Escandaloso. Sus palabras deberían de haberla repugnado. La feminista que había dentro de ella debería sentirse ofendida de que la considerara un objeto sexual. Pero no fue tan afortunada.

Draco era una tortura para su mente; arrogante, exigente, difícil. Pero también encarnaba todas sus fantasías; caliente, indomable, decidido a tenerla y a obligarla a experimentar cada fantasía picante que su mente febril había conjurado.

Una nueva humedad le empapó el tanga, y el clítoris comenzó a dolerle de nuevo.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Esto tenía que parar o si no acabaría cediendo. Y no estaba segura de poder vivir con las consecuencias —o consigo misma— si lo hacía.

—Draco, sólo quiero entrevistarte para un programa de televisión sobre el estilo de vida que llevas, no invitarte a que me cuentes cada uno de esos pensamientos que acechan en los oscuros recovecos de tu mente. Si no puedes guardártelos para ti mismo, deberías llevarme hasta mi coche. Yo... regresaré a Houston y...

—¿A esperar que te encuentre el acosador? ¿A esperar que te viole? ¿Qué te dispare? ¿Qué te mate? Ya hemos discutido esto antes. Estás mucho más segura aquí, en medio del pantano, rodeada de sofisticados sistemas de seguridad y con un guardaespaldas personal, mientras mi amigo Blaise realiza un perfil sobre él. En cuanto sepamos algo, podremos resolver quién es ese psicópata e ir a por él. Hasta entonces, creo que lo más inteligente será que te quedes aquí. A no ser, claro está, que estés más asustada del sexo que del acosador.

Maldita sea, había escogido el peor momento posible para ser razonable y lógico.

—Claro que no. Es que me haces sentir incómoda.

—La verdad es la que te hace sentir incómoda, yo sólo te la digo. Te deseo. Tú me deseas. Es así de simple.

—Lo simplificas demasiado, grandullón.

Él agarró la botella de whisky y tomó otro largo trago. Hermione observó con fascinación el movimiento oscilante de su nuez al tragar.

Cuando se acabó la botella, la dejó sobre la mesa.

—No puedes mentir, _cher_. Tus ojos me dicen que quieres ser atada y poseída a menudo. Y que quieres que sea yo el que lo haga.

Intentando apartar la mente del deseo que le ardía en el cerebro, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Mira, los dos teníamos necesidades esta mañana y lo solucionamos. Después, echaste a correr como si tuviera la lepra. Parecía que no eras capaz de poner la suficiente distancia entre los dos. Si no lo has conseguido, yo lo haré. Hemos terminado.

—¿En serio lo crees, nena? Lo hicimos, cierto, y fue impresionante —le dijo, taladrándola con esa oscura mirada y obligándola a escuchar y a que comprendiera—. Si no me hubiera ido, te habría llevado a la cama, te habría atado y no te habría soltado hasta que te hubiera tomado por todos lados y haber descubierto cada uno de tus sensibles lugares secretos, y la forma de hacerte perder la cabeza.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento. Eso no debería excitarla. La idea de él tocándola por todas partes, exigiéndole una mamada y, si lo había entendido bien, sexo anal, no debería hacerla temblar de excitación. La curiosidad y las fantasías calientes eran una cosa, la realidad... otra muy diferente.

Pero no podía negar el deseo que la asaltaba con la fuerza de un invasor, haciendo que su clítoris latiera con una necesidad ardiente, provocando que le dolieran los pezones.

Igual que no podía negar que si intentaba marcharse de allí y volver a Houston, el psicópata que la perseguía podría intentar matarla otra vez. Y esa vez, podría tener éxito.

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Era un infierno, estaba atrapada con un hombre capaz de proporcionarle un placer asombroso y de someterla a cada uno de los deseos prohibidos que se había negado hasta ese momento. Maldita sea, ella se había estado negando esas necesidades desde que Viktor la rechazara, había luchado contra ese lado oscuro hasta que le dolió. Pero simplemente no podía pasar de todo y abrirse de piernas ante el primer desconocido, sin importar qué nuevas sensaciones despertara éste en su cuerpo.

—No niego que estoy mucho más segura aquí que en Houston o en Los Angeles. No soy estúpida, y sé que no puedo luchar contra un hombre que no he visto y no comprendo.

—¿Pero?

—Quiero que las cosas se queden en un nivel platónico. Se supone que tengo que entrevistarte. Y tú protegerme. No quiero más cosas de esas que dijiste antes. Nos pasamos de la raya esta mañana.

Draco se acercó más, hasta que ella sintió su aliento en la boca. Tenía un débil olor a whisky y a especias.

—¿Nivel platónico?

—Ya sabes. Algo educado y amistoso. —Hermione intentó apartar la silla. Él no se lo permitió—. Nada de sexo.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, Hermione. ¿Por qué crees que deberíamos negarnos a tener el mejor sexo del mundo?

—No quiero lo mismo que tú. No me va... no me va tu rollo.

Hermione centró la atención en su comida. Las cosas serían más fáciles si ella pudiera decirle que sus deseos eran retorcidos y depravados. Si lo hería, quizás consiguiera alejarlo de ella con mayor rapidez. Pero tras haber sufrido ese tipo de comentarios en su propia carne, no podía hacerle lo mismo a él.

«Tampoco tienes demasiado talento para mentir», le susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. Hermione cerró los ojos para no oírla.

—Y... —continuó ella—, a pesar de lo que ocurrió esta mañana, no soy una persona a la que le vaya el sexo indiscriminado.

Draco no abrió la boca durante un largo minuto. Sólo la miró fijamente, como intentando descifrar cada uno de los pensamientos de Hermione. No la tocó. Sólo la miró... una mirada dura, ardiente, como si estuviera recopilando y procesando cada una de las fantasías que ella había tenido. El deseo que se reflejaba en su cara derribaba las defensas de Hermione, despertando su rebelde imaginación, su clítoris, que aún palpitaba en silencio, y la inexplicable atracción que su alma sentía por él.

Maldita sea, tenía que apartarse de él ya. Hermione se cerró las solapas de la bata con intención de levantarse.

Draco le puso la mano en el brazo, manteniéndola en el lugar.

—¿Son ésas las únicas razones? ¿Qué no te gusta el sexo indiscriminado y que vas a mentirte a ti misma hasta convencerte que no te gusta la manera en que te follo?

—Quiero que dejes de decir esas cosas escandalosas y que recuerdes nuestra relación profesional.

—¿Quieres decir que quieres que te prometa que no te voy a tocar? —Su presa se hizo más fuerte.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir.

Alzando la barbilla y con la determinación asomando a sus ojos, Hermione esperó resultar convincente. Esperaba que Draco no tuviera ni idea de que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Su cercanía, su olor y sus caricias le recordaban el placer y la euforia que había sentido cuando lo había tenido profundamente enterrado en su interior.

—Sí, claro, eso es lo que tú dices, pero, simplemente, no me lo creo. —Draco se rió, fue una risa irónica que se completó con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Qué te da miedo, _cher_? Si no te excito, entonces, cuando te toque, di que no. Si no te interesa no te resultará demasiado difícil negarte.

—¡No tengo por qué hacerlo! —le espetó Hermione—. No me gustas. ¿No puedes comportarte como un caballero y aceptarlo?

—Con una química como la que hay entre nosotros, no. Incluso aunque quisiera mantener las manos apartadas de ti, algo que no quiero, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo que acabara penetrándote profundamente con mi polla, una y otra vez.

—¡Para ya, maldita sea! Eso no es cierto. No voy acostándome con cualquier hombre que se me ponga por delante.

Él le deslizó la mano por el brazo, hasta el hombro, luego se movió hacia el pecho. El pulgar de Draco encontró un pezón duro y le dio un ligero toquecito, como para apostillar algo. Ella se quedó sin aliento, luego se mordió los labios como si acabara de darse cuenta de su enorme error. Draco le dirigió una sonrisa pícara, la clase de sonrisa que sólo la mojaba aún más. Entre eso y su caricia, él la había excitado con la misma facilidad que si hubiera encendido la luz. El duro latido entre los muslos era algo que ella no podía ignorar.

—Claro que no. Pero todas las cosas se pueden ver desde dos puntos de vista diferentes —le dijo—. Tal y como yo lo veo, mi trabajo consiste en protegerte. Pero también voy a demostrarte lo que tu cuerpo desea tan ardientemente y ayudarte a ser honesta contigo misma. Eso —le acarició otra vez el duro centro de su seno— será todo un placer para mi.

Luego la soltó y se levantó, con el plato de gumbo en la mano.

—Tal vez te estés engañando sobre lo que quiero —barbotó mientras él se alejaba—. ¿Lo has pensado? Tal vez estés completamente equivocado.

Draco se detuvo, se giró y la inmovilizó con una mirada tan afilada que le detuvo el corazón.

—Si ése fuera el caso, tu no estarías tan mojada por mí, y yo no sabría que ya has mojado dos tangas en veinticuatro horas.

Era una mañana neblinosa. Los rayos del sol atravesaban el pantano con una luz difusa que iluminaba el porche y a la pequeña figura femenina de cabellos fogosos que había en él, vestida con una oscura camisa de hombre. Su camisa.

Sentía satisfacción y anhelo. Esperanza y deseo. Y lujuria. Todo eso lo provocaba ella con sólo inclinar la cabeza. Ella curvó la boca en una sonrisa feliz. Y él quería verla así, feliz y protegida.

Jamás había amado tanto a nadie en su vida.

Esa mujer misteriosa era suya. Draco lo sabía tan bien como conocía su propio nombre.

Sólo por una vez quería verle la cara. Después de seis meses de sueños fútiles y de despertarse duro y dolorido, de sentir ese anhelo por una mujer que jamás había visto, necesitaba saber quién era.

«Date la vuelta», exigió en silencio.

Lentamente, casi con demasiada lentitud, ella se volvió hacia él. Una delicada oreja, un cuello grácil, una mandíbula terca, una piel blanca como la porcelana. Era más de lo que había visto nunca de esa mujer, pero aún no estaba satisfecho. Quería verla entera. Ella siguió girándose lentamente. Una mejilla sonrojada...

Draco se despertó de golpe. ¡Maldita sea! Esa vez había estado tan cerca. Tan cerca..., pero aún no le había visto la cara.

Se revolvió en el sofá y abrió los ojos para echarle un vistazo al reloj de pulsera. Poco más de medianoche. ¿Y ahora qué?

Estaba tumbado en el sofá, jadeando, rechinando los dientes ante la acerada erección que siempre seguía a ese sueño. La maldita cosa lo atormentaba con frecuencia esos días, casi todas las noches durante las últimas dos semanas. ¿Por qué?

No cabía duda de que su abuelo y sus locas teorías sobre amantes destinados a estar juntos para siempre eran una sandez. Tenían que serlo. Si hubiera una mujer destinada para él, no se torturaría con sueños. Sencillamente la buscaría y la reclamaría. Y probaría que ella no era más que otra mujer a la que dejar al final. Fin de la historia.

Draco era perfectamente feliz con esa explicación, pero... ¿por qué si el sueño era irrelevante la mujer tenía el pelo igual que Hermione? ¿Por qué sentía que Hermione era algo más que un medio para vengarse?

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, Draco parpadeó, intentando despejarse. La noche anterior no había dormido ni siquiera un par de horas. Esa noche no sería diferente. Tener esos sueños y a Hermione bajo su techo no le ayudaría a mantenerse descansado.

Y a juzgar por la erección que pulsaba dentro de sus boxers como si fuera un insistente dolor de muelas —sin olvidar su desvelo—, no iba a dormir mucho más esa noche.

Levantándose y desperezándose, Draco suspiró y se puso los vaqueros con una mueca de disgusto. De inmediato, pensó en Hermione.

¿Por qué no la podía dejar en paz? Ya había conseguido llevar a cabo una gran parte de la venganza, y le había enviado el correo a Harry Potter con la prueba de que había estado tan adentro de la mujer de su enemigo como un hombre podía llegar a estarlo. Su venganza sería completa tan pronto como Hermione le dijera a ese bastardo desleal que no pensaba casarse con él.

Pero, ¿y si no lo hacía? Había montones de mujeres que darían cualquier cosa por casarse con uno de los estimados hijos del senador Potter. Harry tenía dinero, poder, buena apariencia y contactos, pero jamás tendría una carrera política. Draco se iba a asegurar de que así fuera.

Sin embargo, eso no resolvía sus problemas. Si Hermione y Harry no se distanciaban, la venganza quedaría incompleta. Debía de ser por eso por lo que ahora no se sentía demasiado victorioso.

Draco se paseó de arriba abajo, mientras se mesaba el pelo corto y despeinado, con frustración.

Tal vez estaba enfocando las cosas de manera equivocada. Harry sólo tendría que echarle un vistazo al vídeo que le había enviado esa mañana, para que los celos comenzaran a corroerle. No tenía dudas. Cuando un hombre salía con una mujer como Hermione, quería tenerla para él solo y la idea de que disfrutara del sexo con otro hombre jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza. Una vez que Harry tuviera tiempo para atormentarse con la prueba visual de la infidelidad de Hermione —con él, además—, su estúpido orgullo le exigiría que la dejara.

Frunciendo el ceño, Draco se dio cuenta del error táctico del plan. Si era Harry quien la abandonaba, Hermione podría salir herida. Sólo con pensar en la angustia que eso le provocaría, le hacía querer desollarse a sí mismo con un látigo.

Que Harry dejara a Hermine no sólo le haría daño a ella, sino que no satisfaría el odio que sentía por Harry. Para que Draco tuviera éxito, Hermione debía darse cuenta de que se merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que la comprendiera, un hombre que pudiera darle lo que su mente y su cuerpo deseaban tan ardientemente. Tendría que admitir que Harry no podía satisfacerla. Y Draco creía que debía ser él quien tuviera que demostrárselo.

¿Cómo podía convencerla de que dejara a Harry?

Saliendo de la sala en dirección al único dormitorio de la cabaña, Draco abrió la puerta.

Maldición. Hermione había apartado inconscientemente las sábanas, y dormía destapada. Draco deseó que estuviera desnuda. Y aunque no lo estaba, no le faltaba mucho. Sólo tenía puesto el bustier y el tanga dorado a juego. La luz de la luna, que iluminaba la habitación, le bañaba los dulces pezones suavemente rosados y el fogoso vello canelo de su sexo con su suave luz plateada. Resaltaba las cosas que más le gustaban de su cuerpo y que le hacían querer aullar a la luna.

Se moría por meterse en esa cama, en ese cuerpo, otra vez, era algo que necesitaba tanto como respirar. Centró la vista en esas partes que se moría por tocar.

Pero su deseo no se detenía ahí. Y temía que comenzara a tratarse de algo más que una venganza.

Su miembro estaba deseoso de volver a poseer a Hermione, de cualquier manera en que los hiciera gritar a los dos de placer... El deseo era como una explosión candente que atravesaba su erección y su mente. Era realmente extraño. No debía obsesionarse con ello. Una mujer dispuesta era una buena manera de pasar un buen rato.

Esto... era algo más.

Perdía el control de su cuerpo al pensar en instruir a Hermione sobre su sexualidad, sobre los deseos que la invadían hasta hacerla sudar y gemir de placer. Deseaba mostrarle cómo aceptar cualquier cosa que a él se le antojara, que compartiera el placer físico y mental.

Las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera... Draco negó con la cabeza. Hermione no se rendiría fácilmente sin luchar, y él no estaba dispuesto a obligarla.

Sencillamente quería mostrarle la satisfacción que encontraría en la sumisión.  
Entrando en el dormitorio, Draco encendió algunas velas, luego se dejó caer en la silla de la esquina y la miró fijamente, acomodando distraídamente la longitud inquebrantable de su miembro en los vaqueros.

¿Cómo podría tentarla para que probara el lado salvaje con él y enseñarle de esa manera, que podría sentirse libre y sumisa tal como ella quería y al mismo tiempo sentirse bien consigo misma? ¿Cómo podría convencerla de que dejara a Harry y así poder lograr la venganza que llevaba planeando tres malditos años? ¿Cómo obligarla a darle esa parte de sí misma que había reprimido antes, la parte que — estaba seguro— no le había dado nunca a ningún hombre?

Una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Simple, directa y efectiva. Ansioso por llevarla a la práctica, se dirigió a su estudio y cogió un par de suaves cintas de terciopelo.

Había llegado el momento de jugar...

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**_Selesia: Tienes la boca llena de razón! Y no nos engañan, a Brice bien que le encanta, por él encantado de hacerle de cupido coqueton, haber si así cae su nieto cabeza de chorlito y creen en la famosa leyenda. Conclusión: Harry tampoco es ningun santo, ninguno de los dos se salvan, insisto, ambos estan cortados por la misma tijera. Ya se yase, todos queremos ver a Hermione sacar esa leona que lleva dentro dd pontro lo será :p_**

**_Miri: Sea lo que sea, lo peor del caso es que se llevarán a Hermione entre las patas, por más que traten de no herirla o protegerla, yo creo que su odio es enfermizo y quizá puede acabar en una tragedia :( y lo peor del caso es que Herms está en medio._**

* * *

**Nota:**

¡Hola hermosuras del Señor! Nos vemos otra vez por aquí, como todos los viernes. PD: No me odien por favor...! Se las quize dejar de suspenso hahahha ahora se quedarán picaditas, con ansias del sigueinte capitulo y... ¿Que es lo que planea hacer Draco? D: La verdad yo tampoco lo leí, para que fuera justo así que... prácticamente estamos a mano hahahha Bueno, ya saben, espero aún así sus comentarios, aunque sea para matarme o mandarme sus _crucius, _mientras sea con amor.

Nos vemos hasta el siguiente, eli~


	14. Capitulo 13

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**

**Capitulo 13**

Hermione se despertó lentamente, emergiendo de la neblina de un sueño erótico en el estaba tumbada desnuda sobre la hierba bajo la luz de la luna, los brazos descuidadamente por encima de la cabeza, mientras los tirones en sus sensibles pezones creaban una piscina de dulce placer entre sus piernas. Se retorció. Los rayos plateados de la luna le acariciaban los brazos, el vientre, la parte superior de sus muslos con una suave caricia. Gimió.

Las hojas de los árboles se movían con una ligera brisa veraniega, rozándole los pechos y los sensibles pezones. Una y otra vez las hojas encontraban el camino a su cuerpo, un ligero roce que avivaba lentamente su necesidad sensual.

Una hoja con un borde afilado le recorrió el cuerpo. Un pequeño aguijonazo en la dura cima de su seno la sorprendió. Intentó apartar la hoja, pero fue reemplazada por una cálida caricia, y una oleada repentina de deseo entre las piernas. Otra hoja le pellizcó el otro pezón y una nueva oleada de deseo la atravesó. Se arqueó ante el suave dolor y de nuevo fue premiada con una inundación de calor y humedad.

El dolor entre sus muslos se convirtió en un latido, un redoble de tambores dentro de su cuerpo que exigía liberación. Hermione gimió, cambiando de posición.

Debajo de ella, la hierba le pareció extrañamente suave. Intentó incorporarse, pero fue incapaz de moverse. Otra hoja se paseó por su seno izquierdo, suave, sedosa, ligeramente tierna. Fue seguida con rapidez por un brusco pellizco en el pezón.

El dolor duró un instante, y fue reemplazado por una necesidad despiadada y  
apremiante en las tensas cimas de sus pechos. Se arqueó, buscando que se repitiera, mientras otra hoja bajaba por su vientre y rozaba suavemente su monte de Venus.

Las sensaciones se amontonaron, una sobre otra, hasta que su cuerpo exigió más. Intentó moverse, tocarse, sólo para descubrir que no podía. Otra hoja se prendió de un pezón, todavía con más dureza que antes. Gimió. El sudor le humedeció la piel entre los senos y la espesa humedad se convirtió en un latido interminable entre sus piernas.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se deshizo de los últimos vestigios de sueño, descubriendo con rapidez que sus pechos no estaban siendo atormentados por las hojas, sino por la suave lengua de Draco, seguida por eróticos mordisquitos de sus dientes.  
Antes de saber siquiera qué hacía, Herione se arqueó hacia arriba, ofreciendo  
silenciosamente a un Draco de mirada ardiente los sensibles pezones, ignorando de esa manera cualquier cosa que su mente pudiera haber decidido.

—Eso es, nena —murmuró él apasionadamente entre sus pechos.

La luz de las velas resplandecía suavemente sobre su piel cuando ella se recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que él le había abierto el bustier, exponiendo por completo los montículos gemelos y sus duras cimas. Como a cámara lenta, Hermione lo observó bajar la boca hacia ella otra vez. Sus anchos y fornidos hombros cubrieron la luz de la luna y la hicieron más consciente de él. Ella tiró de sus brazos y piernas, desesperada por abrazarle, pero descubrió que estaba firmemente atada a los cuatro postes de la cama de Draco.

Por Dios, estaba completamente a su merced. La comprensión la invadió con una especie de placer oscuro que la asustó.

La alarma retumbó en su vientre como un trueno. El duro grillete del deseo  
amenazó con ahogarla. Ese hombre la excitaba de tal manera que se le hacía difícil respirar y aniquilaba cualquier pensamiento racional.

¿Por qué la afectaba tanto Draco Malfoy y su manera de acariciarla?

Él ignoró sus contoneos y depositó sobre sus pechos un reguero de besos suaves, endureciendo y humedeciendo las excitadas cimas con atrevidos golpecitos de su lengua. La calidez de su duro pecho rozaba levemente su vientre, y el cuerpo femenino reaccionaba de manera febril ante la seda ardiente de su piel, de su boca.

Los pezones se tensaron aún más hasta que se convirtieron en dos cimas enrojecidas y erectas, suplicándole que continuara haciéndoles cualquier cosa que él deseara.

Como respuesta, Draco le pellizcó los pezones, retorciéndolos ligeramente. Un  
amalgama de dolor y placer le hicieron gritar su nombre.

—Aquí estoy, _cher_, para cumplir cada una de tus más íntimas fantasías.

El deseo sacudió el cuerpo de Hermione que se retorció bajo su boca cuando él  
reanudó la sensual tortura en sus pezones. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando la lengua de Draco rodeó una de las palpitantes cimas.

Gimió. Ese hombre conseguía que se le retorcieran las entrañas, convirtiéndola en una ninfómana. En una mujer que estaba dispuesta a decir que sí a casi cualquier cosa.

Draco no quería simplemente darle placer; quería controlarla, someterla, convertirla en la lasciva y depravada mujer que Krum le había acusado de ser. Jamás se había considerado la esclava de ningún hombre. Y no iba a empezar a serlo ahora.

—No —jadeó—. Detente. No he accedido a esto. Y tampoco lo quiero.

Él deslizó un par de dedos por la hendidura expuesta de su sexo. Hermione sabía que estaba más que mojada. Estaba vergonzosamente húmeda e hinchada. Y dolorida. Su caricia sólo consiguió que más humedad llenara su sexo.

Draco soltó una risita ronca y erótica. Su torso musculoso se tensaba con cada  
movimiento y la parte más salvaje de Hermione ansiaba poner las manos sobre ese cuerpo para sentir toda su vitalidad.

—Tu boca dice una cosa, pero tu cuerpo te desmiente —la desafió con un susurro burlón—. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres esto?

—¿Acaso estás sordo? Te he dicho que no —lo acusó—. Aún crees que soy una  
sumisa.

—No, no lo creo.

Hermione arqueó una de sus cejas castañas, luchando contra los escalofríos de placer que sacudían su cuerpo y aniquilaban su sentido común.

—Bueno. ¿Por fin un poco de sensatez?

—_Cher_, yo no creo que seas sumisa. Sé que lo eres.

Lo miró boquiabierta, luego cerró la boca de golpe. ¡Bastardo! Bien. Pues si él  
pensaba eso, ella prefería quedarse con su propia opinión, muchas gracias. Draco atrapó de nuevo sus pezones y se los pellizcó.

—Detente. No te he dado permiso.

Al instante, la sonrisa masculina desapareció.

—No pienso pedirte permiso, deja de hacerte la estrecha. La mujer valiente que corrió conmigo después de que le disparasen, la mujer audaz que fue capaz de disfrazarse para desaparecer en una ciudad extraña con un hombre que sólo conocía desde hacía unos minutos..., demonios, la mujer que habla de sexo en la tele... ésa es la mujer que tú eres, no la que siempre está huyendo de sí misma.

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada en la cara. Se retorció otra vez, intentando liberarse con todas sus fuerzas. ¡La había llamado cobarde por intentar mantenerse cuerda! Increíble.

—No estoy huyendo de mí misma. ¡Huyo de ti! Quiero que me protejas, no que  
me ataques.

Dirigiéndole una sonrisa afilada, Draco le bajó la mano por el estómago, sobre la cadera, en un suave contraste con las inquebrantables ataduras que le sujetaban las muñecas y los tobillos. Que lo condenaran por parecer tan cálido y viril sin camisa, y por confundirla. Podía hacer que lo deseara y sentirse deseada a la vez. Y eso la enfurecía. ¡Maldición! Draco estaba utilizando su experiencia para acorralarla, para nublarle el juicio, para reducir a añicos su sentido común.

Y ella tenía que ser fuerte para no picar el anzuelo.

—Era yo quien estaba contra la puerta esta mañana —replicó—. No estoy  
huyendo y no me hago la estrecha. Pero tú quieres algo de mí que no puedo darte.

—Bien, eras tú esta mañana, pero no del todo. Podrías someterte por completo si te mostraras tal y como eres en realidad. Pero te contienes. Sí, me di cuenta; no parezcas tan sorprendida. Esa parte de ti, profunda y oscura, que quiere ser dominada y tomada, es lo que me has negado. La que niegas que exista. Tienes valor para enfrentarte a ese maldito acosador que intenta matarte, pero no para aceptar el placer que puedo ofrecerte.

Hermione ignoró la oleada de calor que le provocaron esas palabras, y la visión de la gruesa erección que presionaba la bragueta de los vaqueros. Se concentró en la cólera que sentía.

—El que tantas mujeres hayan sido tus esclavas sexuales, no quiere decir que  
todas las demás tengamos que tumbarnos y abrirnos de piernas cuando así lo desees.

—Tú quieres someterte porque estás cansada de ser fuerte, porque si te acuestas con alguien no quieres tener que indicarle qué es lo que te gusta o que no. Quieres un hombre que sepa comprenderte y darte lo que necesitas sin tener que pedírselo.

—¿Eres una versión pervertida del doctor Phil?

—Vigila esa boquita, _cher_. Tengo una mordaza, y sé cómo usarla —gruñó él.  
Ante esa amenaza ronca, Hermione cerró la boca. La furia y el deseo burbujeaban en su interior, amenazando con estallar.

—Escúchame. Lo que tú necesitas es a un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que te obligue a rendirte en la cama. No has probado tu lado oscuro, _cher_. Sé que obedecerás perfectamente a todo lo que te pida. Lo noto, lo veo en ti.

Esa confianza en sí mismo y el poder físico que destilaba, hacían estragos en sus sentidos. Qué el Cielo la ayudara. Draco parecía convencido de cada palabra que decía.

Hermione se estremeció. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, había tenido deseos y fantasías. Había sentido curiosidad. ¿No le pasaba lo mismo a todo el mundo? Pero eso no quería decir que ella quisiera que esas fantasías se convirtiesen en realidad.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Si dejarás de ver reflejadas en mí tus retorcidas necesidades, verías que soy sólo una chica normal.

Draco tensó los hombros y los brazos, apretando los dientes.

Luego su expresión se suavizó hasta que no quedó ni rastro de cólera ni de  
cualquier otra emoción. Simplemente se inclinó y aflojó los nudos de la muñeca izquierda, luego los de la derecha. Repitió el proceso con los tobillos, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocarla siquiera. Con rapidez, ella estuvo desatada y libre, ya no estaba a su merced.

Una extraña emoción la golpeó con fuerza, como si estuviera... vacía. Despojada.

Hermione dobló las rodillas hacia el pecho y observó cómo Draco se ponía la camiseta.

No la miró... lo cierto es que evitaba mirarla. Era como si ella ya no existiera. Se sintió muy sola a pesar de que él seguía en la habitación, recogiendo las cuerdas de terciopelo.

—Draco —farfulló, sin saber qué decir. Hermione sólo sabía que su indiferencia le hacía daño.

—¿Sí?

Dios, esa expresión. Podía haber estado hablando con cualquiera... con un perfecto desconocido, y sobre algo tan banal como el clima.

La ironía de la situación inflamó su temperamento.

—¡Hablando de hacerse el estrecho! Cómo no obtienes lo que quieres, yo recibo frialdad por tu parte, ¿no?

El regresó a la cama y se sentó a medio metro de ella. No la tocó, y Hermione deseó que lo hiciera.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—Si no estás dispuesta a ser quién sabes que eres, yo sólo puedo darte lo que me pedías: una relación estrictamente platónica y profesional.

Hermione sabía que debía alegrarse. En el fondo de su ser no era una sumisa. Tener algunas fantasías de vez en cuando no la convertían en la marioneta de un dominante. En realidad no estaba interesada en eso.

¿Pero por qué entonces una parte de ella ansiaba borrar sus palabras y regresar al momento en que se había despertado y hallado sus pechos desnudos y excitados, mientras Draco se inclinaba para lamer sus pezones con esa lengua abrasadora?

«Sí, ¿y qué quieres hacer al respecto? ¿Abrirte de piernas como disculpa?»

Honestamente, Hermione no sabía la respuesta. Lo que sí sabía era que no podía dejar que esa conversación terminara con esta frialdad entre ellos.

—Estás enfadado.

—Resignado —corrigió Draco—. Vas a esconderte de ti misma sin intentarlo. Dejaré que vuelvas a dormir.

Allí de pie, le dirigió una mirada de pesar, luego le dio la espalda.

Hermione clavó la mirada en esos hombros anchos y en esa piel dorada. Poder, control, inteligencia, paciencia. Todo lo que había querido siempre en un hombre. E iba a dejar que se marchara.

¿La convertía eso en una cobarde? ¿O sería que Draco se le había metido en la cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad?

Se mordió los labios para no responder, pero las palabras atravesaron su mente y salieron rápidamente por su boca.

—Bueno. A veces tengo... pensamientos de sumisión. Nada serio.

Draco se detuvo y la miró de nuevo, con una expresión cuidadosamente vacía.

—Continúa.

Consciente de su desnudez, Hermione se rodeó firmemente las rodillas con los brazos para ocultar los pechos desnudos.

—Mentiría si te dijera que la idea nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Pero me conozco. Yo no soy así en realidad.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no debería pensarlo?

—No has sido sumisa con tus anteriores amantes. ¿Cómo puedes saber si lo eres o no sin haberlo probado por lo menos una vez? La realidad puede ser todavía mejor que tus fantasías.

Los pensamientos se apelotonaron en la cabeza de Hermione. Él estaba equivocado. A Hermione sólo le bastaba oler las coles para saber que no le gustaban.

Era una pobre analogía. La verdad era que no quería volver a pasar por la vergüenza que había sentido con Viktor, o por el horror que sentiría si su madre supiera que había sucumbido a ese tipo de deseos.

Y había otra razón. La idea la tentaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Temía que al final le creara adicción.

Draco se acercó un poco más, haciendo que le resultara difícil pensar con lógica. Olía genial. A hombre y especias, a cipreses y cuero, y a piel caliente que envolvía unos músculos tan tensos que ella bien podría rebotar en ellos. Ese hombre era puro sexo andante.

¿Y si probaba a someterse? A él. Sólo una vez.

Si le gustaba, Viktor estaría en lo cierto. No sería... normal, ¿o sí lo sería?

—Casi puedo oír esos pensamientos que bullen en tu cabecita, _cher_. Piensas demasiado cuando todo es muy simple.

—¡No, no lo es! Es mi cuerpo, mi... —Hermione sacudió la cabeza intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

—¿Tu vida? ¿La imagen que tienes de ti misma? Lo sé. ¿Pero prefieres saber que fuiste lo suficientemente audaz como para probarlo o tener que admitir que estabas tan asustada que huiste antes de meter un pie en el agua?

¿Por qué demonios la presionaba así?

—¡Para! Esto es sólo por ti. Tú sólo quieres mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa contrita... una que le hizo curvar los dedos de los pies.

—Es cierto que te deseo, _mais_. Nunca te lo he ocultado. Pero tampoco quiero que seas desgraciada cuando la verdad podría liberarte.

—No me siento desgraciada. ¡Me encanta mi vida!

—Estoy seguro de que te encanta tu vida. Con excepción del sexo. Si quieres descubrir la verdad, pasa una noche conmigo —la desafió—. Sólo una, a mi manera. Mañana, si no te ha gustado, no habrá nada más que decir. No volveré a tocarte.

Señor, la desafiaba a descubrir la verdad, una que podría estallarle en las narices.

Hermione suspiró. Draco tenía razón. Nunca le había gustado el sexo, nunca había explorado esa parte de sí misma llena de sueños febriles. Tal vez. Tal vez esos dos hechos estaban relacionados. Tal vez había llegado el momento de saciar su curiosidad. Si se permitía experimentar esas fantasías, podría borrarlas de su mente una vez que las hubiera satisfecho.

Y si Draco sólo quería utilizarla... Bueno, ¿por qué no podía utilizarlo ella a su vez? Como un alocado experimento científico. Él no era precisamente desagradable a la vista, y cuando estuviera enterrado profundamente en su interior, el placer sería lo suficientemente intenso como para hacerla perder la cabeza. Con su ayuda, podría deshacerse del fastidioso deseo de ser dominada sexualmente por un hombre. Luego podría volver a su vida normal y liberarse de las calumnias de Viktor y, algún día tal vez, iniciar una nueva relación con la cabeza bien alta.

—No soy cobarde, ni sumisa. Tómame y te lo demostraré.

La cogió de la mano.

—Necesitas averiguarlo de una vez por todas.

Pasara lo que pasase, por la mañana los dos sabrían la verdad. Draco se daría cuenta entonces de que estaba equivocado. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Necesitamos una palabra segura —dijo Draco.

—Cierto —Hermione no fingió no entenderle. Había leído lo suficiente para saber a qué se refería—. Si digo la palabra «pantano», te detendrás.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, y el pelo oscuro cayó sobre su ancha frente.

—Si dices «pantano», lo dejamos. Pero antes de usar esa palabra, tienes que estar segura de que no puedes soportarlo más. Una ligera incomodidad no es suficiente. Ya sea física o mental. Voy a cuestionar todas tus creencias sobre el sexo. Voy a pedirte más de lo que nunca has dado de ti misma. No hay lugar para esconderse, Hermione. Quiero que quede totalmente claro. ¿Estás preparada para esto?

—No. ¿Para demostrarte que te equivocas conmigo? Sí.

Draco luchó por contener una sonrisa.

—Vale.

Y con eso, se levantó y se quitó la camiseta. Enderezó los hombros y la expresión de su cara cambió. Un aire de autoridad, impenetrable e intimidante, lo rodeó. Tan excitante como un relámpago, tan enérgico como un trueno.

Hermione se estremeció a la vez que se decía a sí misma que debía ser fuerte.

—Ya conoces las reglas, Hermione. Yo soy el Amo. Todo lo que diga es ley. Harás lo que te diga, cuando te diga, y como te diga. Sin titubeos. Sencillamente lo haces.

El sostuvo las tiras de terciopelo en las manos, acariciándolas con el pulgar.

Hermione intentó olvidar la sensación de esas tiras en sus muñecas y tobillos, sujetándola con fuerza para que él hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Sólo ese pensamiento hizo que se le retorciera el vientre de lujuria.

No, no, no. Eso no era erótico, sólo era... extraño.

Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en la boca de Draco cuando la pilló mirando las ataduras de terciopelo.

—Muy bien.

Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Hermione que apartó la mirada. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él había visto cómo miraba las tiras. La voz de Draco, extraordinariamente ronca, le exigió con rudeza: —Quítate el tanga.

Draco observó cómo Hermione vacilaba, todavía rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos, debatiendo mentalmente si debía o no acatar su orden. Normalmente, ese tipo de vacilaciones, serían una ofensa punible. Pero todo eso era nuevo para ella, su mente todavía se resistía al dominio que su cuerpo suplicaba. Por ahora, sería paciente con ella... tanto como le fuera posible. Pero saber que Hermione pronto estaría bajo su cuerpo, totalmente abierta para que él pudiera hacer todo lo que quisiera con ella, desafiaba su autocontrol.

Tragándose un nudo de lujuria, la miró con una expresión dura.

—Cuando doy una orden, espero que sea obedecida de inmediato. Quítate el tanga o usa la palabra de seguridad.

Hermione se mordió ese exuberante labio inferior. Al verlo, el miembro de Draco pulsó en el interior de los vaqueros. Dios, quería esa boquita alrededor de él, que esos labios plenos se abrieran para tomarle, mientras penetraba su boca profundamente, que esa pequeña lengua le lamiera el glande. «Paciencia», se dijo a sí mismo.

—Pensaba... ¿no me vas a besar al menos?

Maldición era demasiado _naïve_. Tenía mucho que aprender para llegar a ser una buena sumisa. Y él se moría de ganas por enseñarle.

Algunas veces eso significaba jugar duro.

—Me estás cuestionando —la advirtió—. Si yo pensara que es el momento adecuado para un beso, te lo habría ordenado. Te estás comportando como una _petite fille_, una niña demasiado asustada para afrontar sus propios deseos. Y me estás haciendo perder el tiempo. —Draco le dio la espalda.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta, y luego otro. Y comenzó a preguntarse si esa jugada le saldría mal.

—¡Un momento! Estoy asustada. Esto es nuevo para mí. Y... —le dijo ella suavemente— y no quiero que lo parezca.

Draco se volvió hacia ella. Por fin, un poco de sinceridad. Era un paso adelante.

—¿Cómo me tienes que llamar aquí? —la desafió.

—Señor. —La palabra salió temblorosa de sus labios, y lo atizó como el fuego, enviando una ardiente oleada de deseo a su pene.

Para recompensarla, se acercó a su lado y le ahuecó la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

—Tienes que enfrentarte a ti misma, _cher_. Yo no soy tu enemigo. Yo sólo voy a ayudarte.

—Es que no puedo dejar de pensar que...

—Ya conoces las reglas. No pienses. Simplemente obedece.

Ella suspiró.

—Nunca he sido buena obedeciendo órdenes, señor. Pregúntale a mi madre.

Sonriendo, él le prometió:

—Jamás te pediré que limpies tu habitación o que saques la basura. Obedecerme a mí será bastante más fácil.

Hermione lo miró y asintió con la cabeza temblorosamente, con la inocencia y la necesidad brillando en sus ojos marrones.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco. Maldición, era tan hermosa, tan tímida. Había algo en ella que le hacía querer tomarla de todas las maneras posibles, mientras le decía lo perfecta que era. Una locura...

* * *

**Reviews:**

**_Selesia: Como siempre, el primero. :3 Tengo que decirte que... acertaste, Hermione despierta atada, tal como cierta personita lo deseaba. hahahhahha eres una sucia pervertida e.e mira que ideitas, encerrarlos en una habitación de "juguetitos sexuales"... uumh, tal vez no sería taaaan mala idea... hahha Creo que todas queremos ya que llegue ese momento en el que la chica misteriosa se voltee y podrámos conocer por fin su identidad y afirmar si en realidad es Hermione o no, sea lo que sea... aún así no creo que Harry y Draco hagan las pases, aunque de algo si tienes razón, ya no tendrá porque dudar de que su "ex-amigo" trate de follarse a su mujer..._**

**_Miri: Bueno, me alegro que sea con amor, lo unico bueno es que sabe, que cuando las dejo con las ganas de saborearselo, el siguiente capitulo promete, y recompensará su espera ;) Al parecer Draco es algo predecible, vamos que viene a continuación.._**

* * *

**Nota:  
**

Primero que nada, gracias a todas las seguidoras de esta historia. Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, como ven, el siguiente promete. Como todas, ¿porque seremos las mujeres tan orgullosas? Somos tercas como mulas, pero cuando llega el momento en el que nos retan... Amarrense que ahí les vamos.! Hermione se hace la valiente, uumh... ¿Que le esperará gracias a su "valiente acción" y su grandisima bocota? hahaha Ahora si se metió ella sola en la boca del lobo... Un lobo muy bueno, por cierto.

Segundo, veo que me han tenido un poco abandonada, casi no hay reviews como antes, no sean crueles, yo he cumplido con mi promesa y les tengo actualizaciones contantes, dos veces por semana y nunca les falta su capitulo, y como no, les consiento de vez en cuando. Si veo que regresa la actividad, les prometo que les dejo esta semana 3 capitulo, dándoles el miércoles una jugosa recompensa ;)

Aquí las dejo, nos leemos hasta el deciden si es el miercoles o hasta el viernes, se les quiere. Elizabeth~ Un beso :*


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación del libro "Dominada por el Deseo", de la serie "Guardaespaldas" de Shayla Black. Comparto esta historia sin fines de lucro ni mucho menos intento de plagio._

* * *

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**

**_.:Ea aquí su jugosa recompensa:._  
**

**Capitulo 14**

Apartándose, cambió la expresión divertida de su cara por una severa y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es tu última oportunidad. Quítate el tanga, Hermione.

Ella se quedó inmóvil durante un instante antes de soltar un profundo suspiro y estirarse sobre la cama, exponiendo sus exuberantes y pálidos pechos enmarcados por el _bustier_. Sus pezones todavía estaban duros y rosados por los labios de Draco.

Una nueva oleada de lujuria le golpeó en el vientre y bajó hasta sus testículos cuando ella le dirigió una mirada indecisa, luego enganchó los pulgares en la tira de encaje de sus caderas. Lentamente, tan lentamente que él pensó que se moriría de tanto contener el aliento, Hermione comenzó a bajarse el tanga, exhibiendo más piel perfecta salpicada con diminutas pecas.

Luego expuso el ardiente vello que protegía su sexo. Draco apretó la mandíbula. Ansiaba saborearla. Ella ya estaba húmeda. Completamente mojada y preparada. Saberlo lo mataba.

Por fin, dejó caer la prenda al suelo. Hermione se enderezó, dirigiéndole una mirada indecisa, pero armándose de valor echó los hombros hacia atrás e irguió la cabeza. Draco sabía por la manera en que se movía que estaba conteniendo el deseo de cubrirse los pechos con el _bustier_ que le colgaba de los hombros y taparse con las manos la unión de las piernas, pero no lo hizo. Su respeto por ella creció... igual que crecía el ansia de tenerla completamente a su merced.

—Recoge el tanga.

Hermione clavó los ojos en él, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras buscaba la lógica a su petición. Tenía que conseguir que dejara esos hábitos.

—No quiero repetirlo —la advirtió.

Con la expresión divida entre la confusión y la resignación, se inclinó y recogió el tanga, luego lo sostuvo contra los pechos desnudos. Tenía el ardiente pelo rcanelo suelto sobre los hombros. Y esa boca roja, que haría que Angelina Jolie se sintiera orgullosa, tenía los labios húmedos y abiertos. Un dulce rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

Draco contuvo el aliento. Maldita sea, era tan hermosa. Era un desperdicio que fuera de Harry Potter. Pensar en llenarla de placer hasta que gritara su nombre, resquebrajaba su autocontrol. Se ponía más duro por segundos. Tenía que contenerse. De otra manera, no podría darle lo que ella necesitaba... lo que los dos necesitaban.

—Dame el tanga, _cher_.

Tragando con fuerza, ella extendió la mano indecisa con la prenda de seda y tiras doradas. El miedo y el ansia por complacer se reflejaban en su cara, y le estrujaron el corazón. Tenía que apaciguarla y excitarla. Equilibrar sus respuestas. Era la única manera de conseguir que se dejara llevar.

Draco tomó el tanga y cerró el puño sobre él. Estaba húmedo. E incluso a veinte centímetros de su nariz, podía oler el aroma a deseo que desprendía la prenda. El nudo de lujuria de su vientre se retorció con tanta fuerza que apenas pudo respirar.

—Estás mojada.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo se lo quedó mirando con esos enormes ojos del color del chocolate, que se agrandaban más a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Respóndeme, Hermione. Sí o no.

—Sí —tomó aliento.

—¿Sí, qué? —la apremió.

—Sí... señor.

Aún no lo decía con fluidez, pero lo haría. La tendría a su merced hasta que lo hiciera. Alternando entre la suavidad y la severidad. Conservando un delicado equilibrio. Mantenerla excitada e indecisa, sería un placer para él.

—Bien. Me encanta que estés mojada. Pienso mantenerte así toda la noche.

Ella absorbió sus palabras, tensándose levemente. Con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas. Con las areolas tensas y arrugadas alrededor de los pezones. Se pasó la lengua por el pleno labio inferior. El miembro de Draco palpitó de impaciencia.

—Draco...

—No me llames así. Si tengo que recordártelo otra vez, te azotaré el trasero.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Tensó la mandíbula. Quería soltarle algún comentario mordaz. Pero simplemente se lo tragó.

Draco sonrió para sí. Hermione estaba aprendiendo. Lenta, pero segura...

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Quítate el _bustier_.

Hermione accedió casi sin vacilar. Casi. No era perfecto, pero iban progresando.

La suave reprimenda que le venía a la boca murió cuando ella expuso la línea delgada de su torso, el vientre plano, los hombros gráciles, la curva llena de sus pechos. Draco nunca hubiera pensado que fuera posible, pero su miembro se endureció todavía más con una oleada de sangre nueva.

—Dámelo —exigió.

De nuevo, hubo una demora antes de cumplir la orden. Satisfecho por el momento, lanzó las prendas a la silla. Cuando se giró hacia Hermione, vio que volvía a pasarse la lengua por esos labios provocativos.

Maldita mujer, estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia y autocontrol. Ahora, la primera vez que iba a tenerla bajo su dominación, tenía que controlar a Hermione por completo. No podía vacilar. No podía mostrar debilidad, ni falta de control, sólo una seguridad que no admitía negativas.

Reafirmar su dominación era la clave para persuadirla de que hiciera caso a las necesidades de su cuerpo. Era la única manera en que podría quitársela a ese bastardo de Harry. Luego, después de que la hubiera tomado, después de que se entregara por completo, después de que admitiera que necesitaba a un hombre autoritario y de que dejara a su novio, él se quedaría satisfecho.

—Ponte de rodillas, _cher_.

La mirada de Hermione voló a la de él, sus ojos castaños mostraban una interesante mezcla de pánico y lujuria. Estaba procesando la orden, intentando averiguar lo que él quería. Pero ya lo sabía.

Tal como él sabía que ella podría usar la palabra de seguridad en vez de hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Pensarlo lo irritó. Quería —necesitaba— sentir su lengua acariciándole el pene, abriendo sus labios para tomarle. Quería ver su adoración, su sumisión, su aceptación, su excitación.

—¿Señor?

—No te he dado permiso para hablar. Sigue mis indicaciones o usa la palabra de seguridad.

El mohín de la boca y el ceño fruncido de Hermione le dijeron sin palabras que se sentía rebelde y frustrada. Pero sus ojos, puros lagos de deseo, reflejaban su excitación.

Esa expresión revelaba todo lo que a él le gustaba de ella. Su dicotomía —sus inocentes experiencias y sus necesidades licenciosas—, lo conducían a un peligroso estado de lujuria. A un deseo arrollador que no podía recordar haber sentido antes. Eso iba más allá de la necesidad psicológica de querer controlar, más allá del puro deseo físico por una mujer. En ese momento, quería poseerla en cuerpo y alma.

De repente, Draco se preguntó si antes de dejarla ir podría tomar a Hermione todas las veces que fueran necesarias para arrancarla de su alma.

Al fin, ella bajó la mirada, y se puso de rodillas lentamente.

Estaba tan cerca que Draco podía sentir su aliento en el miembro, aprisionado en la bragueta de sus vaqueros. Le costó cada pizca de autocontrol no arrancarse los pantalones de un tirón, para así sentir su aliento y su boca directamente en él. Pensarlo le provocó una oleada de lujuria que hizo palpitar su erección todavía más.

—Mucho mejor. Como recompensa, puedes hablar. ¿Qué querías decir, Hermione?

—No sé demasiado sobre el sexo oral.

—¿Cómo sabes que es eso lo que quiero?

—Lo supuse. Si es eso lo que quieres, creo que deberías de saber que la única vez que lo hice, él no...

—¿Se corrió en tu boca?

Un nuevo rubor inundó las mejillas de Hermione.

—No.

La información golpeó de lleno en el vientre de Draco. Así que el puritano de Harry no había encontrado satisfacción en esa hermosa boca inspiradora de pecados. Sabía, por el encuentro de esa mañana contra la puerta, que la idea la excitaba. Y quería que Hermione experimentara los actos que la excitaban. Pero saber que sería el primer hombre que dejaría su simiente en la boca de Hermione le tensaba los testículos, y hacía que su lujuria fuera todavía más apremiante. Era primitivo, posesivo e ilógico, pero había algo en él que reaccionaba salvajemente ante el conocimiento de que ningún otro hombre la hubiera tomado de esa manera.

Al bajar la mirada descubrió que Hermione no sentía rechazo por esa demanda, sino incertidumbre. La ansiedad hacía que el café de sus ojos destacara en la pálida cara. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Mi responsabilidad como Amo no es sólo darte órdenes, sino guiarte y darte placer. Se trata de confianza. Debes confiar en mí, _cher_. Te ayudaré, te daré lo que necesitas. ¿Entiendes?

La mirada de Hermione abandonó su rostro, y bajó por su torso hasta detenerse en la insistente erección que empujaba contra la bragueta de los vaqueros, justo delante de su cara. Sacó de nuevo la lengua para humedecerse el labio inferior.

Draco contuvo el aliento, inundado por los pensamientos de que, pronto, esa lengua rosada lamería su glande. La lujuria le retorció el vientre, convirtiéndolo en un nudo tenso de necesidad. ¡Merde! La deseaba tanto que era una tortura.

—Sí..., señor.

Draco apenas logró mascullar una respuesta antes de desabrocharse los vaqueros y bajarse la cremallera. Su miembro saltó libre a su mano y lentamente se acarició la gruesa longitud. Hermione miró fijamente la carne dura con una expresión vacilante y ardiente. Quería tocarle; su cara tenía la misma expresión que un niño ante el escaparate de una confitería. Empuñando su miembro, esperó mientras observaba cómo los ávidos ojos femeninos seguían su mano.

Cuando una gota le perló el glande y ella se humedeció los labios, Draco ahuecó la cabeza de Hermione con su mano libre. Las suaves hebras sedosas de su pelo resbalaron entre sus dedos cuando bajó la mano a la nuca. Luego acarició la suave piel de la mandíbula y la atrajo lentamente hacia su miembro.

—Chúpamela, Hermione. A fondo.

Con lentitud, la boca femenina se acercó a su miembro. La mirada de Hermione buscó la suya mientras se preparaba para tomarlo en su boca. Draco contuvo el aliento. Dios, no podía apartar la vista de ella, no podía dejar de observar cómo esos labios rojos y sensuales se preparaban para envolverlo.

Sintió que una fiebre delirante lo inundaba mientras se imaginaba lo caliente y sedosa que sería su boca.

Al fin, ella acogió el hinchado glande que todavía rezumaba humedad. La mirada de Hermione jamás vaciló mientras cerraba los labios en torno a él y le arrasaba con la lengua la sensible parte inferior, enviando un cegador escalofrío de placer a la espalda de Draco. Él apretó los dientes para contener un gemido.

Ella se detuvo y se retiró un poco. Él se lo permitió, pero tensó la mano en su nuca como advertencia. Esa lengua rosada humedeció de nuevo su glande, y luego sus propios labios. Draco la observó, enfebrecido por la caliente mirada de Hermione, llena de inocencia y asombro, y de deseo por experimentar todo aquello que finalmente se había superpuesto a sus miedos y dudas.

Esa visión hizo que Draco tuviera que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no bombear salvajemente en esa boca. Respiró hondo.

—Más profundo, _cher_. Hasta la garganta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, rozando con la lengua la punta hinchada de su pene. Hermione abrió más la boca para abarcar tanto cuánto pudiera. El cálido y resbaladizo cielo de su boca envolvió la mitad de la longitud, acunándola con la lengua. Draco gimió. Ella sacudió la cabeza, moviéndola para intentar tomar todavía más.

La sensación de que lo envolvía, de la imagen de Hermione llenándose la boca con su carne, lo llevaron peligrosamente cerca del clímax. Le apretó la nuca al empujar otro centímetro más en las dulces profundidades de su boca.

Hermione se retiró un poco, luego deslizó sus labios abarcando más longitud, casi hasta el fondo de su garganta, acompañando el movimiento con un gemido. El sonido vibró dentro de él. El placer subió por su miembro, y le rodeó el escroto como una prensa. Se inclinó cuando Hermione levantó la mano hasta los testículos y los ahuecó con esos dedos suaves.

Maldición, tenía buenos instintos.

Draco se tensó de nuevo, luchando contra el deseo de desatar su lujuria, de penetrar en su boca en una búsqueda irreflexiva de placer, dejándose llevar por la ebullición que comenzaba en su escroto. Esa lenta exploración lo estaba matando al mismo tiempo que lo doblegaba. Curvó los dedos de los pies contra el suelo de madera.

¿Cómo diantres podía mantener el control con esos labios hinchados y esa boca tensa, succionándole hasta despojarlo de la cordura?

El glande chocó finalmente contra el fondo de la garganta, añadiendo una nueva dimensión a su placer. Incapaz de contenerse, cerró los ojos y gimió, admitiendo su necesidad.

—Eso es, _cher_. Así. Succióname profundamente.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, Draco se encontró a Hermione inclinada sobre su miembro con los ojos cerrados. Su actitud era casi reverente, mientras lo tomaba por completo. Luego se fue retirando con una lenta pasada de la lengua. Tan condenamente lenta, que Draco creyó que perdería la cabeza y el control antes de que ella volviera a acoger en su boca toda la longitud.

Estaba al límite; los fluidos recorrían su cuerpo en una desesperada prisa por alcanzar el orgasmo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba, mientras le agarraba el pelo con ambas manos, exigiendo más.

—Más rápido. Rodéame con esa dulce lengua. Venga...

Ante sus palabras, Hermione estableció un ritmo más rápido, pero no tanto como para que Draco no pudiera sentir cada surco de su lengua. Todavía era lo suficientemente lento como para despojarlo por completo de su capacidad de raciocinio; no podía ni recordar su maldito nombre.

Que no lo tomara en su boca ya no era una opción. Enterrando las manos en sus cabellos empujó entre los labios plenos y suaves, hasta el fondo de su garganta.

—Trágame —exigió con la voz ronca—. Cuando esté en el fondo de tu garganta, trágame.

Y asombrosamente, lo hizo. Cada vez que él se hundía. Con un ritmo perfecto como si fuera una auténtica profesional. Nunca había sentido nada tan asombroso.

Demonios, esa mujer iba a destrozarle con ese orgasmo.

El sudor le resbaló por las sienes y la espalda al intentar resistir la creciente presión de sus testículos. No podría negarse el placer demasiado tiempo. La oleada oscura y el dolor acuciante le exigían que cediera. Se contuvo, apretando los dientes cada vez que la lengua de Hermione lamía el glande, cada vez que hundía las ruborizadas mejillas para succionarlo.

Draco quería detener ese clímax rugiente, disfrutar de ese palpito, dulce como la miel, un poco más. Se retiró de su boca, conteniendo el aliento para no sentirse invadido por su perfume, necesitando un momento para no ser bombardeado por las sensaciones que provocaba la sedosa lengua que lamía su miembro.

Cuando abandonó su boca con un suave plof, ella gimió y se lamió los labios, dirigiéndole una tórrida mirada que le imploraba al mismo tiempo que lo desafiaba.

—Por favor, señor. —Fijó la mirada hambrienta en su miembro, abriendo la boca.

Draco tomó su erección con la mano, pasando el pulgar por el glande húmedo, luego metió el dedo mojado en la boca abierta.

—¿Quieres más de esto?

Aspiró profundamente cuando ella lamió la humedad de la yema del pulgar. Draco no podía apartar la vista de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—Sí, señor.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Quiero tomarte en la boca, señor.

—¿Qué parte de mí? —rugió Draco, torturándolos a ambos con largas pasadas de su mano por la erecta longitud.

La mirada de Hermione quería comérselo vivo.

—Tu miembro, señor. Déjame tomarlo en la boca.

—Hasta ahora, no has seguido muy bien mis instrucciones.

—Lo haré, señor.

—Haré que cumplas esa promesa, Hermione. —Le agarró la nuca de nuevo—. Succióname.

_«L'aide de ciel me»_, pensó él mientras cedía al deseo de empujar en la boca de Hermione otra vez con un fuerte gemido que podría haber sacudido la cabaña hasta los cimientos. «Qué el cielo me ayude».

De nuevo, no pudo resistir el deseo de follarle la boca. Su ritmo profundo e insistente la llenaba, exigiendo que lo tomara una y otra vez. La observó; los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos entrecerrados mientras lo saboreaba. Tenía los pezones más duros que nunca. Verlos le hacía estallar la mente, lo despojaba del control.

Draco se tensó de nuevo, la presión de sus testículos era casi dolorosa mientras luchaba por contener el clímax, retrasando lo que parecía un inevitable y explosivo final.

Hermione abrió los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva y seductora, buscando su aprobación. Dulcemente le rogó que siguiera empujando, alentándolo con la promesa de un éxtasis que él jamás había conocido.

Esa mirada destruyó el poco control que le quedaba. El clímax bajó por su espalda, ardió en sus testículos, y explotó en su pene. El desgarrador placer hizo que exclamara el nombre de Hermione con un grito ronco, que se convirtió en una letanía mientras el éxtasis sacudía su cuerpo con un estremecimiento tras otro.

Débilmente, a través del martilleo de su corazón, oyó el borboteo de Hermione.

—Trágalo —dijo con voz ronca, frotando una de sus manos contra el largo cuello de Hermione—. Trágalo todo, _cher_.

Con una dulce sumisión —por el momento—, ella lo hizo. Pero Draco no se engañaba. La sonrisa que asomaba a los labios de Hermione le hablaba de su prisa por excitarlo, por doblegarlo, por despojarlo de sus aceradas defensas.

Se retiró de las dulces profundidades de su boca y se quitó los vaqueros. Una dulce saciedad lo embargaba, mientras recuperaba el control. Ahora, podría derribar las defensas de Hermione y devolverle el favor. Ahora, podría conseguir su rendición, desnudar su alma, y asegurarse de que hacer el amor con Harry Potter no volvería a estar en su lista de prioridades.

Jadeando, cansada pero dispuesta, Hermione clavó los ojos en Draco mientras se ponía de pie. Él dejó a un lado los vaqueros y se volvió hacia ella con la mirada ardiente. El corte militar del pelo de Draco sólo acentuaba la cara angulosa, la mandíbula firme con la sombra de barba, y el hoyuelo del mentón. La deliciosa vista no se detenía ahí.

Hermione dejó vagar la mirada por los hombros fornidos, los sólidos y marcados pectorales, la línea tensa de sus músculos. Bajó los ojos al tesoro de su ingle.

Incluso relajado, su pene era grande. Cuando estaba erecto habría avergonzado a la mayoría de los hombres.

Y ella lo había conquistado. El enorme y poderoso Draco había sucumbido ante ella. ¿Sería esa irresistible sensación de poder la razón por la que a él le gustaba dominar?

Hermione se humedeció los labios, consciente de ese poder. A pesar de su impresión inicial, no se detuvo a interrogarle. No preguntó si lo había hecho bien o mal, ya tendría tiempo para ello más tarde. En ese momento le dirigió una picara sonrisa. Había sobrevivido al reto de someterse sin sufrir ni un solo rasguño. No se había sentido como una marioneta sin pies ni cabeza acatando sus órdenes. Había sido más bien como seguir las pistas para saber exactamente cómo controlarle y satisfacerle.

—Pareces contenta contigo misma.

Hermione intentó borrar la sonrisa de su cara, pero no pudo. No quería ocultar su satisfacción, eso sólo lo provocaría. Así que se encogió de hombros.

—Piensas que esto es un juego, Hermione. Que has ganado y que yo he perdido y que todo se acabó. Que ya no tienes que temer someterte a mí.

La suave risa de Draco le dio la primera indicación de que había juzgado mal la situación. La sonrisa de Hermione vaciló.

—_Cher_, no hemos hecho más que empezar. Te prometo que te habrás sometido a mí antes de que acabe la noche.

El susurro la golpeó en el vientre, volviendo a despertar su desconcierto. ¿No lo había hecho ya? Cada uno de los tíos con los que había estado, bueno..., Viktor, por ejemplo, habría necesitado ocho horas de sueño y un buen tazón de Wheaties antes de estar preparado de nuevo. Y Viktor se había considerado un sprinter. ¿Acaso Draco era un corredor de maratón?

El pensamiento inundó su vientre con una incomoda y apremiante lujuria.

—Arrodíllate en la cama. —La voz la arrancó de sus pensamientos.

—¿P-por qué?

Cualquier rastro de relajación tras el orgasmo había desaparecido de la expresión de Draco.

—Porque lo digo yo. Yo mando, tú te sometes. Si vuelves a preguntarme o si vacilas otra vez, te sacudiré el trasero.

Tic-tac, tic-tac. De repente, Hermione fue consciente de cada uno de los segundos que transcurrían entre ellos. Dirigió la mirada a la cama deshecha y luego a Draco, cuya respiración regular y cuya mirada firme le decían que hablaba completamente en serio.

No quería eso, no lo quería. Pero el dolor entre sus piernas se había convertido en un sordo latido. Aún tenía en la boca el tentador sabor salado de él. El placer que le había proporcionado el febril encuentro contra la puerta irrumpió en su mente. Quería volver a sentir eso, quería ser poseída y experimentar otro orgasmo que sacudiera los cimientos de su cuerpo.

Draco tenía algo. De alguna manera esa presencia dominante que alternaba con esas sonrisas burlonas la tranquilizaban, a la vez que la hacía sentirse protegida. La había ayudado a librarse de un francotirador. El hecho de que a menudo fuera capaz de leerle la mente como si la comprendiera, la desconcertaba. Estaba tratando de convertirla en una sumisa, aunque ella no lo era.

Draco cerró los puños y luego los relajó.

—Hermione.

Dio un paso amenazador hacia ella con la sombra de una reprimenda ardiendo en sus ojos.

Al final, el deseo de Hermione tomó la decisión por ella. Se sometería a él. Sólo esa noche. Como si fuera un experimento. Una sola vez no podía hacer daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Se subió gateando a la cama y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Date la vuelta. De cara al cabecero.

En otras palabras, que le diera la espalda. Sabiendo que sólo tenía unos segundos para decidirse, Hermione buceó en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer Draco? No la lastimaría. La había protegido cuando el acosador había comenzado a disparar. Había logrado sacarla de Lafayette de una pieza, pero...

—Mi paciencia tiene un límite —ladró Draco—. Date la vuelta.

El gruñido exigente la sobresaltó. Quería que lo hiciera ya.

Con una última mirada, una que ella sabía que mostraba toda su incertidumbre y ansiedad, Hermione accedió.

—Siéntate sobre los talones. —La voz sonaba ahora más cerca, acentuada por la precisión militar de los pasos de Draco en el suelo de madera.

El tono severo de la voz masculina era algo que Hermione no podía pasar por alto. No se atrevió ni a ignorarle ni a vacilar.

Una vez que se hubo sentado sobre los talones, Draco le pasó la yema de un dedo por la curva del hombro, como si la recompensara. Se quedó sin aliento. El suave toque la alarmó y la inflamó. Un rastro de fuego permaneció tras esa simple caricia.

Luego él deslizó la palma de la mano entre sus omóplatos.

—Inclínate hacia delante hasta que te toques las rodillas con los pechos. Pon los brazos por encima de la cabeza con las palmas de las manos extendidas sobre la cama.

Hermione procesó la orden, imaginándose la posición que adoptaría. Sería una postura inocente si estuviera en una de sus clases de yoga. Pero hacerlo ahora significaba dejar el trasero y la espalda totalmente vulnerables a Draco.

Los dedos de Draco empujaron suave pero inexorablemente la espalda de Hermione hasta que finalmente ella accedió. Siempre podía dejarlo si Draco la presionaba demasiado. Tenía una palabra de seguridad.

Con la mejilla descansando sobre las suaves sábanas, extendió los brazos por encima de la cabeza, mientras las piernas permanecían dobladas bajo su cuerpo. Draco retiró la mano de su espalda. Hermione observó cómo él se acercaba con pasos acompasados hasta el cabecero de la cama.

Tensó el vientre ante el miedo a lo desconocido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

—¿ Señor?

—Hermione, ya hemos hablado de esto. No puedes abrir la boca a no ser que te dé permiso.

—Sólo quiero saber qué vas a hacer.

El aire de la habitación pareció espesarse. Hermione sintió su silencio, el latigazo de desaprobación que atravesó a Draco. Saber que lo había decepcionado provocó una desagradable sensación acida en el estómago de Hermione. Hablar sin permiso estaba prohibido, al igual que hacer preguntas. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la certeza de que esta vez se había extralimitado.

Sin previo aviso, él le agarró la muñeca izquierda con una mano. Al cabo de unos instantes, se la ató con un lazo de terciopelo. Un tirón, otro más y un segundo después él se apartó. Discretamente, Hermione intentó tirar de la muñeca.

Estaba firmemente atada.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a comprender las implicaciones, Draco rodeó la cama, le cogió la muñeca derecha y repitió el proceso.

Tenía los dos brazos inmovilizados, firmemente atados con un lazo de terciopelo a los postes de la cama. Dio un suave tirón, luego otro no tan suave. Nada. Las ataduras no cedieron ni un centímetro. Draco debía de haber sido un buen Boy Scout si sabía hacer esos nudos tan perfectos.

El pánico la invadió como la ola de un tsunami. Oh, no. Estaba totalmente perdida. Draco estaba determinado a tomar el control. Un control que ella no estaba dispuesta a darle.

Luchó, tirando de los brazos con un gemido atemorizado. Dios mío, ¿en que había estado pensando? Una cosa era imaginar dar a un hombre el control absoluto de su cuerpo. Y otra muy diferente era hacerlo realmente, incluso aunque le confiara a éste su seguridad física. ¿Cómo sabía realmente que podía confiar en él?

Pero las ataduras no cedían.

Cuando gimió otra vez, Draco la tranquilizó acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Hermione.

—Hermione, respira hondo. —Esperó hasta que lo hizo, entonces susurró con una voz tranquilizadora e hipnótica—: Estás a salvo. Estás bien. Confía en mí.

Ese ronco susurro le llegó hasta el fondo del alma. El tono suave de su voz le pedía que fuera razonable, que no tuviera miedo. Por alguna razón que no pudo comprender, la tranquilizó. Le hizo caso y se quedó quieta.

Como recompensa, él le deslizó la palma de la mano por la espalda expuesta.

—La sumisión consiste en tener confianza, Hermione. Tienes que confiar no sólo en que te cuidaré, sino en que te daré todo lo que necesitas, cada placer inimaginable. Pero para dártelo necesito tu ayuda. Él placer se origina, en parte, en la entrega total del control.

De repente, la caricia en su espalda desapareció. Unos momentos después, fue reemplazada por una palmada fuerte en su trasero.

Alarmada por su acción, Hermione tiró de las ataduras.

—¡Ay! Detente.

Pero antes siquiera de haber acabado de decir las palabras, comenzó a sentir una peculiar picazón en la piel que dio paso a un fuego persistente en el lugar donde la había zurrado.

—Aquí mando yo, Hermione. Tu cuerpo es mío para darte placer o para castigarlo según me convenga. Ahora mismo, te mereces un castigo.

Apenas se había recobrado de la sorpresa cuando la zurró de nuevo con la misma fuerza que la vez anterior, pero esta vez en la otra nalga. Hermione se mordió los labios cuando sintió el aguijón inicial. Luego, como antes, el ramalazo de dolor dio paso a un calor inesperado que se extendió desde su trasero.

—Sorprenderte. Eso es lo que pretendo. Haré cosas que no siempre comprenderás ni creerás desear, puede que no estés de acuerdo con ellas. Lo importante es que confíes en que conozco los límites de tu cuerpo, y que lo aceptes. Si confías en mí, en mi habilidad para derribar tus barreras mentales, te daré el placer que tu cuerpo desea.

Volvió a golpearla de nuevo, una fuerte palmada en cada nalga.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

—Vete al infierno.

La risa atronadora de Draco sonó a sus espaldas.

—Sólo estás cavando tu propia fosa, _cher_.

Le pasó la callosa palma sobre la piel hormigueante de su trasero. La calidez de la piel de Draco penetró en ella, mezclándose con el ardor de su trasero, creando un fuego que casi la hizo gemir. ¿Cómo podía gustarle eso? No tenía sentido.

—No puedes experimentar lo que quieres hasta que aprendas a entregarte a mí por completo —le susurró en el oído.

Mentalmente, se rebeló contra sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que tenía la vagina completamente empapada.

¡No, no, no! La estaba zurrando como a una niña caprichosa. Y no le gustaba eso, de verdad que no.

Pero el dolor se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un latido placentero e imposible de ignorar.

Hermione cambió de posición, procurando evitar la mano de Draco. No lo consiguió. Dos cachetadas más, una en cada nalga, y más fuertes que las anteriores. Sintió una oleada de furia, pero eso no detuvo el ardor que se extendía por su piel, el calor palpitante que le llegaba hasta los huesos. Oh, Dios mío..., su carne comenzaba a palpitar dolorida. Hermione sintió la sangre bullir bajo su piel, inundándole el clítoris.

Luchar contra ello era inútil.

—¿Lo has comprendido?

Esa voz era como la de un sargento de instrucción sexual. Cada palabra estaba envuelta en acero, pero por debajo subyacía la burlona promesa de lo que podría llegar a ser, la promesa aterciopelada del éxtasis.

Una nueva oleada de calor atravesó su cuerpo, inflamó su clítoris y ahogó sus protestas. Su cuerpo exigía más.

—Sí, señor.

—Mucho mejor —la elogió él.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que elevaba el trasero, anticipando el siguiente golpe. Que era muy consciente del vacío de su sexo, y que se retorcía contra la sábana, ansiando que la llenara.

Las excitantes sensaciones la sacudían. Los escalofríos recorrían su espalda. Sentía todo su cuerpo caliente y agitado. Había estado inflamada por las sensaciones y el olor de Draco cuando lo había tomado con la boca, pero en esa posición, las suaves caricias castigadoras la habían hecho consciente de sí misma como mujer y de que estaba bajo su control. Sin duda esa postura revelaba las partes más secretas de su cuerpo, y al estar atada, él podría tocarla siempre que así lo quisiera.

Algo que —de una manera escalofriante— le daba más placer que hacerle perder el control.

Él le deslizó la mano por la espalda. Hermione se arqueó como un gato, buscando el cálido hormigueo que provocaba su caricia.

Inmediatamente, Draco apartó la mano.

—Estarás quieta a menos que te diga otra cosa.

El tono de su voz le dejó bien claro que él esperaba una respuesta.

—Sí, señor.

—Excelente.

No, no lo era. Hermione sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, que sus pensamientos comenzaban a deslizarse dentro de una espiral de lujuria. Lo que era correcto o no estaba siendo reemplazado por el placer y el dolor, por la necesidad de alcanzar el orgasmo. Y extrañamente, por la necesidad de complacer a Draco.

Draco se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Hermione miró por encima del hombro y lo observó salir. Con el trasero tenso y desnudo, sintió una nueva corriente de necesidad, al mismo tiempo que la desaparición de Draco provocaba su miedo. ¿A dónde había ido? ¡No podía dejarla allí así! ¿Cuándo tiempo creía él que podía estar esperando en esa posición?

Hermione movió la cabeza y miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche. El tictac resonaba en el silencio. El único otro sonido que se escuchaba era el latido de su corazón. Pasaron cinco minutos. Luego otros cinco. Se le comenzaron a entumecer las piernas. Notó el leve frío de la habitación al no estar Draco presente. Pero algo le decía que no se moviera. Algo le decía que aquello era una prueba.

Y no tenía intención de fallar.

Después de otros ocho minutos, él regresó con una pequeña caja negra en una mano, y una erección que no dejó lugar a dudas sobre la habilidad de Draco para excitarse de nuevo. Sin decir nada, él dejó la caja en la mesilla de noche y la miró.

—Aún estás en la posición correcta. Bien. Muy bien.

Le pasó un dedo por la curva de la espalda y más abajo, entre sus nalgas. Ella se puso tensa, jadeó, y apretó las nalgas intentando escapar de él. Él vaciló, pero como ella no protestó, continuó viajando hasta su sexo.

Luego se quedó allí. Las yemas de sus dedos se pasearon sobre la resbaladiza superficie que se apretaba contra su mano. Se deslizaron de un lado a otro, rodearon los labios mayores, extendiendo la humedad con un ritmo descuidado y pausado.

Estaba jugando con ella. ¡Sólo jugando! Pero estaba demasiado excitada para encolerizarse. Hermione movió las caderas contra su mano. «¡Haz algo!», gritaba su cuerpo en silencio.

Él simplemente usó la otra mano para darle una nueva cachetada en el trasero.

—Estáte quieta —exigió.

Draco agarró a Hermione por las caderas para detener el movimiento provocativo. Ella se tensó, luchando por permanecer quieta. Los músculos le temblaban tanto del esfuerzo como del placer inmisericorde que la invadía.

—Tu sexo está mojado, Hermione. Incluso más mojado que esta mañana. E hinchado. ¿Piensas que estás lista para ser poseída?

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Hermione intentó contener la respuesta. Si le decía que sí, sólo la atormentaría. Si le decía que no, la atormentaría aún más. Pero pretender fingir indiferencia ante el mágico dominio de los dedos que se paseaban entre sus jugos, entre sus pliegues sensibles, sencillamente, no era posible.

—Sí, señor —gimió finalmente.

Le dolía por todos lados. Palpitaba de deseo. Todo lo que había entre sus rodillas y su ombligo pedía a gritos su boca, su miembro. ¡Lo que fuera! Necesitaba que hiciera algo.

Draco siguió jugueteando con ella.

—Eres demasiado respondona. Cuando te sometas por completo. .. entonces ya veremos.

Oh, también quería responder a eso. Eso era todo lo sumisa que iba a ser. Draco podía tomarlo o dejarlo...

«¡Oh, Dios mío!»

Dos dedos se deslizaron en la humedad, atravesando sus pliegues resbaladizos y penetrando con rapidez en su interior. Un giro de la muñeca, un toquecito de esos dedos y encontró el punto G donde comenzó una lenta, pero firme caricia.

Casi de inmediato, el placer se extendió por los muslos de Hermione, se clavó en su clítotis y subió por su pasaje. Todo su cuerpo cobró vida mientras él continuaba la despiadada presión en ese lugar tan sensible.

Hermione gimió, larga y roncamente. Luego arqueó de nuevo las caderas en una muda invitación a que fuera más rápido, pero él la ignoró. Siguió penetrándola con la misma profundidad y el mismo ritmo pausado.

La sangre comenzó a rugir en los oídos de Hermione. Se percató de que los latidos de su corazón vibraban en su interior, de que su clítoris palpitaba con el mismo ritmo. Se le formó una patina de sudor entre los pechos doloridos, en las sienes, en la nuca, entre los rígidos muslos.

Ese hombre la llevaba más y más alto. Dios mío, ya estaba llegando a la recta final, estaba casi al borde del precipicio. E iba a caer en picado desde una altura desconocida. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, preparándose. Hermione jadeó, gimió, ansiándolo más que nada en el mundo...

De repente, él se retiró.

—No te he dado permiso para correrte.

—¿Qué? —Hermione apenas podía hablar.

—No te correrás hasta que yo lo diga. El control es mío, _cher_.

Draco desapareció y rodeó la cama para coger la caja negra. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ella estaba allí, agonizando, deshaciéndose en un charco de necesidad, y él se dedicaba a jugar con esa maldita caja.

Gimió dolorida mientras la frustración que atormentaba su cuerpo la hacía temblar. Bueno, si él no la ayudaba, se las arreglaría sola.

Hermione intentó moverse en vaivén para producir la suficiente fricción sobre su clítoris y así llegar al clímax. Al instante, Draco la detuvo con una palmada en el trasero. Luego le inmovilizó la cadera con la mano, impidiendo que se moviera bajo la presión de su presa.

—Eres una chica mala. Te correrás cuando yo te lo diga, en mi mano, con mi miembro dentro. No porque te retuerzas para conseguirlo.

Con ese comentario, Draco se subió a la cama tras Hermione y volvió a zambullir los dedos en ella. Pero no volvió a tocar ese dulce lugar de su interior, sólo movió las yemas de un lado para otro, mojando los dedos.

—Separa las rodillas —exigió, acomodando la mano libre entre ellas para urgirla a separar los muslos.

Hermione accedió, jadeante y aturdida, hundida en el pantano de deseo al que la llevaban sus caricias.

Draco sacó los dedos del pasaje femenino y le dio un ligero toquecito al clítoris, dejándola paralizada y sin aliento. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer Draco? Un toque más tarde, donde ella menos lo esperaba, contestó a sus preguntas.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar, uno de los dedos de Draco, empapado con sus jugos, le penetró el ano, traspasando el apretado anillo de músculos. El dedo invasor le provocó un aterrador estremecimiento de placer. Jadeó.

—No —gimió ella.

—Sí —afirmó él—. Tienes un culo hermoso. No voy a ignorarlo.

Le invadió el trasero con otro dedo más, creando una ardiente presión. Algo extraño y prohibido. El placer la propulsó al cielo. Hermione contuvo el aliento, luego se mordió los labios. ¿Cómo podía gustarle eso?

Pero de repente, le fue imposible no desear más de lo mismo.

—Eso es, _cher_. Haz presión contra mis dedos. Tengo que abrirte bien para tomarte por aquí.

Entonces Draco la hizo arder más que con cualquier cosa que ella pudiera haber imaginado, llevándola cada vez más cerca del borde, mientras la penetraba con los dedos con un ritmo hipnotizante. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera...

Las sensaciones eran demasiado nuevas e inesperadas. Él había encendido demasiadas partes de su cuerpo, y todas gritaban de necesidad. Los tensos pezones se frotaban contra las sábanas con cada penetración. El clítoris palpitaba. El anegado sexo aún latía bajo su toque.

Y ahora, los dedos de Draco la llevaban a una lenta y alocada excitación, despertando demasiadas sensaciones en una parte de su cuerpo que sólo había considerado erótica en sus más prohibidas fantasías nocturnas.

Luego el placer fue demasiado intenso para pensar. Sólo podía moverse con su toque, arqueándose para salir al encuentro de sus dedos, mientras gemía y se estremecía. Tenía el cuerpo tenso y centrado en alcanzar el clímax que estaba cada vez más cerca, dominándola y engulléndola.

Cuando Draco retiró los dedos de su culo, Hermione gimió en señal de protesta sin poder evitarlo, sin poder pensar siquiera qué estaba haciendo.

—No he terminado, _cher_—la tranquilizó.

Un poco después Hermione oyó un pequeño estallido seguido de un sonido vibrante, y sintió algo nuevo, ligeramente frío y definitivamente extraño en su entrada trasera. Un vibrador. Tembló cuando Draco jugueteó con él en torno a su sensible abertura.

El placer de Hermione se centró allí tan agudo que no podía imaginar nada igual. En especial cuando Draco empujó el vibrador un poco.

—Presiona contra él —le ordenó con suavidad.

Hermione lo hizo encantada. La vibrante sonda se calentó con rapidez ante el contacto con su cuerpo. Soltó un sonido de puro placer por el oscuro deseo que creó el aparato. El vibrador era del mismo tamaño que uno de los dedos de Draco, pero muy suave, mientras él lo deslizaba dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

Hermione se arqueó contra él, buscándolo, febril en su lujuria. Gritó, agarrando la sábana con los puños.

Draco se movió detrás de ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras le murmuraba en el oído.

—Estás muy sexy con el vibrador dándote placer en el culo. Un hombre podría perder el control simplemente mirándote.

Hermione miró a Draco por encima del hombro. Estaba arrodillado detrás de ella, mirándola con esos ardientes ojos color plata que le abrasaban la piel ya de por sí caliente. Sus anchos hombros ocuparon todo su campo de visión cuando le agarró las caderas con esas grandes manos. Su pecho musculoso, cubierto de sudor, subía y bajaba por la respiración jadeante. Parecía un hombre cuyo control pendía de un hilo.

No tuvo tiempo para recrearse cuando él la penetró hasta la empuñadura con un golpe de su sexo. Hermione jadeó ante la sensación de él llenando completamente el pasaje que ahora era más estrecho por el vibrador que ocupaba su trasero. Se sentía llena por completo. La doble penetración la hizo agarrarse a las sábanas otra vez, cerrando los puños con desesperación.

—¡Nick!

—Sí, _cher_. Eres deliciosa —gimió él mientras empujaba en ella—. Es como follar nata montada y canela.

Aumentó el ritmo con rapidez hasta un nivel frenético. La fricción y las vibraciones resonaban en sus sensibles aberturas, provocándole miles de escalofríos. Sintió que su sangre corría desesperada, inundándole el sexo, el ano. Hermione jadeó, gritó cuando el placer se extendió por su cuerpo más rápido de lo que podía soportar. Los nudillos se le quedaron blancos cuando apretó con fuerza las sábanas. La peligrosa necesidad amenazaba con tragarla, con hacerle perder el juicio para no recobrarlo jamás.

Draco era implacable. La escalada hacia el clímax fue rápida. Se mordió el labio hasta sentir el regusto de la sangre en su boca, pero nada podía contener el placer.

Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos ensordecedores. Hermione sentía cómo su vagina se cerraba en torno al miembro de Draco, agarrándolo como si nunca lo fuera a dejar salir, palpitando con la inminente tormenta. Él continuó con el mismo ritmo pausado, tomando su sexo con una poderosa determinación.

Con los dos pasajes repletos, la mente de Hermione dio rienda suelta a sus fantasías. Esas fantasías que se negaba a tener a la luz del día, esas imágenes que la fascinaban. Dos hombres penetrándola, trabajándola para poseerla y llenarla, para follarla hasta...

—Córrete, Hermione. ¡Ya! —gritó Draco con voz ronca.

Ella soltó un grito ronco cuando un impresionante orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo. Se estremeció una y otra vez mientras lo ordeñaba. Aquel torbellino de placer superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido antes, le aniquilaba todo vestigio de pensamiento y control, la capacidad del habla. Lo único cierto era el devastador clímax que le nublaba la vista, que tensaba su cuerpo hasta dejarla ingrávida mientras Draco la empujaba a esa clase de éxtasis que sólo había imaginado.

El ronco grito de Draco hizo eco al suyo mientras se corría con una prisa febril.

Cayeron desmadejados sobre la cama. Draco la liberó del vibrador pero se mantuvo a sí mismo profundamente enterrado en ella, acariciándole suavemente la piel como si quisiera poseerla más allá del orgasmo. Como si ella no sólo fuera aceptable, sino maravillosa.

Cuando Draco curvó su cuerpo alrededor de ella, con la respiración jadeante contra su hombro, el cuerpo de Hermione —peor aún, su corazón— brincó de alegría ante esos maravillosos pensamientos.

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Miri: Yo creo que todos (sin excepción)hemos tenido en algún momento esa clase de pensamientos, por más que lo negemos o queramos ocultar. Creo yo que Draco hará más que ayudarla a admitir sus temores y sus gustos, eso es más que seguro. Cualquiera quería con ese hombre como amo..**_

_**Guest: ¡Hola Guest! Me da gusto volver a verte por aquí, creo que por más gusto que trate de darles igual seguirán quedandose picadas y con ganas de más.**_

_**Selesia: hahahahha Si, claro. Tu mente inocente.. Sin duda Draco se dio una buena divertida con es "bocota" de Hermione... hahhaa No podía faltar. Como siempre, buena conclusión, me has robado las palabras de la boca. Si por algo a Hermione no a de disfrutar del sexo como se debe, ahora creo que su manera de pensar será diferente gracias a nuesto sexy hombre.**_

_**QS: ¿Nueva Lectora? ¡Bienvenida! Seguro una de las muchas lectoras fantasmas, espero que te halla gustado el capitulo y halla sido lo que esperabas. Un beso :***_

* * *

**NOTA:**

Como ven, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y aquí lo tienen: ¡Su _Jugosa_ recompensa! Estoy empezando a pensar que solo amenazandoles o prometiendoles algo es la única forma de que salgan a la luz esas pequeñas lectoras fantasma y regresen a la vida otras bellas seguidoras hahaha Gracias por consentirme ustedes con sus hermosos reviews. Espero que encerio les halla gustado este capitulo extra largo, aunque como siempre, estoy segura que para ustedes no fue suficiente (_ejem! Exigentes..) _Lamento decirles que es todo por hoy. Si sigue igual la actividad, no tendrán que esperar demasiado tiempo para la siguiente actualización :3

Quien quisiera tener a este hombre como amante... Hermione suertudota, que se hace la dificil, si bien que le encanta, aunque lo niegue... hahha Algo me dice que Draco, inconscientemente, cumplió esa fantasía oculta de Hermione de hacerlo con dos hombres a la vez... así que por lo visto, no será necesaria la ayuda de Blaise como dijeron por ahí.

Nos leemos, hasta la proxima.

Un beso, eli~


	16. Capitulo 15

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**

**Capitulo 15**

Con los ojos cerrados, Hermione se dio la vuelta y se desperezó entre las sábanas calientes y arrugadas. Sentía los músculos deliciosamente laxos y relajados, y se sentía dolorida en algunos lugares inusuales. Pero vaya, aunque fuera difícil de creer, dormir profundamente la había rejuvenecido. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan descansada. Sonriendo, medio adormilada, inspiró profundamente. Olores a cuero, a hombre, a medianoche, a pantano y a sexo inundaron sus sentidos.

Los olores de Draco.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Hasta el más mínimo detalle. Con un grito ahogado, Hermione se incorporó en la cama, aferrando la sábana con los puños. Todo lo que ella había hecho..., y no sólo eso, sino que también lo había disfrutado. La lujuria invadió su vientre y su vagina se tensó con un ansia voraz ante esos recuerdos tan vívidos.

Su mente se bloqueó con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. Y de consternación.

Aún estaba desnuda. Ella, que jamás dormía sin pijama, había dormido desnuda en la cama de un hombre que le había hecho caer en el pecado más prohibido y había logrado que le gustara a pesar de todo. Y ahora, permanecía en la cama como si estuviera esperando que él volviera a hacerla caer.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hermione lo recordó durmiendo a su lado. No, no a su lado, sino con su cuerpo entrelazado al suyo. El sólido tórax contra su espalda, la mano extendida sobre su vientre. El ritmo constante de la respiración masculina le había rozado el oído.

Hermione llevaba semanas sin dormir bien, desde que los problemas con el acosador se habían vuelto más serios. Pero incluso aunque se sentía a salvo en la relativa seguridad de su apartamento, jamás había dormido tan profundamente. Con Draco cerca de ella, se había sentido querida, protegida, y absolutamente capaz de caer en el negro abismo del sueño.

También se había sentido reclamada, en especial cuando Draco la había despertado bruscamente en mitad de la noche. La había colocado de espaldas sobre la cama y había acomodado sus caderas entre los muslos abiertos de Hermione que jadeó ante el suave empuje de su miembro en su sexo inflamado.

A pesar de estar medio dormida, la sensación de esos lentos y perezosos envites la había envuelto en una roja neblina de necesidad. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella había intentado aferrarse a los hombros de Draco en una súplica silenciosa y se había dado cuenta de que él la había atado otra vez, además de vendarle los ojos.

Recordó que le había soltado las ataduras de los tobillos repentinamente, luego la movió cerca de la cabecera de la cama, sin desatarle las muñecas, él se había sentado con ella encima y, con un arranque de pasión controlado, la bajó sobre su miembro.

—Móntame, _cher_. Envuélveme con esa preciosa vaina tuya —le susurró él después de la medianoche.

Agarrándola firmemente por las caderas, Draco marcó el ritmo y la profundidad de la penetración. Nunca demasiado rápido. Nunca demasiado profundo, pero bastaba para convertirla en una masa temblorosa y jadeante.

Hermione había gemido pidiendo más. El sudor le resbalaba por el vientre, por la espalda, mientras buscaba una liberación que él no parecía querer darle. Simplemente la hacía subir y bajar con interminables y lentos envites.

—Draco —gimió ella.

—Non —él se enderezó bajo ella y le pellizcó el pezón con los dientes, al tiempo que le golpeaba el trasero con una de las manos.

La doble sensación de placer y dolor atravesaron su cuerpo como una oleada de lava líquida. Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuando Draco se sumergió profundamente en su interior. El empujó hacia arriba, pero con golpes largos y lentos que multiplicaron la fricción y sacudieron a Hermione con estremecimientos de placer.

—Incorrecto. —La castigó levantándola, dejando casi fuera la totalidad de su erección—. ¿Cómo tienes que llamarme?

Hermione vaciló, casi al borde del abismo. Jadeando, con el sexo en llamas y las manos atadas que impedía que lo acariciara, gimió:

—Más, por favor...

—Sólo cuando te dirijas a mí de manera correcta.

—Señor —se apresuró a decir—. Señor.

Draco la recompensó entonces, levantándole las caderas y penetrándola tan profundamente que Hermione gritó. La mano de la cadera se movió lentamente hasta que el pulgar jugueteó con su clítoris. Con un gemido, ella se arqueó bajo su toque, buscando alcanzar el clímax.

Con dedos rápidos, él le soltó las manos y le dejó claro que no quería verlas desocupadas.

—Juega con tus pezones, Hermione. Muéstrame cómo te gusta tocarlos.

Ella vaciló, la aprensión se mezclaba con un estremecimiento de lujuria. ¿Tocarse mientras él la observaba? Oh, Dios, la idea la excitó.  
Como ella no se movió, Draco detuvo los lentos y constantes envites. Hermione gimió.

—Tócalos ya —le exigió—, o dejaré de follarte y volveré a zurrar ese pequeño trasero tuyo.

Hermione no quiso pensar en cuánto le gustaba que esa ancha palma le calentara las nalgas. Pero también quería tener su miembro dentro, además de complacerle. Se llevó las manos a los pechos y se los ahuecó, deseando más que nada poder verle la cara. ¿Se sentiría Draco excitado por lo que ella estaba haciendo? ¿Sentiría rechazo?

—¿Y los pezones? No se merecen que los ignores cuando estás a punto de correrte, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo ella entre jadeos, apretándoselos y retorciéndoselos con los dedos—. No, señor.

Un nuevo brote de humedad inundó su pasaje, empapando todavía más sus pliegues. La reacción de su cuerpo no le pasó desapercibida a Draco.

—Sí, _cher_. Me encanta que te mojes. Eres perfecta, estás hecha para mi polla.

Draco la bajó otra vez sobre su erección y comenzó a invadirla de nuevo con un ritmo duro y constante que hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas y que le ardiera el cuerpo. Lo siguió, envite a envite, gemido a gemido, pellizcándose los pezones con cada estocada del miembro de Draco hasta que estuvieron duros y sensibles.

—Mueve las manos —murmuró él contra su piel.

Casi con renuencia ella soltó los duros brotes. Fue difícil seguir la orden cuando estaba tan cerca de la satisfacción que casi podía saborearla. Gimió. Pellizcarse los pezones era un placer añadido al que Draco le proporcionaba.

No tuvo que prescindir de ese deleite demasiado tiempo. Él se llevó una de las tensas cimas a la boca, succionándola con fuerza contra el paladar mientras con la lengua le lamía la parte inferior. Sus dedos atormentaron el otro pecho con tanta fuerza, con tanta presión que ella casi gritó.

—Me aprietas la polla, _cher_. No quiero que te corras hasta que yo te lo diga —le recordó.

—No puedo evitarlo, señor —gimió ella, indefensa ante el creciente mar de éxtasis que amenazaba con ahogarla.

—Puedes y lo harás. Y mientras te tocarás el clítoris. —Él se llevó una de las manos de Hermione a su boca y le chupó un dedo, sumergiéndolo en la estremecedora calidez—. Mójate así el dedo, déjalo brillante y húmedo, luego acaríciate el clítoris para mí.

Ella quería hacerlo. Oh, Dios, quería hacerlo. El mero pensamiento la hizo sentir una nueva oleada de necesidad.

—Pero... así, llegaré al orgasmo.

Draco le golpeó el trasero.

—Dirígete a mí de manera correcta.

Hermione tragó luchando contra la necesidad.

—Eso me llevará al orgasmo, señor.

—No hasta que yo te lo permita —la advirtió—. Ahora llévate el dedo a la boca. Sí. Hasta el fondo. Chúpalo. Así, _cher_. Precioso.

La bajó profundamente sobre su miembro. La sangre corría con rapidez hacia la unión de sus cuerpos, inundando cada célula, hinchando sus pliegues hasta que sintió la fricción de cada envite, dentro, fuera..., por todas partes. Apretó los ojos cerrados, intentando contenerse, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo por más tiempo... Draco la estaba llevando hasta el límite de su resistencia.

Pero lo último que quería era usar la palabra de seguridad para detenerle.

—Apriétame con tu sexo. Sí —murmuró—. Ahora ponte el dedo en el clítoris y enséñame cómo te lo frotas.

Excitada más allá de la modestia o la vergüenza por las llamas del placer, Hermione hizo lo que él exigía, deslizándose la palma de la mano por el abdomen hasta el húmedo nicho de sus rizos y rodando el dedo mojado sobre el clítoris.

—¡Oh, sí! —no pudo contener el sonido. De inmediato, Hermione se dio cuenta de que el clítoris se había salido de su capuchón y que cada roce de su dedo sobre el hinchado brote era como fuego en su sexo, un fuego que se extendía por el pasaje que el miembro de Draco llenaba con cada envite.

—No te detengas —gruñó él—. Déjame ver cómo juegas con tu clítoris.

Lo cierto era que ella no hubiera podido detenerse por nada del mundo. Su saliva se mezcló con sus propios jugos cuando presionó un segundo dedo encima del clítoris y comenzó a realizar los movimientos que sabía que la llevarían directamente al clímax.

Se esforzó por contener el orgasmo, esperando la aprobación de Draco. Necesitándola. La presión creció y se acumuló. Tensó cada uno de sus músculos mientras se sentía compelida a dejarse llevar cada vez más alto. Y Draco... ahora estaba embistiendo en ella, gimiendo con cada estocada. Podía sentir cómo su miembro se hinchaba cada vez más en su interior, penetrándola con mayor profundidad, con el glande golpeando su punto G.

Y Hermione se aferró a él, clavándole las uñas en la cadera mientras con la otra mano seguía acariciándose el nudo de nervios de su entrepierna. Apretó los muslos en torno a él. Gritó, intentando aguantar hasta que Draco le diera su consentimiento, intentando contener la gigantesca explosión que se arremolinaba dentro de ella con la brillante promesa del Nirvana.

—_Jouis vierte à moi_—le exigió—. ¡Córrete para mí!

Draco no había terminado la frase cuando Hermione estalló, y pudo ver las brillantes estrellas girando dentro de su cabeza. Aquel bello despliegue de luces tenía, sin embargo, un lado oscuro que la envolvió y tiró de ella como si hubiera sido arrastrada por las aguas revueltas del pantano y se ahogara en un inmenso y violento placer, uno en el que sólo aquel candente ardor era capaz de provocarle una vívida satisfacción. El retumbar de sus oídos y la sequedad de su garganta le indicaban que estaba gritando. El largo gemido de satisfacción de Draco se unió al de ella.

Después no recordó nada más, sólo que durmió profundamente y sin pesadillas, envuelta en el calor de Draco.

Ahora la cama estaba vacía, y la puerta del dormitorio cerrada.

Y sólo pensar en él y en la noche que habían pasado juntos la hacía sentirse dolorida y mojada otra vez.

Hermmione enterró la cara entre las manos. Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

Antes de que Draco la tocase, le había preocupado que después de pasar una noche con él, no volviera a ser la misma. Había hecho bien en preocuparse. Y lo que era peor aún. Después de excitarla hasta hacerla jadear por todo lo que había jurado que nunca desearía, después de satisfacerla más allá de cualquier fantasía erótica que pudiera haber tenido, Draco, sencillamente, se había despertado en algún momento de la noche y se había ido. No, no había esperado devoción eterna ni confesiones de amor. Sería una locura. Por otra parte, Draco Malfoy no parecía el tipo de hombre que se doblegara ante algo tan tierno como las emociones. La simple idea la haría reír, si estuviera de humor.

Fuera como fuese, el hecho es que se había entregado a alguien —y además repetidas veces— que podría poner su mundo del revés y convertirla en alguien que horrorizaría a su propia madre, o que Viktor despreciaría. La convertiría en una depravada, algo con lo que no estaba segura de poder lidiar. Luego, él la abandonaría.

Tenía que ponerle fin aquello, incluso aunque esa temeraria parte de su alma deseaba ardientemente a Draco y la dulce locura del placer que le daba.

Y eso no podía ser. Aparte de esa noche de sexo, no tenían nada en común. Sencillamente, Draco tenía una actitud despreocupada que no encajaba en su mundo. Y ella no quería encajar en el de él, un mundo lleno de órdenes susurradas, ataduras de terciopelo, azotainas y actos que la horrorizaban y fascinaban a la vez.

¿Y cómo podía estar contemplando si quiera la posibilidad de compartir más noches de locura con Draco?

La había desafiado a que se entregara a él sólo por una noche. Bien, pues ya lo había hecho y no iba a ocurrir de nuevo. Ahora sólo tenían que descubrir la identidad del acosador y ella podría recuperar su vida. Y encontrar la manera de olvidarse de Draco antes de que la sometiera por completo.

Si lo miraba por el lado bueno, cuando llegara el momento de presentar el tema de la dominación.

Sonriendo sardónicamente ante su propio humor negro, Hermione se levantó y buscó por la habitación algo con lo que cubrir su desnudez y protegerse del frío de la mañana. Más tarde, después de vestirse con una enorme sudadera de Draco que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y un par de calcetines, se peinó el pelo con los dedos para deshacer los peores enredos. Maldición, ni siquiera había podido encontrar ropa interior. Y el resto tendría que esperar. Le rugía el estómago y tenía que comer.

Respirando hondo, Hermione abrió la puerta del dormitorio y salió al pasillo.

Lo último que esperaba ver era a otro hombre en medio de la cocina.

De complexión fuerte y antepasados obviamente alemanes, el hombre era unos diez centímetros más alto que Draco que no era precisamente un enano. El pelo negro con un corte militar, la mandíbula cuadrada y los anchísimos hombros lo hacían rezumar virilidad por los cuatro costados. Pero fueron los ojos, brillantes, perspicaces y de un profundo castaño —que la fulminaron por encima del hombro de Draco con una descarada y abrasadora apreciación—, los que sobresaltaron a Hermione.

La miraba como si sospechara que había pasado la noche haciendo el amor con Draco. Como si su comportamiento licencioso no hubiera sido ya lo suficientemente malo, aquella nueva revelación provocó que sus mejillas se cubrieran con un rubor mortificante.

Draco se giró para mirarla paralizada en el pasillo. Lo más probable es que ella pareciera un ciervo cegado por los faros de un coche, pensó Hermione, obligándose a respirar hondo y a enfrentarse a la mirada del desconocido.

—Hermione —la llamó Draco.

Ella lo miró. Dios, estaba guapísimo por la mañana. Sólo su voz, susurrante y ronca, con un leve matiz dominante, la hacía excitarse y mojarse una vez más. Mala señal, muy mala.

El estómago le dio un vuelco, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron de nuevo cuando recordó por segunda vez todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Los ojos oscuros de Draco ardían con los recuerdos, incluso cuando cruzó los brazos sobre el enorme pecho y apretó los dientes. Su postura no invitaba a un beso de buenos días aunque ella hubiera estado dispuesta a dárselo. ¿Era ese hombre distante el mismo que había entrelazado sus extremidades con las de ella en un tierno abrazo protector durante la oscuridad de la noche?

—Este es mi socio, Blaise Zabini —dijo sencillamente.

Draco y el recién llegado se parecían tanto como la noche y el día, como la luz y la oscuridad, pero sus cuerpos y ojos duros, estaban cortados por el mismo patrón militar. Sintió un escalofrío. Demasiada testosterona en una sola habitación.

El enorme guerrero pasó junto a Draco y extendió la mano con una sonrisa cordial que transformó la expresión inescrutable de su cara en otra sorprendentemente amigable.

Vacilando, Hermione extendió la mano y se la estrechó.

—Hermione Granger.

—Draco, eres un aprovechado. Siempre andas acaparando a las chicas bonitas. Debería darte una patada en el trasero.

Draco bufó.

—Bueno, puedes intentarlo.

Blaise sonrió ampliamente.

—Más tarde. Fuera. Tú, yo y los caimanes. —Miró a Hermione soltando un suspiro conspirador—. Si me permites, te diré por quién puedes apostar. Mejor aún, quizá pueda convencerte de premiar con un beso al ganador. Te prometo que nunca verás ningún otro combate igual.

El tono burlón agradó a Hermione de inmediato. A pesar de lo delicado de la situación, ella se sintió relajada y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No estoy dispuesta a ser considerada una apuesta —bromeó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

—Buena chica —la elogió Draco—. Y si mi socio no deja de meterse en donde nadie le llama, acabará encontrándose con la nariz rota...y todavía más feo de lo que ya es.

Blaise se rió y se acercó con paso lento hacia Draco para darle una palmadita en el hombro.

—No eres demasiado sutil, Draco. —Lanzó otra acalorada mirada en dirección a Hermione, disfrutando un buen rato de las piernas desnudas y de la forma de sus pechos sin sujetador a través de la sudadera—. Eres un bastardo afortunado.

Hermione, desconcertada, se mordisqueó el labio bajo esa mirada apreciativa. Se sentía vergonzosamente intrigada. Blaise parecía el protagonista de una película sobre la guerra fría, no era su tipo. Aunque tampoco lo era Draco si lo pensaba bien. Pero... no importaba; no quería pensar en ello.  
—¿Has venido aquí por alguna razón en concreto o sólo para atormentarme? —le replicó Draco con aspereza.

A pesar del sarcasmo que notó en su voz, Hermione tenía claro que Blaise y él eran grandes amigos. Draco no confiaba en demasiadas personas, pero apostaría lo que fuera a que le confiaría la vida a ese grandullón moreno. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Draco estaba tenso y vigilante, incluso un poco enfadado. Fingía bromear con Blaise, pero no lo hacía.

—Bueno, ya sabes que jamás dejo pasar la oportunidad de atormentarte. Y no es que necesite esforzarme mucho.

—No, te sale a la perfección.

—Años de práctica —suspiró Blaise—. Pero he venido aquí por una razón. —Se volvió hacia Hermione, esta vez con aire serio—. Puede que tú también quieras oír esto. Es sobre tu acosador.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Con todas esas emociones conflictivas que bullían en su interior y esas bromas, se había olvidado de ese homicida lunático. Menuda tonta.

—Bueno. Hum, dame un minuto. No puedo enfrentarme a eso sin comer algo antes.

—Y de tomar un buen café, claro —añadió Blaise.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Draco se rió.

—No le gusta —le dijo a Blaise.

Blaise arqueó una de sus cejas leonadas.

—¿Es humana?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Hermione regresó al dormitorio. Si iba a enfrentarse a toda esa testosterona tenía que cubrirse el trasero con algo más que el faldón de una sudadera. En cuanto recuperó la bata de Draco, entró en el baño y se cepilló los dientes y el pelo.

Cuando salió al pasillo de nuevo, Draco y Blaise estaban sentados en la mesa redonda de la cocina, con sendas tazas de café en la suave superficie de pino. A ella la esperaban una tostada y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

Miró a Draco sorprendida. Él le señaló la silla sin decir nada.

¿Había hecho la cena y ahora eso? ¿El hombre que la había atado y le había dicho cómo debía comportarse en el dormitorio para llevarla directamente a un increíble orgasmo se había convertido en su cocinero personal? ¿Le gustaba que él se ocupara de ella?

—Gracias —murmuró, completamente confundida, mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a Blaise.

Draco, que estaba sentado a su izquierda, asintió y se volvió hacia su socio.

—Blaise tiene algunos contactos en el FBI. Han estudiado las copias de las fotos que ese enfermo bastardo te ha enviado, y el patrón de comportamiento.

Blaise agarró la taza de café y observó a Hermione desde el otro lado de la mesa; era una presencia imponente, incluso en esa espaciosa habitación. Hermione contuvo el aliento, esperando que él supiera algo, cualquier cosa que ayudara a atrapar a su Norman Bates personal antes de que se convirtiera en un auténtico psicópata.

—El acosador es, con toda probabilidad, un hombre entre veinte y cuarenta y cinco años. Alguien conocido. Su comportamiento es el de una pareja celosa en extremo. Está totalmente obsesionado contigo.

—Pero aunque él me conozca, quizás yo no lo haga. Es decir, si así fuera, ¿no querría que yo supiera quién es?

—La manera en que oculta su identidad es algo inusual. Quizá lo haga a propósito o piense que es obvio que tú deberías conocerlo. A juzgar por las pruebas que tenemos, creemos que es esto último. No creo que esa persona esté intentando ocultar su identidad. Eso es lo que lo hace tan peligroso.

Hermione suspiró, cada vez más atemorizada por las palabras de Blaise.

—¿Podría existir otra explicación?

—No, el hecho que te siguiera a Houston cuando fuiste a casa de tu novio, nos indica que va en serio —añadió Draco.

Blaise volvió la mirada hacia ella con la sorpresa reflejada en sus cejas arqueadas.

¿Novio? Hermione hizo memoria. La tensa mandíbula de Draco y su ceño oscuro la hicieron recordar de repente que ya le había mencionado que estaba comprometida con Harry. La mentira no había logrado que se mantuviera a distancia. Pero revelar la verdad en ese momento, sólo le daría alas a Draco para conseguir cualquier acuerdo sexual que quisiera obtener de ella. No. Mejor aferrarse a la mentira que podría esgrimir como excusa si se le acercaba de nuevo. La próxima vez, tendría que acordarse de que se suponía que era una mujer comprometida.

—Entre Los Angeles y Houston hay demasiada distancia para que sea una broma —convino ella.

—Exacto —dijo Blaise—. Pero que te haya tiroteado sugiere que en su mente sólo hay lugar para la venganza.

—Piensa que eres suya —dijo Draco—. Pero fue al verte conmigo tomando café cuando intentó dispararte por primera vez. Como si quisiera castigarte e impedir que cualquier otro te tuviera.

—Es de locos. —Hermione hizo una mueca.

—Los acosadores no son gente normal y agradable—dijo Blaise, encogiendo los hombros.

Ella suspiró.

—Pues no tengo ni idea de quién es.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conoces, Hermione. Es alguien que en algún momento de tu vida ha estado próximo a ti, bien sea como amigo o como amante. Pero por lo que parece, cree que eres suya, lo que le da derecho a castigar tu mal comportamiento, como por ejemplo estar viéndote con otro hombre. Está claro que es bastante tenaz.

—Sí, sé ve que no es cosa de un día. —El nudo de aprensión de su estómago se apretó todavía más.

—Bien —dijo Blaise—. Draco y tú estáis haciendo todo lo que está en vuestra mano. Por ahora es mejor que te quedes aquí. Así que no intentes ser Doña Independencia.

Alejarse de Draco sería genial para su amor propio, pero terrible para su seguridad. Hermione suspiró.

—Me molesta tener una niñera, pero hasta que sepa quién es y se hayan ocupado de él, me siento más segura estando con alguien.

—Bien. ¿Te ha llamado alguna vez al móvil? —preguntó Blaise.

—No. Hace seis meses que conseguí un número nuevo. Sólo tres personas lo tienen: mi madre, Harry y mi agente.

—¿Harry?

—Su novio.

El rencor de Draco al contestar a su socio la aturdió. No sonaba precisamente contento por el hecho de que ella pronto estaría casada con otro. Hermione frunció el ceño. Ya había obtenido todo lo que quería de ella, ¿no? No podía estar celoso.

—Ah, y mi ayudante de producción, Remus, también tiene el número.

Draco y Blaise se miraron de reojo.

—¿Qué sabes de Remus?

Estaba claro que sospechaban de él. Hermione iba a decirles que eso era absurdo. Remus era un cruce entre un osito de peluche gigante y un padre sustituto. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que cualquiera podría ser sospechoso. Cualquiera, no importaba lo absurdo que pareciera.

—Remus ha estado conmigo desde que comenzó el programa. Tiene algo más de cuarenta años. Divorciado. No parece un mal tipo. Pero supongo que nadie lleva tatuado en la frente la palabra acosador.

—Exacto. ¿Hablas con él sobre cosas personales?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que a veces. Me dejó llorar sobre su hombro un par de veces después de que terminara con Viktor. Luego, cuando la cadena renovó _Provócame_, el equipo solía reunirse en un bar de moda de Los Angeles. Remus y yo coincidimos allí algunas veces. Una noche, él me contó lo de su divorcio y cómo le engañó su esposa, y yo acabé como una cuba, así que me acompañó a casa.

—¿Te has acostado con él? —la aguijoneó Draco.

Hermione abrió la boca.

—¡No! Ya te he contado mi pasado, el cual, estoy segura, has compartido con Blaise.

—Sólo lo que consideraba más importante —dijo Blaise con una mueca de pesar—. Pero eres libre de contármelo todo. Y en particular cualquier detalle jugoso.

Draco se volvió en su asiento y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Blaise.

—O no —añadió el gigantesco moreno.

La mirada de Hermione fue de uno a otro ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? Draco actuaba de una manera casi posesiva. Contuvo un bufido. Bueno, como si ella fuera importante para un tío como Draco. Para él, ella sólo era un juguete.

—¿Podría ser que estuvieras demasiado ebria para recordar haberte acostado con Remus? —preguntó Draco.

—No. Me desperté al día siguiente con las bragas puestas.

Draco se relajó y miró a su amigo.

—¿Algo más, compañero?

La respuesta de Blaise fue inusitadamente seria.

—Por el momento no. Me llevaré las fotos originales para que las analicen, a ver si encuentran alguna huella o pista.

—No lo creo posible —dijo ella.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Blaise con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pero nunca se sabe. Tal vez tuvo algún descuido, o no se planteó que intentarías analizarlas. No sabré nada hasta dentro de unos días. Tendrás que tener paciencia. Llegaremos hasta el fondo del asunto. —Le palmeó la mano.

De repente, Draco se puso de pie. Su silla rechinó en el suelo de madera, rompiendo la silenciosa quietud matutina. Estaba tenso cuando le dio a Blaise una palmada en la espalda.

—Tenemos que hablar de negocios.

Blaise vaciló, esbozando una sonrisa. Hermione tuvo el presentimiento de que la orden le hacia gracia.

—Vale. —Miró a Hermione—. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Cuando extendió la mano por encima de la mesa, Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de estrechársela antes de que Draco lo instara a seguirlo hasta la puerta del final del pasillo. La abrió y lo empujó para que entrara. Los observó desaparecer con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Draco?

Draco contuvo el deseo de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. También se contuvo para no pegarle un puñetazo a Blaise en la cara, aunque eso le costó un poco más.

«¿Qué demonios me pasa?»

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, suéltalo ya —le exigió Blaise, sentándose en la silla al lado del ordenador.

Draco no fingió no entenderle. Suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla. ¿Por dónde podía empezar? Todo esa historia se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicada. Venganza, lujuria, intento de asesinato, sexo intenso..., y todo en los últimos dos días.

Pero como en toda historia, Draco supuso que lo mejor sería empezar por el principio.

—Mi ex-esposa me puso los cuernos con otro hombre antes de dejarme.

—Lo mencionaste una vez, uno de tus fines de semana locos en Nueva Orleáns.

—Con Harry Potter.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

—¿Harry Potter? ¿El mismo Harry con el que Hermione está comprometida?

Draco apoyó los codos en las rodillas y miró atentamente a su amigo.

—El mismo.

—Diría que es demasiada coincidencia que hayas terminado protegiendo y metiendo bajo tu techo a la novia de tu enemigo y, a menos que me equivoque, también la has metido en tu cama. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para creer que no puede existir tal coincidencia.

—Lo había planeado —confirmó Draco—. Hasta el último detalle. Iba a seducirla, a tirármela y a restregárselo a Harry por las narices de la misma manera en que él hizo conmigo.

Blaise soltó un silbido.

—Eso es tener agallas, amigo. Retorcido, pero con un par de pelotas. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Draco se puso de pie, paseándose de un lado a otro por la pequeña estancia sin ventanas. ¿Desde cuándo la habitación se había vuelto tan pequeña? Nunca se lo había parecido antes.

Le dio la espalda a Blaise. Suspiró. Entrelazó las manos. Merde, estaba nervioso.

No, era mucho más que eso. Estaba furioso porque la rabia que había sentido por Harry antes de poner en marcha todo el asunto, el propio deseo de vengarse de su antiguo amigo, estaba siendo usurpado por el deseo de volver a tener a Hermione bajo su cuerpo. Estaba furioso porque durante toda la noche, Hermione no había sentido ni una pizca de remordimiento por haber engañado a su novio, y porque aún había logrado contener una parte de sí misma. Maldita sea, su cuerpo, su cara le decían que aún no había experimentado todo lo que deseaba.

Luego, había tenido que soportar el flirteo de Blaise con ella y con tener las ganas de partirle la cabeza a ese rubio gigantesco.

Y por encima de todo eso, estaba ese deseo..., Draco luchó contra la necesidad que burbujeaba en su vientre. Hacía menos de cuatro horas que había estado en el interior de Hermione, y ya estaba de nuevo agonizando, jadeando y babeando por ella. Deseaba volver a saborearla. Esa necesidad lo enfurecía, y lo hacía perder el control. Indudablemente, eso era inaceptable.

—No lo sé —dijo Draco finalmente—. Sencillamente... no es tan fácil como creía.

—¿Has pagado al acosador para tenerla dónde querías?

—Me conoces muy bien. No te habría llamado si todo esto fuera un montaje. Sólo había pensado en seducir a Hermione en Lafayette. Convencerla de que Harry no era el mejor hombre para ella, y luego dejarla. Pero hay un acosador de verdad, y cuando le disparó en medio de la multitud a plena luz del día, estaba jodidamente aterrorizada. Así que la traje aquí.

—Me parece lógico, pero no entiendo ese sentimiento posesivo. No va contigo. En el pasado, hemos compartido...

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —gruñó Draco—. Hermione es muy reservada. Además, es una mujer que lucha por su vida, no una furcia que nos hayamos ligado en un pub.

—Sin embargo, nada de eso te ha impedido tirártela.

—Déjalo ya, maldita sea.

—Está bien. —Blaise respondió al gruñido de Draco con una sonrisa torcida y levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición—. No tendré más pensamientos lascivos sobre ese bomboncito castaño que hay ahí fuera.

Draco se masajeó los hombros, intentando aliviar la tensión. Demonios, una noche con Hermione atada y a su merced, y ya empezaba a perder la cabeza. Deseaba poder librarse de todos esos pensamientos lascivos sobre ella con tanta facilidad como Blaise. Pero no podía. Deseaba a Hermione. Y la deseaba ya.

—La pregunta es, ¿por qué ese rollo del amante celoso? —Blaise lo atravesó con una mirada penetrante, como si conociera cada maldito pensamiento que le cruzaba por la cabeza—. A menos, claro está, que estés celoso de verdad.

¡Maldición! La amarga realidad era que los celos le roían las entrañas No cabía duda. Había compartido algunas mujeres con Blaise y había estado bien. Pero hacerlo con Hermione… sólo de pensarlo se ponía enfermo. El instinto le decía que a ella le encantaría un trío, si se permitiera considerar esa posibilidad. Pero él se sentía posesivo con ella. Prefería masticar clavos antes que permitir que su amigo y socio participara en la función.

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Miri: Gracias por tu review nena, poco a poco se ira descubriendo más del pasado de Draco, como vimos en este capitulo.**_

_**Selesia: hahahha Estas loca chica, un guardaespaldas así porfavor! *-* Veamos hasta donde es capas Hermione de engañarse a si misma. Bendito sea ese Dios Griego, que sin esperarselo, cumplió su fantasía de ser tomada por dos hombres... Sin haber necesitado la ayuda de algun otro. Draco sin duda está más que satisfecho y como vemos ahora, por más que lo desearia su buen amigo Blaise, no permitirá que nadie más que él disfrute de lo gloriosa que es esa mujer. De nuevo su lado posesivo, y uum... ¿Que es eso? ¿Acaso huelo a "celos" por ahí? ¿Será que (aunque lo niege) se este enamorando inconscientemente de esta mujer?**_

* * *

__**NOTA:**_**  
**_

Primero que nada, mil disculpas por la demora, tuve unos problemillas por ahí y ahorita ando algo enferma y con dolor de cabeza. Desde el viernes que les tenía listo el capitulo, pero no lo había podido subir hasta ahorita.

Regresando a la historia... Sin duda Draco y Hermione se darán una buena divertida... Una buena noche de sexo y trabajo en equipo, yomi. Soy yo o... ¿acaso huele a celos por aquí? Ya vemos ahora, como bien se dijo antes, quiza hallan compartido alguna mujer antes, pero no compartiría a Hermione con nadie, ni con su buen amigo por más que así lo deseara Blaise. UUmmh... Ahora Remus también es considerado sospechoso! D: ¿Ustedes que piensan? y... ¿Será que Draco se esta enamorando inconscientemente y no lo admitirá?

Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo. De nuevo una enorme disculpa por el retraso. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, en el recuadro de abajo y enviar sus reviews. Espero leerles con ansias :D

Eli~


	17. Capitulo 16

**Dominada por el deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**

**Capitulo 16**

Había algo en Hermione que lo conmovía profundamente y lo dejaba sin aliento. Draco tenía demasiada experiencia para perder el tiempo mintiéndose a sí mismo. El deseo que sentía por la prometida de Harry tenía, sencillamente, poco que ver con la venganza, y desear que fuera de otra manera no iba a cambiarlo.

Pero era algo más que todo eso. Hacer el amor con Hermione durante toda la noche no había satisfecho su libido ni el deseo de traicionar a Harry. En realidad, ella había sido perfecta. Draco no recordaba haber mantenido nunca relaciones sexuales con una mujer de una manera tan completa, como si pudiera ver dentro de ella, como si conociera todos y cada uno de sus deseos. Y aunque había estado totalmente dentro de ella —al menos físicamente— no era suficiente. Quería más, quería darle todo lo que necesitara, que ella se sintiera libre de pedirle cualquier cosa que deseara.

Pero ella seguía sin confiar en él.

Maldita sea, no quería eso. Ansiarla no era parte del plan. Tirársela, plantar la semilla de la duda para que dejara a Harry y marcharse, ése ere el plan. Así de simple.

Pero no. Draco no sólo quería que dejara a Harry para vengarse. Una temeraria desesperación lo embargaba. No estaba seguro de poder dejarla marchar. Si bien ella había engañado a Harry, saberlo no le bastaba. Había pensado que podía pasar de las mujeres desde el momento en que se divorció de Kayla, pero con Hermione no podía. La deseaba más de lo que había deseado nunca a su ex-mujer.

Por una parte, la estúpida hormona de la felicidad que llevaba dentro lo impulsaba a ganarse la confianza de Hermione, hacerla suya para someterla. Su instinto de posesión le exigía que la reclamara.

Bueno, ya lo había admitido. Quizá ése fuera era el primer paso para recuperarse de esa locura y centrarse en su venganza.

Draco siguió paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación, sin poder concentrarse, como si su mente hubiera sufrido un cortocircuito. Lo más probable es que fuera debido a la maratón de sexo y a la falta de sueño.

Pero se conocía demasiado bien. Algo en su interior le gritaba que abandonara la venganza y reclamara a Hermione para sí. Que la tratara como le gustaba tratar a las mujeres, que la enseñara a aceptar sus más profundos deseos, que la cuidara. Que la hiciera suya para siempre.

También había algo que le decía que haberle enviado a Harry el vídeo en el que tomaba a Hermione contra la puerta había sido un error. Uno bien grande.

Con un suspiro, Draco se hundió en la silla. No debería preocuparle que Harry viera la cinta en la que poseía a Hermione. Pero como el tonto que era, le preocupaba. Maldita sea, ojalá no hubiera compartido los detalles de su primera vez juntos, y menos de esa manera.

Era una locura sentir remordimientos. ¡Enviarle el vídeo a Harry era parte de su venganza! A pesar de eso, Draco era consciente de que había enviado a Harry algo que sólo les concernía a Hermione y a él. ¿Qué decía eso acerca de sus sentimientos por ella?

Lo peor era que si Hermionese enteraba, no comprendería por qué lo había hecho, sólo vería sus acciones como una enorme traición a su confianza. Una que socavaría cualquier avance que hiciera con ella. Y si quería poseerla de nuevo, tenía que demostrarle que no sólo quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Tenía que demostrarle que le importaba.

Maldita sea. Iba a tener que escoger entre Hermione o seguir con su venganza, porque una sola noche salvaje con ella no había sido suficiente para saciarse. No había sido suficiente ni por asomo. Al contrario, sólo había servido para que no se la pudiera quitar de la mente.

Pero, ¿cómo diantres podía renunciar a tres años de furia, de traición, de intrigas y odios?

¿Cómo podía renunciar a una dulce sumisa como Hermione?

—Oh —se rió Blaise—. Hermione te tiene cogido por las pelotas. Te tiene bien atado. Qué fuerte. No es que te culpe. Parece tener un polvo que...

—Cállate. No hables de Hermione de esa manera —gruñó Draco.

En cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca, se dio cuenta de que no había hecho sino confirmar cada una de las sospechas de Blaise.

«¡Maldición!»

Blaise se rió.

Draco se esforzó por aflojar la mandíbula tensa.

—Hablemos de trabajo.

Su amigo contuvo una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro. Venga. ¿Cuál de los sospechosos piensas que es el acosador de Hermione?

—Podría ser cualquiera. —Draco encogió los hombros, intentando relajarse—. No creo que sea el novio de la universidad que se casó hace poco y acaba de tener un bebé. También creo que Hermione tiene razón sobre Ronald Weasley. Un jugador de fútbol americano que esté de gira no pudo haberle sacado esas fotos. Lo que sólo nos deja a su antiguo novio, el ayudante de producción o algún admirador secreto.

—Sospecho que el viejo Remus tiene madera de psicópata. No es tan leal como Hermione cree. Caramba, le pagué para contactar con ella, y le pasé información sobre mí para el programa. Me cogió el dinero sin hacer preguntas, y me envió toda la información que le pedí por correo electrónico. Aunque amenazó con castrarme si se me ocurría insinuarme a ella —dijo Draco con una mueca.

—Así que la vendió y luego se volvió contra ti. Qué agradable. —Blaise suspiró—. ¿En plan novio celoso o tiraba más a padre protector?

—Es difícil de decir, hablé con él por teléfono. Puede haber sido cualquiera de las dos cosas.

—Es un buen elemento. Le investigué ayer. Descubrí que se había librado de la cárcel por agresión sexual, debido a un tecnicismo legal.

El asombro embargó a Draco.

—¿En serio? ¡Maldita sea!

—Sí. Me pregunto si Hermione conoce algo del pasado de Remus.

—Lo dudo. Dijo que era como un padre para ella. No creo que pensara así si supiera que es un presunto violador. Pero, por si acaso, también tenemos que descartar a los admiradores y a los vecinos, en caso de que...

—Mi intuición me dice que es un conocido de Hermione, alguien en quien ella confía. Por eso cuando descubramos quién, será la primera en sorprenderse.

Draco estaba tan preocupado por la seguridad de Hermione que se agarró a los brazos de la silla. Ese tío estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y Draco estaba seguro de que daría problemas antes de que lo atraparan y le pararan los pies.

—Exacto.

—Así que no te despegues de Hermione. Tienes que vigilarla las veinticuatro horas del día.

Claro, eso sería de gran ayuda para apagar el deseo de su vientre y mantenerle cuerdo, ja.

—Sí.

Echando hacia atrás la cabeza, Blaise se rió a carcajadas.

—Por lo que veo, la deseas tanto que no lo puedes controlar.

Draco suspiró. Odiaba ser tan transparente como el cristal.

—Sí.

La pregunta era, ¿su venganza o Hermione? ¿Qué debería elegir?

—Cuídate, Hermione. —Blaise se había detenido en la puerta de la cabaña.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

Desde su altura, él bajó la vista, esos inusuales ojos castaños brillaban con preocupación. Le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

—Haré que examinen las fotos originales. Mientras tanto, Draco cuidará de ti.

A Hermione le había gustado Blaise de inmediato. Ese rostro severo se suavizaba cuando sonreía. Parecía agradable. Y lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla. Y era de trato amable, por lo que probablemente sería más fácil hablar con él.

A diferencia de cierta persona que conocía.

Hermione lanzó una mirada hacia la derecha, hacia Draco. Tenía la mirada fija en la mano de Blaise que le acariciaba el hombro. La furia de su mirada no podía ser confundida con otra cosa. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Si Draco no te trata bien, llámame por teléfono. —Blaise señaló el aparato negro que colgaba de la pared—. Mi número está guardado en la memoria, en el botón número dos. Vendré corriendo si me necesitas. —Le guiñó el ojo.

Hermione lo señaló con un dedo acusador, pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. Ese flirteo provocador la seducía. Era un hombre que había nacido para coquetear. Lo más probable es que las mujeres se mataran por llamar su atención, pero agradecía que intentara levantarle el ánimo cuando estaba preocupada tanto por su seguridad como por su vida sexual.

Otra mirada a Draco le dijo que a él eso no le hacía gracia. Ni la más mínima.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Espero que me llames si encuentras huellas digitales en las fotos. O alguna otra prueba.

Con otra caricia en el hombro, Blaise arqueó las cejas.

—Puedes dar por sentado que estaremos en contacto.

De nuevo, ella se rió. Luego él saludó a Draco con la mano y salió al pantano iluminado por la puesta del sol.

La puerta se cerró y Hermione se quedó a solas con Draco. Un silencio atronador cayó sobre la estancia. Dejó de sonreír. A lo lejos, oyó los chapoteos del bote de Blaise saliendo del pequeño muelle. Dentro, los latidos de su corazón rompían el silencio y se podía palpar la tensión en el aire.

—Gracias por pedirle ayuda. Agradezco cualquier cosa que ayude a identificar al acosador y poder retomar mi vida de nuevo.

Draco permaneció en silencio un rato antes de contestar.

—Blaise es listo y está bien relacionado. Si hay alguna prueba en esas fotos, él la encontrará.

—Bien. —Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Luego se hizo otro incómodo silencio. Hermione no podía leer la expresión de Draco, pero podía sentir su desaprobación flotando en el aire. Frunció el ceño completamente confundida. ¿Acaso pensaba Draco que el flirteo con Blaise significaba algo? ¿O simplemente le molestaba tener que hacerse cargo de ella después de haber conseguido que se entregara a cada uno de sus caprichos la noche anterior? Quizá sólo quería que se fuera.

—Blaise parece agradable —murmuró ella, intentando aligerar la tensa atmósfera.

Draco bufó.

—Blaise es muchas cosas. Pensar que es agradable podría ser un gran error.

Hermione vaciló con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

—Es tu socio. Si no es honesto...

—No he dicho que no sea honesto. Es de una honestidad a prueba de bomba. Es digno de confianza, valiente e inteligente, jamás tiene una actitud negativa. Él representa todo lo que el ejército quiere para sus fuerzas de élite. Pero en lo que respecta a las mujeres, no lo llamaría agradable.

—Parece como si me estuvieras advirtiendo contra tu amigo —lo acusó—, ¿Acaso te molestaría que mostrara interés por él?

Draco se giró con los hombros tensos.

—Si ya lo pasas mal con las ataduras de terciopelo y las órdenes suaves, Blaise aplastaría tus delicados sentimientos, _cher_. En lo que se refiere al sexo, juega muy en serio... pero sólo si hay tres personas en la habitación.

—¿Tres personas? ¿Le gusta mirar?

La risa ronca con la que Draco respondió a su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—El sexo no es algo en lo que a Blaise le guste ser un espectador.

Genial. Así que a ese alemán grandote con esa típica sonrisa norteamericana le gustaba lo que en francés se llamaba un _ménaje a trois_. Una imagen —Draco por un lado, Blaise por otro, los dos dando placer a su cuerpo impotente y atado—, atravesó su mente, llenándola con el color rojo del pecado. La humedad inundó su entrepierna. En un instante, se había puesto tan mojada que casi goteaba. El clítoris le dolía sin piedad.

Hermione, mareada y avergonzada, apartó la imagen de su cabeza.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh. —Draco le respondió con una amplia sonrisa que no desapareció mientras la seguía al interior de la cabaña.

—A su lado soy como un inocente niño de coro.

Hermione casi se atragantó.

—¡Estás de broma! ¿Tú cantando en un coro?

—Oye, estuve en el coro hasta la adolescencia. El director del coro de Nuestra Señora de la Perpetua Esperanza decía que cantaba como un ángel.

—Pues tienes la mente de un diablo.

Draco sólo sonrió.

—Apenas te he dado una muestra, _cher_. Podría enseñarte muchas más cosas...

Hermione lo creyó. Sin ningún género de dudas. Sólo pensar en las sensaciones y sentimientos en los que la podría iniciar la hacía temblar y sufrir. Y no sólo por la increíble liberación que eso le podría proporcionar. En sus brazos, en su cama, se había sentido libre y viva. La asustaba pensar que el único lugar donde podía sentirse completamente libre era atada a la cama de Draco.

«Dios, no. Por favor, no».

—No lo harás —prometió ella—. Me pediste una noche. Te la di. Ya sé suficiente para hacer el programa. Es todo lo que necesito.

Draco se acercó a ella, cogiéndola desprevenida.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te gustó?

¿No sería maravilloso poder decírselo y que se lo creyera? Pero Hermione sabía que no era tan crédulo.

—No. Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera repetirlo.

—¿Qué te detiene, tu prometido?

Hermione apretó los dientes. Maldita sea, había sostenido la mentira de su relación con Harry para mantener a Draco a distancia, pero lo único que había conseguido era liar más las cosas. De hecho, la pregunta parecía una burla por ser tan pervertida como él.

—Hasta cierto punto. —Tal vez fingir remordimientos le quitaría las ganas—. Sí, me siento culpable.

—Puede, pero no lo pareces. ¿Por qué no llevabas el anillo de compromiso cuando viniste a hablar conmigo de sexo?

—A-aún no tengo. Quiero escogerlo yo.

Draco la estudió con la cabeza ladeada y esos oscuros ojos perspicaces.

—Creo que estás más asustada de tus deseos que de engañar a tu prometido. ¿Acaso puedes negarlo?

¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo, con sólo mirarla, podía deducir todo eso?

—Vete al infierno. Te di una noche, como quedamos. No me convencerás para que te dé otra. No quiero saber nada más de dominaciones. Ni de sexo. Ni siquiera quiero hablar de ello.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione se dio la vuelta. Medio esperaba que Draco la agarrara del brazo, que la detuviera, o que, simplemente, soltara un gruñido. Estaba casi en la puerta del dormitorio cuando comenzó a preguntarse si lo habría dejado sin palabras. Sintió una sensación de victoria y un desasosiego aplastante.

La voz de Draco la dejó helada para después convertir su sangre en lava líquida.

—Puedo cumplir tus fantasías, _cher_.

—Basta. —Hermione se detuvo con la mano en la manilla de la puerta. Aspiró con fuerza—. Maldita sea. Para ya, sólo déjalo estar.

—_Non_. —Draco dio un paso en su dirección, luego otro, y otro, hasta que cogió a Hermione por la cintura, apretándole la erección contra el trasero y murmurándole al oído—: todas y cada una de tus fantasías. Empezando desde ahora mismo.

Entrar corriendo en el dormitorio sería una idea estúpida para alguien que intentaba evitar por todos los medios la tortuosa necesidad de hacer el amor con el hombre que la perseguía.

Conteniendo un gemido de frustración, Hermione pensó a toda velocidad. ¿Dónde diablos podía esconderse en esa cabaña de tres al cuarto? El pantano no era lugar para una chica de ciudad, en especial de noche. No le hacían demasiada gracia ni los caimanes ni las ranas ni cualquier otra cosa que tuviera enormes dientes.

La puerta, la que estaba al final del pasillo. Antes había estado cerrada con llave, pero no recordaba que Draco hubiera echado el cerrojo después de que se marchara Blaise. Quizá si conseguía llegar hasta ella, podría encerrarse en la habitación y librarse de Draco. Lo dejaría fuera un buen rato a ver cómo le sentaba. Que se conformara con mirar la cama que casi había ardido en llamas con el calor abrasador de sus cuerpos.

Girándose, Hermione corrió por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

Dios mío, no se podía creer que estuviera huyendo de él, ya se insultaría a sí misma por esa estupidez más tarde. Por el momento, no se le ocurría ninguna otra manera de librarse de la húmeda y cálida seducción de su voz tentándola hasta hacerle perder el juicio. Quería someterla y jugaría duro con ella hasta que le entregara cada gramo de su alma y de su control.

De ninguna manera pensaba darle el gusto.

Con pasos estrepitosos, Hermione logró llegar a la puerta con Draco pisándole los talones. Sus dedos calientes y temblorosos agarraron el frío latón del picaporte, pero él la alcanzó, atrapándola contra la puerta. Su mano se cerró sobre la de ella antes de que pudiera girar el picaporte.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar ahí? —dijo jadeante contra su cuello.

«¡Sí! La puerta tiene cerrojo». Si pudiera entrar y poner esa puerta de por medio...

Pero mientras luchaba contra los escalofríos provocados por su cálido aliento y su cercanía, Hermione se percató de repente de que él tenía las llaves para abrir la puerta. ¡Maldita sea!

—No creo que quieras —continuó Draco.

—¿Es ahí donde guardas los cadáveres? —se burló ella, esperando cabrearle.  
Pero él simplemente se rió, con una risa ronca que vibró a través del cuerpo de Hermione. Incluso ahora, él desafiaba su comprensión de los hombres en general y de él en particular. Por el amor de Dios, era capaz de enfurecerla e intrigarla a la vez.

—Es muy probable que los prefirieras a la verdad —la advirtió con una suave sonrisa en su voz—. Pero adelante, mira.

Él se estaba burlando de ella. Eso era todo. Intentaba asustarla y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo ni un minuto más.

Usando todo su peso, Hermione se echó hacia atrás, esperando quitárselo de encima para poder abrir la maldita puerta y pasar al otro lado.

Con la risa retumbando en su pecho, Draco sólo retrocedió un paso.

—Entra. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Hermione vaciló. ¿Y si en realidad no estaba jugando con ella? ¿Qué diablos podía esconder allí? ¿Y si su intención era que profundizara en sí misma más de lo que había hecho ya?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione decidió que él sólo trataba de desalentarla. Había corrido tras ella demasiado rápido para detenerla e impedir que entrara en la habitación.

—Que te den —siseó—. Apártate.

Draco sólo sonrió como si no tuviera preocupaciones en el mundo e hizo un ademán para que entrara. Negándose a sentir temor por lo que pudiera encontrar allí, Hermione giró bruscamente el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Frunció el ceño mientras entraba en la estancia, de alguna manera aliviada y totalmente decepcionada a la vez.

—¿Esto es todo?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Draco compuso una expresión inocente. Pero Hermione no era tonta. Draco era tan inocente como Lucifer y mucho más hedonista.

—Es sólo una pequeña oficina con un ordenador, donde hago todo el papeleo.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—¿Entonces por qué mantienes cerrada esta maldita puerta? No veo ningún cadáver por aquí. ¿O es que no quieres que vea las fotos porno que tienes en el ordenador?

—¿Y por qué iba a perder el tiempo viendo fotos de otras personas follando cuando puedo hacerlo yo ... —Se acercó a ella, le deslizó un dedo ligeramente calloso por la curva de la mejilla, y luego lo movió para rozarle el labio inferior—... contigo?

Hermione contuvo el aliento, incapaz de apartar la vista del abrasador calor que apareció en los oscuros ojos color plateado que rezumaban pecado. No quería sentirse temblorosa. No quería que sus palabras crearan un nudo de necesidad en su vientre que se hacía más grande a cada segundo que pasaba. ¡Maldita sea, no! No iba a sucumbir ante un hombre que quería subyugarla, controlarla con órdenes y ataduras, y someterla por completo a su voluntad.  
No era la depravada que Viktor había dicho que era. Ella siempre se había comportado como una buena chica, tal y como su madre le había enseñado.

—Si crees que voy a convertirme en tu muñequita hinchable, maldito arrogante, estás equivocado. —La voz le tembló al escupir las palabras.

—Estoy decidido —la corrigió él—. Todo ese reticente deseo y ese sensible rubor que te iluminan el cuerpo te hacen deliciosa. Y aunque luches contra ello, _cher_, acabarás por ceder. Eres como la miel. Dulce, espesa y caliente. Esos pequeños gemidos que salen de tu garganta, esa hermosa manera en que te ciñes a mi miembro cuando estás al borde del orgasmo..., sólo de pensarlo me arden los testículos.

—No sabes cuándo cerrar el pico, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Cuando estés llena con mi pene y corriéndote con tanta fuerza, que hasta los cristales se romperían con tus gritos. —Draco sonrió, una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona que convirtió sus piernas en gelatina.

Hermione respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, decidida a encontrar una manera — Dios la ayudara— de ignorarle. Aunque la humedad que rezumaba de ella le tensaba la vagina y le mojaba el tanga.

—Sigue soñando, cariño. Eso no va a ocurrir.

—¿Te refieres a que no va a ocurrir de nuevo? —aclaró él cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco estaba bloqueando la salida. Y por su expresión sabía que no la dejaría ir a ninguna parte hasta que no aclararan las cosas. ¡Maldito hombre!

—Bien. Ya has demostrado que eres un asno dispuesto a sacarme de quicio y que guardas el ordenador bajo llave por alguna misteriosa razón. Ahora muévete y déjame salir de aquí.

—En realidad, creo que ya he dejado bien claro que soy un Amo decidido a que cierta sumisa admita que le gusta estar atada para ser tomada hasta que se quede ciega de placer. Y en lo que a este lugar se refiere...

Draco lanzó una mirada al otro lado de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Hermione advirtió una puerta en la esquina, oculta en las sombras.

—Ah, veo otra puerta. Parece que hay algo más en esta habitación.

Él no dio explicaciones y Hermione supo que era deliberado. Estaba poniéndola a prueba. Intentaba despertar su curiosidad con la misma facilidad que despertaba su cuerpo. Y si bien admitía que tenía éxito con lo primero, que la condenaran si esperaba que admitiera lo segundo.

—¿Así que los cadáveres están ahí dentro? —le preguntó con acritud y con una valentía que no sentía.

—Es algo más pecaminoso. —Draco se acercó más, con la intención de poseerla y hacerla arder, reflejada en sus ojos.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¡Quédate donde estás! ¡No te acerques!

Como era típico en Draco, siguió yendo hacia ella. No se detuvo hasta que posó las manos en las caderas de Hermione, dobló las rodillas, y atrajo su húmedo y dolorido sexo contra la protuberancia de su erección.

—Hum. Tu sexo es como el verano en Lousiana, _cher_. Caliente, intrigante, invita a pasar el día descubriendo su interior.

Hermione forcejeó para apartarlo antes de que el hambre que la recorría anulara su sentido común. Las cosas que le había hecho en la cama ya eran suficiente obsesión. No se atrevía a ceder otra vez, lo único que conseguiría sería que separarse de él cuando llegara la hora, fuera más difícil todavía. No era tan ingenua como para creer que estar con Draco a su manera la libraría de esos deseos nocturnos prohibidos que la hacían sudar. Por el contrario, sabía que sus anhelos se volverían más agudos y atrevidos. Más insistentes.

—Vete y déjame sola.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para responder, deslizando la enorme palma de su mano sobre el trasero de Hermione, levantándole el muslo hasta su cadera para frotar su miembro contra el dolorido clítoris. Entonces, lentamente, la soltó y se apartó.

Aunque para entonces, el cuerpo de Hermione ya gritaba de necesidad y el deseo que la devoraba la hacía sentirse tan pesada como el metal. Se apretó las manos para que dejaran de temblar.

—No eres tú quien da las órdenes, _cher_. Las doy yo, en especial si te tengo tendida en mi cama.

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, Draco sacó unas llaves, atravesó la habitación y abrió la puerta. Dio un paso en su interior y encendió la luz.

Hermione intentó mirar con discreción, pero la luz interior era tenue y roja, y las paredes negras. No podía ver demasiado, sólo luces y sombras. El vientre se le contrajo por la aprensión con una curiosidad devastadora.

—Detrás de esta puerta está mi cuarto de juegos. Ahí dentro tengo todo lo que puedas imaginar, cualquier cosa que sirva para atarte, para excitarte, cada juguete existente con el que poseerte. Echa una mirada si quieres, _cher_, así podrás describirlo luego en tu programa. Volveré dentro de quince minutos. Si todavía estás aquí... — sonrió y cambió el peso de pie, exhibiendo con toda claridad la enorme protuberancia que presionaba contra la bragueta de los vaqueros—. Digamos que te haré una demostración íntima y personal.

Draco se giró para salir.

—¿Y si para cuando vuelvas no estoy? —farfulló.

El se detuvo. La mirada que le echó por encima del hombro podría haber derretido el acero.

—Sólo retrasarás lo inevitable, _cher_. Y acabarás pagándolo.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, temblando. La puerta de la habitación privada de Draco no estaba abierta del todo y sentía curiosidad por ver qué había allí dentro. Bien lo sabía Dios.

Pero vaciló.

¿Quería conocer esos secretos? ¿De verdad quería saberlos? Tener ese conocimiento la obsesionaría, la cambiaría. ¿Saber exactamente lo que Draco hacía entre esas cuatro paredes no haría que tuviera más objeciones sobre su sexualidad? ¿O, por el contrario, se sentiría más tentada y excitada?

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Miri: Ese asunto está más que confirmado, por lo menos Draco ya esta siendo consiente de lo que siente respecto a Hermione y que si en verdad le importa, tendrá que elegir entre ella o seguir con su famosa venganza. A mi en lo personal nunca me había atraído Blaise, digamos que simplemente no es mi tipo, pero últimamente con fanfics se a vuelto de mis personajes favoritos, y tengo que admitir que este Blaise igualmente me encanta!**_

_**Selesia: Dios mio mujer...! Ahora si te subestime, te echaste toda la biblia entera, sin duda te adoro hahhaha Sin duda un trio con otra mujer no es una opción, y como Draco no compartiría con Blaise a Hermione ni porque su vida dependiera de ellos... se tendrá que conformar con lo que Draco le pueda proporcionar, y sin duda alguna superará sus expectativas :3 Creo que todos esperamos con ansias ese momento en el que Draco se entere que en realidad Harry y Hermione son hermanos. El tiempo pasa y la lista de posibles acosadores se va haciendo más pequeña aunque tambien cualquiera puede estar a la mira. Ahora la tarea de Draco se ha vuelto aún más dificil y complicada, porque no solo tiene que protegerla de su acosador, sino decidir entre ella y su venganza y luchar contra todo eso que le provoca su presencia.**_

* * *

**NOTA:**

¡Hola! Un poco tarde por la hora, pero aquí me tienen de regreso, con el capitulo de los martes. Como siepre espero que les halla gustado, y de nuevo la intriga nos deja picadas xD ¿Que sucederá? ¿Que encontrará Hermione ahí dentro? ¿Se quedará para que Draco la folle ahí mismo? djhagdjhsajdas Lo veremos en viernes :p

Gracias a Dios ya ando bien y con mis problemillas resueltos. Espero como siempre sus reviews.

Y antes de irme, quisiera pedirles un super favor adicional. Si no les molesta, podrían pasarse a mi perfile y leer mi oneshot "Pequeña Catástrofe" y dejar un comentario, _Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". _

Se los agradeceré demasiado. Un beso, eli~


	18. Capitulo 17

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**

**Capitulo 17**  
Apartó esos pensamientos a un lado. Hermione sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Draco volvería en menos de quince minutos. Y si para entonces ella seguía en su guarida, lo tomaría como un inequívoco sí para hacer cualquier cosa que se le antojara. Los únicos límites que habría entre ellos serían los de la imaginación de Draco.

En otras palabras, no habría límites.

Hermione tragó saliva sintiendo que se ruborizaba. A pesar de que esa habitación y su contenido la asustaban, tenía que echarle un vistazo, y no sólo por curiosidad. Había algo más que un mero interés periodístico o femenino.

Hermione tenía que ver la habitación porque así sabría qué era lo que la atraía como un imán al misterioso enigma que era Draco.

Suspirando, dio un paso hacia la luz roja de la esquina que la llamaba como un canto de sirena.

_«Un pie. Sí. Luego el otro. Otro paso más»._

Fueron los nervios los que la impulsaron a moverse, a dar un paso tras otro. Al fin, estuvo de pie ante la puerta y abrió los ojos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado.

Soltó el aire de golpe, quedándose boquiabierta. Paralizada, miró fijamente los artilugios que había en la habitación.

La pregunta no era qué hacía Draco allí dentro. La pregunta era qué no hacía. Desde la puerta vio algo que se parecía a un toallero de pie, con dos barras horizontales de unos sesenta centímetros, con esposas para muñecas y tobillos en cada una de ellas. Las esposas de la barra inferior estaban un poco más separadas entre sí. Hermione sabía por qué. Si él había llevado a una mujer a ese lugar, la habría atado con las piernas abiertas... Imaginarlo le molestó mucho más de lo que quería admitir.

Se imaginó a sí misma en esa posición e, instantáneamente, sintió una nueva humedad en su sexo.

Con sinceridad, ¿le gustaba pensar en estar atada y que jugaran con ella? ¿En estar encerrada en ese lugar, sin poder hacer nada salvo recibir el placer o el dolor que Draco quisiera darle?

_«Sí»._

—No —murmuró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para luchar contra el deseo que la invadió.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Girándose, Hermione observó una mesa estrecha situada en medio de la estancia. Era lo suficientemente larga para acomodar a alguien en posición supina, y tenía esposas metálicas soldadas en la parte superior, en los laterales y en la parte inferior. También había otro juego de esposas en las patas de la mesa, cerca del suelo. No hacía falta ser una experta en ergonomía para saber que esa mesa estaba diseñada con el propósito de acostar allí a una mujer y dejarla inmovilizada con las piernas abiertas. O colocarla de rodillas con las piernas y las manos esposadas. Lo más probable es que se pudieran adoptar más posiciones, pero eso era lo más lejos que llegaba su imaginación.  
No importaba. Podía imaginar a Draco acostándola desnuda sobre la mesa, sintiendo el calor de su ancho pecho mientras le cerraba las esposas sobre las muñecas. Luego se inclinaría para asegurarle los tobillos, dejando un reguero de besos sobre sus muslos mientras se erguía de nuevo para situar su erección contra su sexo vacío y húmedo.

Mordiéndose los labios, Hermione suspiró en silencio. El latido entre sus muslos amenazaba con hacerse con el control y consumirla. Sin lugar a dudas se había imaginado otra fantasía que jamás disfrutaría en la vida real.

Apartando la imagen de su mente, se acercó con rapidez a los estantes llenos de cajas de plástico. Vibradores y consoladores hechos de caucho, de plástico, de cristal; algunos eran gruesos, otros delgados, algunos cortos, y otros pensados exclusivamente para dilatar y profundizar el pasaje de una mujer. Draco sabría qué hacer con cada uno de ellos. El pensamiento la sobrecogió, haciéndola sentir anhelante y excitada.

En el estante superior, había otra hilera de cajas que contenían artilugios que supuso que serían para el placer anal. Eran más cortos, con resaltes y abalorios, y bases más anchas. Incluso había uno que parecía poderse inflar con una pequeña bomba de mano.

Totalmente sonrojada, Hermione recordó a Draco penetrándola con uno de ellos. Uno delgado y con resaltes y que vibraba, empujándola más allá de sus límites, algo con lo que siempre había soñado.

Luego la había abandonado para que se ocupara ella sola de su vergüenza e inseguridad. La misma vergüenza e inseguridad que aún le retorcía las entrañas.

Hermione se giró. Los estantes que tenía delante de ella, contenían todo tipo de vendas para los ojos, de lociones, de esposas, y de pinzas; todo diseñado para intensificar las sensaciones.

Un gel con sabor a canela y menta llamó su atención. Quería olerlos y saborearlos, imaginarse lo que Draco haría con ellos. No se atrevió. Acarició con un dedo la pluma que había junto a un suntuoso antifaz. Era tan suave como la crema, como tocar una nube. Hermione se estremeció al imaginarla sobre su piel.

Al menos hasta que un par de pinzas captaron su atención. Las puntas estaban revestidas de terciopelo y unidas por una cadena corta; sólo podían servir para los pezones de una mujer. Sus pezones se endurecieron al pensar en ellas pellizcando esos brotes indefensos y sensibles.

Con vacilación, extendió la mano para deslizar los dedos por la cadena y se dio cuenta de que las pinzas aún estaban en su envoltorio original, con el precinto intacto.

Sintió un alocado deseo de cogerlas —pues era de lo único que tenía la certeza de que él jamás lo había usado con otra mujer— y ponérselas, de mostrárselas a Draco. Él lo aprobaría... y le enseñaría otras maneras de usarlas que ella ni podía imaginar. Le picaron los dedos por llevárselos a los pechos y aliviar el pesado dolor que latía en sus pezones. Estaban duros y empujaban contra el sujetador de encaje.

_«Sólo una vez»,_ murmuró una vocecita en su interior. _«Sólo esta vez...»_

_«¡Es repugnante!_ —La voz de Viktor invadió su cabeza, haciéndole revivir la última conversación que habían tenido—. _Hermione, eres demasiado inteligente y educada para desear que algún...cavernícola te mangonee y te ate. Es sórdido y pervertido. ¿No podemos mantener relaciones sexuales como personas normales? ¿Eres tan depravada que necesitas sentir dolor o que alguien te controle para excitarte?»_

—Tres minutos —la avisó Draco desde el pasillo.

Sobresalta, Hermione apartó la mano de las pinzas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Peor aún, ¿cómo podía estar pensando en usar un artilugio diseñado para pellizcar una parte tan sensible de su cuerpo?

Pasmada ante sus propios pensamientos, Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Podía mantener relaciones sexuales como una persona normal, maldita sea. Pero tener cerca a Draco le nublaba el juicio. Tenía que salir de allí, ya.

Se dio la vuelta y trastabillando salió por la puerta, dejando atrás la nebulosa luz roja y pasando junto a la silla de la oficina a toda velocidad.

Draco bloqueaba la puerta del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y pareciendo tan inamovible como una montaña.

—¿Te vas?

Su rostro inescrutable no mostraba ninguna emoción. El tono de su voz, tampoco. Pero Hermione podía sentir su frustración y decepción. La reacción de Draco colisionó con su miedo, con el deseo que la invadía y que tan desesperadamente quería ignorar, con las calumnias de Viktor que aún resonaban en su mente.

Todos esos sentimientos estrujaron su corazón, haciéndola soltar un grito desgarrador.

—Déjame salir.

Draco tensó sus bíceps llenos de músculos y venas. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y la miró fijamente. Hermione no sabía qué hacer o decir. En los ojos de Draco apareció un indicio de dolor, luego desapareció.

Finalmente, él se apartó a un lado.

Hermione se acercó con pasos vacilantes. Cuando estuvo de pie ante él, sintió que le clavaba la mirada, exigiendo en silencio que se quedara. Ella levantó la mirada hacia la de él; los abrasadores grises estaban llenos de cólera, de decepción, de deseo y de alguna otra cosa que ella no pudo identificar.

Contuvo el aliento. El vientre se le contrajo con fuerza. El peso de sus senos y los pezones tan duros que le dolían, la impelían a quedarse. Dios mío, él la estaba destrozando. La hacía querer desear lo imposible, algo por lo que la despreciaría la sociedad, su madre, sus amigos. Algo con lo que no estaba segura de poder vivir.

—Adelante, huye, Hermione —le dijo él con una voz engañosamente suave—. Por ahora.

Pero la aterradora verdad flotó entre ellos: no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que no pudiera huir más.

¿Qué diablos le había poseído para perseguir a una mujer tan decidida a huir de él?

Draco gruñó mirando fijamente al falso techo de madera brillante mientras esperaba que amaneciera. Poseído no era la palabra adecuada. Lo más probable era que estuviera perdiendo el juicio por perseguir a Hermione. Ya había logrado su venganza, y ella le había dejado claro en pocas palabras, antes de salir del cuarto de juegos como alma que lleva el diablo, que no quería pasar ni una noche más en su cama ni bajo su dominio.

Pero Draco sabía en el fondo de su ser que Hermione no sólo le mentía sino que se mentía a sí misma. Ella había disfrutado de la sumisión y había respondido de una manera maravillosa... salvo por esa parte que había seguido reteniendo. Y aunque aquello debía haber abierto una brecha en su relación con Harry, sabía que eso no había ocurrido. Quizá debería abandonar la venganza y centrarse en conseguir a Hermione para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, ella había engañado al hombre con el que estaba a punto de casarse —con cada grito de pasión, con cada aceptación de sus demandas— y se preguntó si alguna vez podría llegar a pertenecerle a él.

Pero aparte de Harry, había alguna razón por la que Hermione no se había rendido completamente a él. No sabía qué era. Y eso le molestaba muchísimo.

¿Por qué no podía, sencillamente, aceptar las decisiones de Hermione? Había engañado a su novio, y él ya se había vengado de Harry enviándole un vídeo en el que se tiraba a su prometida. ¿Por qué no podía alejarse de ella y dejar que su relación con Harry terminara por sí sola? ¿Por qué enredarse con una mujer renuente a someterse de verdad, una mujer con la que estaba dispuesto a romper sus propias reglas?

Soltando una maldición, se pasó una mano por la cara. La verdad era que deseaba a Hermione a pesar de todo. Estaba determinado a conseguir su completa rendición, lo que lo convertía en un estúpido. Y con cada minuto que pasaba, temía que su anhelo por poseerla tuviera más que ver con ese extraño instinto que le urgía a reclamarla para él solo, no por cuestiones de venganza o sumisión, sino por otra clase de emociones a las que no quería dar nombre. Eso lo hacía más estúpido todavía.

Apretó los puños, frustrado. Era una locura, pero la necesitaba más de lo que quería romper su compromiso, más de lo que deseaba arruinarla para las almibaradas caricias de Harry. No iba a quedar satisfecho hasta que lo llamara señor con toda naturalidad, y hubiera reclamado y dado placer a su cuerpo de todas las maneras posibles. No iba a negarlo ni a engañarse a sí mismo.

Quería oírla decir que sólo él podía darle placer.

Draco se frotó los ojos irritados mientras una suave luz grisácea iluminaba tenuemente la cabaña, anunciando el amanecer. Incorporándose, se sentó en el duro sofá lleno de bultos en el que había pasado la noche, la mayor parte despierto, y frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de quién parecía más viejo esa mañana, si el sofá o él, pero no importaba. Sin lugar a dudas los dos aparentaban la edad que tenían. Ciertamente, él sentía el peso de la suya.

Salvo cuando tenía a Hermione cerca. Entonces se ponía más duro que un adolescente ante su primera mujer desnuda.

Había poseído a docenas de mujeres, la mayoría de ellas sumisas. Caramba, podría reunirse con una de ellas en una hora si quisiera. ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en reclamar a una mujer que aseguraba no estar interesada?

Suspirando, Draco se levantó. Se dirigió sin prisas hacia la cocina e hizo café. Una mirada por encima del hombro le confirmó que la puerta del dormitorio seguía cerrada. No le sorprendía. Lo único que le sorprendía era lo mucho que deseaba que Hermione abriera la puerta y lo invitara a entrar.

Quería creer que era el reto que ella representaba lo que lo inducía a perseguirla. Una afrenta para su orgullo masculino y todo eso. Pero ya había sido rechazado antes y lo había aceptado sin ningún problema. Había seguido adelante.

Eso no parecía posible con ella. La noche anterior su miembro se había alzado cuando el perfume a frambuesas de Hermione había inundado sus sentidos y puesto a prueba su autocontrol. Si ella no hubiera estado profundamente dormida y sus negativas no hubieran seguido rondándole en la cabeza, Draco no estaba seguro de qué habría hecho.

En lo que Hermione concernía, se había comportado como un tonto durante la visita de Blaise. No había necesidad alguna de repetir esa estupidez. Tenía que recuperar el control de sí mismo antes de acercarse a ella de nuevo.

Con la taza de café en una mano, Draco salió al exterior, al porche de la cabaña. Los rayos dorados del sol se filtraban entre los oscuros cipreses y el musgo. Se sentó en la silla de la esquina y aspiró el denso olor de la vegetación, de la tierra, del agua y la fauna salvaje. Y de algo picante que era típico de Lousiana. Por eso le encantaba estar allí, por eso se había quedado con ese viejo lugar cuando su abuelo había sido demasiado mayor para encargarse de cuidarlo; además de que estaba demasiado lejos del hospital. Sabía que su abuelo echaba de menos, entre otras cosas, el amanecer del pantano y los _beignets_.

Ese anciano era todo un carácter lleno de historias coloristas, entre las que se incluía, por supuesto, la leyenda familiar.

Draco bufó. Según su _grand-pére_, los varones de la rama materna de la familia soñaban con la mujer de su vida antes de conocerla. Al parecer uno de sus antepasados había cometido el error de casarse con la mujer equivocada y haber conocido el amor verdadero demasiado tarde. Según la leyenda, el hombre había pagado a una sacerdotisa vudú para _«maldecir» _a sus descendientes masculinos.

Draco frunció el ceño. Siempre había estado seguro de que Brice había inventado ese cuento para explicar por qué a los veinticuatro años se había fugado con una chica de dieciséis. Ahora ya no sabía qué pensar. Su abuelo lo creía. Cuando Brice se había enterado de que Draco no había soñado con Kayla antes de casarse con ella, no la había aceptado. Caramba, ni siquiera había asistido a la boda de su único nieto. Draco sabía que ésa había sido su forma de reprochárselo. Pero qué diantres, Brice había tenido razón. Kayla y él no se habían compenetrado en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, Brice parecía demasiado ansioso por lanzar a Hermione a sus brazos...

Suspirando, Draco apartó a un lado esos pensamientos. No tenía importancia. La leyenda era una ridiculez. No era más que una sandez sin lógica alguna. No podía darle crédito.

Por otra parte... eso explicaría por qué deseaba tanto a Hermione. Un ruido a su izquierda le advirtió de que ya no estaba sólo. Hermione abrió la puerta mosquitera para salir a la neblinosa mañana. La luz dorada del sol atravesó la niebla mientras ella daba la bienvenida a la brisa matutina. Los rayos prístinos incidían oblicuamente sobre la superficie del pantano y Hermione, que se dirigió hasta la barandilla de hierro del otro extremo, claramente ignorante de que él la observaba.

La suave luz del sol iluminó sus cabellos de caramelo y su espalda cuando se inclinó sobre la barandilla. Llevaba puesta una camisa color café. Su camisa.  
Draco frunció el ceño. Había visto antes esa escena. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar, ¿pero por qué? Sus recuerdos eran vagos, como si la hubiera visto hacía mucho tiempo o en un sueño...

Eso era, y no había sido simplemente un sueño cualquiera. Era el sueño. El mismo que había tenido casi todas las noches durante los últimos seis meses.

Santo Cielo.

Contuvo el aliento atontado y sintió que lo atravesaba una corriente eléctrica. El tiempo se detuvo mientras esperaba.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza y miró el pantano, como en la visión de su sueño.

Sintió una profunda lujuria, un vuelco en el corazón, una pura aprensión y una necesidad que no pudo explicar. Todo ello lo atravesó, sacudiéndolo hasta las puntas de los pies. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?

Hermione curvó la comisura de la boca en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Desde donde Draco estaba, podía ver su expresión de felicidad, y al verla así, tan completamente feliz, se quedó impactado.

Maldición. Los sentimientos de Hermione no deberían importarle en absoluto. En unos días, una semana a lo sumo, Blaise y él habrían resuelto el caso y ella se iría. Si Draco hacía bien las cosas, el compromiso de Harry y Hermione también se acabaría.

Pero eso no haría que Hermione fuera suya.

Draco apretó los dientes mientras observaba cómo Hermione se apoyaba en la barandilla.

El velo de misterio que siempre había cubierto a la mujer de sus sueños se desprendió de repente. Conocía su cara, su genio, la pasión que intentaba ocultar bajo una incongruente modestia, su audacia y su lengua afilada. Pero aún necesitaba verla.

_«Date la vuelta»,_ exigió en silencio.

Como si estuviese tan compenetrada con él que lo hubiera oído, ella comenzó a girarse lentamente. Una oreja delicada, un cuello grácil, el terco gesto de la mandíbula, la exuberante boca torcida por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas que empapaban sus tempestuosos ojos chocolate.

Y en ese momento, Draco supo que quería a Hermione más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo; más que la venganza, que la riqueza, que el poder. Esa mujer había pasado a ocupar de alguna manera el primer lugar de su lista.

Hermione contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio.

—No... no te había visto —dijo soltando el aire—. Lo siento.

Ella se giró y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cabaña.

Draco saltó de la silla, la rodeó con los brazos, y la obligó a girarse hacia él.

_«¡Mía!»_

En el mismo momento en que la tocó, ese sentimiento rugió en su sangre y le penetró en los huesos.

Por el momento, no podía luchar contra ello ni quería intentarlo.

_«¡Mía!»_

Todo su cuerpo le decía que no la dejara marchar.

Nunca.

Cuando ella enterró el rostro en su pecho, él le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y alzó su cara hacia la de él. El dolor que encontró allí le retorció las entrañas.

—_Cher_—murmuró—. _Mon douce amour._

¿Mi dulce amor? Dios, hasta dónde había llegado.

Hermione apretó los labios, parpadeando con valentía para detener las lágrimas.

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás diciendo. Probablemente, que soy una idiota. —Dio rienda suelta a una risa llorosa—. Tienes razón. Soy una idiota.

—No. Idiota en francés no suena muy diferente de en nuestro idioma. Lo captarías enseguida.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Se interrumpió intentando escapar—. Tengo que... Suéltame.

Draco presentía que eso sería lo peor que podría hacer. Así que hizo caso a su instinto.

—Jamáis.

Jamás. La palabra resonó en la cabeza de Draco.

Tenía que estar perdiendo la cabeza, porque él nunca había reaccionado de esa manera con una mujer. Nunca había intentado mantener a ninguna a su lado..., bueno, al menos para siempre. Pero ahora no podía detenerse a analizar ese sentimiento, no cuando ella aún estaba intentando huir; algo que era impensable.

Agarró a Hermione por la nuca y la atrajo hacia él.

—No eres idiota. Eres un reto. Tienes una boca provocativa que me saca de quicio. No me decido entre zurrarte, echarme a reír, o ponerte debajo de mí hasta que todo ese fuego se consuma mientras me hundo profundamente en tu cuerpo.

—Draco. —La voz femenina tenía una nota suplicante—. No puedo. No me va eso que hay detrás de esa puerta cerrada. Simplemente, no puedo...

La balbuciente incertidumbre de Hermione hizo pedazos la compostura y la determinación de Draco. La manera en que la había presionado sexualmente la había confundido, había cambiado lo que pensaba de sí misma. Y aún trataba de asimilarlo. No debería presionarla más. No en ese momento. O se arriesgaría a perderla.

Y no perderla era más importante que respirar. Y, definitivamente, más importante que vengarse.

—Shhh, no vamos a hablar ahora del cuarto de juegos. Sólo quiero darte un beso, _cher_. He echado de menos abrazarte esta noche.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Hermione, resbalando por sus mejillas. A Draco se le encogió el estómago al verlas, y se las enjugó con los pulgares.

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad —susurró contra su boca—. ¿Me has echado tú de menos también?

—No tiene sentido —confesó inclinando la cabeza, luego se mordió los labios como para contener sus sentimientos—. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea.

Draco no estaba de acuerdo. Estaba seguro de lo contrario. Y se lo demostraría.

—Ni siquiera sé para qué sirven la mitad de las cosas de ese cuarto —añadió Hermione.

—Y eso, además de echarme de menos, ha hecho que te sientas como una idiota. —Sonrió con ternura, intentando tranquilizarla. La inocente respuesta de Hermione lo había complacido sobremanera—. Pues yo soy mucho más idiota que tú. No es sólo que te echara de menos, deseaba abrazarte. Ardía en deseos de tocarte, de cualquier manera que quisieras. Con o sin juguetes.

Y esa necesidad iba en aumento, ahogando por completo todo lo demás, incluyendo el sentido común. Tensó la mano en su nuca, metiendo los dedos en su pelo. Por lo general, el autocontrol de Draco era algo conocido y legendario. Con Hermione, resistirse a una mujer que deseaba tan ardientemente, no sólo parecía un auténtico sinsentido, sino que era absolutamente imposible.

Inclinando la boca sobre los suaves labios de Hermione, el instinto se hizo cargo de la situación. Con una pasión apenas contenida, Draco alternó entre exigir y complacer, intentando persuadirla para que abriera la boca. Se sintió aliviado y excitado cuando ella le dejó entrar y se tragó tanto sus objeciones como su aliento.

Draco la reclamó, dejando que la necesidad ardiera en su vientre y poniendo toda su alma en el beso. Hermione era como una droga. Ahuecando la cara de la mujer entre sus manos, Draco se sintió nuevamente asombrado por la sedosa calidez de su piel. El perfume a frambuesas de Hermione casi le hacía perder la cabeza.

El dulce sabor del beso lo dejó sin fuerzas. Una mezcla de azúcar y canela, sedosa calidez y deseo femenino. Draco se hundió en su boca, en su ser. Con cada aliento, saboreó la confusa pasión de Hermione y su renuente necesidad. Penetró aún más en su húmeda cavidad, determinado a absorber todas las dudas e incertidumbres de Hermione, y devolverle a cambio tranquilidad y plena dedicación. Con ese propósito le arrasó la boca, mordisqueándole suavemente el labio inferior, alimentándola con el sabor de la ávida lujuria masculina, y declarando su determinación de hacerla suya para nunca dejarla ir.

Ella jadeó y lo abrazó estrechamente, presionando los pechos contra él. Las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas mojaron la cara de Draco, haciendo palpitar su corazón una vez más.

Draco le pasó los dedos por los sedosos cabellos y fue dejando un cálido reguero de besos sobre la mandíbula de Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia la oreja.

—¡Oh, Draco!, no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea.

—Ya lo eres. —Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Bajo la acometida de sus labios, la respiración de Hermione se aceleró. El pulso le latía desenfrenado en la base del cuello mientras palpitaba de deseo. Draco cubrió ese lugar con su boca, lamiéndolo con la lengua. Ella le recompensó con un gemido, arqueando la garganta en una muda invitación.

Draco podía oler ahora el deseo de ella, sabía que estaba mojada. Eso lo puso condenadamente duro. Tanto, que era como si no se hubiera desahogado en las profundidades femeninas desde hacía semanas o meses.

Era una completa y absoluta locura.

Draco gimió apretándola contra el acero inquebrantable de su erección. Había tenido intención de esperar, de cortejarla, de seducirla. Pero no podía. Tenía que entrar en ella ya. Cualquier otra cosa era inaceptable. Necesitaba sentir la cálida estrechez de su dulce sexo cerrándose alrededor de su miembro mientras él se tragaba sus gritos con la boca. Tenía que ver cómo se sometía ese cuerpo suave, esa mirada, la húmeda invitación de su vagina.

De un tirón, le desgarró la camisa hasta el estómago. ¡Vaya premio! Esos pechos firmes, bañados por los dorados rayos del sol, lo llamaban. Draco no se lo pensó dos veces. Se inclinó y capturó un pezón arrugado con la boca para comenzar a chuparlo con fuerza y dureza.

Hermione jadeó, y se arqueó hacia él, alentándolo en silencio. Metió los dedos entre los cabellos de Draco para atraerlo más hacia ella. No era necesario; él no pensaba ir a ningún sitio por el momento. Con la mano libre, Draco apretó la dura cima del otro pecho, retorciendo el pezón y tirando de él.

-¡Sí!

A Draco le encantó ese grito, pero le pellizcó con los dientes la sensible carne para recordarle su error.

—Sí, señor —se corrigió ella.

—_Parfait_—dijo él, recompensándola con el roce de su lengua sobre el duro pico inflamado—. Perfecto.

Draco movió los dedos sobre los pequeños pezones turgentes. Mierda, ya estaba deseando saborearlos de nuevo. Pero el hombre dominante que había en él deseaba también otras cosas. Ella olía a cielo, se había humedecido por él en un instante. Hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que ella sabía a puro pecado.

—Hermione, siéntate en la barandilla.

Un poco renuente, ella se subió a la barandilla de madera del porche. La lógica le decía a Draco que no la presionara. Pero la necesidad que sentía no le daba otra opción.

Le dio una ligera palmada en el trasero.

—¿A quién debes obedecer?

La confusión y la sorpresa asomaron en los ojos cafés y llenos de lágrimas de Hermione. Se esforzaba en conciliar las necesidades de su cuerpo con su vena independiente. Siempre pensaba demasiado, pero así era ella.

Con la otra mano, le zurró la otra nalga.

—A ti, señor.

Al menos no lo había negado. Si lo hubiera hecho... Draco supuso que podría haberse contenido. En cualquier caso, su control peligraba ante la determinación de llevar a Hermione a un sudoroso y estridente orgasmo.

Con un gruñido, desgarró el resto de la camisa de Hermione, exponiendo cada curva delicada y pálida de su cuerpo. Excelente, no llevaba bragas. Los húmedos pliegues rosados de su sexo estaban sólo cubiertos por el vello canelo. Pero él quería ver más, necesitaba ver más.

Sujetándola por la espalda con una mano, Draco le abrió las piernas con la otra. Con una mirada vio cuan mojada estaba. ¡Sí! Los resbaladizos pliegues de su carne se hinchaban y empapaba más a cada momento que pasaba. Delicioso.

_«¡Mía!»,_ exclamó instintivamente la bestia que habitaba en su interior.

—Sujétate —le ordenó, colocándole las manos en el borde de la barandilla al lado de su caderas.

—¿Señor?

—Sin peros, Hermione —gruñó él—. Toma lo que te dé. Haz lo que te digo. Córrete cuando te dé permiso.

—Estamos al aire libre. Si pasa un bote nos verán. —Cerró las piernas.

—Estamos en medio de la nada, así que no importa. Deja que sea yo quien me preocupe por tu bienestar. Yo te cuidaré. Confíame tu cuerpo. ¿Lo harás?

Hermione quería hacerlo. Draco podía ver cómo la turbulenta necesidad luchaba contra la modestia en esa ansiosa mirada. No desconfiaba de él, sino de sí misma.

—Todo irá bien —la tranquilizó—. Deja que me encargue de todo.

Con un entrecortado suspiro y tras una larga pausa, asintió vacilante con la cabeza.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**_Selesia: En ese caso, creo que todo el mundo tenemos la mente "inocente" si no nos acordamos de lo que soñamos hahhha. Se nos a volteado un poco las cartas referente a Remus al verse que no es tan santo como se creía antes, no podemos confirmarlo como sospechoso, pero tampoco descartarlo, supongamos que por ahora su posición es incierta y tarde o temprano sabremos cual es su verdadera cara y si en realidad sus _celos _son de un padre o de un posesivo.. Sin duda Viktor es el sospechoso numero uno para todas! Primero que nada: Blaise la mueve xD hahaha amo a este hombre con sus juegos de palabras, coqueteos y sus mil y una formas de sacar de quicio a Draco hahha esos son amigos, esos que te frustran los planes de tan bien que te conocen. Ahora no hay que recalcar cual a sido la elección que a tomado Draco entre su venganza y conquistar a la hermosa mujer que tiene entre sus garras, veamos que tanto le dura el chistesito antes de que ella se entere del video y su gran metida de pata._  
**

**_Miri: Sin duda, en verdad me pregunto ¿quien no entraría? Especialmente cuando te llenan de curiosidad. Bien dice mi mejor amiga: _"La curiosidad mato al gato, aaaah pero murió sabio." _hahhaha sinceramente, es muy poco tiempo para conocer lo que hay dentro de esa habitación, a mi me faltaría tiempo..._**

**_Alice: oooh...! Tenía años que no la recordaba _****_*se esconde debajo de la cama* "The Black Night", pobresita de mi historia :'( Su madre la a abandonado incluso antes de comenzar, aaarg... Gracias por recordarme, tenía pensado que fuera un fic largo pero por cuestiones personales ya no lo continué, prometo ponerme a trabajar en ello y tratar de sacarlo a flote a penas llege la inspiración._**

* * *

**NOTA:**

*AVISO*

¡Lamento el retraso! Este día a sido un maratón, si vieran como tuve que correr de un lado a otro, recoger y juntar papelería, blahj todo por la maldita inscripción definitiva para la universidad x.x Ya que comienzo las clases el lunes, y como estaré luchando por el promedio para irme de intercambio, entre los entrenamientos de karate, la danza y tener al día las tareas, les quiero proponer algo que quizá no les gustará. A partir del siguiente capitulo será publicar solo un capitulo por semana (con su justo contenido y extensión), me gustaría que ustedes propusieran un día de la semana que les gustaría en el que se publicará capitulo, yo tenía pensado en viernes, no se que les parezca.

Fuera de eso...

Tenemos un nuevo juro a la historia, por fin se le ha revelado el rostro de aquella mujer de sus sueños a Draco y por fin cree en la leyenda familiar, dandose cuenta de que la mujer de su vida no es nadie más que ¡Hermione! Ahora si, ¡por fin! Dejará su venganza y luchará todo por todo, no la dejará escapar. dgasfdjsadas No se ustedes, pero a mi me ENCANTO! *-* Esa pasión, ese deseo, ese impulso de reclamar lo que le pertenece... Cada vez se vuelve más intenso.

Esto promete y mucho. Tengo que decirles que aun nos falta un poco por recorrer, vamos a un poco más de la mitad del libro, que seguramente se nos pasará de volada. Justamente hasta aquí fue donde YO me quedé cuando leí esta historia adaptada con otros personajes, así que prácticamente estamos a mano, ni ustedes saben más que yo, ni yo más que ustedes. shashahsahsha~ Así que... Veamos que nos tienen preparado por ahí...

Nos vemos hasta la proxima. No olviden comentar. Un beso, eli~


	19. Capitulo 18

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**

**Capitulo 18**

Draco contuvo a duras pena un grito de alegría y la necesidad de devorarla en el acto. Le había dicho que sí a él, no porque se lo exigiera o la provocara para hacerlo, sino porque había querido.

—Bien. Sujétate. Abre bien las piernas.

Con manos temblorosas, Hermione accedió a sus demandas apoyando las manos en la barandilla. Lentamente, casi con demasiada lentitud, separó de nuevo los muslos.

Era absolutamente bella y perfecta.

_«¡Mía!»_

Draco se arrodilló y le besó el interior de los muslos. Ella contuvo el aliento y tensó el cuerpo. Le acarició suavemente los muslos, y le apretó las caderas contra la barandilla para mantenerla quieta. Luego, simplemente la miró fijamente, aspirando el dulce perfume almizclado del deseo de Hermione. Ella estaba sonrojada, húmeda y temblorosa.

Le costó cada pizca de autocontrol no sumergirse en ese delicioso buffet. Quería saborearla por todas partes: los pliegues brillantes que escondían sus más profundos secretos, el clítoris que se ocultaba bajo un delicado capuchón o dentro del cálido canal tenso que contenía sus jugos.

—Dime dónde te gusta que te lama. Indícame justo el punto —le exigió, sabiendo que pensaba dejar ese destino para el final.

—No lo sé. En cualquier parte.

—Nadie te ha llevado al orgasmo lamiéndote aquí. —Draco no lo preguntó. Estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Asombroso. Otro acto íntimo en que él sería el primero. Tan estimulante pensamiento envió una flecha de fuego a su miembro. ¿Es que Hermione sólo había salido con eunucos*? A él le encantaba ese sabor íntimo. Ese toque perfecto que tanto excitaba a una mujer. No había manera más rápida de que se rindiera, de hacerla implorar.

De hacerla suya.

Draco bajó la mirada al sexo hinchado. Tal vez... tal vez podría conseguir que Hermione asociara el placer del sexo con él. No sería suficiente para retenerla, pero sí un principio. El resto se resolvería hora a hora, día a día, hasta que ella no recordara quién era Harry.

—Te vas a correr, Hermione. Pero no hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor.

La perfecta y susurrante respuesta provocó que su miembro se endureciera hasta el punto de correrse. Pronto...

—_Ma belle, si douce_ —murmuró él sobre el clítoris—. Dulce y hermosa mujer.  
El corazón de Hermione latió a toda prisa mientras miraba fijamente su cuerpo casi desnudo, y a Draco arrodillado entre sus muslos temblorosos. El deseo la atravesaba. Sentía los miembros laxos y la cabeza en una nube. Se le tensó el sexo, dolorido. Había algo diferente en las caricias de Draco; algo diferente entre ellos dos. Dios, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Tragó para ahogar un gemido de necesidad.

Él le agarró los muslos, abriéndoselos y exponiéndola aún más. Luego, con los pulgares, le abrió el sexo bajo su atenta mirada.

Hermione tembló; no se había sentido jamás tan vulnerable, ni más excitada. Estaba empapada. Se arqueó contra él y esperó conteniendo el aliento. A Draco no le cabría duda de que respondía a sus demandas, a la manera en que le separaba las piernas con fuerza, y clavaba los ojos en su sexo como si tuviera intención de comerla como un melocotón maduro.

Y su cordura... ¿dónde estaba? Se suponía que estaba comprometida, por amor de Dios. Se suponía que no le gustaba la ruda dominación de Draco. No era la mujer depravada que Viktor le había acusado de ser. No entendía por qué una parte de ella respondía excitada a las órdenes de Draco.

La brisa fría de la mañana le atravesó la piel, pero en vez de hacerla temblar de frío, el aire fresco sobre su cuerpo caliente la excitaba.

—Me encanta ver cómo te mojas por mí. Siento cómo te tiemblan los muslos. Veo cómo se hinchan todos los pliegues de tu sexo, _cher_.

Ella apretó los ojos cerrados, incapaz de dejarse llevar y disfrutar.

—No.

Como respuesta, Draco simplemente le deslizó el pulgar sobre el clítoris. Se le endureció en un nudo que latía de pura necesidad.

Podría haber pronunciado una nueva negativa, pero su cuerpo la traicionó. Una vez más. Jamás le había respondido a nadie de la manera en que le respondía a Draco, ardiente, dolorida, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera.

Temblaba de necesidad sólo con pensar en lo que había en el cuarto de juegos, artículos de los que había oído hablar vagamente y que sólo había usado en su imaginación. Todo eso estaba allí, al final del pasillo, al alcance de un hombre que seguramente sabía utilizar cada objeto con devastadora habilidad.

—¿No qué? —se burló él—. ¿No, que no te gusta? ¿No, que no te folle de todas las manera posibles hasta que te hayas corrido tantas veces que tu cuerpo caiga rendido de placer? ¿A qué dices que no?

Esas palabras y las imágenes electrizantes y sexuales que evocaron bombardearon su cerebro y mellaron su resistencia como la capota de un coche bajo una granizada cruel. Pero Hermione sabía que si se dejaba llevar, Draco la haría desear unas caricias más ardientes, nuevas y asombrosas sensaciones que añadir a sus vergonzosas fantasías nocturnas después de que los dos siguieran caminos diferentes.

—¿O te dices que no a ti misma? —murmuró él, rozándole con la lengua la parte superior de su hendidura, provocándole un placer tan agudo que pareció apretar su sexo en un puño.

—¿Quieres negar lo bien que te haría sentir mi lengua hundida en la humedad de tus pliegues?

_«¡Sí! ¡No!»_ Maldita sea, debía de ser tan transparente como un envoltorio de plástico para que leyera en ella con tanta facilidad. Forzándose a abrir los ojos, bajó la vista hacia él justo a tiempo de ver cómo hundía la lengua entre sus pliegues. La visión de esas manos callosas acunando la delicada carne en la unión de sus muslos, con esa piel mucho más oscura que la de ella, la sacudió con un deseo tan puro que crepitó de arriba abajo por su espalda y le estalló en el vientre.

_«¡Dios mío, ayúdame!»_

Mientras pensaba eso, la cubrió el húmedo calor de la boca masculina. El placer ardió dentro de ella mientras él lamía toda la hendidura hacia el clítoris y luego acariciaba éste como si estuviera intentando saciar su sed con los jugos de Hermione.

—_Cher_, qué bien sabes.

Su voz sonaba áspera y ronca, mitad gruñido y mitad gemido y minó las defensas de Hermione, destruyendo la poca resistencia que le quedaba.

La lamió de la misma manera otra vez, sólo que con más avidez. Ahora no era una caricia exploradora de la lengua, era una demanda voraz. Con un gruñido, atrapó el clítoris entre los labios y lo chupó.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, una vez, dos veces... cada vez que él chupaba el sensible brote. Las protestas que cruzaban por su mente se ahogaron frente a las demandas de su cuerpo. La tortura exquisita de la boca de Draco la conducía más allá de su innato decoro. Desesperada porque profundizara aún más, se arqueó contra él, agarrándose con fuerza a la barandilla, implorándole en silencio mientras abría aún más las piernas.

—Muy bonito —la elogió él, con voz ronca y cruda—. Y tan dulce.

Le invadió el canal con la lengua mientras le oprimía el clítoris con el pulgar. El placer se fundió dura y rápidamente entre sus piernas, de una manera casi dolorosa. Hermione sintió cómo sus pliegues se hinchaban de necesidad, y que su carne sensible se tensaba con cada estocada de su lengua. El azote de la brisa de febrero sobre sus pezones duros como diamantes no hacía nada para enfriarla.

Draco continuó con su fiesta, y sus gemidos de aprecio resonaron en los oídos de Hermione. Cuando más comía de ella, más mojada estaba.

Luego él se detuvo.

—Si quieres que siga, invítame a saborearte más. —Le mordió el muslo—. Dime que quieres correrte en mi lengua.

Hermione apretó los labios para no decir las palabras. Pero sentía un dolor entre las piernas que palpitaba con cada desbocado latir de su corazón. Cada molécula de su cuerpo deseaba lo que Draco quería darle. ¿Por qué demonios se resistía a tan asombroso placer? Una reputación mancillada o el riesgo a la humillación parecía un pequeño precio a pagar por esas sensaciones maravillosas.

La expresión cálida y ansiosa de la cara de Draco la incitaba a ceder. No había ternura en ese rostro. Draco no estaba interesado en corazones y flores. La apasionada intensidad de esa mirada oscura contra la luz dorada de la mañana le decía que él quería más. Que deseaba poseerla. En su cara se reflejaba un agudo deseo de iniciarla en cada lujuriosa sensación que alguna vez había imaginado y obligarla a reservar sus reacciones exclusivamente para él.

La escandalosa certeza de pertenecerle, de ofrecerle su cuerpo sólo a él y dejarle hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera —que ambos quisieran— la llevó más allá de sus límites.

Aunque una parte de su mente la instaba a decir que no, el resto de su ser suplicaba dolorosamente que dijera sí.

—Saboréame —cada sílaba sonó como un susurro tembloroso—, señor.

Hermione sabía que había dado un paso gigantesco y que no había marcha atrás. Quería cometer todos esos pecados que la obsesionaban. Draco había reemplazado sus escrúpulos con una necesidad pura y candente que ya no podía negar. La había tentado con la idea de someterse a él.

Una salvaje expresión de victoria apareció en el rostro masculino.

-¿Y...?

—Quiero... —Hermione tragó, jadeó, buscando el coraje y el aire necesarios para continuar.

Draco le rodeó con un dedo la pequeña abertura de su sexo, recogiendo gotas de su jugo, que extendió sobre su clítoris. Una flecha de fuego cruzó el cuerpo de Hermione y explotó en su vientre.

Dios mío, no podría soportar más estímulo. Al borde de la locura y a punto de perder el control de su cuerpo, Hermione jadeó. La necesidad tiraba de ella, le hervía la sangre. No podía pensar.

Draco la había reducido a un estado puramente primitivo. Hermione siempre se había imaginado que llegar a tal estado era imposible. Pero no, eso había sido antes de que sucumbiera ante ese hombre sexy que a pesar de ser un desconocido, conocía cada uno de sus deseos ocultos, cada uno de sus pecaminosos pensamientos. No sólo los comprendía, sino que se los concedía, y al mismo tiempo que la hacía sentirse perfectamente maravillosa.

—Quiero correrme en tu lengua —farfulló ella.

—Perfecto, _cher_. —La recompensó bebiendo de su clítoris—. Eres una buena chica, y sabes muy bien. Voy a darte lo que quieres.

Hermione estaba magnífica. El sol naciente derramaba su luz dorada sobre la pura y pálida piel, iluminando cada una de sus sexy pecas color canela. Las sombras danzaban entre las depresiones y montículos de su delicioso cuerpo, tentándolo a levantarse para obtener una mirada completa. Para su deleite personal.

Draco se sentía demasiado feliz para hacer caso a ese impulso. La temblorosa admisión de Hermione aún resonaba en su mente, incitándolo a agarrar esos temblorosos muslos para abrirlos un poco más y lamer la satinada carne rosada que tenía delante.

Dios mío, ella era como una droga. Era como si cada parte de su cuerpo tuviera un perfume exótico o un nuevo sabor. El hueco de su cuello olía a mujer madura con un leve indicio de frambuesas. El sabor de su boca lo convertía en un adicto al azúcar y la canela. Y su sexo... tenía la esencia del almizcle, dulce y limpio. Ah, Hermione sabía a puro deseo. Algo único y cautivador. Podría pasarse la mañana allí, bebiendo de ella y aún así sentiría el impulso de saborearla eternamente hasta descubrir qué tenía ella que tentaba su lengua de esa manera.

El jadeo entrecortado de Hermione atrajo su atención. Los muslos femeninos estaban tensos bajo su presa. Él sonrió contra su sexo, luego bajó la lengua a su vulva, lamiéndole el clítoris de vez en cuando. No con una presión constante. Sólo lo justo para llevarla cada vez más alto. Luego, mientras introducía un dedo en su interior, ella tembló.

Los jugos manaban de ella. El rubor cubría su piel cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y le temblaron las piernas. El sexo de Hermione se hinchó todavía más mientras clavaba las uñas en la vieja madera de la barandilla y gemía.

Distraídamente, Draco se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría tenerla así, justo en el borde, a punto de alcanzar el dulce clímax, pero sin dejar que llegara. La idea de reducirla a una masa temblorosa y suplicante lo tentó. No porque no hubiera oído nunca antes a una mujer implorar. Lo había hecho con frecuencia. Pero Hermione y esa modestia propia de una joven de buena familia lo atraían como el gas al fuego. Y cuando la llevara más allá de sus inhibiciones, ella los haría arder a los dos. Incluso ahora, la gruesa erección presionaba inquieta contra los vaqueros, reclamando la atención de la carne inflamada y dulce que tenía bajo la lengua.

—Draco —jadeó Hermione—. Señor.

El temblor de su voz le indicaba que el orgasmo crecía cálido y rápido en su interior. Él sonrió, abandonando el duro nudo del clítoris para centrar la atención en los labios hinchados que se cerraban en torno a su dedo.

—¿_Cher_? —respondió perezosamente, tragándose el nudo de lujuria que amenazaba con despojarle de su autocontrol.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, él la penetró con otro dedo. Hermione dio un grito ahogado de asombro que resonó en el porche y en el pantano.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ella no dijo nada. Sólo se concentró en el placer, justo como él quería que hiciera.

Draco comenzó a sacar los dedos del apretado canal. Ella murmuró una protesta, pero él supo exactamente lo que ella quería decir, cuando su cuerpo se aferró a sus dedos y los succionó. Dios mío, no era de extrañar que le arrebatara tan rápido el control cuando la penetraba con su miembro.

Dejando las conjeturas aparte, sacó la húmeda mano de su sexo. Sus fluidos goteaban de los dedos de Draco. Esa imagen y su perfume se le subieron directos a la cabeza, como si fueran alcohol puro, dejando su libido por los suelos. Tuvo que contener el deseo de bajarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas y penetrar profundamente en ella.

En su lugar, deslizó los dedos sobre los brotes rosados de sus pezones y los recubrió con sus jugos. La brisa azotaba el cuerpo de Hermione, contrayendo todavía más las cimas de los pechos, tentando a Draco, hasta que no pudo resistirse ni un segundo más a saborearlo.

Agarrándole las caderas, Draco la apretó contra la protuberancia de su miembro, restregándola con lujuria y regocijo. Le encantaba cómo estaba ella en ese momento, sonrojada, suspirando y gimiendo por él.

Lentamente, cerró la boca sobre uno de esos pezones que le hacían la boca agua. Hum, frambuesa y almizcle juntos. Piel suave como el terciopelo sobre unas puntas duras que imploraban ser chupadas, mordidas y atenazadas.

Bebió de ella, lamiéndola y mordiéndola, prodigando atención a sus pezones hasta que se hincharon en su boca. Por si el aliento jadeante de Hermione no era suficiente prueba, una rápida caricia con su mano libre le dijo que estaba tan mojada como siempre. Ese hecho —toda ella en realidad— lo atraía como el canto de una sirena. No había forma de resistirse.

Volvió a introducir con fuerza un par de dedos en sus ardientes profundidades, y luego le rozó el clítoris con el pulgar. Asombrosamente, ella se tensó de inmediato contra los dedos, apresándolos y estremeciéndose ante la inminente explosión.

La satisfacción inflamó a Draco mientras volvía la atención al otro pezón y lo envolvía en la cálida caverna de su boca. No podía esperar para sentir la magnitud de ese climax. Apostaría lo que fuera a que ella estaba más que dispuesta a rogarle para conseguir la liberación.

Dándole un último pellizco en el duro pezón, Draco subió con un reguero de besos hasta acariciarle el cuello con la nariz. Sus dedos jugaban ahora con ese sensible lugar de su canal, justo detrás del clítoris, mientras con el pulgar rozaba el pequeño y duro botón con un ritmo pausado. Aunque se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a sentir la sangre en los dedos, la satisfacción lo invadió cuando ella volvió a cerrarse en torno a ellos una vez más.

—_Cher_—susurró en su oído—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Lo quiero ahora —jadeó ella mientras él frotaba las yemas de sus dedos justo en ese dulce lugar de su interior—. Dios, por favor. Necesito...

—¿Qué me detenga?

—No. ¡No, señor! —Su exclamación fue rápida y fuerte en medio de sus jadeantes suspiros.

El rubor le inundó las mejillas, y la luz del sol llovió sobre la piel clara hasta que relució como si fuera una llama incandescente.

Dios lo ayudara, porque Draco tenía intención de tomarla, no sólo en la cama, sino en su cuarto de juegos y haciéndola llegar tantas veces y tan dulcemente que ella no volvería a tener escrúpulos para implorarle lo que quería y para buscarlo cada vez que lo necesitara.

Un salvaje ramalazo de lujuria asaltó su miembro ante el pensamiento de verla correrse, entregando su cuerpo, su mente y su voluntad sólo a él. Ese pensamiento lo excitaba como ninguna otra cosa.

—Dime lo que necesitas —murmuró en su oído—. Y recuerda cómo decirlo.

—Quiero correrme en tu lengua. Por favor, señor. —Lo asió por los hombros, clavándole las uñas en la piel por su necesidad urgente—. Por favor, señor.

—Imploras muy dulcemente, _cher_. ¿Cómo podría resistirme?

Hermione enterró los dedos con frenesí en el pelo de Draco y tiró de el; unos dardos de dolor estallaron en su cabeza. Que Dios la ayudara cuando finalmente la tuviera debajo de él. La iba a embestir con tal ferocidad, enterrándose sin piedad en ese dulce sexo hasta que ella se corriera una y otra vez, y él con ella.

—¡Ahora!

La voz de Hermione tenía una nota de pánico. Su sexo se aferraba a los dedos de Draco con tal fuerza que apenas los podía mover. Ella estaba al borde del precipicio. Y llevaba allí un rato, el tiempo suficiente como para que su cuerpo hubiera tomado el control de su mente.

—Ruegas como una descarada —bromeó Draco mientras le rozaba el lóbulo de la oreja y le frotaba aquel sensible punto en el interior de su sexo—. Te prometí que te daría lo que quisieras. Una vez que te lo haya dado, ¿me seguirás a mi cuarto de juegos para que pueda atarte y poseerte a mi entero placer?

—Sí —sollozó ella—. ¡Sí, señor!

—Buena chica. Voy a acostarte sobre la mesa y a tomar ese pequeño sexo caliente varias veces. Luego aprenderás a rogarme y correrte cuando yo te lo diga, _cher_. Y más tarde... —jadeó contra la piel de Hermione mientras comenzaba a descender por su cuerpo con una serie de caricias y mordiscos—, voy a abrir ese precioso trasero tuyo para que mi miembro se dé un larga y placentera cabalgada.

Las últimas palabras las susurró contra su clítoris. Un largo gemido escapó de los labios de Hermione. Los músculos de sus muslos temblaban de la tensión. El resbaladizo paraíso de su sexo le oprimía los dedos, mientras le tiraba desesperadamente del pelo.

Perfecto. Como si fuera una fantasía. Hermione respondía a sus caricias, a sus escandalosas sugerencias susurradas, tal y como él había soñado. Una vez que acabara con sus inhibiciones, y la hiciera consciente de esa sexualidad inexplorada, Hermione se sometería dulcemente al hombre que la había amaestrado.

Era como si ella lo hubiera estado esperando.

Ese pensamiento atravesó su miembro como un rayo.

—Córrete para mí —le exigió contra su sexo empapado.

Con rapidez, sacó los dedos de su interior y se los deslizó por el clítoris. En el siguiente latido, introdujo la lengua dentro de su canal y alcanzó con la punta el sensible lugar que ya había tocado antes.

Ella soltó un grito que resonó en el pantano. Agarrándole del pelo, apretó su cara contra su sexo. Los jugos se derramaron en la boca de Draco y él los bebió con avidez, sintiéndose triunfante y deseando penetrarla con desesperación, someterla, atarla a él. Todo su ser clamaba de necesidad.

_«Tómala. Reclámala. Es tuya». _

Sí, y ¿qué diría Harry al respecto? ¿Qué diría la propia Hermione? Esperaba que ella dijera que sí, pero una vez que pasara a formar parte de su vida, no quería ser sólo un buen polvo para ella. Quería que cada caricia significara algo.

_«¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué ha sucedido para que mi venganza, que una vez ardió como el metal fundido me haya estallado en la cara?» _

Draco frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento.

Momentos más tarde, sintió que el sexo de Hermione se relajaba en torno a su lengua, y le soltaba el pelo. Draco dio un último lametazo, prometiéndose repetirlo más tarde y se puso de pie. Ella parecía aturdida, sonrojada y conmocionada ante su propia respuesta.

Había una sensualidad innata en ella, algo que sólo podría alcanzar un hombre fuerte, alguien que la quisiera lo suficiente para ocuparse de su seguridad y su tranquilidad de espíritu. Pero Hermione no había descubierto cuánta pasión encerraba en su interior.

Aún.

Y maldición, quería ser el hombre que se lo revelara.

—Buenos días —murmuró.

Le dio un suave beso en la boca temblorosa, acercándose a sus labios abiertos y deslizándole la lengua en el interior con una caricia lenta e invitadora. Al instante, Hermione se echó hacia atrás al degustar su propio sabor en los labios de Draco. Pero él le tomó la cabeza entre las manos, y la obligó a saborear la dulce perfección de sí misma con un beso largo y profundo. Al final, ella se relajó contra él, abriendo la boca, y degustando en su lengua el sabor de su propio sexo.

Draco se sintió impresionado ante esa rápida aceptación. No sólo impresionado sino también orgulloso, algo que lo alegraba y lo preocupaba al mismo tiempo. Por un lado se alegraba porque Hermione era dulce, y podría doblegarla hasta convertirla en una sumisa que lo tentaría más allá de sus más salvajes fantasías. Con el tiempo, podría ayudarla a aceptar esa parte de sí misma que se empeñaba en negar, pues ella no sería realmente feliz hasta que lo hiciera.

Pero por otro lado le preocupaba que ese sentimiento de orgullo significara algo más. Ningún dominante se sentiría orgulloso de una sumisa que no estuviera determinado a hacer suya. Durante años, él había sentido un distante respeto por las mujeres a las que había sometido. Como un maestro y su alumno, él había premiado sus progresos, había castigado sus fallos, y perfeccionado sus habilidades.

Con Hermione sentía algo más profundo y personal. Se sentía impelido a ayudarla. Como si sólo él pudiera despertar su sexualidad.

_«Como si ella fuera mía_». Ese sentimiento confirmaba todo lo que sentía. No era sólo una simple fase, ni estaba bajo el calor del momento. La deseaba. Punto.

—Draco.

La temblorosa voz de Hermione penetró en su conciencia, trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba temblando y esta vez no era de deseo. Maldición, allí fuera hacía frío. Y aun así, ella había aguantado. No, se había superado y lo había sorprendido más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

La envolvió entre sus brazos, intentando protegerla del viento.

—_Cher_, tienes frío, ¿verdad?

Sin poder resistirse, acunó la cabeza de Hermione bajo su barbilla y le acarició la espalda con una mano. Con la otra, le acarició uno de sus pechos, y con el pulgar le rozó el pezón todavía duro.

Ella gimió.

Cualquier urgencia por llevarla a su cuarto de juegos y quedarse allí con ella durante horas o días abandonó su cuerpo al oír ese sonido.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar las llaves con la intención de ordenarle que se diera una buena ducha caliente y se reuniera con él en el cuarto de juegos en quince minutos. Qué le dieran al desayuno, más bien le daría él a ella.

—_Bonjour_—se oyó una voz lejana y familiar, justo a la vuelta de la esquina, cerca de la puerta principal.

Hermione dio un grito ahogado y se tensó en el círculo de sus brazos.

—¡Es... tu abuelo!

Sí. ¿Qué otra persona tenía ese don de la oportunidad? Conteniendo un taco, soltó a Hermione, le puso los restos de la camisa en las manos, y la urgió a volver a la cabaña por la puerta lateral.

—Vete. Date una ducha y vístete. Terminaremos más tarde.

Ella vaciló, agrandando los ojos ante sus palabras. La indecisión se reflejaba claramente en su cara ruborizada.

—Draco. Yo... creo que deberíamos hablar de esto.

—¿_Bonjour_? —La voz de Brice sonaba más cerca.

Se les había acabado el tiempo.

Con rapidez, le depositó un duro beso en la boca, luego la hizo girarse hacia la puerta abierta. Con una palmadita en el trasero, la impulsó al interior.

—Sí, si es lo que quieres. Pero más tarde.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicarle, Draco cerró la puerta.

La reticencia de Hermione a continuar lo que habían iniciado era obvia y frustrante. Justo cuando pensaba que había conseguido derribar sus defensas, que ya no iba a negarse más, ella continuaba sin darle el dulce sí que su cuerpo deseaba tan ardientemente... y que esperaba tras la respuesta de Hermione de esa mañana. La decepción y la cólera lo inundaron, confundiéndole, mientras se volvía hacia su _grand-pere_.

Todos esos deseos se unieron a su determinación de no aceptar otra negativa de Hermione, sin importar sus dudas ni su incertidumbre. Aunque quería entenderla. ¿Qué la detenía? Era más que simple modestia o temor a lo desconocido.

Draco suspiró. La pregunta que debería hacerse era ¿qué demonios le ocurría para que de repente estuviera tan resuelto a tener a esa mujer? Al parecer, había perdido el juicio.

Y corría el peligro de perder mucho más.

—Ah, aquí estás —dijo Brice, doblando la esquina del porche. Se dirigió hacia Draco arrastrando los pies por el suelo de madera.

—Buenos días, _grand-pere._ —Draco le ofreció sentarse en la silla de la esquina con un gesto de la mano—. ¿Café?

—_Non_. Vine a ver cómo os iba a ti y a _tajolie rousse_.

«¿Su hermosa castaña?». Todavía no por el momento. Hubiera estado un paso más cerca de serlo si no hubiera tenido esa inoportuna interrupción. Contuvo una maldición.

—Hermione está bien —masculló Draco, dejándose caer en la silla al lado de su abuelo.

Se humedeció los labios y todavía saboreó allí la dulzura de Hermione. Ese sabor — y el recuerdo de sus piernas abiertas para él, y de sus gemidos desinhibidos resonando en el pantano— no hacía nada para reducir su rugiente erección.

—¿Alguna novedad... desde mi última visita? —se mofó Brice, guiñándole un ojo—. Has tardado en contestar a mi saludo y no me has oído llamar a la puerta, ¿verdad?

—Es cierto. No te oí llamar. Estaba aquí fuera. Y es muy temprano. No esperaba compañía.

—¿Qué hora es? —Brice frunció el ceño con aire inocente.

Draco no se lo tragó ni por un momento.

—Más bien si es hora de —le corrigió Draco—. Es demasiado pronto para llamar, y lo suficientemente temprano para habernos pillado a mi y a Hermione haciendo algo si hubiéramos querido empezar el día con buen pie. ¿No es lo que esperabas?

—_Mon petit fils_, qué suspicaz.

—Creo que tengo derecho a serlo, después de que la ropa cómoda y práctica que te pedí que trajeras pareciera la versión porno del catálogo de _Victoria's Secret. _

La risa de su abuelo hizo que Draco pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Pero, ¿a que has disfrutado con... las vistas?

—Sin comentarios. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Estaba claro que querías que hiciera el amor con ella. Sé que quieres que vuelva a casarme, pero no conoces a Hermione.

El anciano se golpeó el pecho.

—He vivido una larga vida, y sé bastantes cosas. Esos sueños, Draco, significan algo. Significan amor. Ha sido así desde hace varias generaciones.

—Sólo porque tú...

—_Non_, no sólo yo. También mi abuelo. Cuando se fue a trabajar a San Francisco tras jurar que no volvería a Lousiana —Brice agitó una mano con desdén ante aquel juramento—, comenzó a soñar con una bella rubia.

—Caramba, yo también he soñado con una rubia más de una vez.

—¿Durante meses y meses, _mon garçon_?

Draco suspiró, primero porque odiaba que lo llamaran niño y luego porque razonar con ese anciano no era nada fácil.

—No —contestó finalmente.

—Pues ya ves. Mi _grand-père_ tuvo esos sueños sobre una hermosa rubia. La conoció y descubrió que era la mujer de su jefe. Como ella ya estaba casada, creyó que la leyenda familiar estaba equivocada. Pero continuó soñando con ella. En esos sueños hablaba su corazón.

»Dos semanas después de que conociera a su amor verdadero, ocurrió el gran terremoto de San Francisco de 1906. El marido de la hermosa rubia murió. Y mi abuelo se casó con ella un año después. Seis hijos y cincuenta años después aún seguían enamorados.

Clavando los ojos en el anciano, Draco se preguntó si hablaría en serio. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería realmente posible?

—Y su abuelo antes que él —continuó Brice—. Fue herido en combate y capturado por los yanquis al final de la Guerra Civil. Su novia era enfermera en un hospital de campaña. Mi abuelo siempre sostuvo que fueron los sueños sobre una bella desconocida lo que lo mantuvieron cuerdo durante los meses de batalla. Cuando la conoció, se quedó impactado. Se casaron tres días después de que acabara la guerra.

Tres hombres de su sangre habían soñado con bellas desconocidas. Draco había soñado una y otra vez con una mujer de brillante pelo castaño que resplandecía bajo la luz del sol. Y esa misma mañana, Hermione se había manifestado como la imagen de su sueño. ¿Explicaba eso ese alocado deseo de reclamarla, como si no pudiera renunciar a ella, como si Hermione fuera mucho más que un instrumento de su venganza? ¿Como si alejarse de ella fuera simplemente imposible?

Un estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo. Draco se acarició la barbilla e intentó razonar. Los sueños y las almas gemelas se asociaban al concepto de la espiritualidad. Era todo tan extraño. No es que nunca hubiera oído hablar de ello a lo largo de su vida, sino que, sencillamente, no se lo creía.

—Ninguno de nosotros quiere creer que la _malédiction_ sea cierta. Pero los hechos son los hechos. Les ocurre a los hombres de nuestra familia. Y ahora te toca a ti, con Hermione.

—¿Cómo supiste que la abuela era la mujer indicada? —preguntó Draco, intentando aceptar todo lo que decía su abuelo—. ¿Qué te hizo estar seguro, además de los sueños, de que _grand-mère_ era la mujer perfecta para ti?  
El anciano sonrió, haciendo más profundas las líneas que le surcaban los ojos y la boca. Sin lugar a dudas era un hombre que se había pasado la vida sonriendo muy a menudo.

—Cuando la conocí, tuve que contenerme para no abrazarla y convencerla de que era mía. Nunca quise estar alejado de ella ni que estuviera triste. Sobre todo, _cher garÇon_, quería que fuera feliz y sabía aquí dentro —se señaló el corazón— que sólo yo podría hacer que lo fuera. ¿ _Comprenes-tu_?

Oh, sí. Draco lo entendía demasiado bien. ¿No era justo lo que había sentido desde el primer momento que había conocido a Hermione? ¿Un loco deseo de tocarla, la necesidad de hacer lo que fuera para mantenerla a salvo, un odio visceral hacia el acosador? Odiaba ver las dudas que corroían a Hermione, pero la clave de su felicidad estaba en liberar su sexualidad.

—¿Qué te dicen las entrañas, Draco? Haz caso a tus instintos.

—No son racionales.

Las líneas enmarcaron la boca de Brice cuando su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—No tienen por qué. Es el corazón quien tiene la última palabra. ¿Te has sentido alguna vez de esa manera con otra mujer? ¿Con Kayla?

El anciano se refería a su ex-mujer.

Draco sólo negó con la cabeza. No. Nunca. Ni de cerca. Se había casado con ella porque estaba embarazada, y él era católico, incluso aunque ella no lo fuera. El matrimonio acabó unos meses más tarde cuando encontró un vídeo de Harry Potter tirándosela mientras ella, supuestamente, había estado tan afligida por la pérdida de su bebé que no había querido hacer el amor con su marido. Mirándolo en retrospectiva, el divorcio había sido lo mejor. Pero no podía olvidar aquella humillación. Brice había estado con él, esperando para ver un episodio de CSI que Draco le había grabado, cuando se había encontrado con un tipo de acción totalmente diferente.

—Con Hermione es distinto, ¿verdad? —susurró Brice.

—Es complicado. Hermione está saliendo con otra persona. Están comprometidos.

Draco no podía decirle a su abuelo que Hermione pertenecía al hombre que había estado con Kayla en el vídeo. Sabría al instante que él había atraído a Hermione hasta su casa para obtener su venganza. Y no tendría que echarle mucha imaginación para saber lo que Draco había hecho para conseguirlo. Ese anciano lo desollaría vivo con su vieja navaja y le echaría tabasco en las heridas.

Haciendo una mueca, Draco no pudo negar la desagradable sensación de vergüenza que le atravesó las entrañas.

Y si Hemione lo descubría alguna vez... Oh, Dios, claro que lo iba a descubrir. Lo haría en cuanto hablara con Harry. E impedirlo era condenadamente imposible.

Soltó un taco. No había manera de borrar un correo ya enviado. ¡Maldita sea! Ojalá hubiera prestado más atención a su instinto en ese momento, el que le decía que enviar ese vídeo sería un terrible error.

Y en cuanto Hermione y Harry hablaran, él la perdería para siempre.

El pensamiento lo llenó de pánico.

A menos que encontrara una manera de atarla a él antes de que supiera la verdad... ¡Sí! Eso era. Brice se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, jovencito. ¿Qué te preocupa? Ni siquiera están casados.

Y quizás no lo estén aún porque Hermione sabe que ese hombre no es el indicado para ella. Si ella te da un beso o dos es porque su corazón y su cuerpo saben lo que su mente aún se niega aceptar.

—¿Que no ama a su novio?

—_Exactement_.

¿Sería tan simple? ¿Qué Hermione fuera su... alma gemela, y por eso había respondido a él de esa manera, permitiéndole tales libertades con su cuerpo porque en alguna parte de su alma sabía lo que él era para ella? Parecía tan surrealista. Tan increíble.

¿Sería posible que ella no fuera la clase de mujer que engañaba a su novio, sino simplemente una mujer confundida? ¿Alguien tan confundido como él?

Draco suspiró y se agarró la cabeza.

Un sonido indignado salió de la garganta de Brice.

—Qué juventud. No tiene sentido del romance. Sigue resistiéndote. Amárgate la vida. Ya te atrapará el amor.

¿Amor? Ese pensamiento lo sorprendió más que si hubiera visto un alienígena verde y con antenas.

—La deseo. No la amo.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro de que no es amor?

Draco se dejó caer contra el respaldo. Condenado hombre y condenadas fueran sus preguntas.

—No, no lo estoy.

Brice asintió con aire conspirador

—He traído vaqueros y camisas para Hermione. Así que dime si quieres que te los dé o si prefieres que me los lleve de vuelta conmigo.

Y dejar que Hermione sólo vistiera lencería provocativa.

De inmediato, la vio con el bustier dorado y el tanga a juego. El recuerdo bombardeó su cerebro y despertó su miembro. Oh, sí, Hermione estaba para comérsela con esas prendas. No entendía cómo podía ponerlo a cien con tanta facilidad. Caramba, había visto a centenares de mujeres desnudas, en especial cuando estaba con Alyssa y sus chicas, pero nunca se había excitado tanto. Lo que sentía por Hermione minaba su lógica y su tranquilidad de espíritu, y lo hacía sentir rudo... Draco sólo podía definir ese deseo de reclamarla como el instinto de un cavernícola. Tenía que saber que era suya y asegurarse de que siempre la cuidaría y la haría feliz. Sólo con pensar en tener éxito, en poder convencerla de que fuera suya en todos los sentidos, aumentó su temperatura corporal otros diez grados.

_«Maldición». _

Llegados a ese punto, no podía negar que su abuelo quizás tuviera razón  
De hecho, si quería tener a Hermione, y conservarla, iba a tener que formar un fuerte vínculo con ella. Un vínculo que no pudiera romperse cuando ella supiera por qué él había estado de acuerdo en aparecer en el programa de televisión, y que para ello había tenido que sobornar a su amigo Remus. Y todo por una cuestión de venganza. Se lo diría. Pero aún no. No hasta que estuviera seguro.

Primero tenía que ganarse su confianza a un nivel visceral, enseñarle a su cuerpo que para él, ella siempre sería lo primero. El dormitorio era un buen lugar para comenzar a derribar sus defensas. En cuanto se hubiera rendido, podían hablar. El resto se resolvería por sí sólo.

Ese conocimiento, la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto, y de que tenía un plan, encajaron en ese momento como las piezas de un _puzzle_ que se le hubiera estado resistiendo.

Al fin, dijo:

—No necesito tiempo para pensarlo. Llévate esas ropas contigo, _grand-pére_. Y no las vuelvas a traer.

Brice sonrió ampliamente, lo que hizo destacar sus blancos dientes contra la oscura piel cajún.

—_Laissez les bons temps rouler_! Oh, sí. Qué vengan los buenos tiempos.

* * *

_***Eunuco: **__m. Hombre castrado, específicamente el que cuidaba de las mujeres en los harenes.__**/**__desp. Varón afeminado.*_

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**Selesia: Bueno, ya confirmamos más referente a Draco, sus sentimientos y la leyenda familiar. Ahora sabemos más sobre esa dichosa leyenda y de sus antepasados. Porcierto hahha a mi también me hacían lo del huevo, solo que yo conocía o sabía que era para cuando le hacias "ojo" al niño o al bebe, andaba muy fastidiado y cosas así, le daban la barrida con el huevo y se llevaba todo eso malo, las malas vibras y todo eso que hacia que estuviera así, e igual se hacia al final lo de partirlo y todo eso xD Creo que eso de que Harry descubra o sepa en donde estan con el video porque alla acompañado alguna vez por x's razón a Draco a la cabaña es algo practicamente imposible, porque se supone que nadie más que él, su abuelo y por supuesto Blaise han ido ahí asi que... No lo creo un posible xD Veamos que es lo que pasa referente a ese video...**_

_**Miri: Gracias por tu comprensión nena, comencemos a contar el tiempo, para ver cuanto se tarda Hermione en revelar/admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos, que sin duda la pobre esta hecha un mar de emociones por dentro.**_

* * *

**NOTA:**

Primero que nada, este capitulo lleva una dedicatoria especial. Va dedicado a **LylyanneBlack, **¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado nena! Y que bueno que me dijiste para saber. Mis mejores deseos y espero que te la hallas pasado muy bien c:

¡Buen día/noches! Perdonen por la tardanza, a partir de hoy las actualizaciones serán los viernes (muy probablemente en la noche) que es cuando puedo desvelarme sin compromiso, seguramente muchas los verán hasta la mañana del sábado. Como siempre esspero que le halla gustado el capitulo, a mi en lo personal.. tsssss me fascino! dsgahgdhsajda x/D

En este capitulo vemos diversas cosas que no habiamos visto o hablado antes, como es la leyenda familiar más a fondo, y como había afectado o relacionado a los antepasados de Draco, a mi me encantó la historia del que estaba enamorado de la esposa de su jefe y despues resulta que por cosas del destino muere y se termina casando con ella *-*

Puto Draco... dhjasdhjsa Brice a traido lo que prometió en un principio, pero demasiado tarde, ahora su queridisimo nieto a probado lo prohibido y sin duda no lo querrá dejar, hará todo lo posible con tal de tener a Hermione de todas las maneras posibles, y si eso implica tener que seguir prestandole su ropa, todo bien... Así que, por lo pronto al parecer seguiremos teniendo un poco de acción por ahí xD

Como siempre espero con ansias sus reviews, aunque sea una semana, prometo darles su merecido premio por la espera, los capitulos seguirán igual de largos, con el fin de darles gusto a todas ustedes, mis bellas lectoras.

Un beso, eli~


	20. Capitulo 19

**__****Disclaimer:** Como siempre recordando. Esta_ historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación del libro "Dominada por el Deseo", de la serie "Guardaespaldas" de Shayla Black. Comparto esta historia sin fines de lucro ni mucho menos intento de plagio._

_Lamento la demora, sin internet durante toda una semana hasta ahora, les dejo 1,000 palabras por cada día de retraso. Sin más, que disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

**Dominada por el Deseo**

**~Kawaii Tsuki-Chan~**

**Capitulo 19**

_«Terminaremos más tarde»._

Las palabras de Draco resonaban en la mente de Hermione mientras Brice se mostraba encantador con ella durante el desayuno.

Regañó al anciano por que en vez de ropa de vestir sólo le hubiera llevado lencería. La oscura y risueña mirada, la amplia sonrisa, y el encogimiento de hombros que le dirigió en respuesta indicaban que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Y Draco... su mirada la hacía arder, recordándole sus anteriores palabras: «Terminaremos más tarde».

Hermione quería borrar aquellos recuerdos, ahogar la voz que resonaba en su mente. Por encima de los huevos revueltos que ambos hombres habían condimentado con tabasco, Draco la miraba como si Hermione fuera un cruce entre un enigma indescifrable y un bocado apetecible. Como algo que codiciara y tuviera intención de poseer.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué le había dicho que sí a Draco y a su cuarto de juegos? Intentar negarse tras haber disfrutado de aquel exquisito placer le había parecido casi imposible.

Pero decir sí había sido lo más fácil —obligatorio incluso— con la boca de él gravitando sobre ella, mientras estaba al borde del clímax. Ahora que el placer no anulaba su capacidad de respirar y pensar, Hermione no estaba segura de que haber cedido, dándole lo que él quería, hubiera sido una buena idea. No sólo cambiaba las cosas entre ellos, sino que la cambiaría a ella para siempre. Desde que estaba con Draco, sus fantasías eran más urgentes y explícitas. Los impulsos que siempre había tenido ahora la acosaban en forma de sensaciones y recuerdos, obsesionándola con la imagen de Draco.

Deseaba a Draco, y deseaba disfrutar del intenso placer que él le proporcionaba. El hecho de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que Draco provocaba en su cuerpo la hacía sentirse más viva, más... completa. ¿Tenía sentido?

_«Terminaremos más tarde»._ Sintió el peso de la mirada penetrante de Draco y Hermione supo qué estaba pensando.

¿Debería o no debería hacerlo?

Como todo lo que tenía que ver con Draco, la promesa que le había hecho la avergonzaba, pero a la vez la hacía sentirse dolorida y temblorosa de necesidad. Esa mañana en el porche... Dios, todavía podía sentir la boca de él en su sexo, penetrando en ella con la lengua, tomando posesión de cada punto sensible. Le había arrebatado la capacidad de pensar. Había inundado cada parte de su cuerpo con un éxtasis capaz de desafiar las palabras, algo que le hacía imposible huir de las sensaciones que él derramaba sobre ella como si fueran miel dulce y caliente.

Y para colmo aún seguía sintiendo esa condenada curiosidad —y excitación— ante cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacer en ese toallero y en esa mesa con esposas. Y con los otros artículos que era demasiado ingenua para nombrar. Cuanto más intentaba huir de sus deseos, más insistentes se volvían éstos, apoderándose lentamente de su cuerpo como si fuera una enredadera.

¿Qué ocurriría si le permitía a Draco cumplir la amenaza de terminar lo que habían empezado? ¿Sería tan terrible permitírselo aunque sólo fuera una vez? Nadie más, aparte de ella y Draco, lo sabría.

Mordiéndose los labios, observó la impaciencia de Draco cuando Brice se quedó un rato más después de tomar el café. Los oscuros ojos prometían placer, y un leve indicio de dolor. Su intención de poseerla totalmente se reflejaba en la seductora mirada. Ella tragó saliva ante la mezcla de miedo, emoción y anticipación que le retorció el estómago. La atracción era cada vez mayor. Draco tiraba de ella, como si entre ellos hubiera una cuerda invisible que se hiciera más y más corta a cada hora que pasaba.

No tenía sentido desear con tanta desesperación a alguien que había sacado sus peores impulsos. Alguien que la llevaría a un lugar más allá de las normas, algo que horrorizaría a su madre y que enfermaría a hombres como Viktor. Si permitía que Draco siguiera adelante con su plan, la arruinaría para las caricias de otro hombre. No podría vivir consigo misma después de que él la hubiera convertido en una depravada sumisa; le sería totalmente imposible. Ser una esclava sexual no iba con ella. No le gustaba recibir órdenes, o que le dijeran lo que podía hacer o lo que no. Su madre había empezado a llamarla marimacho independiente cuando cumplió los doce años.

Pero con Draco..., Hermione suspiró. Sus órdenes lograban penetrar en su interior, no sólo en su cuerpo, sino también en su mente, en su alma. Las cosas que él le exigía nunca dejaban de sorprenderla, y aun así, las cosas que él le había ordenado hacer, eran algo con lo que siempre había soñado. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo podía leerle la mente. La sorprendía, la avergonzaba, la hacía ansiarle más que cualquier otra cosa.

En el fondo, Hermione se veía incapaz de luchar contra lo que ambos deseaban.

Quizá... quizá debería acceder a estar juntos de nuevo y averiguar la verdad sobre sus deseos. Draco no le haría daño a propósito, no más allá de un pequeño dolor erótico. La opinión de su madre o de Viktor no tenía importancia allí, en un mundo apartado de la civilización. Podría disfrutar de ese tiempo secreto, antes de que atraparan al acosador y de que ella regresara a la realidad.

Brice se marchó poco después del mediodía. Hermione sabía que Draco querría retomar con rapidez el punto donde lo habían dejado esa mañana. Como cualquier mujer ansiosa, Hermione quería estar lo más guapa posible. Se retiró al cuarto de baño cuando Draco acompañó a Brice hacia el embarcadero y se permitió un baño relajante y secarse el pelo a conciencia. Lamentó no tener maquillaje, por lo que no había manera de suavizar las pecas de la cara. Se humedeció los labios, se pellizcó las mejillas y se encogió de hombros. Era lo más que podía hacer.

El ruido de pasos en el pasillo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Draco. Pronto llamaría a la puerta con golpes exigentes.

Contuvo el aliento. ¿Estaba preparada? ¿Podría manejarlo? Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, dividida entre su mente racional y su exigente cuerpo. Hasta ese momento siempre había prevalecido su lado racional, pero desde que había conocido a Draco, eran los deseos de su cuerpo quienes ganaban la partida.

Estaba todo lo preparada que podía estar para un hombre como Draco, considerando que iba vestida con una bata y una ropa interior que ni siquiera cubría lo esencial, algo que no escaparía a la penetrante mirada de Draco.

En lugar de sentir rechazo hacia esa reveladora y explosiva lencería, Hermione sencillamente se humedeció más al pensar que Draco la vería con ella.

—¿Hermione? —ladró él a través de la delgada puerta del cuarto de baño.

_«Que comience el espectáculo»._

—¿Draco?

En cuanto le echara un vistazo, Hermione estaba segura de que esos plateados ojos verían cada pecaminoso secreto de su alma. Pero ahora, incluso le temblaba la voz al mencionar su nombre.

Antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa, sonó el teléfono. Draco soltó una maldición obscena mientras atravesaba el pasillo. Hermione se relajó visiblemente con una extraña mezcla de alivio y decepción. Pero no podía negar que el dolor entre sus piernas era cada vez más agudo.

Aspirando profundamente, lo siguió por el pasillo, permaneciendo entre las sombras. Y escuchó.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —oyó que espetaba Draco.

Una profunda carcajada salió por el altavoz del teléfono y retumbó en el pasillo.

—Puedo nombrarte tres razones de por qué estás de tan mal humor. Dos de ellas sobran.

Era Blaise. Hermione reconoció la voz burlona, incluso podía ver las arruguitas de risa que se le habrían formado en torno a esos ojos castaño oscuro y alegres. Algo incongruente en un cuerpo tan duro y enorme.

—¿Has llamado sólo para cabrearme?

—Caramba, no. Ya sabes que no me gustan las cosas fáciles. ¿Dónde estaría el reto?

—¿Así que has llamado sólo para...?

—Tengo que hablar con Hermione.

Draco vaciló, cerrando los puños.

—¿De qué?

En esas dos sílabas sonaron la sospecha y los celos.

—¿Acaso tu polla ha hecho que te olvides de que Hermione tiene un acosador tras su trasero?

—No, hijo de perra, no se me ha olvidado. Y aparta tu mente de su trasero.

—Aún no he perfeccionado la habilidad de follar a través del teléfono, Draco. Es sólo una forma de hablar. Relájate.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Blaise actuaba como si pensara que Draco estaba celoso. Ese pensamiento la hubiera hecho estallar en carcajadas si no hubiera observado antes el extraño comportamiento de Draco con Blaise y no hubiera parecido tan... tenso.

Con un profundo suspiro, Draco abrió los puños.

—Voy a llamarla.

—Estoy aquí. —Hermione salió de las sombras y recorrió los últimos metros de pasillo hasta Draco.

Él se volvió rápidamente hacia ella, taladrándola con la mirada. Hermione sintió que sus pezones, desnudos bajo el escotado sujetador, pulsaban contra el suave tejido de punto de la bata. Dado que Draco tenía los ojos agrandados y las fosas nasales dilatadas, Hermione supuso que lo había notado.

—Hermione —la saludó Blaise por el altavoz—. Hola, muñeca.

—Hola Blaise. ¿Alguna noticia?

—Sí. No pudimos encontrar huellas digitales en las fotos. Lo siento. Sin embargo, hemos obtenido algunas pistas interesantes, así que tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.

La decepción se apoderó de ella. ¿Cuánto más duraría esa pesadilla? ¿Y cómo iban a llegar hasta el fondo de todo eso si Blaise no podía seguir la pista de ese lunático? Quería sentirse una persona normal otra vez, regresar a casa y no tener que preocuparse de si alguien la había allanado o manchado su cama con semen. Quería recuperar su vida. Y estaba claro que por el momento eso no iba a ser posible.

Para su sorpresa, Draco se acercó a su lado y tomó su mano, repentinamente fría, en la suya, más grande y caliente. Algo sólido y seguro. Un simple gesto y, de inmediato, Hermione se sintió más fuerte.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que recuperar su vida, significaría perder a Draco. La decepción que sintió la aturdió. Se aferró a él con más fuerza. ¿Por qué no la hacía feliz el pensamiento de perderlo de vista? Debería de celebrarlo con margaritas. Regresar a su vida significaría que habían atrapado al acosador, que no tendría que cuestionarse más a sí misma. Pero en vez de eso, apretó la mano de Draco y se negó a soltarle.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —le preguntó Hermione a Blaise.

—¿Conoces a alguien que sea muy aficionado a la fotografía, alguien que lo considere un hobby?

—A Remus, mi ayudante de producción. No es que sea un profesional, pero es muy bueno. Incluso ha hecho algunas exposiciones. —Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿No pensarás que es Remus?

Él vaciló.

—Cuando mis amigos de FBI analizaron las fotos, descubrieron que habían sido realizadas por alguien que sabe manejar una cámara. No han sido reveladas en un laboratorio, ni en uno de esos sitios que revelan las fotos en una hora. No son fotos digitales. Son de la vieja escuela. Es probable que hayan sido reveladas en casa, y usando unos productos químicos bastante caros y con papel bueno. Son de alguien que se toma la fotografía en serio. Y aunque tú te sientas incómoda y amenazada cuando las miras, él, por el contrario, las ve como un arte. No es que haya sacado simplemente unas fotos. Ha buscado la simetría, la iluminación, el ángulo más interesante. Y no ha hecho un mal trabajo.

¿Remus? ¿Su amigo Remus? No...

Pero ella no conocía a nadie más con esa pasión por la fotografía, alguien que desdeñaba las fotos de las nuevas cámaras digitales. Trastos sin sentido las llamaba. Siempre le decía que no valía la pena echar a perder una buena imagen con aquellas cámaras. No conocía a nadie más que tuviera un cuarto oscuro en su casa.

Hermione se quedó paralizada y sin aliento. Remus, a quien consideraba casi como a un padre.

¡No!

No eran muchas las personas que conocían su dirección en Los Angeles. Pero Remus sí... y también conocía su horario. Podría haber entrado en su casa, y haberse masturbado en su cama mientras ella no estaba. Remus era una de las pocas personas que sabía qué vuelo había tomado para Houston y dónde se había hospedado.

Se frotó la frente ante un dolor repentino. ¿Remus? ¿Había estado en Texas para sacar las fotografías de Hermione en el patio trasero de Harry hacía sólo unos días? Siempre hablaba con Remus por el móvil. Así que no sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Cualquier cosa era posible. Y si Remus había llegado tan lejos para acecharla... bueno, él sabía que tenía intención de ir a Lafayette para reunirse con Draco. Seguirla no habría sido demasiado difícil.  
¿Había Remus —el padre que nunca tuvo— sacado fotos de ella desnuda? ¿La habría espiado, se habría masturbado en su cama, había intentado matarla? ¡No! Pero... ¿quién más podría ser?

Sólo Remus.

—Oh, Dios mío. —El impacto atravesó su cuerpo y le hizo zumbar los oídos. Le fallaron las rodillas. Se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa para contener un grito—. ¿Por q...? No... ¿Por qué? Confiaba totalmente en Remus.

Cuando se tambaleó, Draco la agarró por la cintura.

—Tranquila —murmuró él.

Clavó los ojos en Draco con un repentino horror. Si no podía confiar en Remus, el hombre que conocía desde hacía tres años y que había sido como un padre para ella, ¿cómo podía confiar en Draco, un hombre al que sólo conocía desde hacía tres días?

—¿Hermione? —La preocupación de Blaise resonó a través del hilo telefónico.

Ella miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de incertidumbre y algo muy parecido al pánico. ¿Qué sabía de él? Sólo lo que Remus le había dicho. Y que intentaba transformar su sexualidad en algo que ella misma no quería aceptar.

Luchó para soltarse de la presa de Draco. Se retorció con todas sus fuerzas, intentando liberarse. Quería escapar ya. Huir a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

—Tranquila. —Draco usó esa voz paciente pero autoritaria que Hermione conocía tan bien.

Algo en lo más profundo de su ser respondió al instante, quería obedecer a esa voz. Pero otra parte de ella tenía miedo, aunque no sabía con exactitud de qué. Alguien deseaba hacerle daño, alguien en quien había confiado plenamente. Remus sólo probaba que ella no sabía juzgar el carácter de las personas más allegadas a ella. ¿Y si se había equivocado al confiar a un desconocido, no sólo su seguridad, sino su cuerpo y su alma?

Un desconocido al que sólo conocía porque Remus le había pasado información sobre él.

Un terror helado atravesó a Hermione. Le dio a Draco una patada en la espinilla, y un codazo en el estómago. Él la sujetó con más fuerza y esquivó sus ataques como pudo.

—Te llamaré más tarde —le gruñó Draco al teléfono. Luego pulsó rápidamente el botón de apagado e interrumpió la conexión con Blaise.

Draco la agarró por la cintura. Hermione luchó aún con más ímpetu impulsada por el pánico que le atravesaba el vientre y le bajaba por las piernas. Draco gruñó cuando ella acertó a darle con el talón en la espinilla. Esperó que la soltara, pero la presa de él se hizo más fuerte.

Draco la condujo al dormitorio, arrastrándola con él. Hermione intentó agarrarse a la manilla de la puerta para usarla como ancla, pero él era demasiado rápido y fuerte.

—¡Maldito seas, suéltame! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Suéltame de una vez!

—Sé lo que estás pensando —gruñó Draco, ignorando su demanda—. Deja de pensarlo ahora mismo.

—No me digas lo que puedo o no pensar, gilipollas.

—Sé razonable, _cher_.

Unos instantes más tarde, Hermione se encontró tumbada de espaldas sobre la cama. Con la rapidez de un rayo, él cubrió su cuerpo frío con el suyo y la inmovilizó contra el colchón. Extendió los brazos sobre los de ella, agarrándoles las muñecas en una presa suave pero inflexible. El peso de sus largas piernas aseguró las de Hermione contra las sábanas suaves.

_«No»._ La palabra resonaba en la mente de Hermione mientras ella luchaba; necesitaba escapar, encontrar un lugar donde esconderse de todo aquello. Draco siguió sujetándola con fuerza incluso cuando ella se quedó inmóvil. ¡No!

—Relájate. —La plateada mirada se clavó en la de ella, penetrando en su miedo con sus tranquilos y dominantes ojos.

—¡Suéltame! —Hermione se tensó contra él, pero tanto sus brazos como sus piernas estaban firmemente sujetos.

—Sé lo que está pasando por esa preciosa cabecita tuya, _cher_. Basta ya. No voy a hacerte daño.

—Si Remus es el culpable, entonces..., entonces alguien como... tú, podría herirme, matarme...

Su voz sonaba jadeante, temblorosa. Hermione odiaba sonar tan indefensa. En la tele, ella era la presentadora sexy; una profesional con cierto aire provocativo. Allí daba la talla. Pero en medio de los pantanos de Lousiana, bajo el techo de Draco, era una castaña que odiaba sentirse aterrada y estar fuera de su elemento físico, mental y... sexual.

Draco frunció el ceño, la preocupación le formó un surco entre las cejas.

—Estás pensando con la adrenalina que corre por tus venas, Hermione, no con la lógica. No lo hagas. Sólo llevamos aquí dos días. Podría haberte lastimado en cualquier momento si esa hubiera sido mi intención.

Hermione se detuvo jadeante, pensando a toda velocidad. Draco había tenido un millón de oportunidades para violarla o matarla... o las dos cosas a la vez. No había hecho nada de eso. Pero razonar no era tan sencillo.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás jugando conmigo, esperando a que baje la guardia y que confíe totalmente en ti para matarme? Apenas te conozco.

Draco hizo una pausa, esos insondables ojos color plata parecían taladrarla con una mirada tensa y frustrante.

—No soy tu acosador. No soy como ese cabrón. Si escucharas a tu corazón, lo sabrías.

—¿Nunca has querido hacerme daño?

—¿Hacerte daño? —La inmovilizó con una mirada sincera y resentida—. ¿Quién te ayudó a librarte del tirador? ¿Quién te puso a salvo?

Ella le respondió con un silencio significativo, mientras los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Estaba claro que Draco no le había hecho daño, a pesar de las múltiples oportunidades que había tenido. La había ayudado en Lafayette, lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era por qué.

—Maldita sea, ¿qué he hecho para que desconfíes de mí? —le exigió él—. De lo único que soy culpable es de intentar que reconozcas quién eres en realidad, algo que te empeñas en no querer saber.

—Hace tres días ni siquiera sabía tu nombre —le gritó Hermione a la cara—. Y ahora... ¿se supone que tengo que dejar mi vida y mi sexualidad en tus manos? ¿Cuántos hombres arriesgarían su vida para ayudar a una desconocida?

—Eso es algo que un soldado hace todos los días, Hermione. —Le agarró las muñecas con fuerza—. Es el que se la juega para proteger a los ciudadanos de su país, gente a la que no conocerá nunca. He sido soldado demasiados años para cambiar ahora. Después me convertí en guardaespaldas. No podía estar allí y observar cómo te mataban.

La blanca neblina del pánico comenzó a abandonar la mente de Hermione mientras procesaba sus palabras. Draco la había salvado porque esa era su forma de ser. Bien por instinto o bien por caballerosidad. Si estuviera compinchado con Remus para matarla, no se habría tomado tanto tiempo. No parecía ser el estilo de Draco.

Vale, quizá no fuera el socio de Remus, pero todavía había algo que la inquietaba. Algo que no cuadraba.

—¿El hecho de que me ayudaras en Lafayette no tuvo nada que ver con salir en mi programa?

Apoyándose sobre los codos que ahora enmarcaban la cara de Hermione, él sacudió la cabeza.

—Me importa un bledo la televisión. Francamente, te salvé porque tenía que hacerlo. Es mi trabajo. Pero también lo hice porque quería tocarte desde la primera vez que hablé contigo en el chat. Sentí que había un vínculo entre nosotros. —Le besó suavemente la línea de la barbilla—. Sentí tu inocencia, tu curiosidad y tu incertidumbre. La primera vez que te vi en el café me sentí noqueado. Tú y tu excitante reticencia me hicieron desearte tanto que no podía respirar. A los cinco minutos de conocerte ya estaba buscando la manera de tocarte, de acostarme contigo. Todavía te deseo.

El pulso de Hermione dio un salto como si acabara de encontrar un trampolín. El acababa de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Un estremecimiento la atravesó, y las palabras y los pensamientos se atropellaron uno tras otro. Sí. No. Quería. No quería. Tragó sin saber qué decir.

—Y tú también me deseas.

Sus palabras, tan arrogantes como él mismo, la sobresaltaron. Pero no las podía negar. Por supuesto que deseaba a Draco, incluso aunque él siguiera aprisionándola contra la cama. La pregunta decididamente sexual que asomaba a sus ojos color chocolate le endureció los pezones. Sintió que se mojaba de nuevo.

Draco le depositó un beso en la frente, otro en la mandíbula.

—Sabes que no voy a hacerte daño, ¿verdad?

Lentamente, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tie... tienes razón.

—Y respecto a tu amigo Remus. Puede que sea él, o puede que no. Hasta que sepamos la verdad, no des nada por sentado.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero es que a él le gusta mucho la fotografía. No conozco a nadie más que...

—Lo entiendo. Pero es mejor esperar. Blaise seguirá investigando. Por ahora, creo que lo mejor será que no hables con Remus hasta que no sepamos nada más. ¿Has intentado ponerte en contacto con él?

—Lo intenté ayer. Pero aquí no tengo cobertura.

—No. —Draco negó con la cabeza—. Desde aquí es imposible hablar por el móvil. ¿Denunciará tu desaparición si no le llamas por teléfono?

—Por ahora no, supongo que esperará unos días.

—Esperemos que para entonces ya lo hayan detenido. Mientras tanto no supongas lo peor. Es cierto que parece que las cosas no pintan bien para Remus, pero no hay nada seguro. E incluso aunque él fuera culpable, sabes que aquí no te encontrará, ¿verdad?

Donde quiera que fuera _«aquí»._

—Sí.

—Y además, aquí estoy yo para protegerte.

—¿Por qué? —¿Por qué iba él a correr ese riesgo por ella?—. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Yo creo que sí. —Le acarició el cuello con la nariz, y le mordisqueó el lóbulo mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja—. Además, contigo, se trata de algo más que de protegerte.

Hermione se estremeció. Se percató de que los dedos de Draco se deslizaban por sus brazos para rodearle las muñecas de nuevo, con sus piernas presionando las de ella. Una corriente cálida se deslizó entre sus cuerpos, y sintió la erección de Draco, gruesa, larga, insistente.

—No dejas de sorprenderme —susurró él—. Eres lo suficientemente lista para llevarle la delantera a un psicópata peligroso y decidido. Lo suficientemente dulce para convertirme en un adicto a ti. Lo suficientemente terca para desafiarme. Tan fuerte como para triunfar en la tele, un medio difícil donde abrirse camino.

El cumplido más agradable que Hermione había recibido de Viktor era el de ser una mujer arrebatadora. Perfecta para lucir los vestidos. Sin embargo, las palabras de Draco cayeron sobre ella como si fuera dulce caramelo caliente sobre un helado, recubriendo sus miedos con algo tranquilizador y maravilloso.

A un hombre que quisiera hacerle daño no le importaría que ella fuera lista, dulce, terca o fuerte. Es más, ni siquiera se habría fijado en ella. En la mujer que verdaderamente era.

Draco la cautivaba, haciendo que se derritiera lentamente. Con la presión de sus caderas contra su sexo, Hermione sintió que se derretía aún más. Una llamarada de deseo ardió y se extendió por su cuerpo. Con una profunda inspiración, se sintió envuelta por el olor de Draco. Olía a cuero, hombre, a cipreses* y misterio. El deseo —y el dolor— la recorrieron y la hicieron arquearse contra su cuerpo.

—No sólo me sorprendes, me dejas perplejo —murmuró contra su piel, fingiendo no notar cómo se tensaba contra él—. Asumiste un enorme riesgo al iniciar un programa de televisión que anima a la gente a explorar su sexualidad, sea la que sea. Pero dudas en explorar la tuya propia. ¿Por qué?

—Lo hice. Pero no estoy segura de querer ser esposada... o sometida...

—¿Atada a mi cama? A ti te gusta estar a mi merced

—¡No quiero que sea así! No es normal.

—Es perfectamente _«normal»,_ no a todo el mundo le gusta el sexo vainilla*. No eres una salida por eso, _cher_.

—Lo soy. ¡Y no quiero serlo!

_*En el argot de la cultura de Dominación y Sumisión, se denomina vainilla a las personas que practican exclusivamente el sexo tradicional, y que no sienten deseos de experimentar nunca sensaciones. (N de las T)_

Antes de Draco, nunca había estado con un hombre capaz de provocarle múltiples orgasmos. Y no sólo los había tenido porque él la hubiera atado y llenado la cabeza con pervertidas sugerencias de sumisión y otras sucias acciones que ella sólo había vivido en su imaginación. No importaba la forma en que la tocara, ese hombre era tan irresistible que le hacía perder la cabeza. El placer que le daba no tenía nada que ver con someterse a él.

—Sé que deseas ser como eres. —Le tocó suavemente un mechón del fogoso pelo canelo que le enmarcaba el rostro—. Y si me dejaras, podría demostrártelo. Tus deseos no son sólo perfectamente normales, sino completamente maravillosos.

—Estás loco.

—Y tu escondes la cabeza como un avestruz y te niegas a ti misma lo que quieres, te niegas a ser quien eres de verdad —gruñó él, apretando la boca con frustración.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. _«No. Mil veces no»._

Pero temía que él estuviera en lo cierto. Algo en lo más profundo de su ser revivía con sus palabras. Todo estaba allí: esperanza, necesidad, excitación; todo lo que había intentado negar y expulsar de su cabeza. Una parte de ella —la mayor parte en realidad— quería aceptar todo lo que él le ofrecía.

—¿Por qué huyes de ti misma?

Las desagradables calumnias de Viktor volvieron a la mente de Hermione, socavando* de repente su confianza en sí misma. _«Eres una depravada. ¡Sólo una puta quiere eso!»_

Cuando la tensión invadió su cuerpo, Draco le sostuvo las muñecas con una mano y deslizó la otra por su nalga desnuda. El calor de la palma de la mano de Draco contra su piel fría la trajo de vuelta al presente. De regreso al hecho de que Draco estaba tendido encima de ella, con su enorme y duro cuerpo cubriéndola por completo.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser como tú dices? —lo desafió ella—. ¿Por qué tienes que tener razón?

—Puedo esposarte a esta cama —murmuró él—. Conseguir tu sumisión, follarte durante toda la noche y hacer que te corras media docena de veces.

El deseo espoleó su vientre como una espada ardiente al escuchar esas palabras terribles y provocativas. Hermione cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes e, ignorando la humedad de su sexo, negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que quiero es que te quites de encima.

Se retorció, intentando salir de debajo de su cuerpo, pero Draco no se movió.

—Puedo sentir cómo tus pezones se me clavan en el tórax y cómo tu sexo se humedece dulcemente para mí. Tengo razón y lo sabes.

—¡Mira que eres cabezota! Quizá sólo quiera ser tocada, poseída, de una manera normal.

Él arqueó una ceja oscura.

—¿Crees que quieres sexo vainilla?

—Sexo tradicional —corrigió ella—. Y sí, estoy segura de que eso es lo que quiero.

Draco vaciló, su oscura mirada le escudriñó la cara. Su incredulidad casi acabó con la compostura de Hermione.

—Hay algo entre nosotros. Química. No lo puedo negar —farfulló ella—. Sólo creo que encontraríamos placer juntos sin cuerdas ni órdenes.

Mirándola fijamente, Draco pareció sopesar las posibilidades. Con rapidez, llegó a una conclusión. Sonrió.

Al instante, ella desconfió de esa amplia y blanca sonrisa _cajún_.

—Como quieras —ronroneó él—. Será vainilla para ti, _cher_.

Su capitulación había sido demasiado fácil. Ahora sí que no confiaba en él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—_Oui_. Nada más que besos, tiernas caricias, y la típica postura del misionero.

Draco lo hacía sonar como algo aburrido, maldita sea, y no lo era. No sería así entre ellos. Sin embargo, sentía que una extraña puñalada de decepción le atenazaba el vientre ante la rápida aceptación de él.

Caramba, debería sentir lo contrario. Había ganado, ¿no? Debería estar emocionada.

—Gracias —murmuró Hermione.

Él se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una irónica sonrisa.

—Sólo quiero complacerte.

Ignorando la inquietud que crecía en su interior, ella le sonrió a Draco cuando le liberó las muñecas y movió las piernas para permitirle un poco más de libertad de movimientos. Draco relajó la espalda y aunque siguió encima de ella, apoyó el peso en los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Draco deslizó gentilmente los pulgares por las mejillas de Hermione y bajó la boca hasta la de ella. Con suavidad, como un aleteo, sus labios se rozaron con los de ella sin dar ni pedir nada a cambio. Un simple roce, una dulce y suave presión de los labios, un intercambio de alientos.

Hermione cerró los ojos e intentó hundirse en el sensible ritmo del beso, era fluido, tranquilo y seductor.

Muy agradable. Maravilloso incluso. Pero Hermione quería más. Mucho más.  
Se necesitaban dos para bailar el tango, así que ella tendría que tomar la iniciativa. Estirándose para coger la cabeza de Draco, enterró los dedos entre los cortos mechones de su pelo y apretó sus labios contra los de él. Draco le dio más... presión, acceso, pasión. Ella soltó un profundo gemido.

El beso se hizo eterno, interminable. Un dulce intercambio de suspiros, un suave roce de lenguas, la entrega total de sus sentidos a ese hombre que la fascinaba. No podía esperar a acercarse más a él, a tocarle... pero no era una sensación exactamente sexual.

Fueron transcurriendo los minutos. En silencio, Draco no hizo nada más que besarla, deslizando la palma de la mano por su mejilla, por su hombro. En el interior de Hermione comenzó a formarse un suave crescendo. Algo que le exigía mucho más. De nuevo Hermmione tomó la iniciativa. Empujando a Draco a un lado, le mordió la mandíbula, luego se apartó para desanudarse el cinturón de la bata, quitársela y lanzarla a un lado. Aterrizó en un montoncito en el suelo.

Debajo, Hermione llevaba la picara lencería color burdeos con un diseño que revelaba sus pezones y su sexo. ¿Qué pensaría Draco?

Ante su gruñido de lujuria, se sintió poseída por una imagen mental. Lo imaginó invadido por una urgente necesidad que lo impulsaba a inmovilizarla, a agarrarle firmemente los muslos, abriéndoselos tanto como podía, mientras él penetraba profundamente en ella con mucha pasión y poca piedad.

¡No! No, aquello era sexo tradicional.

Temblorosa ante sus caprichosos pensamientos, le dirigió una mirada llena de incertidumbre. Draco contenía el aliento y sus ojos ardían con un fuego abrasador.

—Eres muy hermosa, _cher_. —Le acarició la curva del seno con el dorso de los dedos, jugueteando con el ribete del sujetador que rodeaba su pezón.

—¿Te gusta?

—Muchísimo. —Él se inclinó para depositarle un dulce beso en el hombro.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No me tocas.

Draco sabía lo que ella quería. Tenía que saberlo. La habilidad de leer en su cuerpo era una de las cualidades de Draco que encontraba prácticamente irresistible. Aparte de rudo, podía ser encantador, atrevido, divertido, o tierno cuando quería. Siempre sabía cómo excitarla.

—¿Cómo quieres que te toque?

—Nada de juegos —murmuró ella.

—No. Quiero tu felicidad. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que te doy lo que necesitas.

—Sólo... tócame. Haz el amor conmigo. Ya sabes.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo que yo sé y lo que tú quieres no tiene por qué coincidir. Estoy pisando un terreno poco familiar. No he tenido sexo... tradicional desde hace años. Y jamás contigo. Tendrás que echarme una mano.

Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Estás siendo muy poco colaborador.

—No estoy de acuerdo —la molestia matizaba su voz—. Dime qué quieres, y te lo daré.

—Tócame, bésame... haz cualquier cosa que harías normalmente salvo atarme, someterme o provocarme dolor.

Draco miró el techo; parecía estar considerando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Eso me da bastante donde elegir. Lo intentaré.

Apaciguada por su aparente voluntad de colaborar, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y se deshizo de la camiseta de Draco, revelando los duros músculos de sus pectorales y sus abdominales firmes y definidos cubiertos por la suave piel dorada. Incapaz de resistirse, Hermione le lamió una tetilla con la lengua y, atrapándola entre los dientes, tironeó de ella.

A él se le cortó la respiración, y ella sonrió al ver la erección que le abultaba los vaqueros. Pero cuando retrocedió para evaluar su reacción, él la miraba con expresión interrogativa.

—Me encanta cuando me lo haces tú —dijo ella en respuesta.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Draco extendió la mano y tomó un pezón entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. Una espiral de sensaciones se abrió paso desde el seno al vientre de Hermione. Cuando él lo repitió en el otro pecho, obtuvo los mismos resultados.

Ahora, las duras cimas de sus pechos exigían su atención.

—Draco —le rogó.

Sin decir nada, él cerró la boca sobre un pezón, dibujando círculos con la lengua. Lo succionó y después lo soltó para repetir lo mismo en el otro pecho. Un estremecimiento de placer atravesó a Hermione. Sí, lo deseaba. Draco conseguía que lo deseara con la misma locura de siempre.

Bueno, no como siempre. Era más... lento. Pero eso estaba bien. Cuánto más lento más descomunal sería el clímax, ¿no? Un poco de lentitud no vendría mal.

Pero Hermione se sentía aislada, Draco no hablaba con ella.

Frunciendo el ceño, se inclinó para besar la línea que dividía en dos el abdomen de Draco y se dirigió directa hacia la bragueta. Él no hizo ningún ruido, ni siquiera gimió en señal de protesta cuando ella le abrió la cremallera y le bajó los vaqueros por las caderas para luego dejarlos caer al suelo.

Hermione sí que gimió. Draco tenía un cuerpo increíble. Era un dios del sexo hecho hombre, y sólo suyo.

Una vez que le hubo quitado la ropa, Draco le correspondió, bajándole las tiras de sujetador por los hombros, luego se lo desabrochó. Le plantó unos besitos hambrientos en el vientre mientras se deshacía del tanga de encaje y lo lanzaba al otro extremo de la habitación.

Por fin, estaban los dos gloriosamente desnudos. Ahora iba a comenzar el verdadero placer.

Draco la besó una vez más, deslizando un dedo por el valle entre sus pechos, y luego sobre un pezón. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el pecho. Hermione se arqueó ante sus caricias. Sentir los dedos de Draco sobre su piel era placentero. Pero quería... más.

Inclinándose sobre Hermione, Draco capturó con la boca la cima del otro pecho y lo lamió suavemente mientras le deslizaba la palma de la mano por el abdomen. Se detuvo antes de llegar a su sexo; aparentemente se contentaba con acariciarle la curva de la cintura y la redondez de las caderas.

No era posible que eso lo satisficiera. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Y ese mutismo? A Hermione no le gustaba. No se sentía en sintonía con él, no tenía ni idea de lo que él quería, de lo que pensaba, temía comunicarle sus necesidades en medio de ese agobiante silencio.

Frustrada, Hermione estiró la mano entre los dos para agarrar su miembro. Estaba duro, siempre estaba duro y le llenaba la mano. Le dio un pequeño apretón y le frotó con el pulgar el glande seco y sensible.

Él cerró los ojos y los puños. Pero no dijo nada. No hizo nada más.

Así que ella continuó, lo acarició con la mano, subiendo y bajando por la gruesa erección. Ésta aumentó y se endureció todavía más. Deslizó de nuevo el pulgar por el glande y comprobó que todavía estaba seco. Normalmente, la punta de su pene lloraba de necesidad desde el instante en que ella lo tocaba.

Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione ideó un plan de contraataque.

Lo hizo tenderse sobre su espalda. Dejó un reguero de besos sobre su piel, se dirigió a las tetillas para chuparlas y pellizcarlas otra vez y bajó por su abdomen, que se tensó bajo sus labios, hasta su miembro. Tomó el apéndice con una mano, rodando la lengua por el glande color púrpura, recorriendo las gruesas venas que decoraban el pene con los dedos, y deslizando luego la palma de la mano para ahuecar los testículos.

Draco se tensó, casi gimió en silencio, y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando él? ¿Qué quería? Hermione se preguntó, dada la falta de compenetración, si a Draco le importaría que ella abandonara la cama y se fuera a la cocina.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó contra la tensa erección.

—Hum. —Él asintió con la cabeza.

Luego él le respondió volviendo a tomar un pezón en la boca para darle un suave tirón con los labios. Era agradable, pero nada trascendental. No era lo que Draco le provocaba normalmente.

Cuando Hermione iba a agarrarle por la nuca para obligarle a aumentar la presión de la caricia, Draco rodó sobre ella y le deslizó los dedos por el sexo. Ella estaba húmeda, pero no demasiado.

Suavemente le rozó el clítoris, luego deslizó los dedos con lentitud entre los pliegues.

Era agradable. No podía negar que su contacto la hacía derretirse. Pero nada más, no le hacía perder la cabeza ni se le encogía los dedos de los pies. ¿Por qué?

Los dedos de Draco juguetearon en su interior, con el pulgar concentrado en el botón sensible de su sexo. El deseo aumentó un grado más cuando pensó en las manos de Draco dentro de su rajita. A él le gustaba usar esa palabra. Y cuando se la decía en la cama, una parte de su mente se revolvía contra esa crudeza, pero... en verdad la excitaba.

—¿Estoy mojada? —preguntó ella.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde? —le preguntó tímidamente, deseando que él hablara con esa voz ronca que despertaba su sexualidad como en una salvaje noche de lujuria.

—Shhh...

Luego él cerró los ojos, dejándola al margen otra vez. Al menos ella se sentía así, a pesar de que tenía los dedos de Draco jugueteando en el interior de su sexo y su pulgar rozándole el clítoris.

Bajo esa estimulación, se mojó un poco más. Su cuerpo latió en algunos lugares. Por lo general, su misma piel clamaba a gritos por Draco, todo lo de él la invadía, la conducía hasta la cumbre de la necesidad y el placer para hacerla caer en picado. Ahora, ella quería algo —cualquier maldita cosa— más intenso. Algo que la hiciera estar profundamente compenetrada con él.

—Háblame —lloriqueó Hermione.

—Eres preciosa y maravillosa —murmuró él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Complacerte. —Le volvió a rozar el clítoris con el pulgar—. ¿Esto te gusta?

Hermione no contestó, no sabía qué decir. Se sentía bien, pero no tan bien como Draco la hacía sentir normalmente. De hecho, tenía la alarmante impresión de que era como aquellas veces que había hecho el amor con Cedric, Ron o Viktor. Bueno, pero no "genial".

Él abrió los ojos y la miró con una mirada cálida y desafiante.

—¿O necesitas algo más?

El muy imbécil la estaba retando, como si supiera que eso no sacudía su mundo como había ocurrido antes. Y no podía decir que fuera porque no lo intentara. Le había estimulado los pezones y había seguido penetrándola con los dedos, rozándole el clítoris con la yema del pulgar. El deseo estaba ahí, pero faltaba algo.

—Que me penetres —susurró Hermione—. Eso es lo que necesito.

—Uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Con una sonrisa, Draco se enfundó en un condón que sacó de la mesilla de noche, luego se colocó sobre ella, cubriéndole la boca con un beso húmedo y cálido. Un nuevo estremecimiento de placer surcó el vientre de Hermione cuando Draco buscó su entrada.

Con una suave estocada, Draco se introdujo en ella, deslizándose hasta el fondo de su canal, llenándola por completo. Hermione jadeó cuando la longitud y el grosor de la erección acariciaron las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas de su interior.

Él se retiró, saliéndose hasta la punta, luego se introdujo lentamente de nuevo. Sí, era agradable. Celestial. El deseo aumentó poco a poco otro grado.

¿Estaba él disfrutando? ¿Estaba sintiendo placer? Hermione deseaba que dijera algo, que gimiera... lo que fuera para saber qué sentía.

Silencio.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera con lentas y suaves embestidas. La excitación iba en aumento. Ella se aferró a él mientras la presión y la necesidad la invadían. Se arqueaba ansiosa al encuentro de cada envite.

Genial. Pero, maldita sea, deseaba que él dijera algo. Normalmente lo sentía hincharse en su interior, lo veía luchar para mantener el control mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y el sudor le resbalaba por las sienes. Hoy, sólo había suaves estocadas para llevarla a un dulce clímax.

¿Por qué Draco no decía nada? Hermione se había sentido más compenetrada con el vibrador que se había comprado a regañadientes.

Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente y se aferró a los duros músculos de la espalda de Draco, luego le deslizó las manos hasta el trasero y lo agarró con fuerza para que la penetrara con más profundidad, intentando convertir el ritmo de la carne que la invadía en algo urgente y profundo.

Casi... casi estaba llegando. Pero no aún. Dejó salir un gemido de frustración que él se tragó con un beso.

—Draco —jadeó—. Draco.

—¿Necesitas correrte?

—Por favor —gimió ella, clavándole las uñas en el trasero.

Doblando las rodillas, él le abrió más las piernas y, apoyándose en los codos, cambió el ángulo de las embestidas. El grueso glande se rozó contra ese sensible lugar de su interior.

Necesitaba que se clavara en ella, la excitación se centraba justo en su clítoris. Uno o dos envites deberían de haber sido suficientes para llegar al orgasmo. Pero aún no lo conseguía.

Draco buscó sus pezones y se los acarició con suavidad, incrementando las agudas sensaciones que la inundaban. Mientras, el pene erecto continuaba frotando y presionando ese sensible lugar, ella lo aferró con más fuerza. La presión seguía creciendo en el interior de Hermione, un latido comenzó a resonar en su cabeza. _«Ahora, ahora, ahora»,_ se exigía a sí misma.

Pero nada. No lo lograba.

Luego, Draco dijo las palabras mágicas.

—Córrete, cariño.

Ella se dejó llevar, el nudo de tensión se incrementó, brilló tenuemente y luego se disipó. No fue una violenta y rápida explosión. Fue un suave clímax, una liberación rápida. Por encima de ella, él se tensó y gimió suavemente en su oído.

Había sido un clímax y un anticlímax al mismo tiempo. Mejor que cualquiera que hubiera logrado antes con un amante, sí. Pero no había sido ni abrasador, ni arrebatador. No había habido fuegos artificiales como en las veces anteriores.

Maldita sea, quería llorar. Cerró los puños sobre las sábanas arrugadas hasta que desapareció toda la tensión y se disipó la lava de la lujuria y la frustración. Hasta que sintió la mente y el cuerpo laxos y saciados.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Draco se retiró, se deshizo del condón, luego se reunió de nuevo con ella, y le cogió la mano.

—¿Te ha gustado este sexo tradicional, _cher_?

Demasiado rápido para su gusto. Hermione recordó que Draco le había dicho que el sexo tradicional no le iba. Él solo había accedido a ello para probárselo. Y ella lo había sabido desde el principio, aunque se había negado a aceptarlo. Quizá... quizá él tenía razón.

—¿Te ha gustado? —insistió él.

Hermione suspiró. Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión: o seguía huyendo y negando lo que más deseaba o aceptaba que someterse, al menos a Draco, era algo que necesitaba más que el sexo tradicional.

Aspiró entrecortadamente y contuvo las cálidas lágrimas. La oscura mirada de Draco era tierna y comprensiva, y ardía con un explícito deseo.

Hermione sabía qué respuesta debía darle. Sabía que no tenía alternativa.

—Por favor, llévame a tu cuarto de juegos y tómame como quieras —tragó saliva—, señor.

* * *

**Reviews:**

_**AvvamMalfoy: Me alegra saber que te unas al grupo de lectoras y sobre todo que te guste la adaptación. Con forme van avanzando los capitulos la cosa se pone cada vez más intensa, y eso que vamos poco más de la mitad.**_

_**HojaDePapel: uum... Creo que quizá un poco de ambos, trataré de que los capitulos sean igual o más largos, espero y los sigas disfrutando de igual manera para devorartelos en una sentada.**_

_**Miri: si el capitulo anterior te pareció que tenía un montón de cosas, no me quiero ni imaginar todo lo que has de pensar o tener en la cabeza referente a este! Sin duda estuvo super intenso desde que son interrumpidos (como siempre), la llamada de Blaise, Remus ¿el acosador?, la reacción de Hermione, la resignación de Draco, el peculiar sexo vainilla y por ultimo... la aceptación de Hermione, siendo ella que le suplique que la lleve a su cuarto de juegos. **_

_**Sally: Sin duda alguna (ahora nos ha quedado más que claro) que Draco hará hasta lo imposible porque Hermione sea solo suya y que no lo deje, incluso si eso incluye resignarse y darlo que ella quiere, o mejor dicho, que **_**cree _que quiere, y así se de cuenta de lo que en realidad desea y como dice Draco "aceptara su realidad sumisa" complaciendola de igual manera. PD: Una cosa nena, recuerda que los puntos y las comas son muy importantes (no digo que mi dramática sea perfecta xD hahha) pero sin ellos te das cuenta que todo tiene un sentido completamente dierente, batalle un poco al principio para entender tu review nena._**

**_LylyanneBlack: De que Uni eres nena? Me dio curiosidad hahha xD De ahora en adelante estaré haciendo los capitulos más largototes pensando solo en ti y tu lectura en el camión, se lo que es eso y yo desearía lo mismo *-* haha Sin duda coincidimos en algo: ambas pensamos que no puede haber tipa más estupida, digo, teniendo a un hombre como Draco ¿quien rayos lo dejaría? Para mi que solo se casaron por el bebe, y en dado caso a ella nunca le importo él en realidad, quisa solo pensaba en los posibles beneficios, no lo se. Pero sin duda Draco olvidará facilmente a esa mujer gracias a Hermione, o tal vez no tan fácil, pero si le será de gran ayuda a aliviar y eliminar su dolor._**

**_Selesia: Ahora si como dicen... "Lo mejor para el final!" Como siempre tus reviews son los más largos y por consiguiente los que nunca pueden faltar :3 Bueno, ahora vemos que Draco a cambiado su táctica para que Hermione por fin deje de resistirse y se entregue de completo él, en lugar de presionarla a que acepte sus normas, su parte sumisa, la dominación y todo lo que involucra esta, a decidido solamente resignarse y darle lo que ella afirma que quiere aun aunque a él no le gusta o nunca le a atraído el sexo vainilla y demostrarle lo equivocada que esta, y sin duda su plan no planeado de salió a la perfección ya que la bella castaña ahora es la que le ruega que la lleve a su cuarto de juegos. Que cosas, ¿no...? Sin duda Draco debede hablar con Hermione sobre su venganza antes de que se ponga feo el asunto. Creeme nena, eso de que tienen que hablar y Hermione soltar la sopa y el porque se niega a su sexualidad sin duda no tarda en suceder, y será algo muy bueno de ver (o leer) el como Draco querrá arrancarle las pelotas o mucho más a Viktor. (Sin duda este hombre nunca termina re enamorarme xD) _**

* * *

**NOTA:**

Primero que nada: un millón de disculpas...! Tenía el capitulo listo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tuvimos fallas con el cable del telefono, no teniamos servicio, ni linea ni mucho menos internet y al final resultó que estaba roto de arriba en el techo, pero eso es otra historia... El punto es que estoy de vuelta y siempre trataré de complacerles, hoy les deje 7,425 palabras y de ahora en adelante serán 1,000 por cada día de retraso, doy mi palabra!

Este capitulo sin duda estuvo bien intenso! Yo cuando recién lo leí y estaba editando estaba super picadisima, ese beso con el que empezó el vainilla estuvo bueno, fue tan dgfafghvhasdsa aunque al final pues.. ya vemos que paso. Este pobre par no deja de ser interrumpido, esperemos que ahora que se pone bueno el asunto no sean interrumpidos. Blaise y su llamada... OMG ¡¿Remus?! ¿El acosador? No puede ser..! Juro que cuando la adapte y decidí poner a Remus lo hice solo pensando en la persona perfecta para el papel, alguien que pudiera ser como un padre para Hermione y se llevarán muy bien, le tuviera la suficiente confianza incluso como a un amigo y consejero (además de sobre protector), pero juro que jamás lo hice pensando que él fuera su maldito acosador psicopata.

Encerio Remus, perdonameee...! Yo amo a ese hombre TT_TT /3 Me niego a creer que sea él hasta que esté 100% comprobado, yo aun sigo pensando que Viktor es el acosador y nadie más! No se ustedes, cada quien es libre de creer en quien crea posible :(

La reacción de Hermione, sin duda creo que yo hubiera reaccionado igual, imaginense, si Remus, la persona en quien más confiaba pudo o hizo todo eso ¿Que se puede esperar de otra persona? Especialmente alguien que lleva conociendo apenas desde hace 3 días.

Otra cosa, haré una nueva adaptación de esta historia pero con Lily y James, cosa que era la pareja que tenía pensada originalmente debido que tanto los personajes como los papeles les quedaban como anillo al dedo (ya que originalmente la protagonista es pelirroja y él moreno, ojos oscuros, etc. Y bueno, al final me decidí por está, ya que sin duda eran una pareja favorita por muchos y de la que nunca sabes que te puedes esperar. Así que por si gustan o saben de alguien que sea fan de esa pareja pueden buscarla en mi perfile proximamente.

Bueno, esos son todos mis comentarios el día de hoy. En verdad espero y me disculpen, y como siempre, espero sus reviews con ansias, ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, comentario, pensamiento, suposiciones e ideas no olviden colocarlas en el recuadro de abajo y darle clic en enviar. Recuerden que si ustedes me consienten a mi yo las consentiré a ustedes c:

Un beso, eli~


End file.
